


A New Way Of Doing Things

by daily_nightly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkwardness, Coming of Age, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Family Feels, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Protective Armitage Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Sarcasm, Sassy Kylo Ren, Space nerds, The Talk, competitor to co-parenter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 145,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_nightly/pseuds/daily_nightly
Summary: Kylo Ren is Supreme Leader.And it straight up sucks.Luke is gone. Snoke is gone. The Resistance is practically obsolete. There is no more fighting, no more chasing, no more training. There is politics.Which again, straight up suck.Then Kylo feels another awakening.He finds a girl with a baby and everything changes.A story about growing up, finding a family along the way, and figuring it all out. Sort of.OC centric, changing POV, lots of fluff and snark.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very new to posting and trying to figure out formatting. Sorry if it's congested and clunky. Also, sorry I'm not a better writer, but I'm having a good time so... Thanks for reading anway! :)
> 
> I totally made up the title Grand General Moff, let me know if that's horribly inaccurate. I tried to look it up and couldn't find anything that said that couldn't work.

"First things first, I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been..."  
imagine dragons, believer

\---------------------------------

Kylo has just returned from Crait. That whole scenario had been humiliating, so the new Supreme leader tries to discretely make it to the medical wing without incident.

Walking in, he finds Hux being treated for something- probably a paper cut- Kylo thinks absently, he doesn't really know all what Hux does.

Kylo sits down and lets a droid replace the patch on his face, he must let it rest a moment before leaving and the silence is unnerving. Wanting to avoid really thinking about all that has transpired in the last two days- Rey, Snoke, Rey, rejection, Luke, Mom, rejection, STOP- he fumbles to make small talk.

"So, what are you in for?" Kylo mumbles to Hux.

Hux just stares at him. No, more so glares at him. Fine, Hux, don't talk, damn. But then Kylo remembers their time in the cockpit before he went down to Crait.

Oh, right. It's his fault Hux is here.

Kylo glances away, feeling stupid, but he's the Supreme Leader now and the last thing he needs is to be assassinated by his top general. So, Kylo does the “mature” thing and apologizes.

"M'sorry..."

Hux tenses and is staring-no, glaring, harder if that's possible- but still doesn't say anything. So Kylo speaks again. Time to grow up. He clears his throat and speaks clearer.

"Hux, I'm sorry...about early... and other times too. I guess..."

He trails off at the end, not knowing how much needs to be said. Hux still doesn’t respond. A heavy silence falls on the room.

It's really awkward. This is stupid, they are grown-ass men, military men, they should be able to have a conversation and move on amicably.

"Hux, I'm Supreme Leader now so..."  
"I'm WELL AWARE of your new position!" Hux finally snaps, "You don't have to hold it over me. Just kill me and go on destroying everything!"

Kylo stares stupidly at Hux for a second. Well that seems uncalled for, but whatever, Kylo is being the mature one now.

Kylo clears his throat and continues, "I'm not going to kill you, idiot. As much as I hate to admit it, you are essential to the First Order succeeding!" That comes out a little harsher than he meant but Hux seems taken aback by the compliment all the same, so he pushes forward.

"I'm the Supreme Leader now, we don't have to suffer under Snoke anymore and his self-indulgent dictatorship. We can move forward with our progressive vision. I know you have ideas and ... and we should be able to work together... " Kylo pauses to glance up at Hux. He looks skeptical, that's fair.

Kylo clears his throat again. Having adult conversations is awkward, why can't Hux just read his mind and be done with this? Ugh.

"You will be promoted to Grand General Moff... immediately... if you want. We'll make the Order the best it can be. What do you say?"

Hux is staring now- and actually staring, not glaring anymore, that’s progress- his expression is blank which Kylo usually interprets as thinking but he's not really sure in this moment.

After a long pause, Hux takes a deep breath,

"Fine."  
"Fine?"  
"Uh-huh."  
" So, you'll do it?"

Hux sighs dramatically, as if he's not the one being difficult.

"Yes, obviously."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. But no more throwing me around. You respect me and work with me, and we may actually be able to improve this galaxy ... after all, I guess, you're not completely useless..."

Hux trails off at the end, looking away, as if complimenting Kylo had been tiring. Which Kylo understood, this maturity thing sucked.

Not wanting to cause a rift in what was already a very precarious agreement, Kylo nodded and rose to leave.

Before he got out the door, Hux calls to him,

"Do You really mean all this? You're going to change and be civil and actually serve the First Order?"

Kylo bites back the urge to snap that he had been a faithful servant to Snoke and the First Order, how dare he question his motives and loyalty, instead he takes a deep breath. I am Supreme Leader. I need Hux alive. Maturity. Kriff.

"Yes. Snoke is dead. The last Jedi is dead. The Resistance is practically dead. If we are going to survive, we need a new way of doing things. Now is our chance to do it."

And so, it begins. Change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's theme song for this story is Imagine Dragons' "Believer", lyrics from it are likely to pop up elsewhere.


	2. The Great Beyond

“And it still ain't a goddamn thing they could tell me  
What could compel me to jump in?  
Get a piece of this bread pudding, wake up, cake up  
Walking in the form of my elders, I'm glowed up  
Bitch don't I look like a pharaoh”  
Kaytranada, Glowed Up  
\-------------------------------------------

Being Supreme Leader straight up sucks.

Kylo is certain Hux knew this from the beginning and is just encouraging Kylo through some sort of self-induced torture, where death is the tedious, slow end by boredom. The sadistic bastard.

As it were, Kylo and Hux are in another meeting with another planet, or system, or something or other, and Kylo hates it. It is soo much talking and no action.

During one especially horrendous meeting, Kylo decided to argue for iced tea to be provided during said meetings just to feel something!

"This is ORDER!" He ranted, "There should be HOT and COLD- NOT CHAOS!”

He had no idea what he was talking about, but he got what he wanted all the same. Kylo glanced over at the drink table and smirked at the pitcher of ice tea.

Hells yea, he is the Supreme Leader.

When Kylo glances at Hux, he sees Hux roll his eyes obviously having noticed Kylo's little replay. Whatever.

Things between he and Hux have been fine. Perhaps even good.

Hux is very good at his job- a compliment he will NEVER voice to Hux- and appeared to thrive on the politics. Hux was always prepared, always early and stayed late, and surprisingly never complained. He also seemed to have a solid grasp of reasonable goals and plan for achievement and was well received by most- which was most surprising to Kylo because the dude was no fun at all, but then again politics aren't supposed to be "fun". A fact Hux regularly reminds Kylo.

Kylo has noticed Hux doesn't seem to enjoy himself any time, though. He especially has no sense of humor and doesn't approve of others enjoying themselves. Case in point: when Kylo and the other knights decided to build comradery amongst the troops by starting a fight club (it seemed like a good idea at the time, going with something everyone was familiar with!) Hux freaked out, shutting it down, saying it was a liability and highly inappropriate for the Supreme Leader to participate! Complete wet blanket.

Since then, Hux has tried to give Kylo tasks, but it's either dumb or boring. Most times both. Then Hux just rolls his eyes at him-as he does, like all the time- and does the thing himself.

Yes, being Supreme Leader sucks.

Back in the meeting, some lawyer or diplomat is rattling on about security and insurances or something, when there is an odd tingling in the force.

Ever since the end of Snoke and Skywalker, the force has been... subdued? pensive?... Kylo isn't sure the correct term but overall, it's been quiet, perhaps too quiet. So, to have it now rippling- in an increasingly stronger fashion- tingling all his sense and practically begging to be used Kylo can't help the gurgling gasp he emits.

Hux looks affronted by the noise. Wet blanket, indeed.

Kylo takes a few shaky breaths, feels out in the force and recognizes what it is- an awakening! He bolts from his chair, knocking it over and disturbing the table and everyone in the room. He runs out without a word.

The rest of the room turns to Hux, looking for an answer, who merely shrugs and comments, "the Supreme Leader has other business to attend to. Please continue." 

For Hux's part, he wasn't surprised by the outburst and was just thankful it was as mild as that. Kylo really wasn't needed for these meetings anyway.  
Kylo sprinted toward the training area where he knew his knights were and wasn't surprised to intercept them in the hall running to him.

His new First Knight stepped up, "Supreme Leader, I felt something..."

"Yes! There's been an awakening!" Kylo interrupted, he was too excited to mind manners!  
"An awakening... so does that mean...?"

Kylo smiled broadly, the muscles straining from being unused, "Yes. Knights, we have work to do!"

The three knights that were onboard give a ‘ho-rah’ at that announcement. There was only so much training one could do. They were eager for action, even if it's just a simple hide and go seek!

Kylo barks out orders, sending out his knights to investigate across the universe, feeling invigorated. He has sat idle for too long. It is time to do something he knows, it is time to interact with the force again.

The hunt is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles comes from Dragon's Edge, in the beginning where they're looking for new dragons and "Great Beyond!" Is their enthused chant while exploring, by the end it is very UNenthused.  
> :) great beyond...
> 
> Non-related to story- there is dance video featuring the song I quote that's pretty excellent. Check it out here:
> 
> https://youtu.be/7iueK7p0DfY


	3. Something Wicked(?) This Way Comes

 

 

Kylo and the Knights of Ren have been out searching for months upon months, years really! Ok, it's only been like three months, but it feels like forever.

Being the strongest in the force amongst his knights, and everywhere now, Kylo thought it would be easy to find the force user. He, of course, could do it alone and wanted the knights wandering, sensing, in case there were more awakenings, but now Kylo wishes he wasn't alone.

He's bored again.

At least back on the main ship he had Hux for irritable companionship, it was entertaining sometimes. Geez, he must really be bored if he is missing Hux.

But he will not give up! He had been lost when he awakened to his powers. Even having force user around him, connected to him, they didn't really try to be there for him. He would find this force user. He would be there for them, train them and give them the opportunity to become more. That's all he ever wanted. What he got was family drama, lies, too many expectations and then more lies and rejection and disappointment and resentment and jealousy and... Kylo needs to stop. Thinking like that is not helping.

He's going to meditate. He needs to connect with the force and find his way... in more ways than one.

\------

Kylo has spent most of the last month in deep meditation.

He has had cathartic experiences, grieving his family, letting go of the past and embraced what is to come. He feels like a new man.

At least that's what he'll tell his knights when they reconvene.

In actuality, he has destroyed all the training equipment on his ship, had several arguments with his force ghost uncle (the smug, old hack still things he lacks in concentration!), tried his hand at "saber" art and by that- he destroyed most of his training and commons areas leaving scoring marks everywhere and he has decided it's art (he's a tortured artist, you wouldn't understand!!).

It should be shameful, really, but Kylo has been floating around in space all alone for over 4 months now and he's just pissed and ready to move on.  
On top of all of that, deep meditation (because there had been brief, very brief, moments of clarity) opened up the bond to Rey.

(Sigh) Rey.

The bane of Kylo's existence. He is completely obsessed with her, but she gave him the hard pass and he's still pissed about it.  
She is a conundrum. She's mostly stick, but there have been signs of a carrot. And he wants it so bad. It makes him burn. It makes him pine. It most definitely will be the death of him. And exactly the sort of thing he doesn't have time for right now.

It took everything in him to hide what he was doing. If Rey knew he was out force-user hunting, she definitely would come muck it up. So, he was an asshole to her- probably could've handled it better, but he's still pissed about her rejecting him so whatever.

As Kylo continues to brood and rehash his time in space, he is suddenly hit with a force scream for help. He runs to the cockpit, his fingers moving without conscious thought, entering coordinates and makes the jump. Kylo barely has time to catch his breath before the ship comes out of hyper speed and a strange planet comes in to view. He can easily feel the force user now, whoever it is needs help and Kylo is here.

 

>> *.*..*.*>> (@)>>(*)>>.*.>>>(@).>>.**.*.*.**.>>(@)*>  
(That's my universe scan shot, get it? stars and planets and movement? )

Hop, skip, and jump across the stars, the sun was just beginning to rise on Tardis.

Jade stretched slowly as she woke up, taking note of the sounds coming from outside. It was quiet, safe to get up. As safe as it ever was on Tardis, she supposed.

Jade stepped out of her hut, stretching some more and brushing off some dirt. She should probably look into bathing soon; some dirt patches were getting...dense. She looked over the planet that was her home.  
Tardis is a very distant outer rim planet, sort of. It's more like a lost planet, that pirates find only when they're ready to retire and anywhere else they would go in the outer rim they would get killed. No one cared on Tardis. Darth Vader himself could be living on Tardis and no one would bother him. No one remembers Tardis, even when they're on it. No one cares, and no one remembers.

So, the dirt isn't something she has to worry about socially but hygiene-wise she was sure bathing was necessary. But then again, hygiene-wise, most things on Tardis were not really safe. But still something she should look in to.

Water wasn't in short demand on Tardis, but proper filtration was. Any of the easily accessed waters had toxic amounts of salt. Vegetation grew lush in various parts, but many of the fruits, leaves and flowers were toxic too. It took proper skills and understanding to survive here. With so many easy ways to die, it was somewhat surprising pirates thrived here, but then again pirates lived to go against natural order.

Jade breathed deeply, looking over the valley her village sat in.

The pirates have been rowdy lately and it's best to stay out of sight, out of mind. From the looks of it, they had stayed more to their part of the planet.

It wasn't anything official just there was where the pirates lived, and any who chose to serve them, and there was everyone else- those who got abandoned here, ex pirates, lost adventures, run away royalty (at least, that's how she thought of it)- they lived in the village, worked the mine (that the pirates processed and paid in advanced technology; water filter systems, food processors, medical equipment, coms, datapads, that sort of thing) and lived on the edge that was Tardis.

Eager to get on with her day, she began down the familiar path into town, forgetting any thoughts of bathing today.

Truth be told, she didn't mind being dirty. It helped cover the greenish coloring of her skin, so did the sun. Nobody cared that she was Mirialan, but she was still self-conscious of it.

She was the last of her family here, the only Mirialan on the planet, and stood out enough for being a young female. It was better to blend in. In her clean natural form, she had olive green skin with brown hair, purple eyes and obvious facial markings across her nose and cheeks. But covered in dirt and sunburn she was just another washed-out, greying, filthy waster (that's what the pirates called them). In the right get up, you couldn't even tell she was a girl, but the tropical climate made that impractical most of the time.

Jade let her mind wander to more pleasant thoughts. She'd had pleasant dreams for once- of getting off this planet- and she wanted to be in a good mood. She was going to hang out with Bob today. He was her favorite and he would be able to tell if she was in a bad mood.

As she rounded the last curve in the road just before the buildings and houses of town began a shadow fell over the land. That was weird. Jade looked up and could see a large ominous looking ship.

That's not good.

Jade started running, she had to get to Bob. She wasn't sure what it was, but she had a bad feeling about this.

Sigh. Today was supposed to be a good day.

Jade runs full speed to the orphanage where Bob is. Most of the village has noticed the looming ship and are starting to freak out.  
People around here don't stick together because no one really sticks around long enough to stick together, so when stuff hits the fan you have to have a plan. Pirates being idiots is one thing, a full-on attack is another; one you just wait out, the other…well… Jade isn’t really sure what’s about to happen. She does know that chaos is about to break out.

She enters the building and sure enough people have already bailed their post. Most kids here can fend for themselves anyway but- come on!

She heads to Bob's room, because of course he's left behind. He's the youngest one here, most recently abandoned and hasn't taken to anyone but her. It's a sad but true fact about the people of Tardis, they don’t take on others’ burdens. To most here, Bob is just a burden.

With all the commotion and how sensitive Bob can be, Jade is surprised to find Bob contently playing in his crib. He immediately perks up when she comes in. She scoops him up and heads right back out. Plan time.

"Hey buddy, we're going to go hide a bit, yea? Let's stay safe!"

Bob smiles at hearing her voice. He doesn't understand, he's just a baby, but she needs to do something to keep her nerves calm (the commotion outside is getting more panicked, this is not good) so she keeps on babbling to him,

"Does that sound like fun? Play some hide and seek from whatever aliens are out there? I'll keep you safe, we'll be ok, bud!"

There are strange, rumbling noises getting louder by the second. Jade was going to grab some supplies, but no time. She can come back after, if they survive.

She starts running and just when they get outside explosions begin and she can see now several shuttles hovering over the pirates’ encampment opening fire.

Karking pirates!

Jade isn't sure what happens next. The noises were getting closer, there was screaming, and then her and Bob were sailing through the air. She held him tightly and threw out a prayer. She couldn't even hear Bob crying, the noise was so loud. This wasn't going to end well.

\--------

Jade had been sure she was about to die. There was so much commotion; screaming, explosions, death, she could feel it all. And then all at once she felt nothing. Or more so, she felt... silence? If that was possible.

She opened her eyes to find that she and Bob were still- suspended in the air in some sort of bubble. All the commotion seemed to just pass them by. Bob was staring at her intently, looking terrified. She tried to smile. They were ok. Bob melted into her arms again, having gone ridged in whatever state of terror, and that seemed to break whatever bubble spell.

They dropped to the ground. It was slightly unpleasant but much better than death, so Jade wouldn't complain.

The noises had stopped all around. The ships seemed to be leaving. Everything was in ruins.

Jade looked over everything and then back at Bob.

"You saved me buddy! You saved us! What was that?!"

Jade let out a little laugh, the huff tickling Bob making him laugh, which made Jade laugh more. Slight hysterics taking over in the letdown of adrenaline. She didn't know how to process everything that just happened. All the same, she was glad they had survived.

Taking all things in stride, a new plan needed to be made.

She would make her and Bob a new home! People of Tardis were quick to move on- because nobody cared what happened and no one really remembered shortly after.

First things first, she needed to get supplies for Bob, so back to the orphanage.

Second, she needed to grab her stuff from her hut. She didn't have much, but it was remnants of her family and she wouldn't leave it behind.

Thirdly, they would head to a new location.

Plan made.

Jade took a deep breath, cleared some tears from her face and got up, holding Bob close. They were ok, this would be ok.

\-----

In the short walk back to what was left of the orphanage, Bob fell asleep in Jade's arms. She quietly found a bed in decent condition and laid the little guy down and tucked him in with the cleanest blanket she could find. Whatever magical abilities he had must have been exhausting.

She wasn't worried about leaving him while she ran to her hut. Anyone who was still alive would be in hiding. People of Tardis were not brave, nor were they rich so there also would be no looting. But she thought he might wiggle his way off the bed if he woke up, so she made some makeshift bumpers to his bed. It didn't look great but worked for now.

>>**>>**>>**>>

Kylo set his ship down on the unknown planet. It looked like it had been through a horrible battle. Recently.

He couldn't see a single living person. Using the force, he knew there were still people alive but all the ones he could see were very dead.

This must have been what made the force user cry out for help. There was still a steady pulse in the force coming from them, so Kylo wouldn't worry too much about the carnage of the rest of the planet right now.

There seemed to be two encampments. One was obviously pirates. Of course, pirates would live on a lost planet like this. Kylo was glad the force user was not over there. Of the two, the pirates' area was far worse.

Kylo got on his speeder and headed to the smaller village, following the force.

Kylo couldn't tell a lot from the force signature other than it felt young and strong.

He was getting closer.

The village was in ruins. Again, no one alive was around.

Once amongst the buildings, or ruins thereof, he got off the speeder and made his way through the rubble on foot.

Kylo kept following the force, he knew he was close, but his concentration was broken by a shrill cry.

Distractedly following that, he wanders in to the ruins of a building and finds a screaming baby in a makeshift bed. When the baby sees Kylo, it initially just cried harder. Kylo realizes he must look terrifying in all black, covered head to toe (he doesn't wear his mask anymore, but this is a foreign planet and he is no fool, so he's got proper gear on), so he takes off his head covering.  
Upon seeing his face, the baby stops crying. Instantly.

It's very odd.

That's when Kylo feels the force pull again. From the baby.

He's found the force user.


	4. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

"Remember the weight of the world

It's a sound that we used to buy

On cassette and forty five

And now this little girl

She says will we make it at all..."

Spoon, I Summon You

\-----------

Jade quietly made her way back to her hut.

She tried not to linger on the bodies she came across and when able she would cover them as a form of respect. There were no graveyards on Tardis even if she wanted to do more. The dead were often just taken to the empty lands where the elements buried them, but there were too many for her to do that alone. The elements would bury them here. The people of Tardis would move.

Jade began to plan where they could make a home. She knows a couple areas she has considered before.

Jade made it to her hut easily enough. The damage was mostly from being within blast radius and not direct hits. Small thing to be grateful for. With a little work, she was able to get in and grab her few things.

She knew there shouldn't be any immediate danger, the ominous ships were gone, she saw no movement on her walk here, but she still had a feeling she needed to get back to Bob as quickly as possible.

5 hydration packs, 5 nutrition bars, a med kit, single flow filtration kit, datapad, a notebook and pen- a rarity and mostly non-useful but they had been a gift for her 10th birthday. Although she was in a rush, she slowed down and handled those things with utmost care. It was the only thing she had left from her family.

Jade left her bedding, figuring she'd find better things around the orphanage, and threw her extra outerwear over her shoulder rather than trying to bag it. It was warming up, she needed to be moving.

As Jade made her way back to town, her thoughts drifted back to her family.

She wasn't born on Tardis but it's the only planet she has ever known. She had been the youngest of 5, but only three kids had come here with her father- all information she’s been told rather than remembers.  
Jade didn't actually know much of the hows and whys, her father obviously reluctant to share such details with a child. But she did remember her brothers.

They disappeared or died- again she was never told- when she was 8. So really, she doesn't remember much, other than they looked the same but had opposite markings. They were 8 years older than her. They were the ones to start calling her Jo-Jo and teased her relentlessly. And they were very protective of her. Ono and Japa- those weren’t their real names, but it’s what she had called them and how she would always think of them. She missed them and hoped they had made it off the planet, even if that had meant abandoning her and Papa. She rather that than them unknowingly wasting away in the empty lands.

Her father had died when she was 12. Incident in the mine. Several had died, it was a common enough thing. An older woman from the village had told her, gave her an awkward hug and an ugly black poncho (something to do with grieving, Jade hadn't really asked).

Jade's hand drifted to the jade pendant that hung around her neck. It had been a gift from her 10th birthday too, from her father. He said it had belonged to her mother, one of the few times he had talked about her.

~ "This was your mother's. Jade was her favorite color, she believed it was her spirit stone. She knew you would be something special, a kindred spirit to her. That's why we named you Jade! Keep it with you always, Jo-Jo, and remember that no matter what you always have family! Even when you can't see them, you are never alone. You are something special! Your mother and I love you, no matter what…"~

Jade's eyes watered at the memory. She had paused in her walking, lost in her thoughts. She let the pendant drop from her hand, looking towards the empty lands where she knew her father’s body was laid to rest.

She whispered, "I miss you, Papa..."

Jade took a deep breath. She wasn't alone. She had Bob.

Bob.

She needed to get back to Bob. Jade continued on her way.

Just as Jade hit the first buildings, or former buildings, a shrill cry cut through the ghostly silence of the village.

(Sigh.) Bob was awake.

She had almost made it back.

Then the crying became hysterical. Jade panicked and tried to pick up her speed, which was somewhat difficult with her arms loaded.

When the cry suddenly stopped Jade feared the worst and stopped caring about her gear, throwing it aside to full on sprint the last two blocks.

Jade charged into the building remains, trying to prepare herself for what she would find but was very much unprepared for the actual sight she found.

Bob was fine.

Bob was being held by a stranger.

That's my Bob!

Jade didn't think out her words or actions before blurting out,

"HEY!! THAT'S MY BABY!!"

Both the stranger and Bob turned a surprised look to her, then Bob was crying again.

His cry slightly startled her, enough for her to take actual stalk of the stranger.

He was human, male, as far as she could tell from size and facial features, with long dark hair, and he was big. Now that she noticed it, she realized he must be very tall and looked quite imposing, like a tree. This was not good. But Jade wasn't about to back down now.

She took a deep breath, gathering herself from her quick run and straightened up to her full height of 5'3". The stranger still looked confused, so she would try to use that to her advantage.

Jade looked the man in the eye and with her firmest voice commanded,

"Put that baby down!"

That set Bob off even more which seemed to bring the stranger out of his confusion, because he shifted his stance, strengthened his hold on Bob and simply replied, "No."

\-----

When Kylo found the baby, he was sure it was the force at work. The baby was crying and then it wasn’t. Kylo picked up the baby, somewhat unsure being that he’s never touched a baby before.

The baby still wasn’t crying. This was good.

Kylo opened up to the force and could feel the baby respond in kind. This was very good!

Kylo could establish a connection here and now, and the baby would come with him no fuss, this was perfect!

Pft. And people complain about kids all the time.

Kylo was lost in concentration when it was violently disturbed by a little young thing screaming at him. Kylo stared at the young girl (?) in front of him, so dirty you couldn’t really tell the species, the clothing in worse condition.

The baby started crying again. Damnit.

Kylo hadn’t thought out a plan for dealing with family of the force-user. Now that he thought about he hadn’t expected there to be a family. He was not leaving the force-user behind, baby or not. And he'd be damned if he was going to let this stick of a girl (he was pretty sure it was a girl, the figure was very slight) take this baby from him, even if it was screaming like a banshee.

The girl had come barreling in, looking terrified and had completely disturbed the connection Kylo was trying to make with the baby. This baby was different in the force and Kylo couldn't figure it out. Yet. He would. He just needed to get out of here.

As far as the girl went, she wasn't the mother. Kylo could tell that without the force, she was much too young and, again, such a slight frame, she couldn’t have birthed this child. He may not know much about babies or have any actual experience with pregnancy… or women in general… but he knew at least the basics of anatomy and biology!

The girl had an odd feel in the force as well, but not like a force- user. The baby was more than enough to deal with for the time being, so the mystery of her would wait, possibly forever.

Kylo was sure that him taking the baby would be more of a favor to the girl. She looked like she barely cared for herself, let alone another person. He'd give her some resources, he had plenty on his ship, and there were still other survivors here. She'd be fine.

Then the baby surprised him.

Kylo had a good grip on the baby, but it was just screaming harder as he and the girl stared each other down. Before Kylo could realize what was happening, the baby sent out a burst in the force, throwing Kylo back against a wall and projecting itself directly to the girl.

Even the girl seemed shocked by the display but once she was satisfied that the baby was unharmed, safe, and situated in her arms, she looked smug as all get out.

Well, this might be more of a challenge.

The girl turned and started to walk away, so Kylo called out the first thing he could think,

"That's not YOUR baby!"

The girl quickly turned and yelled back,

"He's not YOUR baby!"

She had spunk, he'd give her that. And the baby was a boy, good to know.

"You won't survive here with him, you'll kill him!"

She stopped at that. Perfect. So, he pressed on, using the fear and in ability aspect.

"His powers will grow stronger, he'll become dangerous if he isn't taught. If you don't kill him in this environment, he could kill you mistakenly."

The girl looked at the baby now, who seemed to be struggling to stay awake (which made sense with how much force he just used), she made a face of concern and glanced back at Kylo.

He was up off the ground now, brushing himself off. He would win this, and he would get the girl to give him the baby. He could do this.

She finally responded,

"What are you going to do with him?"

Her voice trembled slightly at the question.

"I will train him."

She didn't look comforted by that response, but he wasn't interested in sharing his dream of raising an heir of his own making.

He hadn’t expected an actual baby when he first felt the awakening. He had imagined a young teen or perhaps more around 10 or so, but a baby would work with his plans too, with some slight adjustments to the timeline.

He would give this baby the best life, albeit a military-apprentice-in-the-making sort of life, disciplined and rigid, but it would still be luxurious compared to this sarlac-pit of a planet.

At that thought, Kylo glanced around, considering the planet.

Maybe he should take the girl, if just to drop her on a more hospitable planet.

Geez, when did he start caring?! Giving the girl supplies was one thing, that was almost like payment for the baby, but actual consideration for her future?

Political life has made him soft!

Now Kylo feels bad, thinking about how hard this girl's life must be. So, he attempts to communicate more.

"He'll be well taken care of, given a good education and proper training. No harm will come to him."

The girl nods at that. It's subtle, but Kylo thinks there is a little less stress in the girl’s face. She's considering it. Then she's evaluating him, eye searching him.

Kylo subconsciously straightens under the scrutiny.

He's close, he just needs to seal the deal, so he does something he hasn't done in years. He makes a promise.

"I promise you, he will be safe and have a great future."

And then remembering compensating the girl, he adds,

"I can give you supplies too, and make your life better as well!"

The girl’s eyebrows shoot up at that, then she’s glaring at him and looks even more suspicious.

Well that wasn’t the response he was expecting.

\-------

Jade's initial instinct had been to just get Bob and run, but now listening to this stranger and observing his weird manners and obvious interest in Bob, Jade was thinking there was something greater to be gained if she could play this right.

The guy was awkward, even to her it was apparent, but he also had a strong confidence and arrogance, which seems at odds with his awkwardness.

It wasn't so unlike some of the pirates she has interacted with. Perhaps he’s a fancy pirate, she had noticed the nice, clean material he was wearing.

Pirates were always selfish, they always did what benefitted them most and she thought that's what this guy wanted. But then he was offering her stuff. That was very un-pirate. Perhaps fancy pirates were bad pirates. Very interesting.

Jade needed more information before really knowing what to demand.

“Do you have other kids?”

The guy seemed confused by the question. So that's a no.

"Do I what?!" The man sputtered.

"Do you have kids? Do you have any experience raising children? What actually are your credentials for taking this baby?"

The man's response was to just gape at her.

So, she continued her questions.

"Will you be the primary care giver? Do you have a wife? Will she take care of Bob? Do you have proper supplies? It takes a lot of stuff to take care of a baby, do you have all the stuff now? Bob will last longer with me if you don’t have the right stuff. How far do you have to go to get the right stuff? Can you actually take care of this baby?"

Jade felt she had made an adequate point of how unprepared this man obviously was and she enjoyed watching him squirm at every question.

When he finally responded, it wasn't what Jade was expecting.

"The baby's name is “Bob”?! That's a horrible name! I'll definitely give him a better name!... and the rest I can figure out! I'll figure it all out! No, there’s no one else, he will be under my care and I will give him all the best! I’ll figure it all out, I'm the Supreme Leader!! And you WILL give me the baby!!"

The man was very flustered and obviously used to bossing people around.

Jade was unimpressed.

His temper and demands were very typical pirate.

"The Supreme Leader of what?"

The man seemed completely floored by that comment. Perfect.

\--------

Kylo was losing it.

He couldn't believe this slip of a girl was getting the better of him. She had seen right through him, knowing he had no idea or preparations for a baby.

How was he going to get the baby (he refused to call him "Bob", that most definitely would change) back to his main ship? Did he have anything the baby could eat? What do babies eat? Kylo has some extra shirts to clothe the child with after a proper bath.

Kriff. So, this is what people were complaining about. Babies were complicated.

Kylo was not fully prepared but he could do this, he wasn't leaving without the baby.

He had tried to regain control be title dropping. Of course, that would fail on this lost, crap-hole of a planet. He was close to losing it, but he couldn't- WOULDN’T!

He was not leaving without the baby!

So, he made a quick decision and offered,

"What if you came with the baby? I assume you have some of that knowledge. You’d be helping the galaxy out in this and get away from here yourself. You could come with me and the baby. Just until I have him settled on my main ship. Then I'll send you wherever you want to go."

The girl makes a big show of thinking about it.

She asks a few more questions, of course.

"You'll take us safely to your ship and once you’re settled, just let me go? You promise to let me go? And Bob will be safe? Then I can pick wherever I want to live, and you’ll compensate my time for helping the galaxy? You'll give me any supplies I want to get started, wherever I want?!"

"Yes, you have my word."

Wait, had he really said all that?

The smile the girl gave him told him he hadn't originally promised all that, but he really didn't care anymore. This planet was weird and hot, and he just didn't want to leave empty handed. Plus, he had the credits.

So, Whatever.

She slowly walked toward him, the baby now sound asleep in her arms.

She awkwardly shuffled her arms around to be able to stick out a dirty hand to him.

"Then it's a deal."

She continued to smile brightly, which greatly contrasted everything about her dirty image and the destruction they stood amongst, but there was also a certain charm to it.

Kylo shook her hand and gave her a nod,

"So you got a name, kid?"

(Kid? Where had that come from?)

"I'm Jade"

"Kylo Ren"

The girl, Jade, just nodded and smiled again. No obvious recognition of his name. Apparently, there were perks to her being from a lost, out-of-touch planet after all.

\------

Jade couldn't stop smiling. She and Bob were getting off the planet!

Yes, it was with some creepy, giant, tree-like guy in black, but she couldn't explain the good feeling she had. She just knew this would work out.

She knew he wasn't good, but she also knew he wasn't all bad.

And really, she didn't care.

SHE WAS GETTING OFF THE PLANET!!

If problems arose, she would take care of it.

Once they were on the ship, she would start planning their escape.

Pirates were all talk, big egos, but no follow through and this guy has already proven to be very unprepared for what he wants. She will have no problem out smarting him. But for now, all she could focus on was her dream coming true. She was getting off this planet.

Turned out to be not such a bad day after all.

And considering all things, looking at all the death and damage around her, that's the most Tardis thing she has ever thought.

 


	5. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions part 2

It didn’t take long for Jade to grab supplies for the baby. It wasn't like the planet was abundant in supplies.

Kylo left her to it and went to grab the speeder.

It was an awkward fit, the girl with a sleeping baby practically sitting in his lap, but they made it back to the ship without incident and were on their way quickly.

Kylo sent out his messages to the Knights and Hux. 

He wanted full documentation of this planet. It had a strange connection to the force, like the baby and the girl, Kylo would come back another time to investigate.  
And he needed Hux to be ready for his return. Kylo wasn't really sure what it would look like to set up care for this baby. He would have the next two days to figure out that and what to do about the girl. 

Kylo would need Hux to continues his duties, with acting powers still in effect. Kylo was sure Hux wouldn't protest, but also, he needed Hux to not ask about the baby and why he was letting it continue. Kylo didn't know much about what to do next, but he did know he needed to keep it quiet.

Once that was done, Kylo found the girl and the baby asleep on the floor in the small hallway. They were both so dirty he was hesitant to move then, but he felt slightly bad just leaving them on the floor.

He tries to touch them as little as possible as he scoops them both up and takes them to the training room. It has a padded floor, he figures that’s at least equivalent to what they're used to, if not better!

Setting them down and taking an opportunity to look them over, Kylo notices a few things.

Jade's skin has a greenish tint to it. She may actually be another species. That idea fascinates Kylo and he takes note to have full blood work done. She'll need a full checkup and updated immunizations once she is properly cleaned but doing various gene testing and research could be beneficial, even if just for his own curiosity.

Noticing her strong arms, Kylo is impressed. The girl is lean but not gaunt, as many are from back water planets (he tries really hard not to think of another skinny backwater girl. He fails, but at least he tries). 

Whatever Jade had been doing in life she had been providing well for herself as evident in the health of her body.

That idea comforts Kylo's concern for sending out a young girl on her own. She will be fine. If she’s survived this well on a place like that, she’ll thrive on more developed planets.

Looking at the baby, Kylo noticed the baby was small but, again, not gaunt. That was good. The baby also has no marks or hair or anything particularly distinct about him. Just a typical small person. Fair skin.   
Nothing else noteworthy. Of course, the baby will receive a full work out of genetics and such. Kylo wants to know everything about him.

He leaves them to rest. As for himself, he needs a shower. That planet still lingers on him.

He also needs to think of an epic name for his little protégé.  
"Bob" was NOT his name.

\--------------------

The First Knight of Ren was starting to get restless. It had been nearly 4 months since the first little force tremor and it now just felt like they were floundering through space. Just hoping. It all seemed very mystical rather than methodical. But Alto Ren was not one to really challenge Kylo Ren.

He had followed Kylo Ren- Ben, at the time- away from the academy 7 years ago and hasn't regretted the decision once, even through all the changes.

Things aren’t perfect, but they hadn’t been at the academy either. Problems had existed in the academy beyond the paranoia of the darkness in Ben Solo. Luke Skywalker was a good man, but he was just one man who had been barely trained and filled with all sorts of ideas of grandeur from his service to the Rebellion.

Perhaps things would have gone better had Luke started small, building slowly rather than collecting as many force sensitives as the grounds could fit. Perhaps if Luke had been a bit more humble in his teaching, rather than snapping and comparing everything to his experience ("You think this hard?!Try doing it in the swamp with a little alien on your back!!").

Little changes could have made a big difference in changing the outcome of the academy, but the force was what it was and what had happened, had happened.

Of course, the loss of life was disappointing, so much wasted, but he and Kylo had tried to sway all to join them. They had tried to help the others see the instability of Skywalker. Luke attacking Kylo hadn't been the only thing, it was just the final thing. In the end, only 4 others had joined them. Such loss. But then again, this perhaps had been the will of the force in the way it has worked out with the First Order.

Joining Snoke had been a surprise, but again, Alto had not questioned Kylo.

He and Kylo had been friends since they were 11, both being sent to Luke by parents who couldn't, or didn't want to, understand their force sensitive children. So, they understood each other and had similar trust and abandonment issues. 

Alto and Kylo didn't know each other well, per se, Kylo has never been a fan of close personal relationships. They've just known each other a long time, have a good understanding of one another and work well together. 

Kylo was one of the few Alto could stand being paired with during exercises over the 9 years they spent at the academy. That was why Alto had followed him when things hit the fan at the academy.  
When they first left the academy they were 20, ambitious, full of ideas and zeal. 

Alto had figured they'd strike out on their own and create their own order. And they did, that's what the Knights of Ren were. But then Kylo had led them to Snoke and allied them with the First Order. It had a taken a little getting used to, but Alto could see the merit in a strong hand and the need in the galaxy for order and ruling.

Nearly 7 years they served under Supreme Leader Snoke. "Training" as Snoke liked to call his belittling, torture sessions. Mostly they had been something of bounty hunters- looking for force sensitives, looking for force relics, looking for Skywalker, then fighting the Resistance.

Some things Alto hadn't minded but overall, he was glad Kylo killed Snoke. They weren't Sith, but Alto now understood the common tale of the way of the Sith for the Apprentice to kill the Master. The old bastard had it coming.

In the year since Snoke's death and Kylo Ren's rise to Supreme Leader, the Order has changed much for the better. It's much more intentional and tactical. It helped that it wasn't being constantly side tracked by the Resistance and personal vendetta of Kylo. There have been improvements to the Stormtrooper Program. The planets that have joined the Order are experiencing political peace. Trade routes have improved, with proper monitoring and control, to improve overall quality of life on many planets. There is still much to be done, but much has also been accomplished in just one year.

Alto will of course compliment the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren on these successes, but he knows that General Hux is really the driving force behind these changes and improvements. That man is brilliant. And has little need or want of the Knights of Ren, which Alto is also a fan of. 

So really, Alto shouldn't be complaining that they are wandering around space, doing as they please (somewhat). At least they're not out there destroying and subjugating planets.

(Sigh) but still. 

Alto wishes they were seeing more action. His force sensitivity isn’t as strong as Kylo, but he feels it and there is an anxiousness to it. The force wants to be active. 

Something great is coming. He can feel it. 

Just then, as if the force were responding to Alto's request, there was a surge in the force. A cry for help?

Alto rushed to the cockpit, pushing Lyra Ren and Meridia Ren out of the way, and entered coordinates that practically imprinted in his brain. 

It was a two-day jump.

By the time they arrived at a very mysterious planet, they had received a brief message from Kylo:

Force user found. Recon planet. Leave supplies. Await orders.

Typical Kylo to be brief and non-descript. Leave supplies was a new order. Everything else was typical.

Within moments of their arrival, a second ship appeared out of hyper speed. The other Knights.

Alto tried to be professional, but after months with the lady Knights of Ren he was very much looking forward to seeing the other two knights, and he could barely contain his enthusiasm to get off this ship. 

Alto had nothing but respect for all his fellow Knights. But 4 months had gotten to all of them. 

Lyra and Meridia had decided to peruse all the gossip channels of space to pass their spare time, outside of training and navigating. There is only so much talk of who's who, First Order's sexiest, and boff-kill-marry of celebrities a person could handle!

It also didn't hurt that one of the other Knights that just arrived was his little brother.

Alto of course didn't have favorites. That would be inappropriate. But even as the ship came into view and communications opened up to plan their recon, the familiar force presence glowed within him.

It's been a long time, brother. 

His excitement grew.

So even though they apparently weren't going to be rescuing any lost force users or some other daring act, this might not be the worst mission.

*>*>*

General Hux has had the most productive 4 months in his career, possibly in his life!

Not that Ren had been overly in the way. Since Kylo Ren had become Supreme Leader, and their following peace offering, he had calmed- less tantrums and all that. But Ren still didn't know what he was doing. Ren   
was not a man of politics.

Hux was.

Hux hadn't wanted to seem ungrateful for all the changes that Ren had made so Hux tried to include him, but it just slowed things down. With Ren off chasing whatever it was, Hux had been given acting powers of Supreme Leader and it was nothing short of sublime.

It was all coming to an end though. Hux just received a message from the "real" Supreme Leader announcing his return.

Hux. Returning in 2 days. Meeting 0800.

So informative. (Sigh)

Still, much was accomplished. Hux was proud of his work and had been preparing for discussions with Ren on how to continue their current plans, at a consistent rate. It would require some leniency in Ren's powers but would not forsake any of his title. Hux was sure he could balance the conversation to make it all look to be of benefit. And really it was. Just Ren sometimes didn't see things the same.

Hux paced the bridge one last time, before heading to his office. 

He still had much work to do to prepare for the return of the Supreme Leader.


	6. Death Would Have Been Better

 

Jade regretted everything!

That giant, brooding, tree of a man in black had deceived her! And really, she shouldn't be surprised- PIRATES ALWAYS LIE!

He had said they would be safe, that no harm would come to them, that they could trust him! What BANTHA POO!

She and Bob had woken just before arriving to the main ship.

Kylo Ren had said that they needed to have a "checkup" (some medical appraisal that they were ok) before getting settled in their quarters and initially she thought that was a good idea.

Little did she know that "checkup" was code for TORTURE!

She was separated from Bob immediately and then they stripped her of her clothes and said they would be BURNED! Then they tried to drown her in water and skin her alive! Rubbing off not only all the dirt, but several layers of skin. She was sure she wouldn’t have to worry about her green skin anymore, because it no longer EXISTED!

She had screamed, and bit, and fought with everything in her but she hadn't eaten in a day and a half and was apparently experiencing some "common side effects" of first time space travels.

KRIFFING KARK THEM ALL AND THAT TREE OF A MAN!

After being overpowered and strapped down where they proceeded to pull and rip out her hair, stab her with sharp things, and cut various parts of her body (it was very belittling and humiliating) she broke down at the realization of how weak she was. And she had no idea how Bob was fairing.

Oh, poor Bob! He was just a baby!

She would kill him! She would kill Kylo Ren!!

The medics and droids seemed more unsettled by her crying than anything else. Ugh! Jade was mortified. She had never cried so much in front of others, much less strangers!

She felt a small poke in her neck and then her whole body relaxed, and her mind got fuzzy.

So, this was death, just like that she was being disposed of.

Good bye cruel world. I hate you Kylo Ren. Bob, I will find you in the Never-ending Skies...

Jade's last thought was about her family, if they would welcome her into the afterlife. Then unconsciousness.

The medics continued their work cleaning the young girl and giving her immunizations. It was much easier work with her sedated. It was what they had done with the baby immediately, knowing they couldn't reason with a baby. They should have used the same approach with the girl earlier, but it was getting done now.

None of the medics asked questions about the girl or the baby. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren may not have destroyed any planets or consoles lately but it didn't mean he wasn't feared or that his reputation hadn't become more ominous. Like he was a bomb just waiting for the right mistake. So, they all kept their heads down and worked quickly.

Kylo wasn't surprised they ended up sedating the girl.

She was feisty.

He had been the one to insist on sedating 'Malgus'... no not Malgus... the baby. (Kylo still hadn't decided on a name).

Kylo was glad they arrived late.

There were less people.

All the people he came in contact with he made sure they saw nothing or remembered nothing. He hadn't even told his Knights about the baby, he wasn't going to let the news get out from the hanger or med bay.

He took the bare essentials for the baby from among the girl's pile of junk and left the rest on his ship. He would rather burn it but he felt the girl deserved some due credit, she had agreed to help him and these were her things, and really she didn't know any better.

Ugh.

All these feelings with this girl! He hoped it was a temporary lapse, that would decease when she was gone. He was better than having so much sympathy!

Kylo oversaw the care of the girl and baby and had them discretely transferred to his private quarters.

They had been given considerable sedatives and fluids, so they would be fine to sleep through the next day or so. All for the better because of all the shots they received, those can be rough for even the most well-adjusted adult, and also, he had crap to do!

After all, he was Supreme Leader.

Kylo was glad to be back on his home ship, the Finalizer.

Snoke's ship had been destroyed by the Resistance, but even if it hadn't, Kylo couldn't imagine making it his home ship. His quarters were customized, he finally had them just as he liked. Even though he had already begun planning the remodel for the baby's quarters, it wouldn't alter much to what he already had here.

Kylo had wasted no time ordering more of the baby things he needed. He had spent a good amount of time researching the best of baby goods on the way back. His baby would have the best. Yes, his little Vader...?...not Vader. His little No-Name-Yet would have it all and be the best apprentice yet.

As Kylo settled down for the evening, rather the early morning (he'd barely get 3 hours sleep before needing to rise again), he flipped through current reports, familiarizing himself with where the Order stood and such, when the medical reports on the girl and the baby were sent to him.

Patient 855-4205-00  
Female Age: 14 approx.  
species: humanoid Mirialan  
Origin planet: Mirial  
Lineage: no traceable data  
Height: 5'2" weight: 105 lbs. Hair color: brown.  
Eye color: purple. skin: humanoid green.  
Features of note: facial markings across nose and cheeks.  
Low midi count.  
Overall status: dehydrated, stable, current immu.

Patient 856-7511-01  
Male Age: 4 mo approx.  
Species: humanoid unknown  
Origin planet: unknown  
Lineage: no traceable data  
Height: 24" weight 13lbs. Hair color: unknown.  
Eye color: blue. skin: humanoid pale  
Features of note: two hearts, possible zabrak- further study suggested.  
High midi count.  
Overall status: stable, current immu.

Kylo read the reports several times making sure he didn't miss anything. There wasn't much information there.

The girl was Mirialan, that was interesting.

They were known for having a special connection to the force, being hyper-spiritual about it, but obviously the girl wasn't force sensitive.

The baby on the other hand.

So many unknowns.

And TWO hearts!

Yet they couldn't find any actual zabrak trace. That was most curious.

If he was Zabrak Kylo would need to do a lot of research, he had no idea how those horns grew or how to take care of them.

But what other humanoid race had two hearts? So many questions. Lucius... hm... no, not Lucius... the baby was going to be a great challenge. One that Kylo was fulling looking forward to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 0800 the next morning Kylo and Hux met for their debriefing.

Hux was excessive in his welcome back and a bit overly polite,

"Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, it is so great to have you back, Sir. You will be so pleased with the reports during your absence. I do hope you found everything you were looking for while away? "

Who was this suck up? Kylo grimaced at Hux.

It was too early to deal with this.

Kylo had stayed up digging through the whole medical file, not just the briefing. Not like knowing blood pressure and temperature stats told him anything!

"Shut it, Hux. I'm not interested in your flattery. This is serious. I haven't read all the reports, because honestly, I just don't care. The world hasn't fallen apart. You seem capable. Can you continue the work you have been doing these last four months? Or are you in need of reprieve? "

Hux gaped at him for a moment before snapping his mouth shut, straightening himself a bit, and resuming his usual impish-ness, Kylo hoped.

Hux didn't disappoint when he finally responded.

"Right. Of course, I'm capable. Obviously, you didn't notice but we're ahead of schedule, finances are on point and more planets are coming to us than we can actually attend at the moment. I can do this job in my sleep!"

There was the Hux he knows and loves to hate.

That was the response Kylo expected, more or less, so he rises to leave.

"Good. Then resume your work and keep me informed. That is all."

"Wait! That's it?! You want me to keep doing your job? Do I get a title change?"

"Of course, I want you to do my job! What title do you want? Biggest Prat? You got it!"

"Ugh. To think, this is you being mature. Seriously Ren. You can't just hold the title "Supreme Leader", do nothing, and expect people to respect and follow you. Eventually the Order will have galactic rule and the galaxy will want a face to that ruler. If you want it to be me, then I want mine!"

"I can expect whatever I want! If people want to question me then they will face the consequences!"

Hux rolled his eyes at that.

Yes, Kylo was being dramatic, but still, he had a reputation to uphold.

"You have responsibilities. As Supreme Leader."

"Snoke never had to do this stuff!" Kylo whined.

"Snoke never made it this far. And no one will remember him. We actually have a chance at something here. And if it is going to succeed we have to have a plan. And part of that plan is having a proper face to our rule. Again, if you want it to be me, I deserve a better title."

They glare at each other. Hux was being a little punk-ass bitch!

"You don't get to be Supreme Leader! I killed for that position! I'm not just giving it to you!!"

Kylo didn't want to ruin everything between him and Hux, but it's been long couple days. He would not yield his title.

This isn't the way he thought this would go.

"I made you a "moff"! Doesn't that count for something?!"

"The title "moff" doesn't really count for anything anymore. I want something more dignified. We're not just a military. I want something more encompassing. I was thinking... Galactic President Hux."

Hux kind of stares off as he announced his name idea.

Kylo was baffled. Galactic President? What did that even mean...

"Galactic President?..."  
"Galactic President. That's what I want."  
"...."  
"...."  
"(Big sigh) Fine... Galactic President Hux... but will still report to me!!"  
"Of course, sir!"

Hux had a big, stupid grin. Kylo couldn't remember ever seeing it before. It was kind of nice.

He smirked back.

"Whatever. We good here?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Stop it. I'm leaving now. "  
"Yes, ss...Ren. By the way, your first shipment arrived, the order form said diapers... why do you need diapers?"

Kylo just stares at Hux for a moment, debating what lie would make sense before blurting out, "It's my own personal business!!" As he ran from the room.

That was close.

Hux just stares after the black cloud of cloth as it disappears.

That was odd.

Hux would figure it out. Kylo wasn't that clever. But really it didn't matter as long as it didn't interfere with him.

Galactic President Hux. Hux smiled the whole walk to the bridge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade startles awake, bolting into a sitting position.

Where is she? Why wasn't she dead? Was she complaining?

She turned her head and was met with two big blue eyes.

Bob!

She quickly got up and pulled him into her arms. He was alive and well, as far as she could tell!

What had happened?

She thought it over as she cuddled Bob, who had quickly gripped her knot free hair (which obnoxiously was hanging past her shoulders now!) And pressed his face into her neck.

He was happy she was ok, too, she could feel it.

Jade stroked his back, cooing comforts to him as she took in the room they were in.

The lights were dim, but she could see where she had been laying on a simple pad on the floor with a gray blanket to the side.

She hadn't even noticed the crib Bob had been in. It looked fancy. All black and sleek and smooth and very safe looking. No sharp edges, or broken pieces. Very fancy.

Also, in the room she could see a rocking chair, a table with diapers, a dresser, a door that seemed like a closet close to her- upon opening, it was indeed a closet full of blankets and diapers and bottles and formula.

Jeez, it looked like enough supplies for multiple babies. Or perhaps a lifetime supplies.

That thought was sobering.

Jade tried to shake off the sinking thought of being helplessly torn away from Bob, as she walked toward the other door. It looked like the way out.

Jade half expected the door to be locked. She remembered now the horrid treatment upon arriving here.

She hated Kylo Ren!

The door opened and, in her surprise, Jade stumbled forward letting out a little squeak of surprise.

She found herself standing in an open area.

There was a big table with some datapads thrown in the middle and a pair of black gloves (so many black things, really it was getting ridiculous!).

To her right seemed to be a kitchen area with cabinets and sink and some appliances. Everything was very fancy. And so clean. She was afraid to touch anything.

She hugged Bob closer to her as she slowly turned taking in the rest of the room.

To the left past the table was more furniture, some sitting chairs and a couch, upon which was sitting none other than Kylo Ren.

"You!"

Jade yelled at the man, clutching Bob all the more.

The man simple lifted an eye brow in response.

"You horrible person! You LIED to me! We are leaving right now! I don't care who you are!"

Jade knew she was letting her emotions get the best of her, she felt so tired, what did he do to her?! but she would go down fighting. She would not be bought off by all the fancy stuff!

Kylo stood up from the couch at the girl's outburst. She stumbled back away from him.

He had expected some anger, but this seemed excessive.

Jade was reminded of the giant tree of a man he was as he stood and came closer. She tried to back into the room she came from. Maybe she could lock it from the inside, but she found herself stumbling and just barely keeping upright.

She felt weak in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. Was she sick? Had he poisoned her? A slow death?

She could feel tears welling up. He was going to take Bob from her and she couldn't stop him.

Kylo barely caught the girl before she fell and started crying. The baby promptly joined in.

Well that escalated quickly!

The girl was babbling nonsense. She was probably still recovering from all the shots. He should have kept some sedatives on hand!

"You're killing me and taking Bob, my only friend... I hate you Rylo Ken, you're the meanest!!... why are you doing this?! I've never done anything? To any one! BOB IS JUST A BABY!!"

The girl was full on wailing, curled up in a ball around the also wailing baby, holding on to the side of his shirt.

At one point she paused, just to rub her face across his shirt using it as a tissue. Gross.

This needed to stop. But Kylo wasn't an expert in comforting. Or children. Or crying. Kriff!

"Girl, stop! You're not dying!"

He tried patting her on the head.

Kylo reached out with force, seeing if he could calm and comfort the baby that way, any less crying would be better. The baby paused, and Kylo thought that was progress, but then he cried all the more.

KRIFFING kriff!

"Jade! My name is JADE! You don't even care who you're killing!"

That stung a little. Kylo didn't know all the people he had killed. But he was a warrior, it wasn't so personal.

And he wasn't killing her!

This was getting out of hand!

He had tried staying calm, but before he knew it he was yelling over the cries,

"JADE! KRIFF. JADE, I KNOW YOUR NAME. YOU'RE NOT DYING. FOR THE LOVE ALL THE STARS, PLEASE STOP CRYING!!!"

The baby and the girl, Jade, stopped crying at once and just stared blankly at him. That was something.

"Ok. Good. Kriff. Ok. I know your checkup was a bit harsh-"  
"A bit harsh?! They stripped me down and-"  
"IT WAS A BIT HARSH! But you're fine, you're both fine!!"

Jade stared at Kylo Ren, when did he get so close? When did she get on the ground? Ok, so she wasn't dying, but she wasn't fine. He was still going to take Bob. And with that thought, she started sniffling.

Kylo thought they were making progress but the girl-Jade!- seemed on the verge of tears again. What the kriff? At least the baby seemed ok, just staring at him.

Jade began to mumble "I'm not fine...you're still going to take Bob away... you'll see. You can't just take Bob away from me...(yawn) We're family... you can't just separate (yawn) family..."

Her words drifted off as she yawned again and then laid down. Kylo grabbed the baby... Silas?...no, not Silas(it was NOT Bob)... just as Jade made herself comfortable on the ground cuddled up against his leg.

What the kriff? Must be the shots.

Kylo was adjusting the baby in his lap as Jade let out a soft snore. As if the noise triggered something in the baby, he began to wail again.

What the kriff?!

The baby struggled in his arms. Kylo was trying to be gentle but all his efforts just seemed to anger the baby.

He could feel the force rise up in the baby. This could be very bad! All the while the girl-Jade! - laid unconscious, happily unaware of the disaster her sleeping just caused.

Kylo prepared himself, anchoring himself in the force, trying to gently connect with the baby, anything to calm this screaming rathtar!

Of course, in this exact moment is when his bond with Rey opens up. It hasn't happened for two months and of all the times it could happen, of course it would be while holding a screaming force sensitive baby.

Kriff his life.

Rey looked irritated initially, acting like she would just ignore him, but then she became curious and moved closer.

Kylo, for his part, tried to put on a neutral face and hold still. He was pretty sure Rey couldn't see anything (force, he hoped she couldn't see anything!) Because he couldn't see anything beside her.

Kylo also wasn't sure how angry Rey would be.

The last thing he needed right now was a lecture from this woman on top of everything else. But it wasn't like he didn't deserve it, he had been an ass last time they spoke.

Rey was now a couple feet away from him. Looking him over. He felt so exposed but tried to keep a blank expression.

Finally, she spoke,

"What are you doing?...you feel... weird..."

"I don't know what you are referring to madam..." (why did he say madam? he was being weird, she was going to ask more questions, idiot!)

Rey scrunched up her face in response. Adorable.

"Madame? Really? Ben...c'mon... what are you up to?"

Kylo wanted to snap at her about his name, but honestly, he loved it on her lips.

But also, Bob-THE BABY, not Bob! - had stopped crying as Rey talked.

Kylo glanced down at the baby, who was staring at him. The baby was now reaching out in the force, undoubtedly searching for her light.

Oh, how it allures.

Kriff though, if he could sense her, she would sense him!

Kylo tried to reach out instead, wrapping around all the baby he could, attempting to conceal it.

"What are you looking at? What are you holding? Did you find another force artifact?"

Of course, Rey would notice something and have tons of questions.

This girl.

"Um... it's nothing... it's...actually... yes, what you said...thing. " Articulate. Ugh. Idiot.

The baby was now trying to turn in Kylo's arms, and seemed to be looking at Rey, was that possible?

"Do you see her?"

Kylo hadn't meant to say it out loud, but the baby turned to him at the sound of his voice and smiled. Like he knew what he said.

They were connecting. The force buzzed between them in this weird comforting glow. Kylo didn't know the force could feel like a ... hug... like a nice hug, not like a hug from weird people and to Kylo most people were weird. It was a warm, comforting hug. Something that almost seemed familiar from long ago. He and the baby locked eyes and just bonded for a moment.

Their moment was broken when a groggy voice from the floor asked, " who are talking to? "

Kylo glanced at the semi-conscious Jade, hair a mess and glassy eyes, rolled his eyes and then looked back at the baby, only remembering Rey when the baby's eyes flickered her way.

Rey was now crouched down in front of him leaning forward, eyes still searching. If he leaned just a couple more inches in he could kiss her.

"What is it?" She whispered.

He felt her breath across his face. He looked in her eyes. She was so close.

Kylo opened his mouth to respond, but then she was gone.

Just like that, he was staring at nothing.

The baby wiggled and gurgled in his arms. Jade was sitting up now, rubbing her face.

"What happened?" She asked, taking in their spot on the floor, and the baby in his lap.

Kylo sighed. What happened, indeed.

"I dont know. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

Jade reached for the baby as she stood and walked over to the kitchen with him.

And just like that they were moving on.


	7. (Not) Moving On

Jade was not moving on. Just because they were arguing didn’t mean she had to be hungry. She wasn’t completely unreasonable.  


It took way too long to feed Jade and the baby.  


Kylo had his kitchenette fully stocked with safe food for the baby, mostly formula, and stable foods for Jade. It should have been as simple as adding water to a bottle and handing the girl a bar. But no. She had questioned Every. Piece. Of. Food.  


Jade wanted to know what it was, what was in it, where it was made, what planet and such- like Kylo knew such things!  


Then after all that, she picked the same thing as him and would only eat after he started eating. And then she COMPLAINED that is was gross!  


Kylo kept reminding himself the girl would be leaving soon.  


Jade held Bob while they ate in silence. She still didn't trust Kylo Ren.  


Just because she hadn't died YET and he hadn't taken Bob away YET, didn't mean things were fine. 

Although waking on the floor and finding Kylo Ren and Bob in some peaceful sort of trance had tugged at her heart. There had been some sort of fondness between them.  


But who had he been talking to? she was sure she heard him talking and he didn't seem like the type to talk to a baby. The man was weird.  


Jade considered the kitchen they were in, full of all sorts of weird food. A mystery just like the man. He had handed her food and just expected her to eat, like some novice! It was important to know your food was safe, she was sure that was a good concept even off Tardis.  


On Tardis, if you didn't find and make your own food, you didn't eat it! You can't just trust someone else to not be negligent with all the poisonous foods!  


The food was packaged and Kylo knew enough for her to accept it. And he hadn't died when he ate it. So, she ate her own, but it was horrible tasting. 

She figured anyone trying to actually poison her would make it more appealing. So, she ate and thought.  


A conversation needed to happen. Kylo wasn't sure what the girl- Jade- was expecting but he didn't want her getting clingy to.... Tyranus?...no... to the baby more than she was. He figured it was going to be a hard break between them, but hopefully the small bits of connection Kylo has begun with the baby will continue and help soften the struggle.  


Kylo cleared his throat. The tension has been growing since they finished eating. Jade glares at him.  


"You are safe here, just so you know. You're clean and healthy... and the checkup was necessary."  


Jade stared at this giant tree man. She was growing fond of thinking of him as a tree. 

He was big and imposing and dangerous, like many trees on Tardis. He was also somewhat useless by himself and probably just needed a good whacking, also like many trees on Tardis. She smirked at that.  


"You and I have very different definitions of 'safe' and 'necessary'."  


Kylo's faced scrunched up at that. She was being ungrateful. He didn't know how to navigate the conversation.  


He glanced at Bob-THE BABY-, who looked to be getting sleepy. Removing the baby from the situation would help, the baby had already proved to be too big a variable in confrontation.  


So Kylo suggests, "He looks tired, you can lay him down for a nap in his bed."  


The girl glares at Kylo some more before softening her look and addressing the baby, "Are you tired, buddy? Feeling sick? I know, I feel it too! But we're going to be ok."  


Jade snuggled Bob in her arms, reclining him intovthevcrook of her elbow. His eyes got heavy, half lidded. He was obviously ready for nap, but Jade didn't want to concede that the tree-man was right. So, she started slowly pacing around the table, continuing to talk to Bob, decidedly ignoring Kylo Ren.  


"Don't worry about the tree-man, Bob! We won't be here long, we'll find a REAL safe place to be. Yes, my little man, me and you are on an adventure..."  


Bob was sound asleep, lightly snoring, but Jade wanted Kylo Ren to hear her confidence. They weren't staying!  


Kylo huffed, ".. you are safe. The baby is staying. Now go lay him down!"  


Kylo had been mindful of the sleeping baby when he started talking, but his voice rose as he finished.  


The baby stirred in Jade's arms. She glared at him. 

Kylo huffed again. This was ridiculous.  


Jade continued to walk around the table for thirty minutes, but the more time passed the more obviously she struggled to hold the baby.  


Kylo smirked. She had an impressive will, he'd give her that.  


Jade tried adjusting her hold on Bob. Her arms were on fire. She should be stronger than this! But she was tired! 

Even though Kylo Ren was looking at a datapad, she knew he was paying attention to her, just waiting for her to fail. She wouldn't! She could hold Bob, she wouldn't let go. Maybe she could sit in one of the chairs?  


She angled herself to sit down but froze in her actions when she heard a throat clear. 

Jade glared at Kylo Ren, who wore a bored expression.  


Kylo was growing tired of this game. 

"Why won't you lay the baby down? He is tired and needs to rest. You need the rest too."  


"We're tired because of what YOU did to us! We don't need ANYTHING from YOU!" Jade shrieked. 

Bob stirred in her arms. 

She froze, hoping he wouldn't wake.  


Kylo Ren had the nerve to shush her!  


"SHH!! You're going to wake the baby! Now, go lay him down!"  


Kylo approached her now. He couldn't let this continue. He needed to talk to Jade about her leaving, this needed to happen now!  


Jade clutched Bob to her as she whirled around to face Kylo Ren and realized too late how unbalanced she was. She swayed on her feet, harshly bumping the chair she'd been trying to sit in.  


Kylo just reacted, grabbing the girl and steadying here.  


She looked surprised by his actions. Then her face scrunched up oddly. And then she sneezed. ALL.OVER.HIM.  


Jade hadn't expected him to help her, especially so gently. She also did not expect the sneeze that racked her body. Kylo Ren froze and stared blankly. Oops.  


Before he or she could react more, she was hit with another sneeze. And then another. The last really throwing off her balance. 

Before she could realize what's happening Kylo Ren scooped Bob out of her arms and gently directed her to fall onto the cushioned chair. 

She sneezed again as she was sitting and it burned down her throat and, in her chest, making her curl up in a ball in the chair.  


This was terrible, just the worst, Jade thought. 

She rubbed her face and sniffled, looking up to see what Kylo Ren would do next. She was surprised to find him carefully cradling Bob, softly cooing at him. It made her heart tighten oddly. Why did he have to be so contradicting?  


Kylo held the little baby just as Jade had, gently reclined across his arm. It was a different sensation while standing and with the baby sleeping. 

The baby stirred a little and he immediately started making noises. Kylo dismissed the action as just mimicking the girl again and nothing more. But as he stood there, face so close to the baby, feeling the fast, double-time beat of his little hearts, Kylo felt a weird constricting in his chest.  


He could do this, right? He could take care of a baby? 

Of course, he wouldn't do it alone. He would have nanny droids, and babysitters, various teachers and tutors as needed, but he himself would also tend to the baby. 

He could do it. It seemed possible in the face of this peaceful little babe.  


Motion at the corner of his eye, Jade curling up in a ball in the chair, brought him out of his thoughts.  


Right, the baby needs to go to bed. 

And with that he took him to his room, gently laid him down and tucked him in. And if his hand lingered a little on his soft head, no one was there to notice.  


When Kylo came back to the main area, Jade was half asleep and shivering in the chair. 

He grabbed her some meds, glass of water and a blanket. It took a little coaxing, but she eventually accepted what he was giving her.  


Jade had wanted to fight, she really did, but her body was failing her. She choked down whatever little pills and water Kylo Ren gave her, only partially hoping they would end it all forever. She was very grateful for the blanket, but of course didn't mention it, as she wrapped herself up in its warmth. She felt a light pat on her head before her eyes drifted shut. 

Her last thought was maybe Kylo Ren would be a good dad.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Jade slept for two hours before startling awake, gasping as she sat upright. 

It HADN'T startled Kylo.  


He stared at her a moment, waiting for her to get her grounding.  


The baby was sleeping again. The baby woke an hour before the girl. Kylo successfully made a bottle and fed the baby, further proving he could do this. 

The baby even curled into Kylo, grabbing his hair with his little sticky chubby baby fingers. 

It hurt like hell and was most definitely NOT endearing. 

Then the baby fell asleep. It took a little force assistance to get the baby fingers disentangled from his hair, but he did it!  


Jade stared around the room before her eyes settled on him and then on the water and bar in front of her. She made a weird face and slipped to the floor to sit in front of the coffee table the drink and food were on.  


Jade had a weird sinking feeling. 

And it wasn't the same sickness feeling like before. 

This was the feeling of change. 

She knew Kylo Ren was going to talk to her about leaving Bob. She could feel it.  


Kylo watched Jade drink her water and pick at the bar. 

The force felt...tight. 

Jade wasn't a force user, he knew that, but she did have a unique connection to it. It was like she was using it... emotionally. Which doesn't make sense, but it was all he was coming up with at the time. 

Kylo took a deep breath, it was time to talk.  


Jade stopped moving and focused on her now empty cup, very intentionally not acknowledging Kylo Ren. He was going do what he was going to.  


Finally, Kylo spoke, "So we've made it safely to the ship. I appreciate your assistance with the baby. As agreed, I will now help you get established wherever you want to go."  


Jade snorted. "Does it really matter what I want?"  


Kylo didn't really know how to answer. 

On the one hand, no it didn't matter what she wanted. The baby was staying with him and that was final. But he was upholding his part of the deal and was giving her an option, an opportunity.  


Jade was staring at him now. Analyzing him. It was uncomfortable.  


"It doesn't matter. Just dump me wherever. One lonely planet is the same as the next.”  


Kylo tried not to feel anything. 

She didn’t have a place here. She wasn’t his problem. If she wanted to go back to the planet he found her on, he would send her there. It shouldn’t make any difference to him. 

But he found his heart fighting him in that apathy.  


Kylo sighed. 

He didn’t want this to be a hard conversation. 

Shouldn’t the girl want to get away, have independence?  


“You have no preference where you go?”  
“No.”  


Jade wasn’t going to cry. 

As she sat there in the tree-man’s quarters, eating his food, wearing clothes he provided, she felt very defeated. 

She thought he would be more of a pirate in that he wouldn’t provide as highly as he promised, but he had. She thought it would take longer to get here, but it didn’t. She thought she would have more time to get her and Bob away, but she now was accepting maybe she wouldn’t be able to get away with Bob. 

Not right now anyway. She wouldn’t abandon Bob, of course! 

But she knew she had to accept the limit of her own strength. Something from Tardis, of course. Some things you just can’t fight, even when you want to so bad.  


So, yea, maybe Jade was moping, but she wasn’t going to cry!

Jade didn’t say much after that and refused to meet Kylo’s eyes. 

It was unsettling. 

Just like that the fighting, stubborn girl had wilted. 

Kylo fought hard not to feel responsible for her depression, they had made a deal- he was going to help her! 

So, it was a quick conversation from there, in which Kylo decided some things for her. 

She would go to Tatooine. It was close enough he could keep tabs on her, the climate was similar enough to Tardis, and there was a decent economy that it would be easy to set her up in a simple career with good amenities. She would do well there. 

Also, he decided it would be best for her to be out his quarters sooner rather than later. 

Kylo did have responsibilities he had to get back to soon enough and so the sooner he got more time for just him and the baby, the better. 

Jade would hinder that, so she was given temporary quarters near the stormtrooper barracks until they were within closer range to Tatooine. No more than 48hours.

He quickly summoned an officer to escort her to her new room, explained how the arrangements would work from now on until she was sent to Tatooine. 

It was all brief and businesslike. He bid her farewell. And that was that. 

It happened much easier than he had thought just a few hours prior. 

Kylo should feel successful, but instead he has a weird emptiness. It would pass, this was for the best. He set to put the girl out of mind and focus on the baby. 

Jade’s new “accommodations” were nothing more than a store closet with a mat in it. She hated to admit it was still bigger and nicer than her hut on Tardis, but a closet was still a closet!  


She didn’t speak to the officer that lead her through the ship, which she now realized was much larger than anything she could have imagined. 

It was a maze of similar looking hallways and meeting rooms and soldiers. 

Even if she had a plan or any hope of escaping with Bob, she definitely wouldn’t be able to find her way back to his room. 

Jade barely acknowledged the officer leaving her, just noticing the door closing. 

She took in the small space, lonely space. 

She threw herself down onto her mat and let herself cry.  
________________________________________________  


30 hours later…

Jade is rudely woken up by loud pounding just before she can get to the door, it opens and a couple of officers burst into her room, grabbing her and dragger her out. 

She ought to resist and fight back but having spent the last day or so crying and sleeping she’s in no condition to really process what is happening and appropriately respond. 

Before she knows it she’s nearing what she thinks are Kylo Ren’s quarters. 

It is quickly affirmed when she hears loud crying and shouting and can feel the whole hallway buzz and the ship shudder. 

Bob.

Jade breaks free of her escort to run to the room. She is barely missed by flying mechanical parts as she comes into the room. 

The scene before her is… unexpected.

Bob is floating in the center of the room crying his heart out- body ridged, limbs flailing. As they flail, different things around the room move and collide. 

Kylo seems to be restrained in the corned by some invisible barrier, there is a woman laying at his feet, and there are droid parts all over the floor. 

Jade doesn’t think much before she starts approaching Bob, he needs her! 

As she moves toward him there is some force pushing back on her- not enough to keep her away completely, but some resistance. 

He continues to cry, and hasn’t noticed her yet. 

She tries yelling for him, but all the noise in the room drowns out her voice, so she presses on.  


Jade is almost within arms reach when Bob finally sees her. He flings his arms toward her and is instantly in her arms, clinging to her and burying his face into her shirt. 

She pulls him close, trying to calm him down. 

As soon as he stops crying everything in the rooms falls, the tension in the air is gone, and she can’t see him, but Jade is pretty sure she hears Kylo Ren fall to the ground and let out an oomph. 

Jade cradles Bob to her, snuggling him under her chin and stroking his back. 

She still is unsure what to make of the situation in the room as she looks around and really takes in the destruction. Did Bob do all of this? What happened? 

Her eyes fall on Kylo Ren, who is just rising after checking on the woman on the floor (please, don’t let her be dead). 

He hesitantly approaches her. 

Jade wonders what Kylo Ren did to Bob to cause all this, it must have been his fault! Bob is just a baby! He wouldn’t cause destruction like this for no reason! 

Jade’s anger rises hot and fast, her sadness of the last few days instantly gone and replaced with indignation! 

“What did YOU DO?!” 

Jade forgot not to yell, she was holding a baby, but she had some making up to do in letting out her emotions!

Kylo looked taken aback before snapping back, “What did I DO? Did you not see what you just walked into?! It was all the BABY!”

“Ugh. Yea, right. Like Bob would just freak out for no reason. What happened?”

“I left him with a babysitter. I guess he didn’t like her.”

Jade stared at him for a second. That couldn’t be all. He must be lying.

“You’re lying. What did you do? Bob wouldn’t just freak out like because you left, he doesn’t know you! What did YOU DO?” 

Kylo looks at the baby, who is sound asleep now despite the yelling, he lets out a sigh and rubs his face with both hands. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, kid. That’s all that happened. I was going to go train, but when I handed him off to the babysitter and went to leave, he just… well… did all this!” 

Kylo motioned to the room. He looked it all over before turning back to her, then he was surveying her. 

Jade shifts self-consciously. 

It has been a weird couple days, she had just been sleeping, she probably looks a mess. Not like she cares what he thinks of her, but now that her concern is calming and she’s still trying to process everything, she doesn’t like feeling scrutinized.

Kylo is trying to process everything that just happened. 

The past 30 hours had gone well enough. 

Kylo wasn't sure when babies started noticing things, like people being away, but as far as he could tell the baby hadn't noticed Jade missing. 

Kylo had been able to spend more time with the baby, successfully feeding him and such. Sure the baby destroyed a nanny-droid when it tried to change it's diaper but Kylo thought it was more of an adjusting thing. 

Plus, Kylo kind of liked the destructiveness, it was just like him. 

Now that Kylo really thought about it though the baby had destroyed the other nanny-droid too this morning. He should have seem an episode like this coming, the baby did not like unfamiliar things. 

Kylo glanced at the young woman still unconscious on the ground. 

That had been most unexpected. 

Kylo thought a real person would be a better change, but he thought wrong. What would he do if he couldn't leave the baby? He couldn't bring the baby with him? As it stands, no one else outside this room knows about the baby. 

Kylo looks over Jade again. Maybe there is a place for her here after all. 

Jade doesn't want to believe Kylo Ren is telling the truth, that he was just trying to go train or whatever and him leaving made Bob freak out. But it didn't feel like a lie. 

Jade was usually very good at this sort of thing, like perfect track record of telling a lie from truth. 

Jade looked over the room, looked over Bob and then finally looked at Kylo Ren. If Bob had really attatched to him so quickly, could Jade trust him? 

They stood there staring at eachother for a moment. Then the baby's snore brought back their attention to the room. 

Kylo ushered Jade to the baby's room and had her lay him down. She was surprisingly complient. 

Kylo quickly called droids to clean up the mess and had some troopers take the woman to the medbay. He would deal with that later if need be. 

Without asking, Kylo handed Jade a nutrition bar and bottle of water while grabbing his own. 

She made a face at it but accepted and ate it all the same. 

They fell into an awkward silence standing in the kitchen eating, again. 

Force, he hoped this wasn't what it would always be like. 

Jade didn't know what to expect but she knew another conversation was coming. She could feel it again, change. She just needed to wait. 

Kylo finished his bar, then decided what he needed to do. Clearing his throat, he addressed Jade, 

"So perhaps you leaving isn't what is best..." 

Jade perked up at that, but remained quiet. What could she get out of this? What did she want? 

"Perhaps you would like to stay and be the nanny for the baby? " 

"So... you're offering me a job? " 

Kylo flinches at the question, thinking of the memories he'd seen in Rey's head of... Han Solo. 

Kylo clears his throat again. "Yes." 

"Yes. Wait... you're going to pay me right?" 

"Yes." 

"Then, yes! Wait, I want my own room... and some stuff... like real stuff not this weird military stuff!" 

Kylo glances around his room. Weird military stuff? Whatever. 

He shrugs, "ok, I'm sure we can arrange a visit to a near-by planet for "real" stuff, would that suffice?" 

"Yes." Jade is beeming now, practically bouncing. 

"Good. So instead of leaving and all that, you will stay as long as the baby has need of you. You will be compensated with a wage, room and board, and "real" things. Yes?" 

"Yes! No, wait...I want to be educated, like a proper education and I want fighting training too! I need to learn some helpful life skills... for after... you know. " 

Kylo sighs, this is not a proper negotiation, but the things the girl are asking for are small and easy for his to acquire so why not? 

"Sure." 

"Really?! Great!" 

"Yes. So we have a deal?" 

Kylo extends his hand, similar to what Jade had done when they were on Tardis. 

Jade quickly grabs it and now she is bouncing, 

" Oh, yes, Kylo Ren, we have a deal! I will be a great nanny! Bob is the best baby and I'll make sure nothing like what happened happens again!" 

Jade releases his hand to gesture to the room. 

Kylo shrugs at that. 

He really doesn't care about the destruction, he just needs some one the baby won't knock out when he's gone! 

"The baby's name is not "Bob"! And you can call me Kylo." 

"Kylo...ok, just Kylo. Kylo, what's the baby's name?" 

Kylo sighs again. He really needed to get out of this room. 

"I don't know yet, but it's NOT Bob. I'm going to train now, I'll be back. Make yourself at home, I guess." 

The girl nodded and went sat on the couch, still bouncing a little. 

He suppressed the smile that was trying to break through. 

This would be something else. This would be good. 

Kylo left and Jade hopped up on the couch doing a victory dance, unable to contain her excitement anymore! She was going to stay with Bob! Or whatever the tree - man called him! Jade giggled at that. 

This was not what she expected, different than her plan, but it felt right. 

In a weird way, it felt familiar. Jade didn't think too much on that though. 

She jumped around some more before plopping down on the couch. 

Now what?

Time to start planning again. 

She would make a list of the things she wanted, food requirements, and dream up a new future! 

Maybe staying with Kylo for a little bit wouldn't be so bad.


	8. Moving On!

 

It has been two weeks since Jade and Bob...baby-no-name...moved in with Kylo Ren...Kylo, just Kylo. And so far so good. Jade doesn't have her own room yet and has to share the fresher in Kylo's room, which isn't as gross as she thought, but then again she was thinking of her brothers who were teenage boys when she lived with them- talk about gross!

Jade isn't sure how old Kylo is but he has to be in his twenties, maybe thirties, but she leans toward twenties because of his attitude. He is moody as all get out!

People on Tardis are not moody- there is apathetic and depressed, and that's about it. So experiencing someone who goes from indifferent to particular to obsessed within one meal is a lot to handle- and that was just over her using her hand to eat!

Aside from "common etiquette" ("don't eat like that...that's rude...Jade, you can't just do that!" Kylo was so bossy!) they were getting along just fine. Kylo was only home a quarter of the time, so Jade and Bob just hung out watching stuff.

Her schooling or training hadn't started yet and Bob still took a couple naps a day so Jade had a lot of time to do nothing, so she read The First Order handbook. She had found it while looking around the rooms one day and figured it was better than nothing.

Kylo had briefed her a little on current events. Kylo is the Supreme Leader of the First Order and the First Order is improving the galaxy, doing things right...blah blah blah.

Kylo had rattled on about how much better the First Order was to previous things, but all Jade knew was there used to be this ultimate pirate named Darth Vader and he ruled the galaxy until he died. Or something like that. The stories they got from other pirates were unreliable, but Kylo did confirm that Darth Vader was real and he had ruled and Kylo would be better than him. It was a weirdly tense conversation, for some reason Jade could not figure out.

Kylo also told Jade about the "force" which she realized was the same thing her Papa used to talk about but he called it the connection to the cosmos.

Jade knew Mirialan people believed their home world to be a significant connection to the cosmos and all it's people had a special connection too, but Jade had never seen what Kylo (because of course he had to demonstrate his powers) and Bob could do.

Kylo confirmed that she didn't have what he and Bob had, but she did have a connection. Kylo said he'd teach her to meditate and that it might do something in developing her "force abilities" but Jade didn't really care, she had no use for some "special connection to the cosmos".

Reading the handbook was actually very helpful. Jade now had a better understanding of the ship they were on and how all the people on it functioned. It was military and that fascinated Jade. Coming from a life of chaos, these rules and regulations really appealed to her.

Everything had a place amd purpose, it all made sense, it was great!

So far a typical day was breakfast early with Kylo. He would hold Bob- baby (Kylo kept demanding she stop saying Bob, it wasn't the baby's name!)- for a few minutes, "connecting" or whatever, and then he'd leave for thw day. Sometimes he'd be by for lunch, but not always. Jade and "Baby" would play and such, he'd nap, she'd watch something, they'd play, she'd read something, he'd nap. Then Kylo would be back for a late dinner and they would sit together, eat, then more "connecting time". It was all very domestic and boring.

Kylo kept reminding her to not get used to it. Once she started schooling their schedule would look very different. Jade couldn't wait!

But before she began schooling and such, she needed her own space and before she really got her own space she needed to get real stuff! And that is what she is doing today!

To avoid any incidents, Kylo is staying with the baby while Jade is taken to a nearby planet by a stormtrooper.

Jade hasn't been allowed to leave Kylo's quarters this whole time, so she is super excited to get out! She is less excitrd about the First Order uniform she is required to wear and that goes for any time she leaves his rooms, but small sacrifice for the bigger picture!

Jade had laid Bob (she would call him that until he had an actual other name!) Down for nap and Kylo set up a monitor to watch him so he could escort her down to the hanger.

Once there, he introduced her to her stormtrooper escorts and then made to leave.

Before he leaves though, he pulled her aside and gave her a comm.

"If you have any problems call me. This is a direct link to me, so don't lose it!"

She knows he is slightly teasing her, but she could also tell he was a little nervous. Was he really worried about her? This guy attached to people real quick! It's kind of sweet.

"I'll be safe." She reassures him with smile. His mouth twitches in response, close enough to a smile for now.

Jade follows the troopers onto their little shuttle and takes her seat.

She's a little nervous too so she starts to chat with the trooper next to her.

"I didn't catch any of your names. What's yours?"

"CT-0049, miss."

"Oh, call me Jade! CT-0049? Are you a droid? Sorry! I probably shouldn't ask that! Nevermind! "

"No problem, miss. Not a droid. That's my designation name. All we have as stormtroopers."

"That's your only name? CT-0049...hm... and please call me Jade. I'm not a "miss", I'm a nobody...but my name is Jade...you should have a name too! Something better than random letters and numbers! Can I call you Cat?"

The trooper on the other side of the one she was talking to chuckled and then was elbowed by CT.

"Um. All due respect, miss Jade, you're not a nobody. To be personally escorted by the Supreme Leader is something! That guy. .um...the Supreme Leader is not a nice man, but he looked almost worried about you! That is something!"

"Oh." Jade was surprised they noticed Kylo's concern.

"And no, don't call me 'Cat'." Another chuckle came from both the other troopers this time.

"Oh. Ok." Jade got it. She was associated to the "Supreme Leader", they probably thought they would get in trouble or something. So much for making friends.

The rest of the ride was awkward, but only a slight damper on her excitement to go shopping.

When they got to the planet, two stormtroopers stayed with the shuttle and only one stayed with her- CT-0049. Jade was glad she wasn't going to be followed by a whole crowd.

CT-0049 gave her the credits Kylo had sent for her to spend. She couldn't believe how much it was, she could buy a small ship with this! Was it a trick? Was he testing her? Whatever, Jade would gladly spend the tree-man's money!

Several hours later, after many trips back to the shuttle to drop off her purchases, Jade is out of ideas of what to buy. She had gotten clothes for her and Bob (including an adorable animal outfit, she didn't recognize what type of animal, but Jade figured abhairless baby needed some fur for space!) blankets, tools, shoes, a couple pieces of furniture and lamps, a game and even an instrument! And she still had credits to spend and a little more time.

As she and CT made another round through the market, Jade finally stopped at the sparkly booth she had avoided earlier. Jade wasn't girly and had never liked being easily identifiable as a girl, but things were different now. There was a building behind the booth with all sorts of signs for hair and make-up, tatoos and piercings, and all spots of clothing she was certain she wasn't old enough to appreciate. But maybe it was time for certain changes, Jade thought, as she touched her hair.

Several more hours later, Jade was done and felt like a new person. She had spent as much money as she could and was exhausted. It had been a good day. And she couldn't wait to get her room set up- her very own, real standing, separate room!

Being an associate of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren wasn't so bad after all.


	9. Moving On! Part 2

 

 

It's late in the day cycle when Jade returns, no one is around so Kylo takes the baby with him to meet her.

No one knows anything about Jade or the baby and as much as Kylo would like to keep it that way, he knows he can't keep them shut up all the time. Still, he should probably have a discussion with Jade about discretion.

Kylo made sure the hanger was clear and found a spot off to the side to wait with Sparticus...no, not Sparticus. Kriff, he was having the hardest picking a name for his little protege. He knows Jade still calls him 'Bob' but that is NOT his name. He'd figure it out.

The shuttle arrived shortly. The troopers that accompanied Kade made quick work of unloading her purchases...so many things...what the???

Kylo was watching all the different packages go by, he didn't notice Jade approach him.

"Hi!"

Kylo did not jump! He turned to her, eyes widened as her took in her new look. What the what?!

Jade's hair was not cropped just below her chin and had short bangs that sat just just above her eyes brows. And it was blue. Very very blue.

Kylo quickly took in the rest of her. She had black leggings, black boots, and a sort of black skirt and then jad layers of black, gray and blue as tops. Kyloe couldn't really make sense of it, but the outer layer was some sort of jacket eith silver buttons and lots of pockets. She looked like a smuggler. With Blue hair! Honestly, it all worked.

Jade's skin had a pinky tan glow to it, she obviously made use of getting sun exposure. The slight tan subdued the appearance of her facial markings, they looked more like thick freckles now. But he did notice she was sparkly, he guessed make-up. That was a thing girls did, right? He hadn't expected it from Jade given the state he had found her in, but then again, she probably never had the chance. She looked nice, actually. Given some of the women Kylo has seen on the planet they visited she could have come back a lot different.

Jade smiled that bright smile of hers, obvipsuly very proud of herself. This kid. Jeez, when did he become so attached?!

"Well look at you. You know, people are going to be able to tell you're a girl now."

Jade stuck her tongue out at him. There's the attitude.

"You're one to talk Mr Long hair and draped in black!"

Kylo barked out a laugh at that! He hadn't really thought about the ambiguity of his look, it just ominous and neglect.

Jade stared at him.

"What?"

"You laughed. And you're actually kind of smiling. I've never seen it before... It's nice. " She gave a soft smile, still looking him over.

"Yea? Well, that was funny. There aren't a lot of funny things in my life. So thanks kid!" He was in rare form tonight, because je reached out ruffled her hair at that.

Jade squawked and swatted his hand away. "HEY!Watch the hair!"

Kylo chuckled a little more before calming down. Then he noticed a different kind of sparkle on Jade's face. He grabbed her chin and pulled her close.

"Hey! I said watch it!"

"What is this?!" Kylo fingered the little earrings hanging from her nose.

Jade smiled widely again. "It's called a piercing...duh."

Kylo rolled his eyes. "I know that. Why did you get it and why here?"

Kylo lessened his grib and Jade took a step back. She looked a little bashful now and spoke in a low voice.

"My mom had one. I only have one picture of her and thought... I don't know...I just liked it and thought . It'd make me feel..." She trails off and keeps glancing between Kylo and the floor.

Kylo doesn't know what to say. He's tried everything to destroy any family attatchment. But that was his issue, he couldn't really blame Jade with where she was coming from. So he just nods. That seems to be suffice, for Jade immediately brightens and smiles at him again. Then she glances behind him and notices the sleeping bundle.

"You brought Bob?!" Jade practically squeals.

She goes straight to him and scoops him. The baby stirs a little but resumes sleeping in her arms.

"His name is not Bob!"

"Well what is it?"

Kylo's response is cut off by another voice calling his attention.

"Supreme Leader? What are you doing in the hanger?"

Kylo quickly shuffles Jade and the baby behind him, standing at his full height and using his cloak to hide them.

"Hux. I'm just accepting a personal shipment. Nothing to do with you. Carry on."

The General has a several officers with him who seem to all be tracking something, all carrying datapads and paying close attention. Hux approaches Kylo closer than the rest, whether out of fear or respect Kylo can't tell.

"A personal shipment? This late? Ren, what are you up to?"

Hux is looking over the various packages that haven't been sent to Kylo's room yet. Thankfully most are wrapped and ambiguous, so Kylo can stretch it.

"They are various force artifacts and such. Nothing to do with you, as I said. Carry on, Hux."

Hux glares a little at Kylo and his gruff tone. He looks very unconvinced but not interested in the fight. Hux looks Kylo over once more before turning to the officers and announcing,

"We'll begin in the engine rooms. I want everything checked, monitored, surveryed, and reported. We need to be at MAX CAPACITY for EFFICIENCY. There is no room for error. Our Order is the MAXIMUM example of species ACHIEVEMENTS to date. Let that weigh on you as you work. DISMISSED!"

Kylo doesn't really care what Hux is doing but something he said stood out to Kylo. But he needs to get Jade and the baby back to their room. Their room? When did he start thinking collectively? His room. They needed to get back to his room.

Just then a shrill cry comes from behind him. The baby must be awake!

Hux gives Kylo a questioning look but doesn't say anything. Just leave already! Kylo uses a little force motivation to make the officers move faster. Hux still lingers.

The stormtroopers that jad been unloading finished and came to him to report. Hux looked more interested in that, probably hoping to overhear their orders, so Kylo did the only thing he knew would immediately disinterest Hux. He started yelling...with his saber out. He mindfully stepped to push Jade and the baby more behind him and up against some crates, they should be out of view.

"ABOUT TIME! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE. I AM SUPREME LEADER (cue lightsaber) OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO YOU SERVE?!"

The poor troopers bumbled apologies, varying salutes, yes sir, no sir and then stand at attention waiting for their punishment for displeasing him.

Thankfully the stunt worled perfectly and out of the corner of his eye Kylo could see Hux leaving the hanger.

He turned off his saber amd addressed the troopers again,

"At ease. There will be no punishment. Just...keep working hard... or something. Dismissed."

The soldiers snapped off a salute and turned to leave. The one in front paused and addressed Jade, "Good evening Jade. " the soldier have an odd bow-nod. Jade stepped from behind him and looked just as surprised as he felt.

"good...Good Night, CT-0049!"

CT nodded at Kylo once more then turned and left.

Kylo turned to Jade and raised an eyebrow. She was all smile.

"I made a friend! "

The baby cooed in excitement with Jade. Right the baby...

"Max...Maximus...Maximus Ren."

Jade stared at Kylo, confused what was going on, but the baby-Max- giggles and reached for Kylo.

Kylo gave a crooled smile as he took the baby for a second.

" So you like your name then, huh, Maximus."

"You're name him Maximus?"

"Yes. It's perfect. And he likes it, dont you Max?"

The baby just gurgled in response but it was settled for Kylo.

His name was Maximus Ren.


	10. Similarities and Differences

"Happiness, hit her like a train on a track  
Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back"

Florence + the Machine, Dog Days are Over

\---------------------------

In four short months Jade's life has radically changed.

She went from being a sad orphaned girl, with nothing and no one, wasting away on a lost planet with one only friend- who was baby!

Jade now had a job and her own room and her own stuff and people who were pretty much her family and she was officially up to three friends!

Sure, her new family was made up of a baby with two hearts and a psycho pirate with a temper, but they have become hers and she will take the good (and weird) with the bad!

And sure, her new friends were technically being made to train her, but she felt like they really got along!

Since getting past their initial meeting when they had to escort her to planetside for her stuff she has come to really enjoy Cato (not Cat!), Snaps, amd Zim.

Jade also really enjoys training! Kicking ass is kind of fun!

She's older now, too!

Jade hadn't told anyone, but her birthday was last month. It isn't the biggest thing, but somehow she feels like being 15 is soo much older.

Yes, life is good.

Jade has a very detailed schedule she and Max (it's taken some getting used to, but it seems to fit) keep to and she is just barely on time.

Even though Kylo is a very involved...guardian... he doesn't really keep track of Jade well.

He keeps tab on her through the force constantly, Jade can feel it when he "buzzes" her, that's how it feels to her anyway.

But he has a busy schedule as well.

It's eradict to Jade, who has taken very well to the strict order of things in the First Order, but then again he is the "Supreme Leader", so whatever.

But sometimes it throws her day off. Like today.

Jade had just been about to head out, early for her training session so she can walk past the bridge and marvel at the inner workings of their home ship. She also hopes to catch a glimpse of the Galactic President Hux.

Jade has become something of a fangirl of the former general. She has read all of his works on order and scheduling. The man is brilliant. In fact, her own schedule in modeled after his regimens for the Storm Trooper program, with variations in the subject matters of course.

The General still walks the bridge from time to time even though most of his duties keep him in his office or bouncing meetings.

Jade lives for those rare moments to see the man in action. But today she is "late" and has to skip the bridge and take an alternate route to the training area.

Jade still avoids being notice as much as possible, but enough people are familiar with her that she can pass through the ship with ease and no disturbances.

Usually. But not today.

As Jade approaches the training area there is a young man hanging outaide the doors.

Jade notes that he isn't in a uniform. That in itself is not so unusual, many civilians are in and out of the ship, but none should be near this training area.

It puts Jade on edge.

Jade debates just turning around.

Kylo has lectured her enough times to play it safe, keep out of the way, and to listen to her senses.

Surprisingly though her senses are not alarmed.

She does feel an odd tingling in her stomach, a feeling of change but not big change, and it makes Jade curious more than anything, so she continues her path.

Jade gets a few feet away from the door when the young man turns to her. Her stomach drops.

He is the most handsome man she has ever seen. Light brown eyes that sparkle, dark brown unruly curls on top his head but shaved sides- she really wants to find out how springy they are- and he's tall.

Not like tree-tall like Kylo, but close. Not as broad and big like Kylo either but still solid and masculine.

Jade becomes overly aware that she is staring at this man she doesn't know and is probably blushing like an idiot. Kriff.

Jade quickly averts her eyes and tried to just walk past the beautiful man but he steps in front of her path nearly causing a collision.

Jade quickly steps back and makes eye contact with him.

He smiles.

It takes all of Jade's willpower not to melt.

"Hi"

He's talking to her. Force. What should she do?!

She's never felt like this before, how do people function with such sensory-emotion-overload?!

Jade eventually squeaks out, "Hi"

He smiles again.

Force. Jade wants the floor to swallow her, she is so not prepared for this!

The young man clears his throat, then speaks again.

"You're new around here, right? I've seen you training with troopers, but you aren't a soldier. You handle yourself pretty well though."

Jade gapes at him.

He's noticed her? Her mind blanks for a second.

Then her old self kicks in- why is he noticing her? What does he want? What's the closest thing she has to defend herself?

The man must notice her change in thoughts-possibly because her face contorted into a suspicious scowl - because he takes a cautious step back, as if to partially open her original path back up.

He clears his throat again,

"Um... if you ever wanted some better sparring tips, I'd be happy to help...sometime...maybe..."

Jade feeling threatened has allowed her to ignore her previous immature infatuation and she finds her voice and responds (perhaps too aggressively)

"I'm fine as I am. I like my trainers. And I don't need anybody nosing in my business!"

The man looks taken aback by her tone and a little crestfallen, but Jade doesn't pay much mind as she briskly makes her way in the training rooms. She doesn't even look back to notice him quickly vacate the hall.

Once Jade is inside she is greeted by her the trainers barely holding it together.

Her paranoia subsides and she asks calmly, "What?"

Cato is the first to break, her laughter breaking up her words,

"Did... you... have to crush... the... poor boy?"

Jade was confused by that. What was going on? So she just repeats her question, a little less calmly,

"What?"

All the burst at that.

Jade is so confused and beginning to feel like she is being made fun of and not enjoying it all!

Then Snaps is trying to talk, her giggles barely contained to speak clearly,

"Oh force... She doesn't even know what just happened?!"

Finally Zim composes himself, ever the leader in that endeavour, and speaks clearly,

"Oh honey, don't you know? That young man was trying to ask you out! You just blew off your first suitor!"

Jade stares at her friends. Then thinks back through that weird interaction. The cute boy likes her? And she just kriffing snapped at him for no reason?!

Kriff it all.

As Jade works it all out in her head, it must all show on her face because before she even let's out a groan and sinks to the floor her friends are cackling again, jeering at her for being a man - eater!

She was really not prepared for this!

\-----------------

Jade's body aches all over, as well as her pride and other emotions she isn't well enough acquianted with to name.

Her training session had been humiliating for multiple reasons.

The whole interaction with the curious, cute guy witnessed by and then harassed about by her friends had done nothing for her focus and thus she ended up getting her ass handed to her. She dropped her guard constantly, her strikes were half-hearted, and, again, her focus was practically nonexistent.

Thankfully Cato took mercy on her and called their session early. Zim and Snaps continued their jokes, urging Jade to retreat quickly to her room.

But focus was still greatly lacking and that is how she ended up in her predicament. Lost.

Jade is comepletely lost, to the point she isn't really sure which way to go to even back track!

She has spent the last couple months memorizing her paths around the ship to avoid this very incident.

Being lost is the worst.

On top of being lost, Jade is still not focussing or paying attention and that is why when a voice suddenly intrudes on her confusion not only did she not see it-or more so, who- was coming but she also let's out the most pathetic squeak of startlement.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Jade quickly turns to the direction of the voice and is stricken by shock...terror and excitement... marvel and complete mortification...way too many feels to deal with when standing face to face with her own personal idol. Galactic President Hux.

Jade doesn't say anything. She can't even remember she was asked something. All she can do is stand still and gawk.

Hux is confused by the strange, young woman meandering in the hall. No one should be in this area without proper designation and she most certainly did not. He figured she was lost but her reaction to him has him concerned about her stability.

"Who are you?"

Hux raises his voice but speaks slowly. He isn't really sure what he's dealing with.

Jade blinks a couple times at the question. He's talking to her. Here he is, flesh and blood, right in front of her-TALKING TO HER! Jade takes a deep breath, she needs to respond.

"Jja..Jade...Sir."

It comes out in a low, rushed squeak, but she answered.

Hux stares at the young woman for a second and once he's sure that she isn't going to speak any more, he repeats his second question.

"What are you doing here?"

His jaw begins to clench toward the end of his question. He hates having to deal with incompetence within his own men but doesn't really know how to calibrate his emotions in dealing with this random person. He is furious that she is in this hallway of all places without proper identification. No matter who she is, she shouldn't be overlooked by his men! He is also furious that this is happening now, of all times, during his once a week leisure period. If Kylo Ren ends up having something to do with it, Hux swears he'll rip that insifferable man a new one- Supreme Leader, or not!

"Oh! Um.. well... I'm... um... I'm looking for my room... and got kind of lost..."

The girl speaks in such a timid tone it calms Hux's rage just a bit, reminding him he's not dealing with one of his own and, in fact, is dealing with a civilian, probably a family member of his office team. If that's the case, someone will suffer a demotion for this incident, but it won't be the girl.

Hux let's out a sigh. He doesn't want to deal with this but he can't let her keep wandering.

"You are several floors above the commons housing. I don't know how you got up here but it is quite inappropriate. Who is the head of your household?"

The girl looks surprised and weirdly full of admiration, but Hux tries to get to the point quickly. Once again though, she is slow to respond.

Jade hadn't thought about how to explain her presence on the ship. Kylo has made it very clear to not get noticed but if she was noticed that she should deflect as much as possible and just slip away as soon as she could.

She figured that wasn't going to work in the face of the former general. He was already looking her over, probably analyzing her worth in quantifiable units of monetary value (it's something he excels at, according to a biography she read).

Jade tries to remember the term she is suppossed to use for Kylo when talking to others... it wasn't his title but something just as silly. Her brain is even more gone than before so she just spits out the truth.

"Kylo Ren. I'm...I...that's where I belong. "

That came out all wrong, but Jade figures if anyone can get her back to Kylo quickly without questions, it will be the Galactic President.

Hux just barely containes himself.

He grits out, "What?!"

"I live with the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren."

Hux surveys the girl again. She is young. Much too young. What is Ren doing with such a young girl in his room?!

Hux reminds himself his anger is not toward the young woman, whom he is beginning to pity. He takes another deep breath, and tries to be calm as to not alarm her and cause her to refrain from answering his questions.

"What is the nature of your relationship with the Supreme Leader?"

The girl quickly looks away, a blush rising on her cheeks.

She is way too young! Hux thinks she won't answer, but she does in a low voice.

"It's personal. I help him with...things...He's my.... master."

Jade finally remembers the term she's supposed to use. She's not even sure what that means, but Kylo seemed to think people would understand.

As if the alarms weren't already going off in Hux's head, there is a full on melt down now. What is Ren thinking?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT MAN?

Hux has never had high regard for Ren but over the last year or so there has been a measure of respect. Hux has known that Ren has issues but this- this poor young girl being kept in quarters for "private things" and "master"? Really?!- Hux cannot overlook it! Hux will deal with this immediately!

"I see. I can show you to his quarters now, if you like. Then we will have a chat about your situation."

The girl nods enthusiatically and then gives him a confused look, but follows his lead all the same.

They aren't actually far from Kylo's quarters, Jade realizes. She must have just overshot her destination on autopilot and she never wanders past his hall so that makes sense why she had felt so lost.

Jade feels stupid for having been so close and yet still so hopeless. Kylo is going to be furious.

Mr.Hux is an odd man but she isn't surprised by that. Many geniuses are known for their oddities. But she is a little concerned about the conversation he wants to have.

This is not how Jade would have liked to have met her hero. She is no less in awe of the man and can't help staring at his hair as he walks in front of her. She has never seen hair like that. Jade wonders if she could pull off red.

They arrive at Kylo's quarter after two hallways and two turns. Jade is comforted by the familiarity she almost forgets she's about to be in alot of trouble.

That is, until Mr.Hux knocks on the door. More so, violently bangs on it.

After a moment Kylo answers the door and quickly freezes upon seeing Hux. His eyes dart to Jade and then back.

"Hux."

"Ren. A word."

Kylo glances at Jade again. Both men are tense, Jade can feel it. Jade wants to interject and apologize but she feels it isn't her place yet, she doesn't want to be rude on top of everything else in front of Mr.Hux.

"Now is a bad time."

Kylo tries to be casual and beckons Jade forward but she only takes one step before her path is blocked by Hux.

"Now is the only time! This girl is not staying with you any longer. What is wrong with you? You have plenty of access to credits to acquire any sort of professional and yet you have this young thing locked away in your room! I don't care who you are, this is unacceptable. You are unacceptable! I am taking this girl and getting her proper care! You will be receiving a full psych evaluation! Really, Ren! What the kriff?!"

Both Jade and Kylo stare at Hux for a moment after his outburst.

Kylo slowly nods and Jade can tell he is working on his response. Jade is confused what Mr.Hux is upset about. Jade didn't say she was a professional and she is not locked up. She feels like she is missing some important detail here.

Kylo scoffs at Hux. "This is none of your business or concern."

Kylo tries to intimidate Hux by standing fully, he towers over most but Hux is fairly tall as well and seems to be indignant in his cause. Kylo would admire it about him if he wasn't completely wrong and inconvenient.

Hux is not dissuaded at all by Kylo's theatening stance. There are plenty of things Hux has overlooked over the years, tolerated , perhaps even encouraged shamefully, so to be honest, Hux has no room to judge , but there are also some things that you never overlook.

This is one of them. Especially to Hux.

"Like hell it isn't. This ship is still under my order and all that happens on it. And this. This stops now."

"Hux. You have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know what she told you but it's not what you think it is. Stand down. I am still Supreme leader and you take orders from me. Now. Stand. Down."

Kylo and Hux are standing toe to toe. Staring eachother down, waiting for the other to yield. So Jade speaks up.

"I didn't mean to cause problems. I like living with Ky... Supreme Master. Really! Mr.Hux it was just a misunderstanding! "

Both Kylo and Hux slowly turn their attention to Jade. Kylo has a look of barely contained amusement and Hux looks absolutely horrified.

Jade is confused by their expressions. Is she helping or not?

Hux quickly turns back to Kylo and yells, "What the KRIFF have you done to her?"

Hux's voice cracks toward the end and it's that to send Kylo over the edge. His laughter bursts out loud and uncouth.

Hux is very taken back by Ren's response. Hux isn't sure he's ever seen the man laugh, let alone this wildly, but also this is no laughing matter! What the kriff is going on?! So Hux asks as much.

"Seriously Ren, what the kriff is going on? Have you completely lost it? You're mad! Absolutely insane if you think this is a joke! Sex slavery is not a joke! "

Hux's serious tone and ardent words just feed Kylo's breakdown. Soon he is bent over wheezing. All sensibility is lost. Once he can breath again, he'll come clean.

Kylo can concede that rumors of a sex slave is a bit too far, even for him. In the meantime poor Jade is left baffled.

"Who's joking about sex slaves?!" Jade squeaks, looking extremely uncomfortable.

Hux stares at the young girl and back at Kylo.

He is missing something. He hates when he is missing something. Since Kylo is obviously indisposed currently, Hux will get the girl to talk.

Hux turns to her and tries to calmly, yet firmly question,

"You, Jade, what is it that you do for this man? It's ok, you can be honest with me."

Jade looks Mr.Hux in the eyes and is truly touched by his sincerity. She doesn't want to lie, especially to him and she is so confused what him and Kylo are arguing about but Kylo had been very clear about not revealing anything- ANYTHING- about Max to anyone.

Jade struggles to find different words. Eventually she mumbles out,

"I... Ummm... I take care...of ... stuff...around here...umm..."

Jade is interrupted by a shrill cry. Her eyes go wide and she stares at Kylo. How is she going to explain that?

Hux hears a cry. He's confused at what it is, then realizing it's a baby cry, he's even more confused. what is going on! Hux stares at Kylo, too.

Kylo finally catching his breath, glances between the two people staring at him, and straightens up.

He indicates for Jade to go get Max. She cautiously walks around Hux and into the room.

Hux glares at him and her as she passes by, but says nothing.

Kylo takes a deep breath. Here comes the truth.

"She's the nanny, Hux."

Shortly after the girl disappears in the room, she reappears with a small child in her arms. Hux stares at the girl, then at the baby, then at Ren.

What. the. kriff? How had he missed a baby on-board?

Jade brings Max to Kylo, she feel that's what he wants, and assumes Kylo has finally given in to informing Mr.Hux. As soon as she's close, Max begins reaching for Kylo, who turns and accepts him into his arms, then faces Hux.

Hux stares at the baby. It doesn't look like Ren. Hux wants to ask...so many things... but knows none of his questions will be answered. So he just takes in this image of the once fearsome jedi-killer casually standing, cuddling a small infant, next to a young girl- thank the stars, a nanny!- all acting as if this is the most normal thing.

He isn't compensated enough to deal with this shit. So he just walks away.

Jade stares after Mr.Hux, taking him in for one last time, before turning back to Kylo. He doesn't look mad and she doesn't want to push her luck by questioning it, so Jade just tries for clarity in what just happened.

"So, who's the sex slave?"

Kylo chuckles a little and turns to go inside.

"I have no idea. Hux is crazy."

Jade shrugs and follows him in.

Oddities of a genius.


	11. Similarities and Differences part 2

Kylo eventually fills Jade in on the misunderstanding that happened with Mr.Hux and she is completely mortified! How could he have allowed him to think that Jade was Kylo's sex slave?! It's so GROSS AND WRONG...I MEAN EEWWW!! 

Jade has made herself very clear on the subject, half of which Kylo openly laughed at her for, assuring her that he had no interest in a child(and even slightly alluded to being in a relationship already, which Jade was pretty sure was a lie, even if she couldn't feel it!). She wanted to be indignant about being called a child, but given the topic she didn't feel like the semantics of her age were as important. 

With a complete understanding of the situation now, she appreciated Mr.Hux all the more. He had been ready to fight for her, to correct the wrong he thought was happening, without even knowing anything about her! He truly was amazing. And even though Kylo told her several times to stay away from him and stay out of sight, Jade just has to express her gratitude.

That is why she is very early on her way to her training session, standing just before the bridge-trying to blend in to the wall- looking for Mr.Hux. if she sees him, she'll say something, if she doesn't then she'll let it go. 

After several minutes of him not showing and a couple close calls with other officers, Jade is just about to give up and get to the training rooms. Then a side door bursts open and in strides the man, looking like he owns the place, and Jade supposes he kind of does. 

Hux makes his round on the bridge. Things have been extremely stressful lately and the order of the bridge is soothing. There are checks and balances, everything has a place and makes sense. All so unlike politics. But this is what he has signed up for and he'll be damned before doing a poor job or backing down. So things like checking the bridge are a necessary and welcomed break to Hux. 

Hux is running through all the appropriate stats in his head as he finishes up his round, noting personel in his peripheral, when he comes up with one extra Hux stops and takes a proper look around. All of his people are in their place, it isn't until his eyes fall to the entryway to the hall that Hux sees the one our of place. And, of course, it's the girl, the nanny. 

She smiles brightly at him and gives a little wave. Hux doesn't have time for this. What is she doing here? 

Hux hands the reports back to his charge and quickly but inconspicuously makes his way to the girl. 

"What are you doing here?" Hux whispers a bit harshly.

The girl's face drops a bit and Hux would feel bad if he were a normal man with normal problems, but he's not so he doesn't. She's not deterred by his harshness, all the same.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir. I just wanted to say... well... what I came to do was... um.. you see... I..."

"Spit it out, girl!"

"Thank you! Sir! Mr.Hux. Thank you! That's all. Sorry to bother you." 

Hux stares at her for a moment, then glances around looking for Ren. What is she up to?

"You wanted to thank me? For what?"

Jade is confused by his confusion and she really doesn'twant to waste any more of his time, so she shoves down her nervousness, meets his eyes and speaks clearly for once.

"Thank you for trying to do the right thing. Kylo Ren is horrible and he shouldn't have been messing around- especially about sex slaves(she whispers that part). No one has ever stood up for me and you did without knowing anything about me and I know you have so many more important things to take care of and worry about. I just wanted, no- I needed you to l know how much I appreciated that. That such a great man as yourself would take notice and take a moment to try and do what is right means the world to me. And gives me hope for a future. So, thank you."

Hux stares at the young woman, absorbing everything she just said. He credits his long hours at a desk, high stress and low sleep to the reason he suddenly finds himself choked up and misty eyed. He certainly isn't moved by the impassioned speech of this...teenager? Hux doesn't care. As she mentioned, he really does have more important things to tend to. So he straighten himself, clears his throat and responds with a gruff, "You're welcome." Before stalking off.

He doesn't take note of the beeming smile she gives him, and it doesn't warm his heart and imprint in his mind, no one can prove it and he'll never admit to it. And if he seems to be in a bettee mood the rest of the day, well it's just happenstance. 

Over the next month Hux begins to notice the young woman, Jade, more around the ship.

He sees her training with some of the better troopers to have stayed with the Order, she has good form and endurance.

He notices when she takes a shuttle for a day to a nearby planet and returns with various things she impressively properly documents.

Hux also notices that Ren's reports have changed, all to proper requirement, timely and precise, and Hux suspects this too might be the work of Jade.

Hux finds himself wondering about her education, but that truly isn't his business and she does have to care for that baby some times and so it probably is a non-issue. 

Hux finds his thoughts wandering to the young woman more and more, there is just something about her. 

She could be a useful ally if she is properly trained. 

It's not Hux's business, but then again it's not not his business. It wouldn't hurt to ask Ren about what he is teaching her, if anything and to make suggestions. A mind is a terrible thing to waste. And Hux sees more and more potential with every glimpse. 

Hux decides to talk to Ren about the girl, the Order has endless resources to put to use, and is on his way to his quarters when he runs into Jade herself. 

She is flushed and in some sort of work out wear, obviously coming from her training sessions. She smiles brightly at him, unaffected by his lack of response from their previous engagement.

Hux figures this might work better.

"Jade. A word, please. "

"Yes, of course! What can I do for you Mr.Hux?"

Hux looks over the girl, she's so sincere in her enthusiasm it's almost off-putting, but that's more of a habit from his former life. So he puts that thought aside.

"Are you recieving education while... nanny-ing?" Hux awkwardly fumbles over his last word, not a word or subject he thought to discuss before. 

"Oh, yes, sir! Well... I was...sir. I finished the course work that I could and don't have any more."

"You don't have any more? What does that mean? What course were you given?"

"Kylo brought in the education droid from the trooper program, sir! Apparently I knew more than I thought!" 

Hux looks her over again. She couldn't have completed it.

"How old are you?"

"15"

"And you completed the trooped program?"

"Yes, sir!"

She smiles brightly again. Hux is a little baffled, wasn't the course work meant to carry through all secondary studies? Shouldn't it have taken longer? Hux didn't want to dwell on details that didn't matter, so he moves on. 

"What did you think of the course work?"

"Um...it was good... sir!"

"Just good?"

"Yes. Well... um. To be perfectly honest, I did feel it was lacking. It didn't touch at all on tactics, strategy, or organizational business processing. "

"Those are things you're interested in?"

"Oh yes, sir! Very much so! If you don't mind me saying, I've read all your books and have learned so much from those! I wish there was a course on them!"

Hux stares at her for a moment. Thinking. Reorganizing his schedule, considering the pros and cons, weighs the opportunity to risk factors. And decides. 

"Would you like me to teach you a course on those?"

Jade's jaw drops. Did THE Galactic President just offer to teach?! Her personal role model? And not just the political leader but the brilliant, young innovator behind the success of the First Order?! Jade knows the history is controversial but she's from Tardis and in true Tardis fashion, she doesn't care much about the past. In the present, this is a great man and she is greatly honored. 

Jade is barely able to express as much and accepts his offer as coherently as possible. They set a time to meet and Jade just barely gets back to her room feeling like she's floating on a cloud. 

Her life is kriffing awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, kind of, finally getting somewhere? 
> 
> Maybe only to me, because I know where I'm going, but I think I've finally mentioned everyone and introduced all the right characters. 
> 
> Still fun! :)


	12. The Great Life

 

Jade is getting ready for her trip planet side.

She has her pack with her lists of things to buy, credit chip, notebook and pencil, and a scarf.

She thinks she's ready to head down to the docking bay but she's feeling nervous, so she goes over the lists again.

 

Hux- various teas and books, location A Few Good Books, see Ms. Chandle for assistance.

Jade-better hair ties, colorful athletic gear, goggles

Kylo-axel hair gel for men blue only, red acceptable if blue is out.

Max-teething ring, baby-body gear?, sling

Zim-pick up package at Oh La Ta-Da, don't ask questions.

 

Jade giggles at the lists and the people who had given them to her.

Oh, the people in her life!

She triple checks her pack and then heads out.

Max is down for nap already and has Snap as body guard(babysitter). Kylo will check in on them at lunch and Jade should be back for dinner.

Tonight is her tea and talk with Hux (just Hux, he had requested) and she for sure will not miss that.

Jade doesn't understand her nervousness but sure it will pass once she's away.

As she rounds the last corner heading in to the docking bay, she is looking over her departure request and assigned shuttle. She should know better than walking with her down in this area because, of course, she would run right into Cute Guy.

Jade bounces off the surprisingly solid form of the young man and would have fallen flat on her butt had he not caught her.

Jade stares at the adorable face she has thought about way too much in the last two months.

They've seen eachother since that first embarrassing run in.

The first time after, the young man looked unsure how to act toward Jade, understandably confused how their interaction had gone.

Jade would have been fine to leave it in ambiguity but unfortunately she had been walking with Zim. As soon as Zim saw the young man, he called out and made a scene, called the poor guy "lover boy".

Both were mortified. Jade couldn't slip away fast enough.

The next time she saw him, he gave her a shy smile and slight wave and that was it.

Jade still hasn't been able to get past staring at him.

Those interactions had been at a distance, thankfully, but now she is up close and personal and touching.

Jade becomes hyper-aware that his hands are still holding onto her arms and her hands are resting on his forearms.

She quickly pulls herself up and steps back, mumbling quiet apologies.

He just smiles at her.

So, she finally smiles back, small and contrite.

His smile gets even bigger at that.

"Hey"

"Hi"

Jade is just barely keeping it together, she wants to melt into the ground, she wants to stay here forever! What is going on?

The Cute Guy bends down to pick up her dropped forms and Jade finally takes in all of him. He's in a black top and pants, with a black tunic on top with criss crossing belts securing it, and black boots.

A lot of people wear black around here, but this seems oddly familiar.

Then she notices a silver cylinder hanging from his hip and it all clicks together.

"You're a Knight of Ren!"

The young man straightens up and gives her a proud smirk.

"Yes, I am."

He steps closer to her. He's young for a Knight. Jade kind of thought all the knights would be old like Kylo, but this guy is not. Apparently having his secret out has given him all sorts of confidence, because he steps much closer than necessary to hand her the form back and then leans down to talk to her in a low voice.

"I'm Titus Ren. What's your name?"

This close she can see he has freckles. Like real freckles, not markings that she likes pretend are freckles to be normal. Jade is glad she did her make-up today and hopes he can't see her markings. She's still so insecure about people knowing she's Mirialan.

His brown hair falls in tight curls on top of his head, but is close shaved down the sides. He has soft brown eyes and a long nose and a perfect mouth. His face is shaven but there is already a suggestion of five o clock shadow which helps age him. Jade has never been so enthralled looking at someones face. He's just so kriffing cute!

He clears his throat, which Jade watches as it moves, then looks up at his face again. He lifts an eyebrow at her and she remembers he had asked a question.

"I'm Ja...no..."

Mid-speaking Jade remembers she especially is not to reveal herself to the Knights.

After the incident with Hux, Kylo had taken more time to go over who and what she could reveal and why.

The Knights were a concern to Kylo because he wasn't sure how they would react to him having a set heir. It might make then turn against him. He said it was unlikely, but until Max was older he wanted to play it safe.

Titus Ren had a confused look on his face.

"Your name is Jay-no?"

"No!... I mean...yes?...um... I have to go!"

At that, Jade grabbed her form and quickly slipped past Titus Ren and headed toward her shuttle.

"Wait! What?"

He followed close behind her, she needed to find a place to hide before the situation got worse. But she still felt bad for Cute Guy, so she called out behind her,

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I'm leaving. Just forget you saw me!"

Jade has to stop briefly to not run into some Storm Troopers and it gives Titus Ren just enough time to catch up to her. He grabs her arm and pulls her off to the side near some crates.

"What do you mean forget about you? We've just finally met. Where are you going? I thought you worked for Hux?"

He is standing very close again and his concern and care are so overwhelming.

Plus, from the short run through the bay area he's sweating and Jade can smell the mix scent of his cologne or whatever and sweat and it shouldn't be as enticing as it is! What is going on? Jade can't think straight.

Titus Ren notices her disorientation and seems to calm a bit.

"Who are you? "

Jade tears her eyes away and fixes them on the floor.

"I'm no one. I need to go. Please."

He takes a deep breath and Jade can feel the exhale across her face. He hovers over her and then ducks his head down trying to catch her eyes. She slowly faces him again.

He's so kriffing cute.

"Please. I just want to know your name."

He gives her a sweet smile. She suppresses her own but can feel the blush burn across her face. It's just a name, right?

"Jade"

"Jade"

Her heart skips a beat hearing him say her name.

They stare at eachother for a minute, but their moment is broken when there is a loud commotion coming from the hall.  
  
Jade hears none other than Kylo call out across the bay, summoning the Knights.

Titus Ren looks over to where Kylo probably is and Jade takes the opportunity to run.

She quickly puts space between her and Titus Ren, but also Kylo, and makes sure to keep low and out of sight. Jade is solely focused on making it to her shuttle and off the ship unseens.

She doesn't notice Titus Ren look for her for a moment or the quiet "See you around, Jade" he says to no one with a smile.

Later she will dissect and overanalyze their interaction and be overcome with fear over the mistake of telling him her name, but for the moment, as she speeds away, she can't keep the smile off her face.

Titus Ren. Cute Guy. Oh, her life.

*>*>*

Hux sits at his desk reviewing the most recent reports.

There are five reports of similar bombings within one region. All known First Order affiliated locations. It is troubling.

Hux had warned Ren about pursuing the rest of the Resistence, but Ren insisted that they wouldn't be a problem. A dozen people couldn't do that much damage.

It's been just over a year and half since the end of the war at Crait. That's plenty of time to stir up trouble.

Hux glares at the breakdown of the bombs. They are some sort of ion bomb. They are very unstable bombs, more commonly seen being used by gangsters and thugs a like. Hux doesn't put it past the Resistence to sink to such levels as siding with such unsavoury people. Pathetic.

The incident numbers are staggering also. Many people are getting hurt by these bombs, many civilians- women, children- not just service men. That is odd. The Resistence has never attacked like this before, but perhaps desperate times have driven them to desperate measures.

This will need to be dealt with. Hux and Ren have a meeting tomorrow morning, this will be top priority.

Hux sets the reports aside and glances at the note in the corner of his desk. It's a note about Jade and a very different converstion he needs to have with Ren.

Hux considers his time with Jade. They've been doing tea and talks (as she calls it) for almost two months now. The name came from the first session, Hux had made them tea. Little did he know, it would be her first cup of tea. Jade had shown up to his quarters promptly on time, with all his books, multiple datapads and even a notebook and pencil. When he commented about their rarity, Jade quietly commented they were a gift and nothing more. Hux knew there was more to it, but didn't want to make the girl uncomfortable. And afterall, they weren't here for casual discussion. She was so prepared and eager to learn. When he gave her a cup of tea, she was curious but skeptical. She asked several questions. Tea happened to be a secret hobby of Hux's, he never talked about it with anyone and he never had it outside of his quarters. So it was something of an indulgence for Hux tell Jade about tea, and the specific origins of the one he had made, and the different ways that is can be made and such. She kept asking questions and the conversation flowed so easily, it ended up taking up half their time.

Hux smiles at the memory. Jade now loves tea, too. She takes it with a little sugar and lemon (when appropriate). Just like Hux. Since then, tea is always served with a quick discussion of the type and where is comes from and then they move onto business.

Jade is an excellent understudy. She is smart and quick, attentive and eager. She has a natural talent for languages and organization. She is also very clever, with a dry wit that matches his own.

In a short time, Hux has grown quite fond of Jade. He sees a bright future for her, if only she can get away from babysitting. But that is not the discussion he wants to have with Ren currently. Hux will wait for that one, because timing will be everything for that kind of change.

As it were, Hux looks up just in time to see Ren and his Knights walk past. So he gets up quickly and catches Ren befote he leads into the conference room.

"Supreme Leader, a quick word!"

Ren whips around and glares at Hux. Temper, temper.

"What? I'm kind of busy, Hux!"

Hux wants to snap at Ren to stop being such a brat, but at the same time he doesn't want to put off this conversation any longer. Jade is off planet today and they have their meeting tonight, it's the perfect time.

"Just a quick word about today's miscellaneous supply run. There is one final signature for it."

That ought to clearly communicate what he wants to discuss.

Ren looks confused for a moment and then realization dawns. He glances at the Knights, as if nervous they can read his thoughts-and maybe they can. Hux looks over the Knights, some are wearing their helmets, some are not. They used to all wear their helmets all the time, but then again so did Ren. Whatever.

Ren straightens up, soothes out his features, directs the Knight into the room and then is walking toward Hux with a scowl.

Hux leads back into his office. Once the door closes behind them Ren asks, in a surprisngly concerned tone,

"Is everything alright? What happened to Jade?"

Hux is a little taken aback by this response.

"Everything is fine. Jade is fine."

Ren visiably relaxes at that and takes a deep breath. Hux notes everything but says nothing.

"Then what do you want?"

The concern is now gone from his voice and the same snappish tone is back. Hux suppresses the desire to roll his eyes.

"I wanted to discuss something about Jade with you. Did you know her life day was two months ago?"

"No. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I want to give her something. You know, a gift, for her life day. That's a common tradition."

"I'm familiar with life day gifts, Hux. Stop being a pretentious ass. Why are you asking permission to give a gift? I dont care what trinkets, or tea- yes, I know all about the tea- that Jade has! "

Hux does roll his eyes now, Ren is a constant enigma. He is improving in his duties as Supreme Leader, but ever the immature prat at heart!

"This is something bigger than a tricket. She won't be able to keep it in her room. I thought you might care about such a thing. If not, then fine. Carry on."

"Well, what is it?"

Hux pauses. Ren shouldn't care, he has no reason to doubt, but for whatever reason he finds it hard to just say it because what if Ren does say no. Will Hux care? Will Hux give Jade the gift anyway? Only one way to find out.

"It's a ship."

"A ship?"

"Yes, a ship."

Ren stares at Hux for a minute.

"A ship."

"Yes. A ship."

"You bought a 14 year old a ship?"

"15"

"What?"

"She's 15. And yes, I bought her a ship. She makes runs often and she will only continue to attract attention taking the various Order shuttles. She needs her own ship. "

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Ren raises an eyebrow at Hux's snappish tone. Apparently, it's just that kind of day.

"Why are you doing this? Why a ship?"

"I told you, it's something she needs. Life day gifts should be practical. And I was given a ship at a much younger age, she should have one! "

Ren laughs a little, Hux has noticed he does that more now.

"Practical? A ship- practical? Hux you could have given her boot shine or a gun and I wouldn't have cared. But a ship? Why?!"

Hux isn't sure how to answer that. It was the first thing he thought of, he knows Jade will like it, it's a gift, what does the why matter!

Ren is watching Hux carefully now and it makes Hux want to fidget. But he's not a fidgeter and he has no reason to squirm under Ren's scrutiny.

"You like her."

Hux huffs at that.

"You really care about her, and you don't want to admit it! That's what this is! "

Ren looks like he just won a million credits. It's not that interesting. Yes, Hux is fond of the girl, it's not that big of a deal. Yet, Hux finds it hard to just confirm it, so instead he bickers.

"You like her too!"

"Pft. She's my protege's caretaker, so what if I've taken insterest, it's in my best interests to do so! What are getting from your little "tea and talks"? Hm?! "

"Oh, good for you, your still a selfish ass even when surrounded by amazing people! That comes at no surprise!"

"You're one to talk, you ass! You can't even process your feelings over giving a gift!"

"Like I'm going to take advice from you on how to process feelings! Destroyed any consoles lately? No, well it's still early!"

They are full on shouting at eachother now, completely off topic and belligerent.

They pause to take a breath and glare at one another.

Then Ren breaks the tension, with a snicker.

"Destroyed any consoles? Ha. Geez, when was the last time I did that?"

Hux isn't sure how this conversation degraded so badly and isn't sure where it's going, but he won't hesitate the opportunity to jab at Ren.

"It's been 455 days since your last incident. Not counting the damage you did to your personal shuttle while you were away looking for the baby."

Ren stares at Hux, a look of questioning his accuracy.

"The incident with the embassy from Roogati."

"Oh, right. The hutt-of-a-leader was mocking the force. Among other things. That shouldn't count, that guy had it coming! "

Hux stares as Ren for a moment, wondering about this weird camaraderie they're drifting into, before giving a slight smile and commenting,

"He really did. So rude and their planet was very primitive."

"That's right! I forgot about the village we visited. That was horrible."

"Indeed."

Both men fall quiet and stare off to the side, lost in their thoughts. Hux isn't really sure how to proceed.  
Ren clears his throat. Hux looks up at him.

"A ship is fine."

Hux nods, not wanting to start anything up again.

"Jade is a great girl. I'm glad she has you for a teacher."

Hux gapes at Ren, that was an actual, genuine compliment!

Ren nods to Hux and then leaves. Hux stares after him for a moment. What just happened?

Hux doesn't want to think about it. Maybe he does need to learn to process his feelings better. Another time. He has a ship to get ready!

  
>*>*>

Second thing second  
Don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea

Imagine Dragons, Believer

 --------

Kylo finally feels like he is the Supreme Leader.

He understands what is happening in meetings and appropriately participates in them. He's getting used to the paperwork routine (a little thanks to the little blue-haired girl that lives with him) and constant reports and approvals and overall redundancy of being in charge. It's a lot of check and check again.

Kylo would like to attribute it to maturity and coming into his training of control and discipline. He's dealt with his past and is just a more stable person because of it. The force is in him and has brought him to this place. He is one with the force.

He spouts that hyper-spiritualism to his knights and the Order, but he can't lie to himself- his new found, stable persona is all due to finally having a happy home-life.

Kylo didn't think much would actually change having two people live with him, but in reality everything has changed.

Jade and Max are his weird, needy, disfunctionally functional family. And it's the best.

Kylo would like to say that it has happened subtly and he hadn't really noticed, but nothing about any of them is subtle. They are fierce and invasive.

Kylo recalls one particular significant invasive change that happened after just two months of their new living situation. Max had begun teething and was especially hard to put down for the night. One week, Kylo had to be gone for multiple nights due to campaign work with a new planet system. When he got back, Jade was quick to pass off Max to Kylo to help put him to bed. Kylo being exhausted, figured he'd just sooth Max while laying down, rest a bit, then put Max down in his own bed. Kylo made it to his bed and laid down. Max, already calming being close to Kylo, quickly tangled his hands in Kylo's hair and curled around his shoulder, both quickly falling asleep. When Kylo awoke the next morning, well rested, he found Max in his bed sound asleep and Jade sound asleep on the floor next to him. He asked her about it and she brushed him off saying she wanted to be close in case Max needed her, but Kylo saw through it. Ever since, Max has slept with Kylo every night Kylo is home. Most nights Jade ends up in his room too, even though she tries to sleep in her own room. They're just a bunch of lonely, needy, lost kids.

Thankfully Jade takes it all in stride. Especially the oddities.

Since Jade has begun her "tea and talks", as she calls them, with Hux, Kylo has Max all to himself one night a week. One week when Jade came home, she walked in to find Kylo sitting on the couch with Max in his lap facing him with his hand in Kylo's mouth. They both froze and stared at eachother for a moment. Kylo spit out Max's hand and worked his mouth to come up with an explanation but Max interrupted his thoughts with a loud screech and flailing arms. So Kylo figured he'd just show Jade what he was doing and proceeded to gobble at Max's hands until they were both caught in his mouth and Max was squirming and giggling and cooing. Kylo called it the rathtar game and Jade called him an idiot "affectionately", but smiling all the same.

Kylo is very glad for the sudden change to his life. Many changes in his life have been sudden, but this one is the best. Well, besides one other, but that is something else entirely.

Having them around has also put to use skills Kylo thought were lost and dead with his past. Things like telling stories to help Max (and Jade too) fall alseep, singing lullabies, and minding manners (especially with Jade, she has the manners of a happabore!). Kylo tries not to thunk about it too much, but some positive things do remain from his past.

Kylo has also discovered things he didn't think he cared about. Like passing on the Alderaan hair traditions. It came about one day when Jade was bent over her books, studying on the floor. She kept huffing at her hair trying to get it out of her face and it started to annoy Kylo. Instead of just communicating with words, like a normal person, Kylo decided to sneak up behind Jade and grab her hair before she could protest-which she did, not successfully, but she tried- and weave it into a braid on top of her head. Even though Jade's hair is short, it still worked. Jade marvelled at her hair in the mirror for a long time before begging him to teach her. He did, of course, and he even let her practice on his hair. It's actually become their friday night tradition, during holonet time, he sits on the floor in front of Jade on the couch and she plays-practices her braids in his hair. It might be Kylo's favorite thing so far.

Sigh. So much has changed.

Kylo's thoughts wander to the future, wondering what other changes will come.

Max will grow up and eventually their relationship will change. It will become more structured and have more boundaries and expectations. But for now, he's just baby. A baby that Kylo gets to snuggle and play and spoil with advanced tools and gadgets that are way beyond his skills right now, but he can't help it, he's excited to have a little apprentice and wants him to have the best arsenal available!

Jade is technically his employee, but she is also very attatched to Max and Kylo. But how long will that last. Although Kylo is reluctant to admit it, this opportunity to train with Hux is tremendous and it could do a lot for opening doors for Jade's future. It's not really a question of if Jade will leave but when and that is upsetting to Kylo. Yes, it's selfish but still. Kylo is Supreme Leader and he just wants to control all things, especially things he cares about. Is that so bad?!

Speaking of things he cares about and can't control, Kylo feels the shift in the force that announces the bond opening up. Kylo sits back in his chair to see the "last hope" of the Resistence standing in his grand office.

They lock eyes and just stare at each other for a second. Kylo breaks first and resumes his work he's been neglecting while reminiscing.

"What are you doing, Ben?"

"Currently, I am approving permits and funds for renovating the security gate and perimeter system for the Nuvian planet and it's sister moons."

"You know that's not what I mean."

Rey sounds exasperated. Kylo sighs. This is how it goes now. A tired out argument that goes around and around. Kylo is getting sick of it. And yet still...

They lock eyes again, the fight evident in both of them and words explode simultaneously,

"You would know what I was doing if you were here with me, Rey. Why do you have to challenege everything? What wrong have I done lately? Is the galaxy not improving fast enough? How can you not see the greater good here?!"

"This isn't where you belong. This isn't who you're supposed to be! How can you say lives matter when so much has been lost! Think of how much more good you could do here! The galaxy doesn't need a dictator! This isn't you, Ben!"

Rey has said all these things before, but the more Kylo settles into his happy domestic life, the less he can tolerate Rey's aggravation. His acceptance among Max and Jade, makes the sting of Rey's rejection worse and worse. He can't keep pretending their arguments are just little spats based on simple misunderstanding.

They fundamentally are disagreeing. Or at least according to Rey they are, but Kylo isn't sure that's true. Really, Rey is just young and naive. They don't know eachother at all.

It's all a bit much for Kylo to process all at once and so he may fall into an old habit of letting his temper get the best of him.

He stands, flooded with emotions to overwhelming to stay seated any longer, and he yells back, his voice booming through the room.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME. YOU KNOW NOTHING! "

Kylo's chest heaves with ragged breaths that echo through the room all the same.

"I thought you would be different! I thought you would be someone who wouldn't try to manipulate me into something else! I guess we both have to live with those dissappointments!"

Rey flinches at his words. They are harsh words, but he's tired of playing this game.

The silence between them is heavy.

Kylo takes a deep breath. This is not how he wanted the evening to go. It's friday. He just wants to go home and have his weird traditional night with his weird little bunch.

He is more mature. He can use words.  
Kylo makes sure his voice is even before speaking again.

"You don't know me. You don't know what you think you know. If you want to have an actual discussion about our circumstances and differences, then fine. But I will not keep having this same fight with you."

Rey looks to be on the verge of tears and once not so long ago that would have stirred something in Kylo, but right now he's just tired and wants this to end.

So he turns back to his desk, shuffling papers and datapads around, waiting for the bond to close so he can go back to his quarters.

Rey takes a deep breath, then clears her throat. Once, then again. Kylo glances up at her.

"I'm sorry."

Kylo stares for a second. He hadn't expected that.

Rey holds his gaze as she continues,

"You're right. I don't know you. I don't know what I'm doing. And everything is just so confusing. I thought... I thought the force showed me our future. I thought we'd be figuring this out together. But we're not. And everyone is so angry at you- especially your mom! And it's just so confusing and I don't know what I'm doing!"

Kylo heard what Rey said, but is stuck on one thing.

"My mom?"

"Yes? General Leia. Your mom."

"She's alive?"

Kylo must look pathetic because Rey's entire demeanor changes and softens. She practically whispers in response.

"Oh, Ben... yes. "

And on that note, Rey disappears. Leaving Kylo completely floored.

Kriffing rapid change.


	13. The Great Life part 2

 

It is later and indeed Jade is dissecting and overanalyzing her interaction with Titus Ren.

Why did she give him her name? Her real name! She could have said anything. She could have said nothing! Why?!

Whenever Jade questioned 'why' she thought of his smile, the sound of his voicing saying her name, his smell. What was wrong with her?!

Jade made it planet-side and back with no problems. She made it to dinner just on time. If she was a bit quiet once home Kylo didn't comment.

Before heading to Hux's, she gave Max a big hug and kiss goodnight, he would be asleep again before she returned.

Hux was waiting with tea when she arrived. She sat and set up her books as usual and then sat and sipped on her tea, still considering this new problem of Titus Ren.

"How was tour trip today? Uneventful, hopefully."

Hux typically made small talk, it was the polite thing to do, but Jade had been lost in her thoughts. Trying to focus and get her bearings she fumbled through her response.

"Um... Yes, it was fine. No...no problems. Um. Yea."

Hux watched her carefully with a curious look. He nodded at her, Jade hoped he would not ask any more questions. After an awkwrd moment, Hux thankfully did move on.

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes!"

Anything to get her mind off this morning!

Jade tries to focus, she really does, but she keeps getting lost. She's spent 20 minutes now staring at a tactical map, she's supposed to be assessing advantages and potential weaknesses, but she just can't keep her thoughts together. Hux must notice because he finally asks,

"Is something wrong, Jade? You seem distracted."

Jade stares at Hux a moment. She really wants to talk to someone about it. Really, Cato would be the best person to talk to but Jade rarely gets to talk to her alone. And she most definitely will not be talking about it in front of Snaps and Zim. She obviously can't talk to Kylo about it. Jade and Hux don't really talk about personal things, but Jade assumes that Hux is brilliant at advice, like he is at all things! But then again she doesn't want to reveal how much of awkward teen she is.

The debates goes on in Jade's head, back and forth, pros and cons. Until Hux interrupts her thoughts again.

"You don't have to share if you don't want to, but just so you know, I'm here...if you need..."

Hux's voice trails off at the end and he stares at her awkwardly before giving himself a shake and straightening up. Jade isn't really sure what that is all about, but talking about it would be nice.

"I am having a problem... with another person. I don't really know how to explain it. I just want it to stop and things to go back to normal."

Jade tries to be vague and non-descript.

Hux's brow furrows and Jade thinks maybe she was too vague.

"If someone is harrassing you, tell me who it is and I'll have them removed from this ship immediately! I have no tolerance for abuse! Jade, who is it?"

"Oh no! No. No. It's nothing like that... That's not what I meant... It's not a problem. Well it is a problem. But not a problem like that. I just meant, it's my problem...but he isn't hurting me or anything... It's just weird and different...and I don't know how to deal with it."

Hux looks completely lost and rightly so. This was a bad idea. Hux is going to think she's so immature. She should just stop talking.

"Jade, I'd like to help you but you're not making sense. Tell me plainly, what is your problem? "

Jade stares at Hux. What is her problem? She begins to chew on her lip, considering her options. She could just leave, walk away and not say anything more. But she really enjoys these meetings with Hux and that would ruin that. Should she just be honest? Come clean and tell Hux the truth. Hux is safer to do that with than Kylo. But what is her problem?

Hux looks more and more concerned the longer it takes Jade to reply.

Hux asks again, a little snappish.

"Jade, what is going on? "

"There 's this guy." Jade finally blurts out.

"It's a problem about a guy. A guy that I like, I guess. Or that likes me. And I keep running into him and I've never liked a guy before and I don't know what to do. "

Jade's word start to spill together toward the end but she thinks she communicated enough. She feels silly saying it out loud and relieved all at once. She chances a look at Hux.

Hux has a surprised look on his face, but then it quickly morphs into his usual demeanor.

"Oh. Jade, that's a common "problem" for your age, nothing to be embarrassed about. You have a crush. It will pass. "

"What's a crush?"

"It's when you have feelings for another person. An intimate interest in them, curiosity about them, even when you don't know much. A crush can be swift and overwhelming but can also fade just as quickly. Emotions are fickle like that. It's nothing to worry about."

Jade takes in this new information and compares it to her recent interactions with Titus Ren. She finds herself nodding. Yes, that lines up. So, she has a crush. And it will pass.

"So, what do I do? How do I make the feelings go away?"

Hux gives her a patient smile.

"You can't really make the feelings go away. You can suppress them or ignore them, it is most important to have good control over yourself, Jade. But some feelings...well...people are flawed by design in the way of feelings. Sometimes you can't just change how you feel. You have to just let the feelings be there without acting on them."

Jade processes this new information again. That is not what she was hoping for, to have to just let herself feel things. Jade is not unfamiliar with feelings. She has strong emotions, just previosuly it had been related to more tangible things in life- family, survival, and such. Feelings that have no purpose are dumb. So she expresses that to Hux.

Hux actually laughs at Jade's summation of feelings. He has smiled, it's always small but pleasant, but this is the first time she's seen him be bit more uncouth.

"Indeed, Jade, it would seem that crushes are dumb, as you said. But in the grander scheme of man, you could view a crush as a primal instinct to find a mate. It's a remnant of a less civilized time, so to speak."

"Find a mate?! I'm 15, I don't want... I'm not ready...nor do I need!...why?!"

Hux is laughing again and Jade decides it is one of the best things in the world to see this severe, strict and ordely man, throw his head back and be boisterous and ridiculous. Seeing him so care-free stirs at her heart. Jade has strong feelings for Hux and they are easy to understand, familiar. Why can't more things make sense like they do around Hux?

"It's just instincts, my dear, not law! You're a fine young lady, I'm surprised you don't have several suitors trying for your attention. Rest assured, you are under no obligation of your feelings, you are in charge of them, not the other way around. Besides your young and crushes can be fun, perhaps enjoy the attention until it passes, then move on. Confidence in yourself will keep you anchored in the waves of your emotions. Again, it is important to have good control over yourself. "

Hux still has a slight smile but she can tell how earnestly he means his words with the intensity of his stare. Jade takes it all in. She was right, Hux is excellent as advice. Jade is very grateful for this talk.

"I'm sorry I wasted our lesson. I'll be better next week, promise!"

"No worries at all. I'm sorry I was the one you were left to talk with, I'm sure you have friends you rather share such things with."

"Oh, no! You are brilliant! I love talking to you! My friends have just made fun of me and made things so much worse, I mean, I think they mean well and all... but it's not helpful...like you."

Jade is blushing now and can't meet Hux's eyes. She didn't mean to say so much and reveal how much she idolizes Hux. Jade worries again about how immature she will seem to him. When Hux is silent and still in response, she braves looking up. Hux has the same patient smile as before and a strange shine to his eyes.

Hux clears his throat before trying to speak, his voice comes out low anyway,

"Well,... my door is always open."

Jade hadn't expected such a welcoming response. She smiles brightly at Hux and has to suppress the desire to hug him. She is certain he would not appreciate it. But perhaps one day.

Hux nods at her, his stoic demeanor returning as he rises from his seat. Jade stands too, gathering her things to head back to her quarters.

She is surprised when Hux walks out in front of her.

"Now then, if you wouldn't mind accompanying me down to the hangar, I have something for you."

 

\-------------

 

Hux gave her a ship! She has a ship! From Hux!

When they made it down to the hangar and Hux presented the ship, Jade was just confused. But as Hux made it clear that it was a gift and it was her's now she really couldn't help herself and did, in fact, hug Hux. He had awkwardly patted her shoulder in return but had his small smile the entire time.

They scheduled a time to take the ship out. Hux was going to teach her proper safety protocol with personal shuttles and she couldn't wait. Hux had walked her back to her quarters and bid her a good night. She was very grateful because Jade is pretty sure she would have just floated around the ship lost if left alone. It was all just too good to be true.

Kylo was still awake when she walked into their room. He was sitting watching news, he looked very grumpy. He had been in a weird mood all week. He glanced at her when she walked in and she couldn't help the bright smile she gave him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"So Hux really gave you a ship, huh?"

"YES!" She squealed. She couldn't help her excitement. She set her books down and plopped onto the couch next to Kylo, telling him all the details about it. He eventually smiled and said he was happy for her, which meant a lot to Jade.

"Well, don't get any crazy ideas, you still have responsibilities here. To Max. And such."

Jade detected a bit of jealousy from Kylo, which she found funny, but she affirmed him anyway,

"Of course, of course. I'll always be here for Max...and such. And really, how good of Supreme Leader would you be without someone to help you with your reports!"

He gave her a mock glare, "I do just fine, thank you very much!"

"Yea, yea, big Tree-Man who totally files his own papers!"

"Hey Stick, I saved your skinny butt from nothing! How about a little gratitude!"

Jade laughs and gives him a shove.

"You know I am, right? Thankful, for everything."

Jade speaks softly, not wanted to get overly emotional, it's already been a full day for that.

Kylo nods and gives her another smile. He turns back to the news and resumes his former grumpy demeanor.

Jade watches him for a bit. Kylo and Jade don't talk much either. They've shared little stories here and there, but nothing important. Jade doesn't really know much about Kylo other than his occupation. That suddenly seems very odd.

Kylo seems very burdened. Jade had really appreciated talking to Hux and even though she can't offer great advice, she can listen, would Kylo talk to her? She figures it's worth a try. Jade does know if Kylo is going to talk he needs to be in a better mood and she knows just how to do that.

She nudges his shoulder again.

"Hey, let me practice braids?"

Kylo gives her a look to communicate he feels inconvenienced but he slides to the floor all the same and shakes his hair out.

Jade smiles as she moves to sit behind him. She runs her fingers through his hair, getting knots out, then digs her fingers into his scalp a little to get him to relax. He immediately leans back into her hands and she can see the tension fall from his shoulders.

She let's peace and quiet fill the room as she starts her weave. She's been working on the crossing her braids so she has Kylo's head resting on her knee so she has better access to the side of his head to start the braid.

Kylo's eye's are closed and his head lax against her but his brow twitches and creases every so often.

"Kylo..."

"Hmm...?"

"Are you ok?"

His brow creases again and stays this time. She sees his jaw clench and release. She waits a moment and thinks he isn't going to answer at all.

"I don't know."

That's more honest than she expected! She thinks that's significant, he must really need to talk if he's willing to not just brush her off. She doesn't want to push him. So she waits til his face relaxes some more before saying anything else. It doesn't take long.

"You don't have to share, but if you want to- just know I'm here for you..."

She mimics what Hux had said to her. It had been comforting and reassuring when she was confused about talking. She hopes it has the same effect on Kylo.

She can tell he is thinking about it. Brow furrowed, jaw clenching. Eventually he lets out a big sigh.

"My mom is alive..."

Kylo proceeds to tell Jade about the complexities of his family. So many lies and betrayals, misunderstandings and heart break. Jade feels so many things from Kylo, he is being so open and raw. The least she can do is return the favor. When he finishes sharing all he wants about his family, Jade shares about hers. Kylo is a surprisingly good listener. Attentive and inquisitive. Again, Jade finds it very relieving to say these words aloud.

Jade and Kylo talk for hours. At some point Max wakes up, Kylo goes and gets him while Jade makes a bottle.

They continue talking, the conversation changing from family to training and hobbies. Kylo shares about Snoke and his time with the First Order. It is much more complicated than Jade ever expected. It all makes her short life seem so simple and insignificant. But Kylo still asks her questions, as if eager to know more about "normal" life.

Eventually they end up laying down in his bed. Max with his bottle between them, gently cooing as he falls back asleep.

Their conversation slowly fades and they both get lost in watching Max sleep. Jade is beginning to fade too.

Just before she's fully asleep, Kylo makes one last comment, softly, barely above a whisper.

"I'm really thankful for you too, for everything... I always wanted a little sister..."

Jade looks at Kylo, his eyes are closed now, face fully relaxed as he curls around Max.

Her heart aches just a little at the thought of 'big brother'. He's more than a brother. Kylo is her boss, her trainer and guardian, he's her friend too. He's her Tree-Man and she's his Stick-Girl, so whatever that is...it for sure is family.

This is her family.


	14. It's Just A Little Crush

 

I am anxious, I am scared  
I am anything but well prepared  
And I know just what I want  
And what I want right now is this

The Gospel Youth, Wildfire

\-----------------

Titus is in the training rooms with Meridia. He likes training with her, she doesn't treat him like a kid like some of the Knights.

Titus knows he's the youngest of the Knights, he's always been all to aware of that, but after 8 years of dedication he felt he deserved some credit!

The Knights were rotating missions, chasing down leads about the Resistence (or whatever new rebel group) that was bombing First Order affiliates.

Titus didn't mind the recon part. He enjoyed traveling around and investigating. But the bombings were killing people and Kylo, more so Hux, was very insistent that if it wasn't handled immediately it would cause a bigger whip-lash to the greater peace of the galaxy as a whole.

Titus thought that was kind of dramatic, but Hux had been prepared with all sorts of information on the precarious nature of the treaties they had signed with many planets and how it was contingent on order and control. One slip and the whole thing could implode.

Titus wasn't much of a political person, so he trusted Hux and Kylo and did as he was commanded. It took him away from the head ship more than he would like but it also kept him coming back to the ship which was more often than it used to be.

So all in all, Titus didn't mind at all.

As it were, Meridia and he were done for the day. She had given him a good beating, she never held back and was quick to correct and reprimand his weaknesses. It actually helped a lot. She reminded him of Alto, but he unfortunately didn't get to train much with Alto.

Alto was the busiest of the Knights. He was the strongest of them and that left him with a lot of the dirty work.

All the knights were force sensitve. Enough for chasing leads, enough to know a lie, feel deception, guilt and such. But none of the Knights could dig into minds like Kylo, except Alto.

Being that the General wanted things handled quickly meant a lot of intense interrogations. Titus was thankful his force ability didn't require this of him. He's heard the screaming and it's enough for him to know he couldn't handle torturing some one. Getting physical is one thing, but ripping someone apart from the inside was...well...it was something he was glad he didn't have to do. He felt sorry for his brother and the burden he carried because of it. Alto was strong though. If anyone could handle it, Titus knew Alto could.

Titus was still working through his forms as Meridia left. He still needed to check in with Sylvanus and start prep for his next mission, but he still wanted to work out some energy and wait...just a little longer.

Just as Titus is about to give up his pathetic attempt at happenstance run-in, he feels her...Jade.

Titus checks the clock. She's running behind today. She keeps a very tight schedule. Titus had seen her several times before he decided to approach her.

Their first interaction had been...confusing. But their second actual conversation, when he learned her name had given him hope. She was shy and awkward and inexperienced, but so was he, he liked it about her. And he didn't want to be a stalker, so he's trying to actually interact with her more.

Jade walks into the training area, eyes scanning the room and abruptly stops when she sees him.

She's so cute in her training gear, small but fierce. And her blue hair. It was the first thing that caught Titus' attention, he'd never seen hair like that on a humanoid before. She rocks it.

Titus tries to give her a confident smile, hoping she doesn't run from him.

Jade glances around the room again, seems to be considering the situation but eventually gives a shy smile back. So stinkin' cute.

Titus walks toward her.

"Hello Jade"

Her cheeks flush red, she looks down to hide a bigger smile he wishes he could see straight on. She mumbles a hello back.

"Your trainers were called out today, Captain said all Troopers are going through prep strategies just in case."

Titus watches her carefully. He hopes she isn't disappointed. She doesn't give anything away if she is.

Jade nods as she scans the room again. She slowly brings her gaze back to him and actually speaks.

"I know. Cato told me I could come work through my forms anyway. I didn't know the room would be occupied. Sorry to interrupt..."

At that she turns to leave and that is the last thing Titus wants

"No!"

He didn't mean to yell. Jade freezes and gives him a questioning look. She looks tense. Jeez, he's pretty sure she could kick his ass if she wanted to.

Titus tries again, in a more normal tone.

"I mean to say, you're not interrupting. I was just finishing up. The room is all yours!"

She relaxes her stances and turns back toward him. Progress. He gives her smile and gestures to the room, hopefully in an inviting manner.

Jade sets down her stuff off to the side and cautiously steps onto the mats. Titus goes to the side to grab his own water, tries to seem uninterested. He can feel Jade track him with his eyes. He turns so she can't see his stupid grin.

He hears her breathing and she starts her forms. Titus continues to face away, trying to give her a moment to get comfortable and give himself a second to get it together.

Titus wants to talk to her, to know everything about her. No one knows anything about her, except that they've seen her with the General a couple times.

Who is she? What does she do? Is she single? Titus assumes yes, maybe that's bad on his part. From what he can tell she's amazing and beautiful.

But she is also obviously young. Since the end of the old trooper program there aren't as many young people. That gives him the advantage, right?

When he turns around she is just finishing her warm up forms. She has good form, strong stance, looks solid and delicate at the same time. His gaze slowly drifts over her...really good form. Then snaps back up to her face. He's not here to oogle at her!

He steps up to the mats. Jade glances at him but keeps her focus straight ahead.

"Um. If you'd like, I could go through forms with you. It's no fun to train alone right?"

She stares straight at him. He feels like she is looking in his soul, could pick a part anything about him. This girl is so intense, he loves it!

Jade looks away and gives a casual shrug.

"Ok."

She steps to the side.

Titus steps up next to her.

Jade continues in forms. He follows her lead. It's a bit awkward at first but then their breathing falls in tandem and their movements sync up and the air in the room fills with peace.

Titus would think Jade was projecting an aura of peace but he knows she's not a force user.

It's surreal and amazing.

And all too soon they've finished a compete set.

It's been 40 minutes, but Titus feels like it was seconds. What just happened.

He turns to Jade, who looks at him with an expression of similar awe and wonder. He's just about to ask her...anything ...when she bolts to grab her stuff and heads out the door.

"Thanks for joining me. I have to go now. K-bye Titus Ren!"

Her words come out in a rush , but she pauses briefly to flash him a full on smile. It is brilliant. And then she is gone.

He's left standing in a daze, alone but still mumbles out,

"She remembers my name..."

He wears a stupid grin the rest of the day.

\------------------

"She is beautiful and I am catastrophic

  
As I reach to her with more than just my hands"

Gospel Youth, Wildfire

***>>>****>>>***

Jade rushes from the training area as quickly as possible. Once she's safely several floors and corridors away, she stops and flattens against a wall to catch her breath.

Her heart is hammering in her chest.

What was that?!

Jade was surprised to see Titus Ren in the training area. She shouldn't be. She's run into him there several times now and she knows the Knights are on and off the ship constantly doing whatever for Kylo, but still it had been a shock.

And then he lingered and wanted to do forms with her. She was so nervous. Ready for him to correct her movements at any second!

Jade has trained with Kylo several times and he is a stickler about everything! She only imagined all the Knights would be the same, but Titus Ren wasn't . He was shy and gentle and sweet. His hair damp from sweat , in a cut off shirt...smiling like she's some one to notice! Who does that?!

And then whatever happened during forms. Jade could swear she could feel his heart beat in her. Is that normal? It was intoxicating.

She had to keep constant focus because if she had let go any more on her mind she's certain she would have tried to touch him, hold his hand, feel his pulse under her fingers, find out how springy his hair really is.

Jade was breathing heavily, she needed to calm down. Control. Deep breath. I'm in control. In.out.

Jade took a couple more breaths, closing her eyes, finding her balance. Consciously letting go of too many emotions trying to rile her up and convince her to go back to the training area and find her Cute Guy. In. Out. I'm in control.

She opened her eyes feeling refreshed and calm.

Jade smiled. That was fun. Hux was the very best at advice.

Jade made it back to her room with a new found sense of confidence. She had a crush. So what? She could handle it.

Jade ran into Titus Ren once more in the training rooms a couple days later. They went through forms together again. Jade stayed calm and even lingered a little after to chat.

They talked about drinking water. Fascinating, right? It was stupid and nothing and yet it had left Jade giddy for days.

The next time Jade saw him it was while she was walking with Hux in the hall and Titus Ren was with two other Knights. Jade was happy and terrified to see him all at once.

She obviously couldn't say hi in front of Hux, but she also knew he was leaving soon and she didn't want to not say anything.

Hux stopped one of the Knights to talk about their mission. Jade tried not to stare and yet make eye contact with Titus Ren to no avail.

When Hux gave a curt, "Good luck on your mission."

Jade felt bold and took the opportunity to tack on, "May the force be with you."

She gave a shy smile. Hux and the two other Knights gave her a cirious look but nodded respectfully. Titus Ren was biting his lip, obviously trying to hold in a laugh.

She had tried!

As they walked away in separate directions, Jade tried not to think about it maybe being the last time she'd see him. The war was over right? They were dealing with thugs? That's what Hux always called them, not that he talked business much.

After a few steps, she glanced over her shoulder just in time to catch Titus doing the same. They locked eyes and smiled. Her heart just about burst.

He gave her a wink before turning around and continuing on.

Jade tried to act normal but could feel her face burning. She hoped Hux wouldn't notice, but no such luck.

After they rounded a corner, Hux comments in a low voice.

"So your crush is a Knight of Ren? Be careful, Jade."

Jade worries Hux will tell Kylo but when she glances at him he has a mischievous glint to his eyes. She tries to keep herself composed, in control.

"Of course, it's just a crush. No big deal."

Hux makes a tsk sound to cover a small laugh.

"Yes, indeed."


	15. Celebrate Good Times

 

It's Max's life day!

Jade has the whole night planned out. She ordered special foods, most of which Max eats now that he has a bunch of teeth. A special cake and drinks. She even talked Kylo into decorations!

Nothing much, a few balloons and a sign Jade made that says "Yay! You're ALIVE!"

Kylo had laughed and asked "why that?"

Jade felt it was obvious, the point of life day is to celebrate that you're alive! How did he not get it?

Cato and Zim were coming, Snaps was on assignment- everyone was back on high alert and active duty due to the attacks.

Hux was coming!

Jade wishes she could invite the Knights of Ren, or rather a certain Knight. She'd tried to casually mention it, she thought Kylo was friends with the Knights. He quickly reminded her that the Knights still didn't know about Max and were not going to find out at some life day party!

Jade had kind of forgotten that part. So, whatever.

Kylo should be home any minute, then Hux and Cato and Zim should arrive.

Max was at his yearly check up- Kylo assured Jade it would be nothing like the first check up, she nearly had an episode being reminded of the trauma.

Mrs.Wellers would bring him when he was done. She was the main nurse. Knowledgable but very harsh. Jade avoids her when she can.

The door opens announcing Kylo's return. Jade looks him over quickly, he needs to change, he was clearly just training and is all sweaty and gross.

Kylo stops in the living room and stares at all the food and drink on the table, confused.

"It's Max's life day!"

"Right. Right. It's just us, though, right?"

"No! Cato and Zim and Hux are coming! Now go wash and change, you're stinky and gross!"

Kylo makes a groaning noise. "Yea, well I was training, what's your excuse?"

Jade shoves him toward his room while sticking her tongue out, "Ugh, you over-grown Tree! Grow up!"

"You grow up, little stick!" Kylo quickly snaps back but disappears into his room anyway. She soon hears the water running. At least that's handled.

Soon the door dings again and it's Cato and Zim. Zim goes straight for a drink. Cato has a small package she sets on the table and they all start to chat.

Right at 5:30 the door dings again and Jade knows it's Hux and not just because he's the only other guest. He is always right on time.

Jade welcomes Hux in. He takes a moment to look around, commenting that he's never actually been in Kylo's quarters.

Jade looks around too. They're pretty much the same as Hux's, but Hux keeps his place pristine. Hux notices that Kylo does not, by the look on his face.

It makes Jade giggle.

These two men, so different and yet so similar.

Speaking of, Kylo reemerges from his room, clean and still dripping. He makes a remark to Zim about drinking, they laugh and cheers their drinks.

Kylo notices Hux and his gaze narrows, "I thought you wanted this to be fun, Jade. Why'd you invite the party pooper?"

The room falls quiet and tension builds.

Jade tries to think of how to dispel the awkwardness and avoid a catastrophe.

Before she comes up with anything, Hux retorts,

"Why, Supreme Leader, of course I'm here. I wouldn't want to miss your first life day. Oh, right It's not your life day. It's just your perpetual state of spoiled brat-yness that makes it confusing who's the child here!"

Jade's jaw drops. Did he just...and Kylo...?? What should she do? What should she do?!

Everyone seems to be at a loss. Kylo and Hux just staring eachother down.

Then Kylo surprises everyone by snorting.

Before anything more can become of it the door dings announcing the guest of honor.

Jade quickly puts on a smile and goes to the door.

There Mrs.Wellers stands with Max, looking confused at the crowd inside.

"Surprise!" Jade yells, startling both Max and Mrs.Wellers.

Cato and Zim give an awkward belated chorus of 'Surprise' behind her.

She should have coordinated that better.

Max giggles with delight at seeing her, she quickly grabs him and brings him in.

Mrs.Wellers reports to Kylo, Max is healthy and well, before quickly leaving, grumbling about people scaring her for no reason.

Max's arrival has dissapted the tension and everyone eats and talks amicably the rest of the evening. They sing and eat cake and open gifts.

Cato got him little knee and elbow pads, Hux got him a book on tactical benefits of having the low ground, and Kylo gives him a crystal necklace- of the gifts, Max is most fascinated with the crystal.

Kylo puts the necklace on him and Max immediately shoves the chrystal in his mouth.

Hux makes a remark about Kylo giving jewelry to a child and Kylo comments back, mock, apologizing, that it's inferior to a ship. To which Hux snorts and Kylo smirks.

As Jade watches this weird exchange she realizes these men are more bickering than fighting. Their straight face demeanor makes their words seem to have more bite than they really do. And of course they wouldn't care if anyone else understood that.

Jade shakes her head. These men.

She starts to clean up and everyone else awkwardly sits, not knowing what to do.

Zim is the first to make a move.

"Well, thanks for the cake. Guess I'll head out..."

"No! Don't go! We can play games!"

Jade has so many more plans.

So what, Max went to bed?

It's still a party and she read all about how to throw a good one and she just wants to spend time with all these people! She's never been to a party and this will be a great one, damnit!

Everyone looks skepitcal though.

"Jade, we're not going to play games. We've had cake, now it's time to be done. Good job, kid. Max had a great party."

Kylo is gentle with her, she is not persuaded, but Zim and Cato have both now risen to leave.

"No, no, no! We have to play games! " Jade whines.

She's not ready for this to be over. She stiffles back tears now, she tried so hard and just wants a little more time with her family.

Everyone stills, not sure what to say.

Jade feels a hand on her shoulder, she looks up to see Hux giving her that patient smile she's noticed only she gets.

"Jade, we're not game people. It's nothing against your party. Like Ren said, Max had a great party. We are military people. And if you don't mind, I actually thought we could have a conversation as such since we're all together. "

Jade's confused. Hux nods at everyone else, they nod back. Zim and Cato sit back down.

Jade doesn't understand what military stuff they all need to talk about, she is never included in these conversations.

"A conversation about what?"

"Exacuation procedure."

Oh. Perhaps this active duty thing is more serious than Jade realized.


	16. All Good Things Must Come to an End

 

Jade had hoped going over the evacuation plan was cautionary. Unfortunately it ended up being timely.

Just three days after Max's party their ship is attacked.

Jade was in their quarters with Max when the alarms go off. She freezes then takes a deep breath. Control. She can do this.

Jade grabs a bag that was prepped just for this instance. It's mostly stuff for Max being that any escape pod isn't geared toward babies.

Jade picks up Max and heads out. She has a path Hux made her memorize to get her escape pod. It's separate from the rest so people don't see her and Max. It was originally meant as a fail safe for the Supreme Leader, but Kylo won't be needing it.

Zim finds them halfway there. He takes the bag and Max and starts to run. Just as they enter the hall the whole ship rocks, sending all of them to the wall.

Zim catches himself and protects Max just fine, more adjusted to this type of situation. Jade is thrown violently down and is officially rattled.

This is actually happening. They are under attack.

Zim gets her up and going again. Once they're to the escape pod, he powers it up and quickly enters the proper sequences.

Jade was going to learn, but Hux had insisted she have someone meet her regardless. Hux probably expected she wouldn't be able to remember all the things her first time.

She was grateful to Hux as she watched Zim seemlessly get things in place. He seemed completely unphased by the loud noises around the ship, by the frequent trembles.

Jade on the other hand was trembling. She was terrified.

Oddly enough, Max was also calm. She wondered if Kylo had some how prepared him. Jade knew they spoke in their minds.

Zim put Max in a specially made seat, getting him secure, then turned to her.

"I'm scared. Are you coming with us?"

"Jade, don't be scared. You can do this. This pod will get you safely down to the planet. You have everything to be safe and sound down there until we come get you. You can do this. I have to get to my station and help the rest of the crew evacuate. You can do this."

Zim has never been this encouraging, it's a little scarier. She wants him to make a joke or poke fun at her. This is too real.

Jade throws her arms around Zim and holds tight. He quickly returns the embrace and whispers in her ear,

"You can do this, kid. It's going to be ok. You can do this."

She feels him shake and realizes he's reassuring himself as much as her.

She pulls back and gives him a nod.

"I can do this. You better hurry, I won't wait around forever for you!"

She puts her brave face on and does her best to act haughty.

Zim smiles and gives a little chuckle.

"That's right, girlie. I'll be seeing you soon. Don't break a nail down there!"

With that he steps out of the pod. Jade quickly buckles in as Zim shuts the door. He hoovers outside the window a second, giving her one last smile before launching her.

It's louder than she expected. She's hears everything or nothing, she isn't sure, but after awhile she tunes it out amd focuses on her breathing. In. Out.

She thinks of Kylo and Hux, of Cato and Snaps, of Titus. Of her family. Will she see them again? Will they survive? Will she survive?

Yes.

Yes, she decides. This is not the end.

Then the pod is hit by something and their straight trajectory turns into a tail spin.

Although she was secured, she finds herself slammed against one side then the other. She still doesn't hear anything. Is Max ok? What happened? She's losing consciousness, but just before blackness overtakes her she feels a comforting nudge. I'm here.

Then nothing.

>*>*>

Kylo is on the bridge when Hux comes roaring in yelling orders.

"INCOMING!"

All stations are activated, shields up, weapons charged, everyone at attention and stand by.

Within seconds three large battle cruises appear and immediately open fire, directly at the hangar bay. First round of fighters have already deployed, but that is still going to cause problems.

Kylo is communicating with Max, calming him, telling him it is time to leave.

Hux is rambling about something like a mad man.

The alarms start to blare.

Kylo can feel Jade's fear. He's focused on Max and keeping him calm. Jade will be ok.

Kylo finally catches part of what Hux is saying.

"There should be four ships. Where's the fourth ship?!"

Then the fourth ship appears, overshooting it's exit out of lightspeed.

It side swipes their ship, rocking the entire thing.

Kriff. That was close.

Kylo gets confirmation from Zim that Max and Jade are safely away. He nudges Max asleep and reaches out for Jade.

Something is wrong, she's too panicked.

Kylo rushes to the view port to sees a fighter chase in the pods vicinity. They must have been hit by side fire!

"No!"

Kylo hears Jade's frantic fears, he tries to comfort her then nudges her asleep too.

Kylo turns to find Hux at his shoulder. The two men stare at eachother.

Kylo bites out, "Still alive."

Hux nods, then turns and continues barking out orders.

Kylo rushes to his ship. These attackers will pay.

As Kylo and the Knights on board head out, they notice half the ship is in flame. It's in full on evacuations.

Kylo belatedly wonders if he should have made Hux leave, that man would be one to go down with the ship.

No time now.

Kylo and the Knights make quick work of the smaller ships battling the tie fighters and then team up on destroying the larger ones.

Kylo tries to figure out who is leading this attack. Feeling for familiar forces... one imparticular.

The force shakes around him and silences out. Kylo is seething.

How dare the bond open now, amidst this?

What, so she can gloat?

Kylos isn't sure this is the Resistence, but he's also not sure it it isn't!

Rey appears next to him. He barely gives her a glance. She scowls at him. The nerve!

He focusses on his shots. One ship down, one to go.

His thoughts keep jumping to Jade and Max. They're still alive, he knows they're still alive. That's the only thing keeping him sane at the moment.

He glances at Rey again. She appears to be struggling. Good.

He wants to mean it, but the more he looks over these ships, these obviosly gang related ships, he can't help being dissappointed.

Rey is supposed to be the light. She is suppose to bring peace and balance.

He is the chaos and darkness.

Rey cries out in pain. He looks at her, she has a wound on her side.

She stares at him, looks defeated.

"Why are you doing this, Ben?"

"What?!"

"Come on! Don't play dumb. There's not much left now. Just tell me why?"

Kylo is lost. What is she talking about?

"Why what, Rey? Why have I changed the galaxy for the better? Why have I ended slave rings and corrected social injustices? Why have I provided for forgettn planets- like Jakku?! "

Rey is shaking her head, she looks weak, her wound is bleeding pretty bad.

"Why are you attacking us, Ben?"

"No, why are you attacking us?!"

They stare at eachother, searching the other through the bond. Then reach the same conclusion at the same time.

"You're not the one attacking us!"

"You're not the one attacking us!"

It's a swift change for Kylo, but he goes from being depressed and angry to enraged and defensive.

Who do these people think they are, attacking all the people he cares about?! Piting them against eachother!

In the background, Kylo hears Rey yelling out orders, something about changing course, back up plan, blah blah.

Kylo turns back to Rey, after summoning the Knights to invade the last ship. They will get answers.

"Rey, you're bleeding really bad, you need to take care of that!"

Rey gives him a half smile.

"Oh, you care now, do you?"

Kylo scowls at that.

"I've always cared, Rey. You will always mean something to me."

She nods, slumping a little more into her spot. She needs help, why is no one helping her?!

"Rey, you have to live. You hear me! You don't get to die like this! Like you said, we're suppose to be doing this together."

Rey meets his eyes again, looking paler by the second.

"Together?...ww..will you help me, Ben?"

He feels her reach for him in the force, he quickly opens up. She's pulling, pulling strength. Kylo wishes he could heal her, but he can't. That's a lost art to him now. But he can give his strength.

He sets his ship down in the foreign ship bay. His Knights have already secured it.

He focuses everything on Rey.

Live, Rey, live.

He feels himself drain and the color return to Rey. He can tell she can't fully heal herself, she doesn't know how, but she has stopped the bleeding and restored her strength enough to get help.

She starts to rise but stops to look at Kylo.

"Ben, this is what I want. I want to do this together. I want you to help me."

"Ok, Rey. Together." Kylo pants, he's drained.

"And Ben...thank you."

Rey reaches for him cautiously, the whole crossing dimensions is still new and weird. Her hand finds his shoulder then she gently pulls herself forward to kiss his cheek.

If Kylo was full strength he would have grabbed her and kissed her properly, but that would probably be too drastic for Rey.

This was nice.

And nice was good enough, for now.

Then she was gone.

Kylo took a moment to meditate and allow his bodu to rest. He could do this. He was weakened but not down and out.

He will figure out who these terrorists are and give them hell.

Then he'd go find his family.


	17. All Good Things Must Come to an End part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This chapter gets a little violent.  
> Kylo Ren does not negotiate with terrorists.

 

 

No focus lost, I concentrate  
And now you got it wrong  
Go off on 'em  
Go off on 'em

M.I.A., Go Off

\--------------------------

Kylo is sitting in front of what's left of the last cruiser that attacked his ship.

A lot of the crew had abandoned ship or been on smaller ships already shot down.

The Knights had rounded up everyone.

8 crew members.

4 were killed immediately.

Now the 4 left kneeled in front of him.

They had already been roughed up a bit. Sylvanus and Lyra could be a little hasty.

His strength was restoring, but it was slow. It would go faster if he took a moment to take proper care, but he didn't want to show any more weakness or waste any more time.

His helmet was heavy and gave out a mechanical hiss with every haggard breath he took. He really wanted to get this over with.

"Do you know who I am?"

One guy spit at him , threw a few choice words in other languages before saying, "You're kriffing wanna be Sith, religious hack. Means nothing to mm..."

Kylo held out his hand, silencing the man, cutting off his air.

The man sputtered and gurgled, bulged and blued, then ceased to be.

Kylo dropped his hand and the dead body with it.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

He was losing patience. This was a waste. He should just tear their minds apart and be done. And Kylo would, if he wasn't concerned that such efforts might kill him in his weakened state.

Even that little display has put him back. It's very frustrating.

When there is only silence in response, Kylo continues.

"I am the Supreme Leader. Ruler of the galaxy. Bringer of justice and vengeance. You habe brought about your deaths in attacking my ship. I will show you mercy and make it swift if you tell me who your leader is."

The men at least look shocked at his title, if nothing else. They had no idea who they were messing with. Kriffing pirates.

The last three crew glance at eachother and glance around the room. Their fellow thugs lay slaughtered around them, it is bloody and gruesome. Most would find it intimidating and terrifying.

These are not like most. They radiate greed and malice, selfish desires amd hate. Even now they plot to use the lives next to them to their advantage.

"SPEAK, NOW!"

The all jump at his outburst, but remain silent.

Kylo nods to his Knights. Sylvanus steps up and takes hold on the guy on the right.

Lighting his saber and swishing in one fluid motion, takes the guy's arm off. The screams are curdling.

The other two cringe and stare in disbelief.

Kylo waits for the cries to quiet to whimpers.

"Tell me who you are and who commands you or my Knights will extend your death for days, weeks!"

At that, Lyra steps up the guy on the left, lights her saber and removes a hand and foot. Again, the screams echo through the bridge before slowly fading.

The last man cowers between his sobbing mates, crazy eyes looking for an out.

Kylo puts pressure on his mind, pain and anguish.

The man quickly crumbles, thankfully. Kylo does not have the strength to properly interrogate.

The man doesn't know much but he quickly divulges all he knows. Lydia records everything and immediately sends it to Hux.

As the man finishes his tale of what he knows, he begins to beg for his life, they all beg.

Their pleas fall on deaf ears though.

Kylo gives a curt, "No."

The Knights strike them down before they can properly protest.

Now with that handled, he accepts provisions to properly restrengthen. He also quickly removes his helmet, his Knights following suit.

"Now what?" Lyra Ren asks, always ready for more.

Sylvanus updates Kylo, "Alto, Meridia and Titus are on their way here. Hux reported back up arrived in time to catch most evacuations, few actually made it planet side. We should head to rendezvous point Alpha 214 to go over all the information on the attack."

Sylvanus was a planner. Not necessarily a tactician like Hux but he liked having all the information together to plan and coordinate his attacks. He was good at it. He seemed eager too.

Kylo took a moment before responding. He looked over the mess they've made of the bridge. His Knight's oozed darkness, Kylo felt it deep within himself. They've all missed this. This is their purpose. Doing the dirty work of the galaxy, ridding it of despicable creatures that prey on the weak.

Kylo feels more alive and in tune than he has in awhile, even in his weakness. Having Max and Jade is great, but all that domesticity does not give him purpose. This is his purpose, to be judge and executioner. He is darkness.

And Rey is his light. They will bring balance-together.

Together.

Kylo looks at Lyra and Sylvanus, who are waiting for his reaponse. They need to work together.

"No, we will all head to the planet."

"Why?"

"Because there is something personal there I must retrieve myself."

The Knights look confused but nod.

This isn't the way Kylo wanted his Knights to meet Max, but if there is this unknown enemy, he needs then on his side, on Max's side. They need to be together in this.

Kylo finally rises, feeling slighty renewed. They head back to their ships.

"Burn the ship. Let's get the kriff out of here."

**>>>**>>>**

Hux is staring at a screen with four beacon dots.

Still alive.

He looks back at the desk. The information he received from Lyra Ren isn't much to go off of- some gangster family names, couple planets references. Nothing that wouldn't have made it on the preluminary list of staring points anyway, but it's something.

Hux isn't surprised when Ren checks in and informs him he is heading to the planet. It's a slight relief, in fact.

Hux is surprised Ren is having all his Knights join him, but he's sure he'll get filled in on those details once they meet up at Alpha 214.

The loss of their ship is an inconvenience, but overall loss is actually minimal. The strike was sudden but not devastating. Amateurs for sure, and not militant. A lot of crude weaponry, ill-aimed.

Very inconvenient.

Hux is staring at the beacon board again.

Jade is alive. She'll be fine. She's smart and tough.

sigh. Hux isn't going to get much done until he gets another check in from Ren. It shouldn't be long. He needs to clean up anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-story related. This song also has a great dance video, check it out here:  
> https://youtu.be/O7WuTXB5PH4
> 
> The original music video is just shots of explosions, which I also found fitting for this scene, but the song is also just really cool. Enjoy.


	18. All Good Things Must Come to an End part 3

 

Jade stirs, but she's not ready to wake up.

Why is she so uncomfortable?  
Did she fall asleep on the couch with Max and Kylo again?

That tree of a man weighs a ton and is inpossible to move when he's asleep.

Jade tries to roll over, but can't and it makes her head hurt.

-Wake up-

Jade doesn't want to wake up, what is going on? If this is Kylo pranking her again she is going to dump all his fancy shampoo out!

-Jade...Wake Up!-

Jade opens her eyes. It's dark...no...there's a red glow...she's strapped to a chair...

It all comes back.

The Alarm. Evacuation. Zim. Her and Max away. Chaos. Comfort. Darkness.

"Max?"

Her voice croaks a little, she tries to swallow and clear it.

"Max? Are you here buddy.. are you ali-...are you ok?!"

Her brain is slow but she gradually brings her hands up to the clasps. Her head is pounding. The small motor skills it takes to undo the clasps feels impossible.

-Breath, Jade-

Jade looks down and there is Max, sitting on the floor in front of her, completely fine.

"How did you get out of your seat?"

Max giggles in response.

Jade takes a deep breath. In. Out.

Her fingers get the clasps undone, she falls out of the seat onto the floor next to Max and pulls him into her arms.

-Comfort-

"It's ok, buddy! We're alive!" Jade laughs a little feeling a sense of deja'vu.

"We're gonna be ok."

They sit like that for a little bit, then the axillary lights kick on. It's too bright at first, but Jade's eyes slowly adjust.

The door pops open letting in a cool, refreshing breeze.

Outside the door, Jade can see a field of grass. Off in the distance there are large trees and rocks. Birds flying in the far, far distance.

This place doesn't seem so bad.

She gets up and grabs the pack for Max. She slings him onto her hip and grabs the supplies bag from the pod as she steps out.

The ground is soft. The air is fresh.

What is this place?

-safe-

She looks at Max. He's communicating with her, is this what he does with Kylo? It's weird.

-safe-

She gives his little bald head a kiss.

"Ok buddy, we're safe. Let's find a place to camp."

Jade heads toward the tree line.

After Hux had gone through evacuation procedure, Cato had taken over in discussing pod camping. Jade didn't feel like she actually needed the tips to survive, but Kylo reminded her she's only familiar with one planet and had been taught before she was on her own. Cato explained what was in the supplies bags and how to use them and then general rules to follow when camping.

Find dry shelter. Find clean water.

She wasn't supposed to stay with the pod, which Jade thought was odd. Didn't it have a beacon, couldn't it provide shelter and protection.

Yes, but it was also an obvious, easy target.

Know where the pod is, but get away from it.

Jade ran through all the things she had been told just three-or was four now?- days ago. She would survive. Max would survive. She can do this.

\----------------

Jade and Max have made it to the trees. They offer nice shade and a needed break from the bright light.

Jade can hear water, so she is letting that guide her, hoping there is some sort of shelter near it.

The woods are quiet. Thick with plants that muffle the various bird noises.

It's nice.

Jade can already feel how hot her face is, surely slightly burned. It's fantastic! She's been feeling pale and more green lately, this is exactly what she needs.

Once she gets their shelter figured out, she's going to soak up this light!

Max seems happy about being here too. Does he remember Tardis? Probably not.

All of a sudden a small bird comes crashing through the tree canopy only to full on crash into a tree and fall to the ground.

It looks very dead. How sad and weird.

Jade looks around for any other birds or creatures.

She's about to continue when Max lifts a hand toward the bird, the air fills with electrcity, Jade's skin tingles with it.

Jade doesn't understand if she's waiting or hoping for something to happen but before anything she can notice does Max slumps against her, seemingly tired.

"It's alright buddy, you tried."

Jade consoles Max, but he's still staring at the bird.

Jade decides it's best if they just keep on, they're close to the water now.

As Jade makes her way around the bird on the ground, it jumps upright. It ruffles it's feathers, does a couple hops, then flies away.

Jade stares after the bird, then back at the spot it had fallen, then at Max. He has a tired smile.

-no try. Do-

Ok. That was really weird.

"Goo..Good job, Max..."

Jade doesn't really know how to process that so she doesn't. Jade continues on.

Find water. Find shelter.

Just a little way further they come upon a river flowing through large rocks. Perfect.

Jade is about to set Max down when he starts pointing toward the rocks.

-safe-

Jade wanders closer and finds there is a cave.

She looks at Max,

"You're sure it's safe? Looks like a good home for some wild creature."

-safe-

Jade goes inside, tensed, ready to run if need be, but of course Max is right, it's safe, the cave is empty. She sets him down and he sways, looking exhausted.

Jade quickly pulls a blanket out of his pack and grabs a bottle and water. Max takes both blanket and bottle then promptly lays down. He downs his bottle and is asleep before Jade can finish her water and ask if he needs more food.

Jade lays down next to him, gently stroking his back.

She let's out a big sigh. It's been an intense...however long it's been.

Jade quickly falls asleep, too.

Some time later, Jade wakes up. Jerking awake and jolting upright. It takes her moment to remember where she is, it's a slightly terrifying moment.

Max is still sound asleep next to her. They're safe. Kylo will come for them.

She needs to remember which way the pod is and she wants to be out in the light, so she leaves Max to sleep and heads back out.

The cave is close to the river, Jade finds a nice bright spot where she can still see the cave and dip her toes in the water.

Figuring out her position to the pod isn't hard, they really hadn't gone that far so she sits, slips her shoes off and rolls up her sleeves to enjoy the light.

Jade closes her eyes, tilting her face up and just breathes. In. Out.

In. Out.

Her mind begins to wander.

Is Kylo ok? Is Hux ok? She's glad Titus Ren was away, she doesn't have to worry about him, or does she? What about Cato, Zim and Snaps? They're not as important as Kylo and Hux, did they make it off the ship? Are there others on the planet? Should she be looking for them?

Her thoughts are interruptes by the sound of a breaking branch.

Jade looks around. Nothing.

She thinks about the bird Max healed- brought back to life? She didn't think that was possible. Should Max be doing such things without training? Does Kylo know what Max can do? Probably. Or maybe not? Max never did things like that at home. Home. Their home is probably gone. That makes her a little sad but at the same time, as long as everyone is ok, she knows she'll be fine. She has her family.

Jade glances at the cave. She should go check on Max. He needs to eat more. She needs to eat.

There's a ruffling of bushes. Jade glances around again and this time she gets up.

Something is out there. She feels it now.

Jade glances around. She needs a weapon.

There are some large logs near the edge of the water. Jade cautiously steps over to them, picking one up.

It's heavy, and unbalanced, not like anything she's tried using in training. It's not sharp either, but has a rough end with something as close to a point as she's going to get right now.

There is another ruffle of bushes to her other side.

Jade quickly turns toward it.

Should she go to the cave? If it's a creature, she'll just lead it to Max. But she has to defend Max. Should she run somewhere else to lead it away? What if it's just other survivors? Should she call out?

Jade wishes she'd had more time with Hux to prepare for this. Hux would know what to do.

Another branch snaps.

Jade whips around.

It's a creature. She's sure of it.

Jade hears a low growl and that's all the warning before she is tackled to the ground. She luckily got the stick between her the creature and is able to use it to throw it off.

The creature scrambles back and Jade gets a good look at it.

It looks like a large loth cat. Hair everywhere, big ears, long tail, four paws with claws and a wicked large mouth with sharp teeth. And it's definitely at least the same size as her, if not bigger.

Kriff.

It charges again with a loud growl, Jade dodges to the side and tries to hit it with her log but the thing jumps away.

They circle one another.

Kriff.Kriff.Kriff.

It pounces again, getting a swipe at her arm.

Ouch! KRIFF!

They circle again.

Jade's mind is in overload. What does she do? Can she hit it into the water? Do loth cats swim? Does it know about Max? Kylo will still find Max if she dies, right? KRIFF!

The creature strikes again, Jade dodges and gets a good whack in but it only seems to irritate it more as it hisses and growls aggressively.

Jade gets closer to the water. She thinks that's her best bet, if she has to- she'll throw them both in. Anything to keep Max safe!

The creatures swipes again at Jade, catching across her stomach this time. She screams out in pain.

-Jade?-

No!

Jade tries to find her balance, breath, focus. Why has she been training so much if she isn't going to use it.

The creature is coiling up again, ready to pounce. Jade thinks this is it. She's going to catch it and throw it in the river...or something like that. There is a waterfall close, it will most likely die if it goes over. That's the plan.

But the cat-thing doesn't come at her straight on, it jumps to the rocks to her left, changing her position to the river- did it know her plan?- Jade is at a loss with this change. It launches from it's higher vantage, Jade barely has time to do much else than lift her log in defense.

They both fall back on the rocky shore. The creatures lets out a horrible cry growl and then stops moving.

Jade scrambles to get out from under it and is surprised when it simply falls to the side as she moves.

As she stands over it she now sees the creature speared itself on her log. The not sharp log did indeed have enough of a point to be weapon.

She's breathing heavily and tears freely fall as she takes in what just happened.

-Jade!-

Jade looks to the cave to see Max crawling out to her. She runs to him, she doesn't want him to see the creature. She doesn't think he'd bring it back to life for sure, but rather be safe than sorry.

Max clings to her as she heads back into the cave.

Everything hurts but she's alive. And Max is alive! That's all that matters.

They sit down on the blankets. Jade grabs out food for both and then grabs the small medkit.

Kylo is coming, Jade reassures herself. It'll be fine.

As she begins to pull out the supplies in the med kit, Max crawls over to her again, climbing in to her lap.

"Just hold on, Max. I need to clean this. Don't. You're getting blood on you!"

Max is squirming all over, Jade is getting flustered and every move hurts.

Max stills once he finds a spot to sit and can lean against Jade.

The air fills with electricity.

Jade stills too.

Her body tingles all over, just like with the bird.

She feels weird, the tingles are starting to burn. Just when Jade thinks it's going to become painful and be too much, it soothes and the pain is gone.

Jade opens her eyes, having not realized she had shut them, and looks down at Max. He's calmly staring at her, slight smile, then he sways and collapses against her. She moves to catch him and nothing hurts.

Nothing hurts.

Jade holds still, clinging Max to her. Nothing hurts.

Then her brain kicks in, she grabs him another bottle and his blanket, he snuggles in. He's just about asleep as he finishes his bottle, then he bolts upright and stares upward.

-Papa!-

Jade looks where he's looking. Papa?

-home-

Then Jade hears it. There is a ship close.

She gets up with Max and heads outside.

It's a First Order ship! They're being rescued! Kylo has found them! Kylo...Papa?

Jade looks at Max, he just giggles. She shrugs. Whatever.

Jade goes back into the cave for their stuff and then they're off- back through the woods, to the field of grass.

The ship is just setting down when they make it to the field.

Jade is buzzing. They're rescued!

Jade tries to run, but Max and the packs are a bit much, she settles for a brisk walk.

As the ramp lowers, her excitement rises. They're found! Jade can feel tears well up, she didn't expect this to be so emotional. Jeez.

Kylo is the first down the ramp. He turns directly toward them and then is running.

Jade nearly cries out when she sees him. Now she does drop the packs, adjusts Max and runs.

It's not fast enough for Kylo. When they're still a good distance away he uses the force and pulls then to him.

Jade is shocked by the sudden flight through the air, but happy all the same to crash into Kylo's arms.

All three quickly wrap around eachother. Such a needy group.

Jade let's herself cry as she holds Kylo and Max.

This is her home. She's home.


	19. All Good Things Must Come to an End part 4

Jade is so happy to be found, to be wrapped up in her family that she completely misses the approach of 5 people.

A loud throat clearing brings her and Kylo's attention back to their surrounding.

Kylo turns, with Jade and Max still tightly held in his arms, to those standing nearby. Kylo has a bright smile and unabashed tear streaks down his face. Jade's heart swells.

Then falls as she takes in those around them, realizing it's the Knights of Ren.

"Knights, this is my family! This is Jade. And this, this is Max, my apprentice, my heir, ...my son."

Kylo sets Jade down to be able to better hold Max. Max has fallen asleep. Jade isn't surprised when she remembers what had happened just before Kylo arrived, but no time to explain now.

Jade looks over the Knights. They have an interesting look between confusion and curiosity. All, except one.

The youngest Knight, standing at the back, has a look of hurt horror, which then quickly turns into anger, before being swallowed into an apathetic stare.

Jade catches it all and it makes her heart clench. He misunderstood! Kylo didn't say that right!

Jade takes a step forward and is about to announce that she is just the babysitter when she jolted out of her train of thought by Kylo grabbing her arm.

"Jade! You're covered in blood! What happened?! Are you hurt?!"

Kylo hands off Max to the closest Knight, a woman who looks about Kylo's age. She looks unsure about taking the sleeping child, but handles him gently.

Kylo is now kneeling in front of her, manhandling her to get better look at her stomach. She tries to push him off but her thoughts and eyes keep drifting back to Titus, who is retreating back to the ship.

When Jade finally looks at Kylo, he has her shirt practically off her and his nose is grazing her stomach as he stares at the new silvery white scars that stripe it.

"Jade...what happened?"

There is too much sincere awe in his question, it slightly tickles and Jade is angry that Kylo was ambiguous again and screwing up a relationship for her. So she snaps a little. And shoves... a lot.

"I'M FINE, YOU DUMB TREE!"

Jade was able to get good leverage against his shoulders, so Kylo falls back onto his butt and let's out an "oof".

She can feel the stares of the other Knights.

Jade is overwhelmed. This isn't how this was suppose to go. Why are the Knights here?!

Deep breath. In. Out.

"Sorry...m'fine. There was this thing...but I killed it ...and Max...did...something..."

She's mumbling and gesturing and working way too hard to hold back tears. Jade just needs a second to collect herself.

Kylo must see that, because he gets up but doesn't approach her and uses his soft voice when he speaks.

"It's alright. You're alright. I'm just glad you're ok. You are ok. You're safe, Jade."

Jade breaks at that, the tears rush out and she runs to Kylo. He opens his arms and wraps her up, holding her tight.

He continues to whisper "You're ok, I got you..." over and over, probably as much for himself as it is for her. Either way, she's grateful.

Kylo eventually scoops her up and carries her into the ship. Jade notices the lady Knight follow closely with Max.

Once inside the ship, Kylo takes her to a large room. He directs the Knight with Max to lay him down on the bed, she does then quickly leaves.

Kylo sets Jade on the bed too, then grabs her water and a nutrition bar. He sits at the chair at the desk and is quiet. She's very grateful for that.

She eats and drinks and thinks.

Kylo needs to tell the Knights who she is. She wants to know how Hux is, will they see him soon? Who attacked them? What about Cato, Zim, and Snaps? Where will they go? What happens now? Why are the Knights here? What is she going to do about Titus?

Jade doesn't know where to begin. She settles on just staring at Kylo. He's watching her like she might break at any second, she supposes that's fair.

Then she really takes him in.

Kylo's clothes are dirty, his hair is matted, his face is covered in smudges and now has streaks down it. He has dark circles under his eyes and he's slouching. He looks exhausted.

"You look like hell."

Kylo smirks and she thinks that's a good sign.

"Yea, well you aren't so hot yourself, kid."

She smirks back. Yea, this is better than figuring stuff out. For now anyway.

His smile slowly fades and he runs his hands over his face. He has a serious look on his face. Glances at Max.

"I'm really glad you're ok... both of you."

Jade nods and stares at the floor.

Despite their lack of respect for normal boundaries at home and that display of affection just moments ago, Kylo and Jade don't regularly verbally affirm their relationship.

It's weird and uncomfortable. But nice and comforting. Which is weird.

"Yea, me too... Thanks for coming."

Kylo coughs and Jade is sure it's to cover some sort of snark...or maybe some sort of emotional response.

They sit in silence a bit. It's surprisingly comfortable, actually.

Then Kylo rises and heads to the door.

"Get cleaned up. There are clean towels and clothes for you in there... They're from Hux. He said he expects a full debrief on your evacuation procedure once we're settled. It will be a short trip to our meet up point with him and your friends."

Jade fully smiles at that. Hux is alive and well. And her friends- Cato, Zim, and Snaps are ok, too. Good.

Kylo tries to hide his smile in response.

"I need to go talk to my Knights. Stay in here. I'll be back soon."

He goes to leave, but Jade braves asking,

"Kylo...your Knights? Are we safe?"

He turns to fully face her before replying.

"Yes, Jade. You'll always be safe with me. And I trust my Knights. We'll figure this out together."

Jade's only response is to nod.

They'll figure this out together.

*>*>*

Later, once Jade is all cleaned up and had more water, she's getting antsy waiting for Kylo to return.

Max is still asleep and that is probably for the best. He needs a good bath too, but Jade is sure he could have hurt himself with the power he used amd needs to rest. She needs to tall to Kylo about that, but not right now.

Right now she wants to see if she can talk to Titus.

But how without Kylo finding out?

Jade decides to wander into the hall. She hadn't noticed much about the ship, but it's a good size. She might be able to sneak around a little.

No one is in the hall. She can't even hear anyone close by. Jade ventures toward a corner, hoping to figure out some of the lay out.

Around the corner is another hall and doors that don't indicate where they lead.

Should she go back to her room? Continue to look around? What if she finds a different Knight? Kylo said she's safe, but would she get in trouble for being out of the room?

As Jade is trying to decide someone approaches from behind.

"You're not suppose to be out of your room."

Jade yelps a little as she whips around to face the person.

It's Titus.

"Titus. Jeez, you scared me. I was looking for you, can we talk-"

Jade takes a step toward him, but he quickly takes two away from her with a look of disgust. That hurts.

"I have nothing to say to you! You lied to me! Deceived me! What- was I just some fun toy for you while you were bored?! Do you know what Kylo would do to me if he thought that I...that I..."

Titus spits his words at her, she knows he's confused and she hadn't really thought how'd he feel in the misunderstanding but she expected to be able to just clarify and things to be fine.

He looks so heart broken and angry.

"No! No. It was nothing like that! It's just a misunderstanding-"

"Ha! Misunderstanding! Yes! You're the consort of my master, just lonely, looking for a sap to fill your free time and I thought we... I was... well whatever, I was fool! Now I know better!"

"No! Titus, please, I'm no-"

"Don't address me so casually! Ever again!! Kylo will kill me if he thinks we have some rapport! You don't know me! I clearly don't know you!!"

Titus walks away before she can get enough words in.

Jade wants to follow him but doesn't want to cause a scene and has concerns how Kylo would respond to their relationship, even with it's innocence. Especially right now, with emotions so high.

But, damn, that hurt.

Jade watches Titus til he turns the corner, then the depth of what just happened hits her. She runs back to her room, making it inside just before her tears come, her heart falls apart.

She cries. Hard.

Jade didn't know her heart could hurt so bad. It's the worst. Hux did not prepare her for this.

Jade lays down on the floor with a blanket, wanting to be alone in her pain and not disturb Max with frequent quaking cries.

It's a good amount of time before Kylo returns.

The lights are off, the ship is in evening mode.

Jade holds still, pretending to sleep.

Kylo is quiet as he moves about the room, not disturbing her.

She knows he knows she isn't asleep, it's a conversation they've had before, how he can tell when she's awake and just faking it. Usually he makes fun of her, she's glad he doesn't this time.

Jade is hoping Kylo just leaves her be and goes to bed.

Of course he doesn't.

He picks her up and puts her in bed against the wall, moves Max between them, then lays down on the outside edge.

Kylo wraps around Max, like he usually does, then reaches over top with his other arm to thread his fingers into her hair, just needing to know she's there.

It's too much for Jade and she cries again.

She is so torn. This is her family.

And she hadn't realized how much her heart had started to include Titus in the that thought.

But now Titus hates her. All because of Kylo's ambiguity. And yet she can't find it in herself to be upset with Kylo.

She's upset with herself.

She should have controlled her emotions better. That was what Hux told her right? That's what she needs to do, to just control these emotions. It was just a crush, right?

She didn't know what she was doing but she's young and is learning.

Things will get better.

She still has her family and that's most important.

It is regrettable that things fell apart with Titus the way they did, but she has her family.

That's most important.

It's probably better this way, for some reason.

That's what she tell herself, anyway.

*>*>*

It is a short trip. Jade stays in the room the whole time, taking care of Max.

When they get to the meet up, Jade doesn't have to sneak around and hide any more. It's a little unnerving, openly walking with Kylo through the ship.

Kylo takes her and Max to private quarters.

Hux is there to welcome her, with his kind, patient smile.

"Jade, good to see you are well. "

"You too, Hux"

She tries to smile. She really is happy to see him, but she finds herself struggling to not cry.

Kylo leaves her with Hux and takes Max with him.

Hux is looking her over. He can obviously tell she isn't ok.

He waits until Kylo is gone before he steps closer, gently touching her shoulder, speaking softly,

"Jade...are you alright?"

Jade breaks again. Tears streaming down her face and words rush out of her,

"Titus hates me! Kylo introduced me as his family and they all think we're together-like together together! And now Titus hates me! I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen! You should have seen how he looked at me! He was so hurt and angry and I just... I just..."

Her words are lost in sobs.

Hux carefully pulls her close and holds her, with one hand on her shoulder and one stroking her hair.

It's different. But nice.

Her cries die down and Jade leans into Hux, enjoying his comfort. Hux patiently waits for Jade to pull away, allowing her time to get it all out.

She pulls back and realizes she's made a mess of Hux's uniform.

"M'Sorry! I shouldn't be so upset, I know it was just a crush. It's just all new and everything that happened. Thank you."

"It's quite alright, Jade. That boy is a fool for doubting you. You can do much better. Ren is an idiot, but it will probably serve you well for your relationship with him to be ambiguous- to keep others away. It should have been handled better but... well... you know how Ren is."

Jade nods at that, it makes sense.

She is a snotty mess and still feels bad about making a mess on Hux. She starts to look around for tissues or something and realizes these quarters look exactly the same as Hux's old rooms.

"Where are we? I thought the ship was destroyed?"

"Yes, it was. This is the ACE. All ships have similar upper officer quarters. This is almost exactly the same as my previous ones."

"Almost?"

"Yes. We'll get to that. How about a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please!"

"Come, my dear. Tell me all about your evacuation."

Sitting and sipping on tea, Jade recounts everything about the evacuation. It's a nice break from all the feels about Titus.

It's almost normal.

Almost.


	20. Great Reponsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beat goes on.

 

Many things are changing.

It takes some work, compromises and considerations, but in the end Kylo decides to let Jade and Max be under Hux's care when he is away from the ship.

Hux had his quarters customized to make such accomodations.

Kylo's are also customized to give Jade and Max space.

So now Jade has two rooms, two homes. Kind of.

Jade was ecstatic at the possibility of living with Hux until she relized the clause- 'when Kylo is away'. Which apparently will be often.

Jade is still excited about living with Hux, but she doesn't like the prospect of Kylo being gone.

Jade is still feeling very displaced and raw.

Over the last two months, since coming to ACE, things have just been off.

Jade thought it was just the tension with Titus at first.

She saw him in the training rooms once, he stormed out before she could speak.

She saw him in the hall another time, while walking with Kylo. He glared at her every time Kylo wasn't watching, until she walked away.

It was horrible.

But Titus left after a month.

It's still not great.

Jade doesn't know how to process feeling upset all the time.

Max is great, she pretty much lives with Hux, Kylo calls and visits regularly.

What is wrong with her?

*>*>*

Another two months pass with a blur.

Jade trains, plays with Max- now that he's walking Kylo has "exercises" he's suppose to do, but it's just play- and in the evening she helps Hux with office work.

Hux is now teaching her more clerical and administrative things. It's tedious and makes sense so she enjoys it, but it's not much.

Cato, Snaps, and Zim rotate being in different platoons off ship. She trains with them when she can but most times she trains alone and it isn't fun.

Jade currently waits in the hangar bay. Kylo should be arriving anytime now.

She watches all the people busily working, not paying her any mind. It's nice, in a way, to be out in the open, but not any less lonely. Some of that is due to the fact everyone is busy doing prep for handling whatever may come.

Jade doesn't know all the political or military things that are happening with the attackers. Just that Kylo mentioned something about his mother and Hux was very resistent to all of Kylo's suggestions.

Everyone is anxious since the attack and keeps busy to deal with it, she gets that.

Kylo arrives on time. He comes bearing gifts!

Jade has planned a nice dinner for him, her and Max. It's their one year together!

They head to Kylo's quarters, making polite small talk. It's weird but pleasant. Dinner is nice, quiet and uneventful.

Kylo got them both weapons, he's been big on defense lately, so no surprise there.

They play with Max some, then put him to bed.

It's all very routine, in an underwhelming way.

Jade and Kylo sit, discussing which movie to watch, when Kylo's comm goes off.

He has to take it, but he won't take long. That's what he always says.

Several hours later, Jade wakes to Kylo moving her from where she fell asleep on the couch to his bed next to Max.

She hasn't stayed in the same room with Kylo since he rescued her, for whatever reason it bothers her, so she stirs and starts to get up.

"Hm...oh...I'll go to bed in my room...mmthanks though..."

Kylo stops her with a hand on her arm.

"Jade...please...Stay. I'm sorry that took so long, it's only a couple hours til morning now anyway. I just wanted to be close to you and Max for a little."

He sounds so exhausted and earnest. How can she say no?

She lays back down and scoots closer to Max.

Kylo climbs in the other side, wrapping an arm around Max and his other hand finds her hair. It's a tender gesture, that feels familiar despite him only doing it the once before.

But reminds her of too many things at the same time. Jade soon is stiffling tears.

Kylo must hear her sniffle because he asks,

"Jade...are you ok?"

She doesn't want to talk about it. She doesn't even know what needs to be talked about. She's tired and sad and feels lost and alone. She curls in a little closer to Max.

Jade knows Kylo won't let it go, so she tries to take the conversation a different way, her voice is shaky and comes out low,

"Kylo...when will things go back to normal? Where do you go when you're gone? are you safe?"

Kylo first responds by pulling her closer, practically hugging her into Max- how is he still asleep?!

But then he actually answers.

"I'm doing everything I can, kid. It's just something that's never been done before, so it takes time. But soon, hopefully very soon, we'll all be together again. I hate being away too, you and Max are growing too fast!"

He tries to joke, and she does notice how he really only answeres one question, but she's not in the mood.

"What about Hux? Hux is family too now. He stays with us. Max likes him. We all have to stay together. "

Kylo let's out a big sigh.

"Yea, yea. I know Max likes Hux. You do, too. Hux will be with us too. Everyone should be there. You'll see. Our next home will be on a real planet. It'll be great."

Jade likes that thought. She finally is relaxing again, so she chases that idea.

"What kind of planet?"

"Ha, knew you'd like that idea. A place with a great sun. It's beautiful really...lakes, forests. There is even an underwater civilization!"

"Oh! Tell me more!"

Jade closes her eyes and imagines what Kylo describes. She's not sure when he stops talking and she's just dreaming, it all blurs together, but it's nice. Really nice.

For such a short sleep, she gets good rest for the first time in months.

*>*>*

Kylo has to leave too soon. He doesn't even spend a full day cycle before leaving again and it sucks.

He's the kriffing Supreme Leader and he's still not in control of his schedule.

It wears on him. It wears on Jade and Max too.

Kylo can communicate with Max any time now. Max's powers and abilities are rapidly growing and Kylo doesn't really know how to handle it- the kid is still in diapers, there is only so much he can do, right?!

It makes it easier for Max, being able to reach out and connect anytime. It concerns Kylo being absent from him- he swore he wouldn't be an absent fa...master. Kylo really does mean it that they'll all be together soon.

It's much harder for Jade. She had been rattled by the evacuation and time on the planet. Even Hux has made comments of his concern. That means it bad, real bad.

Kylo can feel Jade withdraw more and more. His fears of her leaving rise again. How long will she stay if she is unhappy? Will she even want to join him by the time it's safe to? Could Hux convince her to stay? Maybe he should have Hux give her a job in his office- as a caf girl or something- and maybe that would better tether her to them?

That all seems premature, but the fears cycle through his thoughts often. They often escalate from there to include Max.

Is Max happy with him? Has he been away too much already? If Jade leaves, would Max miss her, some day leave and try to find her? Will Max come to resent him like he did his father?

That's always the pinnacle of his fears. Becoming his father.

No. No, he's nothing like Han Solo.

His relationship with Max is strong already and as Max grows it'll be better, Kylo will do better.

And Jade will stay. Probably.

Kylo thinks about this too often.

Ever since the attack, since realizing it wasn't the Resistence attacking them and, in turn, the Resistence was also being targeted by the same terrorists, Kylo has put into motion working with the Resistence. Really, working with Rey, but she came with a small crowd of misfits that still call themselves the Resistence and unfortunately includes his mother.

Seeing his mother again has been...interesting.

It took a little clearing the air the first...and second...and third meeting. But once the yelling was done, some common ground has been found, mainly a common enemy, but it's a start.

Hux has hated all of it. He hated the idea of working with them, helping them, any of it. That's why Hux has stayed with the ship. They aren't to any military or political agreements yet and until everyone can behave peacefully, it's for the best that just Kylo goes.

He has a Knight join him every now and then, but it's mostly him, talking, getting all the details he can and then passing it on.

Then once a lead is found, he of course is there to handle the interrogation. Which is where he is headed now.

Most leads have been useless, but this one is more promising and Kylo is anxious to see more action. He's hungered for it since the attacks, he needs this.

It's been beneficial in working out the things he can't with his mother, it's his own therapy in a way.

Kylo knows that's messed up but he accepts what he is, a monster. Some one needs to be in this cruel galaxy.

Rey, on the other hand, has a hard time accepting this.

When Kylo imagined finally being with Rey it was much different, involved less talking, and less clothes- to be honest. And definitely not his mother.

Sadly, all he does is talk with Rey. More so, argue.

She thought them working together meant he'd give up the dark side. She also thought it meant ending the First Order. Neither of those things are happening, so she's pretty pissed.

He's pissed too, but again, has his ways of dealing with it.

It hasn't been all bad though. Kylo is certain Rey has tried flirting with him and is just horrible at it. And they have had at least one honest discussion, so he knows they are still working toward eachother. It's a bit confusing, but something.

He hasn't shared with any of them anything about Jade and Max.

Maybe he never will, depending on how things go.

That currently seems preferable. That way Rey and his mother can't steal them away from him. Because that's always what it comes back around to, Kylo being afraid of losing his family.

\-------------

A few days later, Kylo is back on Naboo with the remnant of the Resistence. His interrogation had been fruitful and he has several more details to go over with his mother. She is a wealth of knowledge, unfortunately.

He has a few days here, a rendevous with his Knights, then hopefully back to the ACE. While he's here though, Kylo's decided to make a point of seeking Rey out. They really should be training and spending more time together.

So he's going to make that happen. Probably.

Kylo should get better at planning things. Thoughts for another time.

*>*>*

Rey watches as Ben's ship lands.

It's sleek and black, top of the line and fast. It's a beautiful ship.

Rey can't decide if the ship contrasts it's owner or matches.

Ben does wear all black...and he is beautiful.

He is also arrogant, frustrating, complicated and unpredictable .

Ships are much easier to figure out than people.

Ben exits the ship like always, stomping and brooding. He quickly finds her with his eyes and gives her a nod then carries on to where Leia is.

Rey knows he's here to talk business with his mother, but it still gives her a thrill seeing him here. He came to work with her, they're working together!

It's been different, a lot different than she expected, but that's ok, it's still progress.

Rey supposses she should be doing something constructive, so she hops down from her spot on a crait in the hangar and is about to head out when she sees Poe and Finn suspiciously wandering into the hangar toward Ben's ship.

Rey knows they're up to no good, so she goes to check up on them.

Rey is able to sneak over to the ship before them. She steps out from her hiding spot to greet them.

"Hello boys."

Poe and Finn both startle, Finn emmitting a small yip.

"Hey Rey, what are you doing in here? There's some big meeting with Mr.Broody-pants, expected you to be a part of it."

Leave it to Poe to try to manipulate her into leaving.

"Ben is here to talk to Leia, you ought to know that."

"Oh, 'Ben' is it? Maybe I knew that, maybe I didn't. You should probably go check on them all the same."

Rey rolls her eyes. What does it matter what she calls him? what is Poe up to? He's been using his schmoozer voice. Finn is oddly quiet and looks like he's got a secret. Finn always pouts his lips when he has secret and right now you could perch a bird on that pout!

"Finn, what's going on?"

Finn's eyes go wide and he looks panicked. Poe quickly jumps in.

"Nothing! Nothing! Rey, you need to relax. Go take a nap, we'll watch over things here. "

"I'm fine. I'm not leaving. What are you up to?"

Poe and Rey go back and forth a couple more times, Finn looking more and more uncomfortable by the minute. He's about to break, Rey knows it.

So Rey gives a warning,

"I guess, I could always check with Leia on what you're suppossed to be doing? Surely, she knows your whereabouts."

Finn is terrified of Leia, that breaks him.

"Don't, Rey! We're just here to see Ren's ship. Poe's going to take it for spin! Please, please don't tell Leia!!"

"FINN!"

"Ha! Knew you were up to something!"

Finn looks so dissappointed in himself for spilling the beans. Poe glares at him amd then at Rey.

"Fine! Yes, Rey, we were going to take the ship out- I mean, just look at this beauty, how can I not?! But whatever! Go tell your evil boyfriend!"

"What! No, he's not...it's not like that... we're just... I mean, we're not...it's just...um...not...that."

Both Poe and Finn are staring at her with a bored, unconvinced expression.

"Really, guys, it's not like that!"

"Oh, come on, Rey! You guys are so obvious about it! You're all stiff when your in the same room, staring at eachother when the other isn't looking, making googly eyes! Everyone knows! We're not thrilled, but you know... we trust you and stuff."

"What?! Really he stares at me? No, wait, that's not what I mean. No, we're just friends, kind of. So stop, with all that. "

"Uh-huh. Just friends. Then you should come with us!"

Both Poe and Finn brighten at that, Finn nodding excessively.

"Yea, Rey, come with us! Your a pilot too, don't you want to try it! Poe will let you have a turn!"

"Of course, I will. I get to go first! But then sure, you can have a turn."

Rey stares at her friends. Then looks at the ship. It would be fun.

"We bring it back!"

"Of course!"

The guys respond in unison.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt anything..."

"Yea! That's our girl!"

The three quickly get into Ben's ship. It takes Poe no time to get it up and running, and then they're off!

And Rey has to admit, it's really fun!

Ben is waiting in the hangar when they return.

He boards the ship as soon as it touches down. He kicks the men out immediately, but Rey lingers.

It's just the two of them now on his ship.

Ben looks everything over, as if checking for sabotage.

"We didn't do anything to it, just took it for a ride. "

Ben turns to her, looks her over, then takes up a spot against the wall opposite her. He looks like he's trying to be casual, but failing terribly.

After a moment he gives her a cocky smirk,

"You know, Rey. If you wanted to have a good time all you had to do was ask..."

Then he winks.

Rey is speechless. Did he just... is Ben hitting on her?

When she doesn't respond, except to stare, Ben gets nervous and his cheeks flare red. It's adorable and endearing. So she rolls her eyes and gives a little laugh.

He looks so relieved when she does and chuckles a little too.

Then they fall silent again. Neither really knowing where to start, looking for anything to say.

They end up both attempting conversation at the same time.

"It's a nice ship..."

"The meeting went well..."

They both stop and mumble apologies. So awkward.  
Ben clears his throat, Rey waits for him to talk.

"The meeting went well, we have a lot of new leads. "

She nods. That's good, in theory, but really it just means Ben will be doing more interrogations or worse. Not something she wants to think about right now.

Ben clears his throat again. Again, Rey waits for him to talk.

"Um...yes, this is a nice ship. It's state-of-the-art. This one I had customized for me. The only of it's kind."

"It's a nice ship."

"Did you get to fly it?"

"Yes."

She gives a small smile but Ben slightly frowns.

"Oh."

Rey doesn't understand the reaction, but then slowly catches on.

"Not much...um... but, yes, I did technically fly it. Dameron can be a controls hog."

Ben stares at her, giving a cool reaction and again trying to be a calm he clearly isn't .

"Um...well...if you wanted to... I could take you out and show you all it can do. I'll let you fly it more than Dameron."

Rey gives a bright smile, he's trying really hard.

"I'd really like that."

Ben gives her a real, genuine smile. It's breathtaking.

They head out right away and stay out late into the night.

It's a really impressive ship and Ben has some moves as a pilot. He teaches her some things and it's all new and exciting. At one point, she might have gotten a little caught up in it all and kissed Ben. Just a little.

Really, it was quite chaste but Ben had looked shell shocked the whole way back.

Rey was almost worried about him, but when she said good night he gave her that gorgeous smile again and Rey knew everything was ok.

More than ok. It was pretty great.


	21. Great Responsibility part 2

Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play

 

And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn

 

Florence + the Machine, Shake it Out

\--------------------

Hux sits at his desk working. The hum of the ship and the consistent ticking of his chrono help quiet and focus his mind as he gets through his work.

Supply authorization. Ship clearance. Maintenance check. Authorization, clearance, check. Authorization, clearance, check.

So it goes for hours.

The forms develop their own rhythm, everything has a pattern. Is it a sign of the consistency of his crew and his leadership? Or is he slowly slipping into madness, seeing things that aren't there?

These are the thoughts the beat of the ship keep away.

The comm on his desk goes off. Ren is on the line, it's time for their debriefing.

Hux quickly files away the forms on his desk, putting all datapads in their place and clearing the clutter.

The holo-comm activates and soon Ren is sitting in front of him.

"Supreme Leader"

Hux bows his head slightly, more out of habit than respect. Also, he knows it annoys Ren and that gives Hux great satisfaction.

Ren bristles at the greeting.

"Hux. I have several new leads. I'm sending you the exhaustive list now. My Knights have already been briefed and assigned. Your suspicions were correct. Get in contact with your man in the Hutt clan. I'm following up with the top lead now."

Hux nods in acknowledgment.

Hux looks over the details Ren just sent him.

He enjoys being right but this process has been tiring and seemingly pointless.

There have been no incidents since their attack. Were they even trying to send a message or just mess with them? Is there a greater plan to find out or are they just chasing rumors?

Hux wants to see the perpetrators burn just as much as Ren, but in six months time, numerous tortures and investigations, they're still no closer to any real answers.

It's extremely frustrating.

The fact that Ren is using his own mother- former General of the Resistence- as a source is no small thing to Hux.

They've agreed to table any discussions (arguments) about what will be done with the rag tag group until these terrorists are found. Hux regrets being agreeable to that.

Hux is still mulling over all the information Ren just gave him when Ren interrupts his thoughts.

"So...how is Jade?"

Hux looks up at the man.

He and Ren discuss Jade and Max at the end of each debriefing. There are still several things to discuss, why is he jumping to it?

Ren looks concerned and tired.

Everyone looks tired. Chasing the wind is ridiculous work.

This new lead better prove credible for everyone's sanity.

"Jade is fine. Not any different than the last time you saw her."

"The last time I saw her, she wasn't fine!"

Ren snaps back harshly, Hux is surprised.

Everyone is tired.

"She's fine, Ren. Perhaps a little depressed. Her whole world has changed several times in quick succession. Once this all settles, she'll return to normal. Jade is fine."

Hux speaks calmly and firmly. He knows Ren cares and is just trying to do what he can from a distance. It's a weird predicament for everyone.

Ren hangs his head, letting out a big sigh. He roughly runs his hands through his hair.

Hux can't help mentally critize how long Ren's hair is, he really should cut it or pull it back, it's so unruly.

Ren's head snaps up and he glares at Hux as if he heard that thought. Had Hux been projecting it? If so ...well...it's true and needs to be said.

Ren sighs again.

"Max keeps saying she's sad. Why is she so sad? I thought she'd be happy to spend more time with you. I didn't think my being gone would have such a negative effect on her. I just...I worry that... (sigh)...I don't know what to do."

Hux feels bad for the young man.

He knows it's been good for Ren to have people to care for and who care for him. It's been good for Hux. Ren is trying his best in a difficult situation. But also just doesn't have all the information. And it's not Hux's place to tell about Jade's broken heart. She just needs time, Hux is sure of it.

So he does what he can to pacify Ren.

"Jade is a teenager, she has many emotions that don't make sense. She's hormonal and changing. It's all normal and she will be fine. Perhaps you being gone has something to do with it but just think of it this way, she's becoming more and more like you in her emotional instability."

Ren huffs a laugh.

"That's part of my concern."

Hux smiles a little at that.

Ren has grown up quite a bit since Snoke died. It's good to see.

"Fair enough. Jade is fine, Ren. I've done several checks. She's still talking and eating and enjoying things. She's not completely lost, just wandering a bit. She'll be fine."

Ren stares at Hux, looking him over.

Then he leans forward and is a little too serious. It's unnerving to Hux, who watches with obvious wariness.

Ren opens his mouth as if to say something but stops.

Then opens his mouth again.

"Fine. I guess we'll see."

Hux nods at that.

The men have a moment of understanding, silent sympathy in their care for the young girl.

Then they move on, back on track with their debriefing.

\--------  
A few days later, in the evening in Hux's quarters, it's getting late, Max is in bed, and Hux is finishing up some work when he notices Jade sitting at the wall window looking out at the stars.

She's completely still and expressionless.

Hux finishes up his work, but keeps an eye on Jade.

She doesn't move, doesn't talk, doesn't change at all.

Ren's comments run through his head..."She's just so sad...."

Hux finishes his work and goes about making a pot of tea.

He and Jade need to talk.

Once it's all done, he sets it all up on a tray and brings it to Jade and takes a seat next to her.

She startles when he sets it down, must have been really lost in thought.

Neither says anything. He sits, fixes up them both a cup of tea, handing one to Jade and taking his.

Sipping, and staring at the stars, they sit side by side for a few minutes.

It's a beautiful view.

Nothing but stars as far as the eye can see. An endless sea of the galaxy.

Hux takes a deep breath.

He has spent most of his life on a ship, he knows this view well and finds it comforting.

Hux glances at Jade. Does she find it comforting? They've never really talled about her home or family.

"Jade, do you like living on a ship?"

Jade looks at him, then back at the stars, and back at him again. She gives a shrug.

"I don't know. It's cold. But I like the stars."

"The planet you're from has a tropical climate, right?"

"Yes...?"

"I read the planet report when Ren returned. I didn't know it was called Tardis, but I'd known of the planet. Planetary studies was a favorite of mine as a boy."

Jade stares at Hux, surprised at the free offer of personal information.

Hux gives her a small smile, she quickly returns it. That's encouraging, so Hux continues.

"I grew up on Arkanis. It's a dreary place, rains a lot. I went to a private school until I was accepted into the acedemy. As soon as I graduated I enlisted with the First Order and have been with it ever since. I've changed ships eleven times. Never really thought of just one place as my home. But no matter where I go, the stars are there. The one stable in my life."

They both stare out at the stars. It's a comfortable quiet for a few minutes.

Then Jade breaks the silence.

"Didn't you miss your family?"

"No. My father was a rigid, cold, and ruthless man. I was glad to be away from him. I didn't know my biological mother, she died when I was very young. My father's wife hated me. Not much family to miss. "

Jade nods in understanding.

Hux hasn't shared these details with anyone in... well...ever.

Hux takes a deep breath.

It feels good to have shared, he hopes it wasn't too much for Jade. He's curious about her, but wants to let her direct the conversation, so he waits.

It isn't long before Jade speaks up.

"I didn't know my mother either. I'm not even sure she's dead. Papa wouldn't talk about her, I just remember his sad face whenever I asked. Papa said she loved me and that no matter what my family is with me..."

Jade chokes up a little and her words trail off. She curls in on herself, her hand tucked up under her chin, fiddling with something Hux can't see.

Should he comfort her, a pat on the shoulder? Leave her alone? Hux isn't sure about this sharing business, when do you call it good?

After a moment, Jade straightens with a big sigh. She turns to Hux holding out a necklace in her hand, it has a beautiful jade stone in it.

"This is all I have left of my mother. Papa gave it to me. It was a gift on my tenth life day."

"It's lovely."

"Papa also gave me a notebook and pen. He taught me how to write with it. Not much, but that was my Papa, always making do with what he had!"

Jade gives a weak smile and returns to staring out the window.

Hux nods and thinks over all Jade just shared.

Maybe she does miss Kylo more than he gives credit for? She's lost so much family so young, changes must be hard.

Hux's mind is reeling with thoughts of family and emotions.

Hux had assumed Jade was an orphan, but she knew her father for at least 10 years, when did he die? How long was she alone? How long had Jade been taking care of Max when Ren found them?

He never thought to ask these things before, why? Is Jade's mother still out there? Should he look for her? Why does it stir up jealousy in him to hear Jade talk about her Papa? Is it for the sentiment of love for a father or because of his own attatchment to her?

Hux was so lost in thought Jade startles him when she speaks again.

"I miss my family, but I'm glad I have a new one."

She shyly glances at him and gives him a smile.

Hux's heart swells.

Hux finds himself getting choked up and if he doesn't change topics quick he's sure he'll make a fool of himself.

Coughing lightly, to release the tightening in his throat.

"Me too, Jade. Are you looking forward to living on a planet again? According to Ren, that should be happening soon."

Jade's expression goes through several emotions quickly- perking up and excited, then deflating and looking sad, then nervous and hesitant.

It's a strange series. Hux just waits for her to answer.

Jade looks back and forth at Hux and the stars a couple times before speaking.

"Well...yes...I suppose I am, but Kylo said everyone would be together. Do you...do you think...or know, I guess... if everyone includes...all the Knights of Ren?"

Hux looks over Jade, she's so young and sincere, so open and honest. This poor girl, being tormented by a silly crush.

"Yes, I know all the Knights will be present for a time. Part of it will be a political movement and their assistance will be necessary. I don't know how long they will be there or if they will actually take up residence."

Jade nods as she takes that in. She still has a nervous, skittish look about her. She's chewing on her lip and brow is wrinkled up in thought.

Waiting has been working so far, so Hux takes up his tea again. It's cooled and isn't as appealing, but the movement is comforting if nothing else.

Jade fidgets in her spot and wrings her hands. It's almost unsettling to watch. Maybe he should say something just to put the girl at ease.

Just as Hux is about to Jade blurts out,

"I just don't know what to do, you know? Titus will be there and he still hates me and I hate that I hurt him...well...that he thinks that I hurt him! But I didn't! It's just one big misunderstanding! And what happens when we get planet side? Will everyone think I'm "with" Kylo?! How gross is that?! I don't want to be viewed as some consort or whatever! I'm just the babysitter! But if everyone finds out the truth, what happens next? Do things just go back to like before with me and Titus? I don't think I can do that... I mean, he's cute and all and I really like him! But so much is going on and I just... I just... ugh! I don't know! I just don't know, you know?!"

Hux stares at Jade. Well, that was something.

"I really don't know, Jade. I will speak to Ren about your title. We can make sure that it is not "gross", as you said. For everything else, about the Knight, it is probably best to let it be."

Jade listens attentively and nods along.

"Yea, ok. I just wish it had ended differently. It was so sudden, he looked so hurt. "

Hux nods. Relationships are difficult, best to be avoided in his opinion.

"Thanks, Hux...for everything. You're really good at advice and...thanks for listening to my silly drama. It helps, a lot. I know I've been weird, this whole transition has been weird. But this helped. I'm really happy to be here with you. "

She gives him a brilliant smile, one he hasn't seen in months. He smiles back. This is good.

"You're welcome, Jade. I'm happy you're here too."

Jade turns red at that comment and turns back to the stars. They sit in comfortable silence a few minutes.

"Um...Hux... would you want to watch something?"

Hux checks his watch. It's pretty late, but he did mean to catch some news, see what's being circulated.

So he nods and starts to stand.

Jade quickly hops up and starts to grab their little tea party, already acting more her usual self than he's seen on this ship so far.

"Just a couple news segmemts. It's late and I need to be functional tomorrow."

"Yes, of course!"

Hux sits on the couch, turning on the holo. Jade takes their dishes to the kitchen but quickly returns to come sit next to him.

She keeps fidgeting and scooting closer to him. Hux isn't really sure what she's doing.

He tries to ignore it, it's a minor thing to be irritated about, he's tired. But Jade continues to move around and he can tell she's staring at him.

"What Jade?" Hux snaps, not really meaning to.

Jade looks embarrassed and holds still, looking away.

It makes Hux feel bad, he didn't mean to snap. She just kept moving!

"Sorry. Is there something you need? You're fidgeting."

Jade looks at him, glancing to the top of his head then meeting his eyes.

"Um...can I play with your hair?"

Hux stares, confused.

"What?!"

Jade scoots a little closer and is just staring at his hair now, she starts to reach toward but pulls her hand back just before touching.

"It's just something Kylo and I used to do and I miss it. I know your hair isn't long enough to braid, but I could play with it? You have such pretty hair and it feels nice!"

So many things Jade just said are competing for attention in Hux's head.

"You braid Ren's hair?!"

Jade smiles proudly, nodding.

"He taught me how!"

Hux snickers at that. Noted. Ren braids hair.

"Wait...You think my hair is pretty?"

Jade nods excessively at that.

"Yes. You have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. It's such a pretty color."

Hux looks over the young girl who is staring at him with complete honest adoration. It should be annoying or unnerving but it's just endearing. It'll break her heart if he refuses.

"Alright, just this once. And don't ever mention it to Ren!"

Jade nods and squeaks in happiness, quickly manuevering him to the floor in front of her and dives right in. Her fingers apply just the right pressure from his temple to the base of his skull.

Hux can't help the hum of contenment he lets out. It feels amazing.

Jade giggles, "Told you it feels nice."

Hux nods.

Just this once... or maybe, just as long as Ren doesn't find out.


	22. Moving on Again

 Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you when  
Our common goal was waiting for the world to end  
Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend  
You crack the whip, shape-shift and trick the past again

Clash At Demonhead, Blacksheep

\--------------------

Jade is 16.

It's her life day and she is now 16. In her family, that made her an independent woman. Jade remembers her brothers leaving after their 16th life day. She doesn't feel like an adult, ready to take off her own yet though.

Hux gave her another ship (since her last went was destroyed with their ship) and proper clearance for taking it out herself.

He also got her several other things- a nice dress, art supplies, books and a tool set. Hux said he just wants her to be well rounded. He's sweet like that.

Kylo said he would come. But he hasn't yet.

Cato, Zim and Snaps made it. They all had dinner at Hux's, they even played games with her. It was fantastic.

Except that Kylo wasn't there.

Jade would be more upset but Kylo's visit have been fewer. Whatever he is doing is keeping him very busy.

She understands, that's what she tells him.

After the party is done, her friends have left and Max is in bed, it's just her and Hux cleaning up. She can't help feel a little let down.

"Did Ren at least call today?"

Hux is gentle in his tone, she must look upset.

"Yea. We talked. He sent a gift. It's fine, really."

Hux takes the garbage from her and collects it with the rest.

"What did he get you?"

"Another gun."

"Another?"

"Yea, it's the third one."

"What?! Where are they?"

"In a storage locker at the shooting range."

"Oh."

Jade shrugs. It's Kylo's way of caring. Jade doesn't care about the gifts anyway.

Hux shuffles around some more, straightening their place up. He's so neat and orderly. Everything has a place.

Jade isn't sure what to do now.

It's not that late, maybe she should have talked Cato, Zim and Snaps into a movie. Well, she can watch one herself.

Hux will be around, but he doesn't sit for a movie. They've tried a couple times. Either he eventually gets up and does some work and wanders in and out, or he falls alseep.

Jade is about to go change and grab a new book, that's better anyway.

Hux stops her.

"Have you fired them?"

"What?"

"Your guns, have you fired them? Do you know how to shoot them? "

Jade is thrown off by still being on this topic, but answers anyway.

"Yes. Well, not the new one, obviously. But Snaps took me through gun safety and scoping in and shooting. "

Hux nods and Jade thinks that's the end of it.

"Would you want to go shoot tonight?"

"Tonight... like now?"

"Yes. It's not that late. We can set up the nanny droid for Max. Want to go test out your new gun?"

Jade is surprised by this. Hux doesn't usually want to do things.

"Yes...?"

"Good. Get changed, let's go."

"Ok."

Jade fumbles into her room, still a little dazed by what's going on. Guess the books can wait!

Jade and Hux spend a couple hours shooting and it's a blast!

Hux is a really good shot and teaches Jade a thing or two. He tells her stories about his time in the academy and being a sniper. He helps her adjust her hold for the recoil of her new gun.

Jade didn't know what to expect when they headed down, but she's glad they went. It was surprisingly fun and therapeutic! Jade thinks Hux feels the same.

So Kylo hadn't made it back, that was a bummer, but Jade was super thankful for Hux.

She says as much before going to bed and boldly decides to give Hux a hug. When he freely hugs her back, Jade knows shooting did have the same effect on him. It was a great night.

\--------

It's two weeks later and Kylo still hasn't returned. Jade misses him but continues to repeat that it's fine, this is temporary.

Jade has finished up her normal day routine: training, Max "school", filing, reading.

Hux has given her a list of history books on generals. She's been reading about General Tarkin.

It's interesting.

Jade can't decide whether he is a good general or not and is a little unnerved by the similarities of Tarkin to Hux.

Jade has a hard time understanding and reconciling the history and violence she knows of the men in her life and the people they are at home as her family.

Jade isn't sure she wants to talk to Hux about it, but then again she probably can't remain blissfully ignorant and be a functional adult forever.

Max is down for a nap with the nanny droid, so Jade is free to go to the bridge and see if she can help in Hux's office. When he has time, he's taking her through the various positions on the bridge. Jade now knows how to turn on and off the sheild, check scanners and call out reports, maintenance check, and sensor levels. She feels very official.

The bridge is in tense chaos when she gets there.

Hux is up front, looking out the windows, down on a planet.

Jade can see other ships near them out the windows, too. What is going on?

Jade tries to stay out of the way and in the back, but Hux notices her and calls her forward.

"Today is a good day, Jade. Ren actually found the head of the terorist group that attacked us. It has all lead to here and now it ends."

Hux barks out some other orders that Jade doesn't understand. There are reports on the other ships, fully primed or something.

Jade doesn't know what she is watching happen.

"Is Kylo down there?"

"No. He's on his way here actually. We're going to destroy the terrorists. A bunch of pirates really. Calling them terrorists might be giving them too much credit."

"It was pirates? What are you going to do?"

Jade is trying to be calm, but everyone on the bridge is so tense, Jade feels it like a literal weight in her brain.

"We're going to destroy them!"

"Wait, are you going to destroy the whole planet?"

"Yes. This is what happens when the First Order is attacked. It strikes back, without quarter."

"But it's a whole planet!"

"It's a worthless pirate planet, we're doing the galaxy a favor."

Hux calls out final prep warning.

Jade steps closer to the window.

It's not much of a planet to look at, yellowish, she wonders if it's sand? How many people are down there? Is this right? Is it wrong? The pirates did attack them.

So many thoughts roll through Jade's head. Without meaning to she speaks out loud, but in a soft whisper...

"I was on a worthless, pirate planet."

There is so much commotion, Jade doesn't really notice how rigid Hux goes when he hears her. She evetually turns to see why he hasn't called out to fire to see he is just staring at her.

Jade hadn't meant to disturb him, what's wrong? She's about to ask, when Hux speaks in a low, fierce voice.

"Get. Out."

"What?!"

Hux steps closer, straining to keep his composure and forcefully whispers again.

"Get. Out."

"I didn't... I'm not doing...why?"

Jade is so confused. She didn't do anything.

Hux closes his eyes tight, glances around the room. Everyone is staring now. He offers her a quick glance of sympathy before shouting.

"Get off the bridge now!!"

Jade jumps at his sudden loud tone and then stumbles to get away. She is able to control herself enough to only briskly walk across the bridge, but once she is in the hall and away from judging eyes she breaks into a run.

Tears burn down her face, as she runs. She doesn't know where she's going but needs to get away. She's so lost, what just happened? Why did Hux snap at her? What is going on?

After running her legs to their end, she finds a place to curl up and hide.

At some point she feels the ships fire and knows the whole planet was destroyed, she feels it.

Was it because she questioned him? That wasn't what she meant by it? What else had she said? Jade can't even properly remember the discussion with Hux.

She let's her head rest on her knees, it hurts from running and crying. She's so confused.

It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep.

*>*>*

Hux doesn't watch Jade leave.

He fears he'll break if he does.

Never in all his time as a general has he ever questioned his strategy. Then one small comment from a small girl and his entire world nearly falls a part.

Why was she on the bridge? Why didn't he dismiss her immediately? This was no place for her.

Hux knows she's hurt and confused and he will hate himself later for that, but right now he has a job to do.

Hux gets notice that Ren's ship has docked. So he gives the order to fire.

Hux has seen it before, it's not a new sight to him but watching now as the power of their fleet rains down on the planet , he feels a weird emptiness instead of pride or accomplishment.

Ren sweeps onto the bridge and comes to stand next to him watching the planet crumble. It's just a few more moments before the planet implodes and the ship slightly rocks from the blast. Nothing but small rocks remain.

Worthless pirate planet. Gone.

The crew gives a cheer of victory. Even Ren let's out a surprising woop.

Hux just stares.

Now he's looking at stars and can't help but think of Jade. What did he just kriffing do?

He's brought out of his train of throught when Ren grabs his shoulder making some congratulatory statement. Hux roughly shakes off his hand and heads for his office, Ren follows.

Hux doesn't know what to do with this weird split he's experiencing.

He needs to find Jade and apologize. He needs to process this success and debrief with Ren over their next move. Jade is hurting because of him, he needs to make that right. He has a dozen new forms to fill out of this planet destruction so it is properly cataloged.

What is happening to him? He's frantically pacing behind his desk accomplishing nothing.

Ren storms in and begins shouting then it slowly fades into confusion as he watches Hux.

"WHAT THE KRIFF IS YOUR...is your...What are you doing?!"

"What have you done to me?! Is this some sort of sabotage? Are you trying to drive me insane?!"

Hux has decided the only explanation for this episode is manipulation by Ren. Other alternatives leave him with only one conclusion and he can't face that yet.

"Hux, what are you talking about? What's wrong with you?"

"You! You did this to me. You planted that girl, is she your spy?! Are you enjoying this game of destroying me? I was a fool! Thinking we were getting some where! But this is really it. Isn't it?!"

Hux is a raving lunatic, he's well aware. But if it's not Ren then...

"What are you talking about? What spy? If you don't start making sense I will take the answer from your mind!"

Hux freezes.

It's been a while since Ren has used the force on him. Hux guards his thoughts, he has trained well in it. If Ren tries to take anything from him it will hurt and probably actually break his brain.

Ren is staring at him, with a confused look.

What is he doing?

"Come on, Hux. Knock it off. I want to go see Jade and Max."

Jade. Get out. Pain. Jade. What have I done.

Ren freezes. He and Hux lock eyes. Ren must have caught that.

Ren's jaw clenches and he barely grits out,

"What did you do?!"

*>*>*

Jade wakes to gentle swaying. It's disorienting and she grabs on to what's holding her- a large dark mass.

There's a deep chuckle, that rumbles through her.

She looks up to find Kylo holding her, carrying her down the hall. She doesn't think, she instantly throws her arms around him and hugs him close.

Kylo laughs some more and adjusts his hold to better hug her back.

He gives the best hugs and Jade soaks it up. She's missed her giant tree-man. Then she pulls back to punch him in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"That's for missing my life day and being gone so much!"

"Ok,ok. That's fair. But I'm here now!"

Kylo readjusts her again, and continues to walk down the hall.

"You can put me down now."

"Nope."

"Ugh! Kylo I'm not a child! Put me down! I'm an adult now! You're being ridiculous."

Kylo laughs again.

"An adult, huh? When did I miss that?"

"On my life day!"

Jade snaps back, all serious.

"Hm. Even so, your still a stick to me."

"Seriously. Put. Me. Down."

Jade glares at Kylo. She might be happy to see him but she's still not in a good mood. Kylo glares right back.

"No."

Jade isn't really sure what comes over her. Is it the stress from the months on this ship? The confusion and hurt from Hux? Pent up anger over Kylo being gone? Probably a combination of it all.

She gives a growl and throws herself at Kylo.

Her sudden movement throws Kylo off enough to give her the advantage in her attack.

She lunges for Kylo's head, using his ears to leverage herself up on his should.

Kylo fumbles his steps in the hall, letting out various shrieks of pain and protest, as he tries to get a hold of her.

Jade gets over his should, onto his back, and one well placed knee kick to just below Kylo's ribs makes him drop to his knees with a yelp and release his hold on her.

Jade jumps off him and stands in victory, panting.

Kylo takes a couple breaths, rubbing various spots on his head and side where she hit him and slowly turns to look at her.

His hair is an absolute mess, sticking up everywhere, his tunic has been twisted out of place, he has red blotches on his cheeks and neck, his eyes show a serious concern for her sanity.

It is hilarious.

Jade starts with just a giggle, but soon she's bent in half laughing til she's out of breath and crying.

Kylo let's out small scoff as he stands and straightens himself out but still looks skeptical.

When Jade finally calms and collects herself, she apologizes to Kylo.

Kylo brushes it off but still looks concerned.

"It's alright. Now I know not to underestimate you. ...Are you alright?"

Jade let's out a big sigh. She doesn't know how to answer that. So she shrugs.

Kylo nods and then continues down the hall. She follows.

They walk in silence for a bit.

Jade thinks about Hux.

What happened? Should she go find him? He's probably busy with reports. Now that the terrorists are found will they be moving? Will Hux want to come with them? Does Hux hate her?

As Jade's thoughts darken and depress her, her walk slows down.

It doesn't take long for Kylo to be a ways ahead of her unknowingly.

She soon stops completely with one haunting thought.

Hux hates her.

She questioned him and he doesn't want her around anymore and she'll be sent away and never see him again.

Her eyes well up with tears. How did this happen?

When Kylo realizes Jade isn't next to him any more he quickly turns around to find Jade standing in the middle of the hall a ways behind him, shaking. He runs back to her.

"Jade, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"He hates me! I did something wrong, I didn't mean to! I was just confused! And now he hates me!! Why does this keep happening?!"

Jade barely chokes it all out before falling into Kylo crying.

Kylo gathers her up and continues walking.

When Hux had explained what happened, Kylo hadn't thought much of it. He had been raised by parents who would harshly overreact or snap for no reason. From what he could tell Hux barely said anything. It was a silly thing to be so upset over. But obviously Hux was right to be so concerned.

Jade is not ok.

Jade continues to ramble into Kylo's should through sniffles and cries.

Something about being sent away, something about people hating her over misunderstandings.

Kylo thought it was dramatic to generalize Hux into all people. One person did not make it a pattern.

Kylo tried to remember Jade was young and as Hux had said before, she's hormonal and doesn't make sense, or something like that.

All Kylo knew for sure was that he wanted to get this little fight resolved quickly so he could have a good night!

The day had started so well, the terroists now found and destroyed, they get to move on and get things back to normal! Or so he had hoped.

Kylo makes it to his quarters quickly.

Hux had wanted to meet there instead of his place, being sure that Jade would not want to stay with Hux anymore.

They were both being so dramatic.

Kylo walks in and deposits Jade on the couch.

She's stopped crying but it still a mess so he grabs her some tissues.

She's cleaning up her face when she notices Hux is standing in the dinning room.

She quickly stands to her feet, letting little snot tissues fall around her.

Kylo stares at the tissues. Gross.

He looks at the two awkward people standing, stuck in a staring contest.

He huffs. So dramatic.

It's really none of his business so he decides to make himself a drink and watch this play out from the side.

His movement seems to stir Hux out of his haze.

Hux glances at Kylo, before taking a step toward Jade and begins to speak.

"Jade, I'm so..."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to question you or whatever it was! I'm so so sorry! Please don't hate me!"

Jade practically shrieks her interjection.

She looks on the verge of tears again but is holding herself up.

Hux sags at her statements and walks a little closer.

Hux speaks softer and more gentle than Kylo ever thought possible.

"Oh, Jade. I don't hate you. I'm the one who needs to apologize. I am sorry I yelled at you on the bridge. I didn't expect... I've never felt... I was just... (sigh)... it doesn't matter why, it was wrong of me. Can you forgive my tempermental outburst?"

Hux stands rigid, awaiting a response.

Jade gapes at Hux, clearly not expecting him to be so contrite.

This is the most emotionally tense interaction Kylo has ever observed (and not been the direct cause or involved in) and the fact that it is Hux is just weirding him out.

He needs another drink.

Jade suddenly throws herself at Hux, wrapping her arms around him in a Kylo-like bear hug.

She whimpers into his jacket,

"Of course I forgive you"

Hux gently returns the embrace (another first for Kylo to see).

When they part, Jade rapidly wipes away stay tears and giggles a little.

Hux sniffs once, but nervously straightens like he's a complete mess.

Kylo huffs and can't help comment.

"Well I'm glad that is settled... Jeez... It's like you don't know parents and kids fight like this all the time!"

And then they all freeze.

Kylo realizes Jade and Hux very well wouldn't know the normalcy of parents and kids fighting.

He also realizes what he just insinuated about their relationship.

Well, it really shouldn't be a shock.

Hux is shocked.

What did Kylo just say? Parents and kids...is he suggesting? Is that how Hux feels? Like a parent-figure to Jade? Would she even want that of him?

Hux stares at Jade and is surprised by the bashful look she gives both Kylo and Hux.

Apparently that label is not off putting to her.

He looks to Kylo, who just shrugs and turns to make another drink. He looks back at Jade, she gives him a bright smile.

Despite his confusion over the lack of concern of the others in the room about what was just revealed does not prevent his now automatic response to smile back.

A parent, how about that?

Kylo, of course, interrupts his quiet peace with that thought, with a slap on the back and a glass shoved into his hand,

"Hux, you look like you could use a drink!"

And so the night goes on.

Jade gets Max, they all have dinner together.

Max and Kylo play after, while Jade and Hux talk about planet disolvement forms- Jade has many questions about what happens after a planet is destroyed, purely astrologically speaking, so she said.

It was a nice quiet evening with their weird little family and Jade thought her home was complete.

It was Kylo and Max and Hux.

But as she let that thought settle, her heart gave the slightest pang.

Well...as complete as she could make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best version of the song Black Sheep is in the movie Scott Pilgrim Vs World (excellent movie) 
> 
> Here's a video of it for your viewing pleasure:
> 
> https://youtu.be/jtrmWnFAHYE


	23. Making Nice

 

Hux has finally caught up with all the forms and debriefings from the destruction of the terrorists.

It is a great relief.

Thankfully no other groups have rose to cause problems while their attention was elsewhere.

Hux attributes it to the functionality of the regencies they have established.

The galaxy continues on in progress and peace.

Now for the terrible part though, the absolution of the Resistence.

Hux still can barely stomach the thought that the First Order is yielding to a dozen remnant members of the Resistence. He and Ren have discussed (argued) about it at length. In the end, Ren is still technically the Supreme Leader and has the final say.

So that is that.

Hux has a lengthy to do list to make preparations. Typically he enjoys this type of orchestration. The bringing together of many parts to create some sort of elaborate spectacle. But he finds little motivation to get it done knowing what the end result will be.

"Unity". Psh.

Hux moves some things around on his desk, delaying the inevitable, and a scrap of paper falls out.

Hux doesn't have many pieces of real paper, especially at his desk but all of then are important, including this one.

It's a handwritten thank you from Jade from her 15th life day.

He carefully holds the delicate slip of paper in his hands.

It's simple and childish.

"Dear Mr. Hux,  
Thank you for the ship. I will take good care of it.  
Sincerely,  
Jade "

She had drawn a pattern of flowers and stars along the sides and a little smiley face next to his and her name.

It is the most sentimental thing Hux has ever owned.

He gently traces his fingers over the letters, careful not to smudge the real remnants of lead.

Jade.

Jade is why he's doing this.

She deserves to live on a warm planet, near beautiful things like lakes and forrests.

So does Max, for that matter.

Hux neatly folds the little note back the way it had been folded when given to him and tucks it into his front breast pocket, tapping it lightly once placed.

He picks up his lists again, with a mixed sigh of determination and resignation.

For Jade.

>*>*>

Kylo is just finishing up his training time and is looking forward to spending time with Max.

He's been on the ACE since the terrorists were destroyed two weeks ago.

Hux said it would take time to get eveything set up with the "Resistence" and Kylo decided to make use of the time instead of being impatient.

Just as he's about to leave his training room, the force shifts around him.

With how much Kylo has been seeing Rey physically, their force connections have stalled out.

It's a bit disorienting, the sudden reminder.

Rey soon appears in front of him.

She's on the ground, sitting cross legged, eyes closed. She looks peaceful.

  
She smiles and opens her eyes to look straight at him.

"Hello Ben"

"Rey"

She stays where she is, makes no move to get up, so Kylo decides to come to her. He sits in front of her, mimicking her pose.

"So you destroyed another planet."

"I found the terrorist group that was attacking us and dealt with it, it was justice."

"Justice according to who?!"

"The Supreme Leader, that's who I am!"

Rey stops whatever else she was about to say and closes her eyes tight.

Kylo takes the moment to try to compose himself as well.

Things are so hot and cold with Rey. She hates him, she's going to save him. He's a monster, He's Ben. She wants to do things together, but then won't come near him. She runs off with other guys, then kisses him. They work to find these terrorists, but now she's upset how he dealt with it.

It's exhausting.

"I don't want to fight. But you have to see how there needs to be checks and balances to your power."

"Then stop fighting me. Join me and be my checks and balance. Hux is my only checks and balance right now."

"Hux? Redheaded General that created the Starkiller?! How is that balanced?"

"I wouldn't say he "created" it, there was a team...but...he resists my command. It works out enough."

(big sigh) "Ben...that's not-"

"Rey. Let's not fight. We will have plenty of time to talk about politics soon enough."

Rey nods and looks a little contrite.

An awakward silence falls between them.

Rey thankfully breaks it.

"I've been working on those moves you showed me in your ship. Even Dameron is impressed."

Kylo scoffs and gives her a smirk,

"You were always better than Dameron."

Rey looks away and blushes.

"Thanks."

Kylo really wants to touch her, she's so cute. Just hold her hand, or tuck that stray hair behind her ear, maybe poke that button nose of hers. But he doesn't know how to breach that contact. It's only ever worked out when Rey initiates it, she's always rejected his advancements. It makes his hesitant and a little confused.

Rey keeps glancing at him smiling, it's building his confidence. Surely hand holding would be alright? They've done it before like this.

Kylo lifts his hand to reach for Rey.

Then his training room door opens.

"Kylo, Max is freaking out about some lady? He keeps asking for you, are you done or what?"

Jade walks in, completely oblivious to her interruption.

Kylo glances at Rey, she too seems oblivious to the interruption.

He holds still trying to figure out the best way to handle this.

Then Max walks in behind Jade, staring right at Rey.

Oh, no.

Kylo glances at Jade and Max, then back at Rey.

Rey's face is scrunched up and she's looking toward Jade and Max.

She can't see them right, she just feels the change?

"Ben, is someone with you? It feels..."

"Umm..."

Jade scoops up Max and walks closer, still unaware of what she's walking in to.

"Hey buddy, is Papa being weird? There's no lady in here, see?"

Kylo can feel Max connecting with him in the force reaching for Rey.

Kylo scrambles to figure out disconnecting from Rey- why hasn't he spent more time figuring this out?!

Rey's gaze is still unfocused but Kylo knows it's only a matter of time as Jade brings Max closer.

Once Jade is within arms reach, Kylo can see Rey's eyes focus on her, clearly seeing her.

Rey begins to speak, "Who is that? How..."

She's drowned out by Jade though,

"Here's your silly Papa!"

Jade puts Max down in Kylo's lap. Kylo looks at Max then back at Rey.

Rey has a look of absolute confusion and hurt? She's quickly glancing between Max and Jade.

Kylo should explain. Now would be a great time to explain. But his mouth isn't working. How do words come out?!

Then Rey is gone. No.

Jade walks away happily ignorant of the mess she just made.

"You boys have fun with your imaginary girlfriend!" Jade chuckles.

Kylo looks at Max, who just giggles and turns in his lap to grab his hair.

"Papa!"

Kylo tries to scowl at Max.

This is his fault too.

And no matter how hard Kylo has tried to separate that Max can call him "Papa" in their minds, but outloud he has to call him "Master", the little wiggle worm refuses to even try "mm" sounds and it sounds like he's saying "ass-er". "Papa" is better.

Max continues to wiggle and grab at Kylo, giggling.

Kylo can't be mad.

He throws Max up in the air suddenly, getting a sequel from the little boy.

Kylo smiles warmly.

Max doesn't know any better and Kylo can't blame him for being curious about Rey.

Soon they will meet in person. Kylo will clarify everything then.

For now he's going to play with his son!

>*>*>

We met I was assured   
That you were something worth   
Displacing time and mind   
  
So I flew to you to see   
If love was in-between   
Instead of boundary lines   
  
But it's something you can't see   
It moves without command   
And it takes over your words   
It pleads to start again   
But I can't go back to you   
Your lies dissuade your truth 

Green or Blue, Something You Can't See

\------------------

Titus sits, staring out the viewport.

Glaring at a passing nebula of purples and blues. And greens? Or did his mind add that color to complete what had become the beautiful rainbow that lit up his life for a couple sweet months.

What a fool he had been.

What a fool he still was.

Thinking of a woman he could never have and would be struck down for even trying.

Fool.

Titus was lost under his brooding cloud to notice his brother approach.

"Credit for your thoughts?"

Titus jumped slightly.

His brother laughed and clamped him on the back.

"So jumpy, little brother!"

Titus shrugged Alto off and continued to be in a bad mood as he walked away.

"Ah, come on! Don't be like that! "

Alto followed Titus down the hall toward their rooms, catching up just before Titus could get to his room and lock him out.

"Hey. Seriosuly, what is going on? You've been brooding and sulking for months now! Talk to me."

Titus leaned against the far wall from Alto and rolled his eyes.

He was not sulking.

Alto stared at him, just waiting.

Titus didn't feel like talking and he was sure he could out last his brother in being silent, so he stared back.

The brothers locked eyes and held fast in a ridiculous spontaneous stare-off.

Titus felt he was doing fine until there was significant pressure at the front of his mind. He tried to shake it off.

Not fair to use the force!

Titus holds out as long as can, staring at his brother, even to the point of letting his eyes water down his cheeks.

But eventually the pressure becomes too much and Titus breaks.

"Ugh! Knock it off! Just leave me alone, alright?!"

Alto looks over Titus and Titus hates the feeling of his judgment.

Alto doesn't say anything, so Titus rambles filling in the awkwardness between them.

"I'm fine, ok. I'm just fine. I'm just...it's just been a weird couple of months. I'm fine."

"Hm."

Alto stays where he's leaning in the doorway, preventing it from closing. Just watching Titus

Titus hates this.

He rather just tell his brother the truth and if Jade had ended up being connected to anyone else, he would.

But he won't risk it with Kylo, the dude is crazy.

Titus trusts his brother, it's just safer this way.

Titus takes a deep breath and thinks over the past few months.

Has he been sulking? Has everyone noticed?

He still has a hard time understanding what happened with Jade. She had been so sweet. 

How did she end up with Kylo? She wasn't a slave, a slave would never have her kind of freedom.

That's what hurt most, she wasn't just some captive of Kylo, she was obviosuly an intimate partner- they had a kid! And she had just entertained his attention!

I mean, I guess it made more sense why she was so weird at first.

Uh, he was an idiot.

Something about Kylo and Jade has bothered him though, maybe Alto knows.

Titus looks at Alto, he's still watching and waiting.

He lifts an eyebrow at Titus when he finally makes eye contact.

Titus huffs. Fine, he'll talk.

"So, Kylo Ren has a son."

Alto nods, but looks a little confised where the conversation is going.

"That's weird."

Alto nods again.

"The kid's force sensitive, right?"

Alto nods once more.

Titus runs a hand through his hair. This is ridiculous. He should just let it go. There's nothing to be done about it.

Alto finally responds.

"The kid was the awakening we felt a year and half ago."

Titus stares at Alto, taking that in. So that means...?

"So Kylo didn't even know about him?" Titus asks.

Alto just nods.

So does that mean at some point Kylo had a random hook up on some lost planet?

Wait, a year and half ago?

Titus had figured Jade was about 16 or so, like a year younger than him.

Titus' head whirled trying to work out numbers.

Even stetching Jade's age and crediting her for looking young, she was still much younger than Kylo.

That seemed wrong.

Titus can't help prodding a little at this.

"The lady is young...like really young?"

Alto nods again and shrugs.

Titus is floored by that reaction. He doesn't understand how his brother doesn't care.

"Isn't that weird?! Isn't she a little too young? Kylo is like your age!"

Alto tilts his head and looks confused.

"Yes, Kylo and I are the same age. What does that have to do with anything? The girl is old enough, the baby is young; they're not much work at that age."

What the what?!

Titus really doesn't understand that comment! Old enough?!

Alto looks confused and concerned about Titus's reaction to him. He stands from the wall and comes closer.

"Titus, what is this all about?"

Titus doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

This isn't helping.

His bad mood is back double.

He slouches into the wall and refuses to look at his brother.

Everyone is being weird about this.

"Nothing. Forget it. It's just weird. Kylo has a kid with a girl barely not a kid herself. But whatever, it is what it is."

"What?! The kid isn't-"

Alto is cut off by an alarm from the cockpit.

He leaves without finishing.

Titus is curious what he had been about to say, but at the same time thinks it wouldn't have made a difference.

This conversation has stirred up all the pain and confusion again.

He's a fool, an absolute fool, for falling for a girl he knows so little about.

*>*>*

Hux has worked tirelessly getting everything in order.

A date has been set. Everything is in motion.

It will be broadcast across the galaxy. It will be a great celebration, moving victoriously into the future- Ren's words, not Hux's.

There will be food and drink.

And pardons.

That part still grates on Hux.

Hux is doing his final draft of the agreement.

It just needs his signature and then this is all complete and final.

No fighting it after this.

Not like he can actually fight it now, Ren is riled up about this, but written consent is binding. And damning.

Hux takes another moment to consider all things.

Is there another tactic to sway Ren from this?

Hux's thoughts bounce around.

His hand subconsciously drifts to his front pocket, where his little note is still tucked.

Jade.

He signs the document and sends it off.

For the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue or Green  
> <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Check them out!
> 
> https://youtu.be/da1E_sOSJC8


	24. Making Nice part 2

 

It's the Unity Celebration day.

Hux and Kylo had to go ahead of Jade and Max, but they have Cato and Snaps as escorts.

Jade was given a beauty droid to help get ready.

She's never seen a droid so complicated for something she thought would be simple.

Her dress is very complicated too, but she doesn't have a droid to help with that.

It's making her nervous.

She shouldn't be.

Well...maybe she should be.

Jade is about to meet Kylo's mother- former General of the Resistence, last Princess of Alderaan. The woman has an impressive history.

There will also be another force user, Rey. Kylo was weird talking about her, but Jade hopes she'll be another good teacher for Max.

There will also be lots of people there and watching across the galaxy.

So, no pressure for looking good.

Plus- it's a party.

Jade has very little (like none) experience with big parties and thinks this will be unlike the others she's been to (I mean, she wants to giver herself credit, she throws a good party, but still).

So, yes, she's rightly nervous.

But she can do this.

Ok, droid. Do your work.

\------------

Several hours later, Jade is ready.

It only took three attempts with the droid, several exchanges of choice words and one complete meltdown to get ready.

Her make-up is flawless.

Nice tan color to cover her green-ness. Bold black eyeliner  to make her purple eyes pop. Her hair is now a faded brown to blue ombre, but Jade kind of digs it. It's still too short for anything too elaborate, so it's just nicely combed and smoothed  with a simple braid across the back that falls free at the end. Jade even cleaned her nose ring to give it a good shine too.

Her dress is black and silver. It has long straps or something that come off the short skirt and are meant to wrap around her body and connect somewhere around her shoulders and neck. Jade tried several different twists and wraps and is pretty sure she got it right. Looks good to her, anyway. You can technically see her underwraps in some spots but Jade is pretty sure that's the point. Also, it's not like she has much to reveal, her body is sadly lacking in the curves department.

Jade sighs as she looks it all over in the mirror. Good enough.

She heads out to meet up with Cato, Snaps and Max.

Cato and Snaps are in uniform, of course.

Jade is a little jealous of the simplicity of their outfits.

Max is in a black ensamble that looks very similar to Kylo's usual robes.

She rolls her eyes, of course he'd dress Max like a little mini-Kylo.

They head down from the ACE to the planet Naboo.

Jade gets her first good glimpse of her future home.

It's green and lush, similar to parts of Tardis. But the City is much nicer! It looks like some sort of mystical place from fictional stories.

She instantly loves it.

It doesn't take long before they arrive at the capital palace. It also has this mystical look and feel. Jade is still nervous, but she is also getting more and more excited to explore.

Cato and Snaps leave her and Max in a waiting room to be taken down to the main platform where all the real important people are.

Jade can see Kylo and Hux.

They have serious expressions and look so intense in all their formal wear.

They both look nice, but kind of terrifying if she didn't know any better.

That is probably the point.

Jade gets her first glimpse at Leia Organa.

She's beautiful.

Her hair is in a large elaborate updo.

Jade can't help but think this is the woman who taught Kylo how to do hair, it's impressive!

Her dress is elegant but simple. Silver and shiny, but no black.

Jade notices all the Resistence members are wearing light colors, nothing dark. Makes them stand out against all the dark officer uniforms around them. That's probably the point.

Jade huffs a little laugh, these people and their suttle stances.

Jade then notices the Knights of Ren.

They almost blend right in to the background.

They all are dressed in black, similar to Kylo, but they all have their masks on. (Jade had noticed Kylo had his, but wasn't wearing it)

It's very intimidating.

Even with them all looking so similar, Jade can easily pick out Titus.

Her heart stutters a bit. Deep breath.

Kylo and Hux have just finished their whole process of pardon.

The Resistence members sign, they sign, everyone shakes hands.

Yes, yes, very good.

Let's get on with it.

All the political stuff is very boring to Jade.

Surprisingly, Leia is the one to make a final declaration of unity which sets off the crowd's applause and celebration.

Hux looks furious, but Kylo just looks annoyed.

This is going to be an interesting arrangement.

It's about time for her and Max to go out.

She scoops up Max, he immediately grabs for her jade necklace. Better than him playing with her dress, so its fine.

A young woman comes in the main doors, letting in the sounds of loud cheer.

Jade jumps a little.

Deep breath, it's just meeting people.

The woman has a friendly smile. She is in similar robes like Kylo's, but they're white and gray. The other force user.

"Oh...you must be Rey!"

Rey looks surprised, but nods and smiles.

"Yes, I'm here to bring you down. Have we met before?"

"No. I'm Jade. Kylo told me about you. This is Max."

Rey nods at that, looks Jade over and then her eyes drift to Max and she freezes.

Max giggles and reaches for Rey, almost falling out of Jade's arms.

"Easy, buddy. We're going."

Jade is focused on keeping Max still, she doesn't notice how much Rey is surveying her and Max.

"Wait... I do know you. This...this is Ben's son."

Jade turns to Rey and crinkles her brow.

"Who's Ben?"

"Oh....Um...Kylo... this is Kylo's son?"

"Oh, yes."

-Lady-

Both Jade and Rey stare at Max.

"He's force sensitive..." Rey whispers.

Max reaches out for Rey in the force.

Rey doesn't really know how to respond. She definitely recognizes this baby from the other day. The young woman, too. If this is Ben's son...then this is...

Rey looks Jade over again.

She has a very fancy dress on, nice jewelry. Much nicer than Rey's clothes.

Jade looks to be about her age, maybe younger? Is this Ben's young, hot girlfriend...wife?

A lump forms in Rey's chest.

Is this why her relationship with Ben is so awkward.

Force, she kissed him! Does this woman know? Should Rey tell her? Kriff, this is embarassing. Rey feels like an idiot, pinning over Ben.

Jade breaks Rey out of her thoughts.

"Um...should we go?"

"Oh! Yes. "

Jade fidgets with her dress a little as she gets ready to walk out. She notices Rey staring at her dress. Is something wrong?

"Um...It's a new dress. Not really sure what I'm doing, just nervous. "

"Oh...um...It's nice. You look beautiful."

"Really?"

Rey looks away, stands stiff and straight before answering.

"Yes. Let's go."

Rey leads Jade and Max out. Most of the crowd has wandered off to the feast. This part wasn't really meant for the whole public anyway.

Once they're on the stage with Kylo, Hux, the Knights and all that is left of the Resistence, everyone quiets and just stares at Max and Jade.

Well, this is awkward.

Jade isn't really sure what she's suppose to do, but Max is wiggling and so she walks him over to Kylo.

Kylo takes him from her with a small smile.

Everyone is still quiet and watching.

It's unnerving.

Max is babbling and squeling incoherently, but then he lifts his arm and Kylo's helmet that was resting next to him goes flying off the stage.

Almost everyone gasps.

Kylo throws him arm out to stop it from crashing into anything and slowly pulls it back to him.

Kylo tsks at Max, but gives a little laugh when Max pouts at the mask being close again.

"This kid seems to hate your mask as much as I do. I like him."

It's Leia.

Thankfully breaking the tension.

She's come much closer than anyone else and is looking at the three of them with a gentle, but curious, smile.

Kylo straightens and adjusts Max so he can step closer to his mother. He puts a hand on Jade's back to push her closer with him.

"Leia, this is my family. This is Maximus Ren, my son. And this is Jade."

Leia smiles at Max and gives his arm that he's waving at her a little shake and then she looks over Jade. She has a soft smile but sharp eyes. Her eyes linger a bit on Jade's dress. Jade tries really hard not to fidget.

"Nice to meet you, dear."

It's friendly enough, but said tightly.

Jade wants to shout she's the babysitter. Jade is sure that's what is causing the tension.

Jade glances around and realizes everyone is staring at her with various forms of curiosity and disgust.

It's happening again, they're all misunderstanding.

Leia steps a little to the side but leans closer to Kylo to speak.

"She's young."

"Yes."

"I thought you had other interests. How come you didn't mention having a family before?"

"It wasn't mission critical."

Kylo says that a little too cooly.

Leia glares at Kylo.

Jade gets the impression this is about to explode.

Hux must sense that too for he finally interjects.

He was standing off the other side of Kylo.

He steps up to put himself physically in between Leia and Kylo and Jade has never been so happy to be near him!

"Oh, for the love of...Ren, stop this. Jade is the nanny. Jade..."

Leia looks surprised and relieved (so do several others, including Rey), Kylo just smirks.

Hux's words drift off as he finally looks over Jade's outfit.

"Jade, what are you wearing?! Did you pick that out for her?"

Hux steps closer to Ren with his accusation before brushing past him to get to Jade.

Jade looks down at her dress. What?

The wrap has slipped in a couple places to expose gaps of skin, but isn't that the look?

She looks to Hux, confused.

He's removing his jacket as he steps up to her and then quickly wraps it around her.

Kylo just shrugs, smirk still in place.

"I was told it was the latest trend."

Leia snorts at that.

A few others behind her have begun to giggle, too.

Jade feels her face bloom in embarrassment, she grabs Hux's jacket and pulls it tight around.

She feels ridiculous.

Hux is having none of it.

"Can you see her? She's barely dressed! Latest trend of not, have some sense of decency for our girl!"

That causes some stir among those around them.

The tension and curiosity is growing again.

Kylo glances at Jade and looks annoyed.

He steps closer to Hux and snaps back.

Both men have lowered their voices but their tones are snippy.

"Calm down, she looks fine. It's not some Hutt outfit! Jade, you look nice. Hux is being ridiculous."

"Glad to know your standard is a gangster clan. Jade, I'm so sorry, dear, I shouldn't have left it to Ren to get you a dress. I'll help you change."

Jade finds it funny how quickly their tone can change between talking to eachother and addressing her. This she is used to and it's a great relief for her, even amidst whatever dress scandal.

Everyone is quiet again and staring at Kylo and Hux with weird looks.

Jade is glad the focus seems to be off her and her dress, but isn't sure what people are fixated on. She thought everyone knew Kylo and Hux didn't get along.

Hux begins to lead her away when Leia grabs her and pulls her into a quick hug.

She whispers into her ear, "I'm so glad you're the nanny. Welcome to the family. You look lovely."

Jade is so surprised by this genuine welcome she barely has time to gently hug back before Leia pulls away.

"I'd love to get to know you, Jade. Come by my quarters, any time."

Jade nods and tries to smile back, trying to process how emotional this exchange just became.

"O..o-ok."

Leia nods at her and then turns back to Kylo, demanding to see Max. Kylo rolls his eyes at his mother, but nods at Jade and gives her a smile.

She smiles back.

Her family is expanding, this is a good thing.

Hux's gentle hand on her back guides her to the palace.

Jade is reeling from all the sudden emotional changes, but she can't stop smiling, so she knows it'll be alright.

>*>*>

The little crowd left on the stage slowly, awkwardly dissapates.

No one really wants to be there but also doesn't want to cause problems.

Leai eventually wins out and takes Max from Kylo.

Kylo lets her take him to get food with Cato, Snaps and Lyra as escorts. Leia tries to protest but Kylo wins that round.

Kylo addresses the rest of the Knights before following after his mother and Max.

"This is a new beginning for the galaxy, but also for the Knights of Ren. We will continue our training, but soon we will be meeting Rey and developing a new order for force users."

"You're reviving the jedi order?!" Sylvanus questions.

"No. The jedi are dead. So are the sith. This will be something new. Better. Complete."

The Knights are noticeably relieved and nod at that.

"So, what are our orders now?" Alto asks, ever the one to stick to business and move on quickly.

"For tonight, enjoy the celebration. You have two days down, then we'll meet to debrief."

Again, all the Knights nod and begin to move out.

"Except you, Titus. You're on baby duty tonight. When Max goes down for the night, you'll keep watch until I turn in."

Titus stiffens.

Being on baby duty will most likely bring him in contact with Jade.

Jade, the kriffing nanny apparently. Kriff, he's a fool and has no idea how he'll face her after everything. She probably hates him, he'd been such a jerk. Now that he thinks about it, she had tried to say something after the rescue but he wouldn't listen. Kriff.

Titus nods to Kylo all the same. He definitely can't say anything to Kylo.

They all head toward the banquet hall. It is going to be a long night.

>*>*>

Hux finds Jade an "appropriate" dress in no time.

It's simple, black with a high neckline, full skirt and long sleeves. And it has pockets!

Jade actually loves it.

He also shows her around the palace they'll be staying in for the time being.

Her room is attached to Kylo's, Hux is right across the hall.

It's comforting they'll be close.

It's a little strange breathing fresh air and feeling a breeze, after being on a climate controlled ship for so long.

The palace is very open, large windows in all the rooms, many hallways are completely open.

The palace overlooks the city and Jade can't get enough of the view.

This is her new home.

Hux gives her permission to skip the party and wander through the palace.

She had been excited about the party but after all the confusion and emotions, she rather be alone.

\-----------------

The palace isn't as exciting as Jade expected.

She hasn't found a single secret passage.

It's mostly guest rooms and meeting rooms.

She did find the kitchen and made friends with a couple staff, who happily fed her and directed her to the library and private gardens.

The library was amazing. Many books on politics and Republic history. She thinks Hux would appreciate her having a rounded out view, she'll definitely be back to get some books.

The gardens are gorgeous.

Lush and in full bloom.

She meets a caretaker who helpfully tells her all about the different plants, pointing out the edible ones and ones just for decoration.

He's seems confused when Jade asks about poisonous ones, assuring her that none are poisonous, which is very surprising to Jade.

Apparently gardens can just be pretty.

He gives her flowers for her room and even tucks a pretty purple violet in her hair, complimenting how it matches her eyes.

Jade appreciates all the welcoming hospitality of the staff.

It's been very soothing for her.

Jade isn't sure how long she wanders, but it's dark outside as she makes her way back, the halls are lit by candles giving them a warm glow.

As Jade approaches her room she notices a man in black looking to be breaking into Kylo's room.

Jade looks around for guards or something, but there is no one else in the hall.

So she'll have to do something.

"HEY! STOP!"

The person falters, seems to mumble something and awkwardly turns.

The person is standing funny and as they turn, Jade can tell there is something in their hands.

Jade cautiously approaches the person, tensed and ready to strike or run as necessary.

Once the person is fully turned to her she can see it's Titus Ren. And he's holding a sleeping Max.

They stare at eachother for moment.

This isn't what she was ready for.

Titus fidgets, gently moving Max. Max let's out a little snore.

Jade stares at him for a minute before her brain catches up.

Titus is trying to put Max to bed.

"Oh! Here, I'll get the door!"

Jade fumbles around Titus and opens Kylo's door.

It's much darker in the room than the hall so she tries to find a light to turn on.

All Jade finds is a candle so she lights that after a several embarrassing attempts, one burning herself and almost setting a cushion on fire.

Titus is standing in the middle of the room watching Jade struggle and seeming unsure what to do.

Once the candle is lit and the light glow fills the room, they stand staring at each other.

"Um...where do I put him?"

"Oh! Right. On the bed is fine."

Titus lays Max down with more care than is necessary, that baby could sleep through anything!

But it's sweet and makes Jade's heart ache.

To distract herself from Titus she searches for Max's blanket.

The closet ends up having all his things, she grabs a blanket and bottle.

Jade tucks the blanket around Max, gives him a good night kiss on his smooth little head and leaves the bottle on the side table.

When she turns to leave Titus is staring at her, it's too dark to really tell his expression, it's soft and something else.

They lock eyes for a moment before quietly and awkwardly making their way back to the hall.

Titus takes up a position right in front of the door, Jade figures that means he's on Max security.

Jade doesn't know if she should say something.

Titus had to have heard she's the nanny, should she make sure he knows. Does it even matter at this point?

Hux had said to let things be.

Seeing Titus up close again, being reminded how handsome he is, stirring up butterflies again is making Jade confused.

She should just go.

Jade nods at Titus, wanting to at least be peacable and heads back down the hall where she had left her flowers when she thought she was catching an intruder.

Titus stares at her, she thinks he looks scared but it must just be the dim lights.

"Jade..."

Jade freezes.

Her heart begins to pound.

Hearing his voice again threatens to turn her legs to mush.

What should she do?!

She glances over her shoulder, trying for nonchalant.

Titus has taken a step toward her, his eyes search her face, brow furrowed, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth being noticeable gnawed on.

He's so kriffing cute.

Jade turns fully and takes a step toward him.

His eyes continue to dart all over her face before landing in the little flower in her hair then slowly drifting to her eyes.

"You look beautiful."

Jade gapes.

That was not what she expected.

Titus blushes as if he hadn't expected that either.

Titus clears his throat and straightens up.

"I'm sorry for assuming the worst about you. And for not listening. I'm pretty sure you tried to tell me you were the nanny and I wouldn't listen. I'm sorry."

Jade is overwhelemed by the relief she feels. 

She wants to cry, she wants to dance, she really really wants to hug Titus.

But she doesn't do any of that. She calmly nods and works hard to keep her voice level.

"Thank you. It was just a misunderstanding. I'm glad it is cleared now."

She feels very diplomatic in her response.

Cool and collected.

Titus nods and gives a small smile but looks a little unsure of her response.

Jade turns again.

She's letting it be.

That's what Hux said.

Let it be.

Titus stops her again.

"Do you think we could just start over?"

Jade turns again and considers his question. 

Is starting over letting it be? What would starting over even mean? They didn't have much of a relationship to begin with so starting over isn't necessarily starting something new? So then she could let that be.

Jade's silence must confuse Titus so he keeps talking.

"We were really just getting to know eachother. And I know you have other duties and such, not a lot of time for people. But if you wanted to be friends, you know, that could be nice. We could get to know eachother for real. You know?"

Jade did know.

She understood completely and really wanted to comfort Titus in that but she was being calm, cool and collected.

So she just nods and says,

"Yes, friends. That would be nice."

Titus is encouraged enough to give her a genuine, big smile.

It reminds her of the first time they met.

Starting over, indeed.

Jade returns the smile, a full real one too.

The hall seems to grow warm as they stand there smiling at eachother.

Titus breaks eye contact to look past her, then is stepping around her to pick up her flowers.

Jade can feel her face blush when he hands her the flowers.

Jeez, you would think he had personally given them to her with how she is reacting.

Titus definitely notices her blush, his smile becomes a little cocky and he intentionally leans close and lingers as he hands off the flowers.

Their hands barely touch in the transfer but it shocks Jade, causing tingles to break across her arms.

She needs to go.

Jade mumbles a 'thank you' and takes a step back.

She turns to her room door.

Ready to think this all over in private and have her own personal freak out.

"Good night, Jade. I'll be here all night if you need anything."

Jade looks at Titus, who has resumed his position in front of Kylo's door.

She nods and gives a small smile.

"Good night...Titus"

He smiles brightly when she says his name.

Her heart about bursts.

She rushes into her room before anything more can happen.

Once the door is closed, Jade presses against it and slides to the floor.

Breathe. Breathe.

They're friends now, just friends.

Jade let's her smile take over her face.

Yea, friends is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm over half way done! Woo!  
> Thanks everyone who reads this, I hope you're enjoying it.  
> I'm super excited go through and edit it. I'll probably combine all the 'parts #' into single chapters. I've got a playlist that's been helping me stay on track that I'll eventually share and might try my hand at some mood boards!  
> Too ambitious? Maybe.  
> Still gonna do it? Gonsta! :)


	25. Making Nice part 3

 

When Kylo joins the party he takes a seat next to his mother, which also happens to be near Rey.

Kylo would never say he needed, or even wanted, his mother's approval.

Especially as Supreme Leader.

It doesn't matter what others think.

But it does bring him a certain satisfaction to see his mom so welcoming of Max. He wants everything for Max, and maybe that includes a crazy, doting grandma.

Max climbs between the two of them for a bit until Hux returns to inform him Jade is staying in the palace.

Hux had looked questioningly at Leia before deciding to privately give Kylo this information.

Leia had lifted her eye brows at the two of them to which Kylo smirked, he also noticed Rey intently watching them and then quickly busy herself with her food when they met eyes.

Max insisted on Hux taking him to walk around and he happily obliged, obviously not wanting to stay near the former enemy general.

Leia watched her son with fresh eyes.

It was one thing for them to make some sort of political peace for the sake of the galaxy, but now seeing Ben with his very own family that he clearly cares for has been world changing. Who is this man?

She never thought this would happen for him, she never thought this would happen to her- grandma!

Leia was greatly relieved the young girl, Jade, who had brought Max out turned out to be the nanny and not some young bride-or force forbid, sex slave!- but now Leia was very confused where Ben's personal affections did lie.

She had been certain he was chasing Rey and to a certain degree she still was.

Leia had not expected the closeness between Ben and the hot-head General Hux.

Now again, the intimate way they interact leaves Leia baffled as she watches.

She wouldn't put it past Ben to be messing with her again, which she hates and loves because it reminds her of better days and of Han.

But Hux's reaction to the girl had been...well...Leia hates to admit it...but it had been down right fatherly! And now Hux takes Max as if it is common occurance! What is going on between these two?

Leia will concede they make a handsome power couple, if that is what they are.

Hux leaves without addressing Leia at all, which is fine by her.

Once he's a good distance away Leia stares at Ben, hoping he'll just say what it going on (she knows he won't but some habits never die).

Kylo eats some food, glances around at the party.

It's festive but not overly wild, that's good.

He is intentionally ignoring the stares from his mother and Rey.

If they have questions they can be adult about it and ask.

He can't help the smirk though.

Leia glances at Rey who has also been staring at Ben.

Rey looks confused and anxious. Poor girl.

Whenever she makes eye contact she quickly looks away and busyies herself with her food.

Leia sighs.

Oh, to be young and foolish and in love.

So she helps the girl out.

"So...Ben...you and the general seem... close."

Kylo nods and casually glances at his mother and Rey- who is intently staring again.

"Yes, well, he is the Galactic President. We've had to work together for the success of my empire."

Leia scoffs but otherwise chooses not to be side-tracked by all the ridiculous things he just said.

If he's going to be obtuse, she can play hard too.

"Ah. Yes, together. How long have two been together? "

Leia says it as sweetly as she can.

From her peripheral she can see Rey lean forward.

Ben turns to her, measuring her look and then looks at Rey, before turning back to his drink.

"Hux and I have worked almost 9 years together."

Leia rolls her eyes.

"How long have you been sleeping with him?"

He chokes a little on his drink.

Leia tries to hide her smile.

Good to know she can still surprise her son.

Kylo coughs a bit, clearing the wine he just inhaled. His mother surprised him in her directness but he's not giving in just yet.

He glances at Rey who has the cutest concern crease between her brows.

"That's not really any of your business."

Kylo tries to keep his voice calm, but it comes out horse from coughing.

His mother just nods.

"Of course. But let me tell you from experience, Sleeping with a general may seem like a convenient relationship to begin with but it will always cause problems for you in the end."

Kylo looks at his mother, bored and unimpressed.

"Uh-huh. I'll keep that in mind."

"For example, when your father and I first hooked up- hooking up, is that still what you call it?- when we first started having sex it was right after the empire was defeated and everyone was ready to celebrate. Like now, I'm sure you've enjoyed celebrating with Hux (she gives him a wink). But then we had real work to do and it became conplicated because , as you know, your father and I didn't often agree on things, especially politically, and then it would overflow into our personal relationship. I mean, angry sex can be all hot in the holos, but in real life is not that sexy. The sex often ends and everyone is just hurtful and sad. You have to be careful!"

Leia pauses to glance at her son, who's face is a deep red and has a look that a mix between humiliation and indignation.

Good.

She will get him to break. So she continues.

"There is also the commitment issue. Are you exclusive? I'm sure Hux is very popular being the face of the First Order! I know ladies rave about his hair, but perhaps that doesn't concern you since he's with...you...not a woman...so there is that. But he caught your fancy so other's have certainly taken notice. You have to keep him happy, you know. You need to be sure you take care of him-"

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF THE FORCE, MOTHER! NO, NO, I'M NOT DATING HUX! STOP TALKING!!"

Leia smiles victoriously at her son as he fumes.

She's glad he finally burst, she wasn't really sure how graphic she would need to get.

"Ren, what in the world are you screaming about?!"

Hux approaches the table with Max, looking quite alarmed.

Ben is still trying to settle from his outburst, so Leia happily intercedes.

"Oh, we were just talking about your future. Ben says your not together yet, but you make such a handsome couple. I'm sure it'll work out soon."

"MOTHER!"

Hux raises his eyebrows and glances between Ren and Leia. What has he gotten himself into?

Kylo expected Hux to rage more than him, he expected him to snap about decency or some relationship regulations or maybe curse at Kylo.

Instead of any of that, Hux simple scoffs as he hands Max back to Kylo and casually- CASUALLY- comments,

"Ren wishes. He couldn't land me even conquering the galaxy ten times over."

Then he walks away. Just like that.

Leia burts out laughing. Like hysterically. Like woman gone bat-shit crazy.

It's embarrassing.

Kylo sits and stares from Hux to his mother, completely lost at what just happened.

He just got played by his mom and shut down by his general.

What the kriff is going on?

A little snort from across the table draws his attention.

Rey is laughing too, more quietly than his mother thankfully, but still to the point of wiping tears.

He catches her eyes, she smiles brilliantly at him.

He can't help smiling back causing him to laugh a little too.

This has all gotten far out of hand.

Suddenly his mother wraps her arms around him and pulls him close to kiss his cheek.

"Oh Ben, I'm so proud of you. I know we've had our troubles in the past, but I am truly looking forward to this new future."

He shrugs her off, but smiles to himself.

Ok, maybe he needed that a little bit.

Max mimicks Leia and wraps his arms around Kylo's neck and licking the side of his face in a poor attempt at a kiss.

So ridiculous.

"Thanks, kid."

His mother let's out a little gasp, he looks at her to find her watching him and Max with tears in her eyes and a shaky smile.

He gives her a small smile.

Kylo give Max a kiss on the head before handing him off to his mother again.

"I need another drink."

And some emotional relief.

Kylo heads to the bar without looking back.

Kylo makes his way through the crowd, thankful to put some space between him and his mom.

The bar is full, but being Supreme Leader gives him perks, like immediate service.

He doesn't have to wait long for his drink but in that time Rey approaches him.

He gives her a little nod, she gives him a shy smile.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Rey smiles brightly before responding,

"Yes. You and Leia are something else to observe in this setting... It's nice."

Kylo nods, he doesn't want to talk about his mother.

"And...I guess it's nice to know... well... I mean, it was a little confusing... earlier... with you... and the girl...and then Hux...but um... your single. Right?"

Rey fumbles through her sentence, turning redder by the word.

Kylo gives her a smirk and leans close.

"Why Rey, were you concerned I was unavailable? Were you jealous? That's very un-jedi."

Rey glances away, blushing more some how, before turning back to him to huff.

"I wasn't... well maybe a little...but I'm not a jedi...so I'm allowed to have..."

She trails off as she stares at him.

"Allowed to have what?"

He leans a little closer.

She glances at his lips as she takes a deep breath.

"...attatchments..."

She barely speaks it, leaning a little closer too.

Kylo is mesmerized by this wild woman before him. She is fierce and strong yet fragile and gentle.

He wants to understand it all. He wants to know every part of her.

Perhaps starting with her lips.

Kylo hums a little, and just wants to hear a little more from Rey, so he asks,

"Hm...is that what I am to you...an attachment?"

Rey's eyes meet his, he gives her a little nod of encouragement.

She leans closer, just barely touching lips and speaks directly into his mouth.

"Yes."

He fully presses their lips together at that.

He pulls her close, pressing their bodies together.

Rey's hands quickly find his hair, threading through to his scalp and ever so lightly pulls.

Kylo hums against her and she pulls closer.

They part after a moment, panting.

Only just remembering they're in public.

Kylo offers his hand,

"Want to get out of here?"

She doesn't hesistate this time in taking it, nodding, unable to make words.

He leads her out toward the lake.

They spend the evening under the stars, speaking quietly, gently cuddling and passionately making out.

By the time Kylo bids Rey good night the sun is coming up.

Titus greets him at his door and asks if he is alright.

When Kylo responds with a look of confusion, Titus informs him his hair is all disheveled, he looks flushed and has various red marks all over his neck.

Oh.

Kylo gives a cocky smile and answers,

"I'm better than ever, kid."

Titus is clearly confused but doesn't ask anything more.

Kylo dismisses him and has him inform Hux he won't be available until after lunch.

As Kylo crawls into bed next to Max, he considers how he needs to get Max his own room and bed.

Very soon he may want it all to himself...and someone else.


	26. Celebrate Good Times Take 2

 

Three weeks later, it is Max's life day.

Leia insists on throwing a party, which Jade tries to look at as a good thing and not stealing her thunder.

It's a big party, big to Jade.

All of the Resistance is invited, which granted is a whole 10 people including Leia, but just Jade and Kylo are invited otherwise.

That bothers Jade a bit.

She eventually gets Leia to consent to her inviting Snaps, Cato, Zim and Hux. It was a hard enough sale at that, so she doesn't push for the Knights of Ren.

Leia plans all the food and decorations and has real musicians play. She has several activities for Max to enjoy.

It's a beautiful, well-crafted party, that perfectly meets all the standards that Jade has aread about on party hosting.

Jade hates every minute of it.

Jade broods off to the side, watching Leia and a dark skinned man people call Finn (but Cato doesn't seem to like him so Jade keeps herself reserved from him too) help Max swing a stick at some colorful box thing that apparently has prizes in it.

She wants to be happy about this.

Jade wants Max to have the best life day ever and isn't this what a life day should be?

There are colorful streamers slung across the courtyard they are in, all the food and drink is Max friendly but still delicious, the music is good and people are dancing, by all appearances it is the perfect party.

That she had nothing to do with.

And that's it.

Jade is happy for Max, but she feels like she is losing her place.

Leia has been watching Max more during the day, she always excuses Jade and tells her to go enjoy herself but Jade has nothing else to do here.

She has tried training more, even done it with Titus a time or two which was wonderful but Titus has real duties here, Jade doesn't.

She tried following Hux around and help him out, he's been in constant meetings since the Unity Ceremony. But Hux doesn't have his office set up yet so he's been recording everything, digitizing his notes, and filing it temporarily til his office is set up and he only needs so much coffee.

Following Kylo isn't even an option, partly because Jade is nervous to be around Kylo and Titus at the same time but also being around Kylo usually means being around Rey and it's super uncomfortable.

So she's been reading and learning how to prune in the gardens.

It's very boring.

And lonely.

Jade doesn't blame it on Leia, she's just excited to have a grandson.

Jade finds herself more upset with Kylo.

He had prmosed things would go back to normal.

He had promised they would be together.

Well, they're not and it sucks.

Max has finally broken open the colorful box with assistance from Poe (Jade has tried to be indifferent about Resistance personel, solidarity with Hux more than anything, but this guy is just so cool and Leia seems to get annoyed with him and Jade kind of likes that) and everyone cheers like they just won the war again.

Ok, maybe that's an exaggeration, but still- it was just a box.

Now everyone is passing out candy and just letting Max eat whatever.

He's going to get sick and Jade is going to make Leia take care of him- which she'll probably like. Ugh!

This is all stupid.

It's not, but still.

Jade's mood continues to sour as she watches Leia and her friends take Max through playing pin the tail on the bantha, tooka-tooka-rathtar, and find the spaceship which ended with Leia giving Max a mini, kid-sized, cruiser for around the palace.

He's 2!

He can barely string words together, walk in a line, or use the toilet but YES, give him a motorized vehicle!!

Jade is fuming when Hux approaches her.

He had been caught up in a discussion with Cato about security detail for the palace, Jade couldn't fault them for not wanting to engage with the other guests.

Zim and Snaps took up a spot by the drinks and she did fault them for leaving her alone, but whatever.

Kylo, of course, is flirting with Rey- blah!

Hux sets a gentle hand on her shoulder and she suddenly finds herself on the verge of tears.

Jade will not break down and cry in front of everyone at Max's party.

Breath. In. Out.

A couple deep breaths and Hux's quiet presence help soothe her emotions.

He doesn't say anything, he doesn't tell her to stop or change or move on or anything like she would have guessed.

Hux just stands next to her, hand resting on her shoulding. And it works.

Jade is able to make it through the rest of the party without thinking underhanded thoughts about everything Leia does.

She focuses on how much fun Max is having and this party is all for Max, that's what matters.

Jade doesn't even comment when the cake comes out.

It's a ten tier cake that could feed the whole planet, with sparklers sure to set something on fire! But, in the middle it says 'Happy Life Day Max! We love you'.

It doesn't say 'love Grandma' or 'from the Resistance' or some non-sense, it says 'we', and the cake is right.

They all love Max.

Max is soo loved and it's a great thing.

Jade doesn't have the appetite to actually try the cake (which is probably the most kirffing delicious cake ever, hand made by Leia from a family recipe passed down for generations and is the exact cake from...opps).

Jade doesn't have cake, but she does make it to Max to give him a kiss on the head and wish him happy life day.

He's all smiles and squels with all the attention. It's good.

At 7 Leia declares the party is over and Max needs to go to bed to stay on schedule, which is news to Jade who is typically his schedule keeper.

No one protests.

The party is quickly cleaned up, Max's gifts taken to his room, and Max is taken off by Leia for a bath and bed time.

Cato, Snaps and Zim have to get back to duties.

Kylo and Rey sneak off (eye roll).

Soon, it's just Jade and Hux in an empty courtyard.

They're quiet for a long time.

"Want to go shoot?"

Jade looks at Hux at his question.

He has a calm look about him, his eyes full of understanding.

Jade nods, not trusting her voice not to crack if she speaks.

He smiles and leads the way.

It ends up being a really nice night.

The next night Kylo surprises Jade by being around for dinner, showing up with cake and drinks.

He apologizes for his mother's party being so much and says that Max deserves a real family celebration.

Hux and Cato show up too.

They all eat a basic meal and sit around talking about normal things (at least, normal for them).

They eat cake and even watch a movie together.

And it is truly perfect.

Jade falls asleep on the couch with a sleeping Max in her lap, squished between Kylo and Hux and she can't imagine any better place in the galaxy.


	27. Birds of a Feather

Ice age, heat wave, can't complain  
If the world's at large, why should I remain?  
Walked away to another planet  
Gonna find another place, maybe one I can stand

Modest Mouse, The World At Large

\--------------------------

It's moving day.

They've been at the palace for a month and now they will be moving to their "actual" home.

Jade has herself and Max all packed up and await pick up.

She's glad it's just the two of them for the moment.

It's moving day for everyone, so Leia is busy getting herself and her people moved too.

Jade continues to work on having a positive outlook on Leia wanting to spend so much time with Max.

Kylo assured her that Leia would back off soon, the move would help, but they're also moving into the next stage for government development.

Hux is dreading it, Kylo has been weirdly indifferent.

Cato and Zim arrive to help transport them over.

The drive is beautiful.

Naboo is a pretty great place.

Jade hasn't gotten to wander much through the city, Kylo has wanted her to stay on palace grounds until they were settled.

She can't wait to get out and explore.

-home-

Jade looks at Max, who is happily enjoying the drive as well. He has his eyes closed and face turned up toward the sun.

Jade mimics him and soaks it all up.

Yes, this feels like home.

They arrive too soon for Jade and Max's liking, wanting more time to just be outside, but there is work to be done getting settled into their new home.

As they pull up, Jade is confused.

This is not a house....it's huge!

She thought the palace was large but understood because it was the capital building.

What is this? It seems just as big, although a little less polished.

Their transport swings around one side of the...castle...thing....it's not a house!...and seeing more of it just confirms to Jade that they are going from one palace to another.

But really should she expect anything less?

Kylo thinks so highly of himself and is so dramatic, leave it to him to want the next largest home. And...well... he is the Supreme Leader, whatever that means.

Jade forgets that.

There are several transports coming and going.

Jade sees many familiar faces from the ACE and the palace, that's nice.

She also notices some Knights of Ren moving things- will they be living here too?!

At the center of all this commotion is Hux, directing everyone to their proper place. He has two datapads in his hands and an assistant on one side with four more pads and another assistant to the other side with two comms.

Hux looks in his element, he creates order in chaos, he's the man with the plan.

Jade takes a moment to just watch him and admire his work.

He has keen eyes on all moving parts, it's as if nothing passes his gaze and goes unnoticed. He seemlessly in barking out directives, keeping track on his pad and communicating to his assistants and any who approach him.

It's actually quite dizzying.

Cato heads in with the first load with Max toddling behind her.

Zim is loading up and just as Jade is about to grab stuff her attention is drawn away by a quiet "Hey".

She looks over her shoulder to see Titus cautiously approaching.

Zim rolls his eyes and leaves her to follow Cato.

Jade glances at Hux, who continues to focus on directing everyone around him, then she turns to face Titus.

"Hey yourself "

He smiles.

She smiles back.

Such fools.

"So this is the new place..."

Titus continues to speak quietly, like they're sharing secrets...in front of everyone.

It's cute.

"Guess so. It's alright..."

Jade shrugs and feigns boredom.

Titus smirks.

"Yea...it'll do."

What are they even talking about?! Yet she doesn't want to stop.

Titus steps closer, coming toward the end of the shuttle, as if that keeps them out of sight.

It's not like they're not suppose to talk to each other, it just still feels weird being around eachother and other people, like maybe they will get in trouble for being...friendly.

Out in the sun light Titus' hair seems curlier than ever, her fingers itch to feel its softness, to make it spring. And his freckles...his adorable sun kissed face. He looks good in the sunlight, real good.

Jade bites her lip and tries not to stare too much.

The action draws Titus' attention and then he's staring at her lips, oh jeez.

They've been getting along and it's been really nice but they still haven't made it past this awkward chit chat yet.

Partially because they can't just hang out without Kylo finding out and that seems like a bad idea and well.. they always end up just staring at eachother...like now.

Jade needs to use words, they probably look like idiots just standing, gawking at eachother.

"So...um...you're here?"

Titus' eyes snap up to hers, he smiles brightly again then nods.

"Yea... "

His eyes drift back to her lips, but then he shakes himself, clearing his throat and straightening his stance.

When he speaks again his voice is firmer and a little deeper, Jade bites her lip a little harder.

"Yes. The Knights will have living quarters on the southern end. Our new training will begin soon. Kylo is going to establish a temple here and wants the Knights close. And he wants us close to Max."

Jade nods, taking this new information in.

Their new home is going to include the Knights of Ren.

She's excited and nervous about that.

She's about to ask more questions about the Knights, when Titus takes a stiff step away from her, his face falls into a blank expression and his stance becomes rigid.

A throat clears behind her.

Jade turns quickly and is thankful to find Hux standing behind her, and not Kylo.

She blushes as she realizes that a lot of people have cleared this area, her and Titus are the only ones left not contributing to the move.

Hux has a stern glare fixed on Titus.

Titus stands stiff for a second before awkwardly excusing himself and all but running off.

Jade barely supresses a giggle watching him go, to which Hux lifts an eyebrow at her while maintaining his severe stare.

Jade rolls her eyes.

At one time, a look like this from Hux would have been devastating to her but now she knows better, she knows him better.

"We were just talking."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm allowed to talk to people!"

"Does Ren know you talk to "people"?"

Jade looks away at that. Hux tsks at her.

Jade glances at him, and is relieved to see his more familiar gentle expression.

"You need to be careful."

Hux's voice is low and soft.

Again, she thinks of how dynamic this man is who was just barking orders at everyone and now speaks like anything above a whisper is a strain.

"Titus isn't dangerous like Kylo, and I don't think Kylo would actually kill him for being my friend."

"That's not what I mean, Jade."

Hux has such a sincere concerned look.

Jade realizes he's concerned about her...her feelings...her heart.

Jade has the urge to hug the man for it, but she knows he's not big on public displays so she just nods.

He gives a quick nod back then steps around Jade to grab her stuff out of the transport.

Jade grabs a couple small things but Hux handles most of it.

"Come on, now. You have a whole new place to make our home."

Hux gives her a small smile which she brightly returns.

Our home.

Jade takes a deep breath and follows Hux in.

Yes, this definitely feels like home.

\--------------

I move on to another day  
To a whole new town with a whole new way  
Went to the porch to have a thought  
Got to the door and, again, I couldn't stop

Modest Mouse, The World At Large 

\--------------

Their new home is...different.

It's nice...but different.

Apparently it used to belong to a former senator and emperor.

Kylo doesn't speak kindly of him but obviously it doesn't prevent him from using the villa (a new word to Jade meaning personal palace).

There are many different parts to it, not so unlike the ships she has lived on. But the rooms are less independent and there aren't as many droids.

Of course Kylo has a private wing that houses him, Jade, Max, and Hux.

Jade appreciates that Kylo has accepted Hux is part of the family, Jade had been slightly worried Hux would end up on an opposite wing or something.

There is another wing for security/military personel where Cato, Snaps, Zim and 7 others live.

Just down from that, not completely separate but divided all the same, is rooms for Hux's staff- 2 assistants and a few of the single personel looking to be a part of Hux's political team (most have families and rather be housed with them).

Another wing houses the villa staff- cooks, maids, gardeners and such. They are all locals and Jade is looking forward to getting to know them and learning about Naboo.

Even with all the people living here there is still lots of room for a library, a banquet hall, several guest rooms and several more meeting rooms.

It's very excessive.

Seperate from the main building is the housing for the Knights.

Kylo refers to it as the temple.

Jade hasn't asked much about it because Kylo can talk for hours about the force.

The layout is simple and the design and feel is similar to the palace- very open and fresh.

Jade hadn't really processed living in a real home while staying in the palace, she felt like a guest there and it was all very surreal.

But now that she has her own room, with her own things, the reality of how far her life has come in almost two years is very overwhelming.

She sits in her room, on her little balcony that overlooks the city and cries.

She isn't sad or upset, but she also isn't completely happy.

She doesn't know what she is...and perhaps that's a little terrifying in itself.

Jade is lost in her tears she doesn't hear the soft knock, or the voice that calls her name.

Jade stares at the city through blurred eyes, her own breathing fills her ears.

What is her place in all this?

She's still here for Max.

His room is attatched to hers, with Kylo's attatched to his on the other side. She still has responsibilities to Kylo and Max, but for how long?

Max can walk, Max can talk- a little verbally but a lot mentally- and soon he will potty train and be his very own person.

Kylo has been taking him with him to the temple more.

The Knights all take shifts with him.

Jade's time with him is really limited to breakfast, dinner and bed time and even those get interrupted by Leia and Kylo often.

Hux has his own team.

He's suggested she consider more schooling, but what would Jade study? Would she still live here if she goes to school? Would it be better if she left and wasn't in the way of Kylo and Hux as they run the galaxy?

Jade loves her friends but more and more Cato, Snaps and Zim and others are moving on too.

They all have a place in this new world with Kylo and Hux.

So does Titus.

As much as Jade may dream of some day falling in love, starting her own family and such, is a future like that even possible with Titus- is that what she's hoping for?

Titus' place is with the Knights of Ren. Can they have families? She supposes Kylo does, so others ought to also but he sometimes has double standards like that.

Again, it all just adds up to Jade's place here is temporary and she has no idea what comes next.

She begins to wipe her face clear and slow her breaths when a hand grabs her shoulder.

Jade yelps as she twists out of the grip, turning, readying herself to strike and run.

Hux looks at her with a surprised smirk.

Jade instantly relaxes.

"You scared me!"

"I knocked, but you didn't respond, I got worried. Are you alright?"

(Big sigh) "Yea...yea, I'm alright."

Hux looks her over with scepticism.

That's fair, her face is probably a mess of tear streaks and puffy red eyes, she's in grey crop sleep pants and an oversized black shirt she took from Kylo early on (even though it's been washed several times, it still kind of smells like him. It's Jade's favorite sleep shirt).

Jade rubs her hands over her face and through her hair.

It's getting longer, touching past her shoulders now, she's itching to cut it again.

Jade has kept up on her bangs though, trimming them every few months or so, but they have lost their blue. She misses the blue.

"Really...I'm ok."

Hux nods and steps next to her to look out at the city.

Jade turns to stand side by side with him, shoulder brushing his arm slightly.

They stand in peaceful quiet for a few minutes. Jade breathes deep and relaxes more. Hux always has this affect on her.

"This is a lot different from anything before."

As always, he's so perceptive.

Jade isn't sure she wants to talk about it though. Is it immature to be scared of the future? It's never something she has thought about before.

So she just nods.

Hux takes a couple deep breaths, looking across the whole city before turning his head to look up.

"Still the same stars, though."

She isn't sure why but that comments breaks Jade's restraint and she is suddenly sobbing again, curling in on herself.

She doesn't want to be a mess in front of Hux, so she begins to step away, ready to retreat to her bed or perhaps close herself off in her bathroom.

A gentle hand on her back stops her and holds her in place.

Jade gulps a few times, trying to get her tears under control.

Breathe, breathe. In. Out.

She stops shaking, the tears cease to fall, but she remains curled in with eyes closed.

She can't face Hux, he'll have questions and concern painted all over his face and she just can't handle it.

Another minute passes.

"Jade..."

She feels his breath whisper across her face and shrinks a little more.

The hand on her back stays firm and warm and comforting.

"Look up..."

A hand gently lifts her chin so her face is facing up.

Jade takes a couple more deep breaths then opens her eyes.

Jade doesn't know what she thought would happen.

Perhaps she thought opening her eyes would make it all overwhelmingly real again and she would make even more of a fool of herself.

Perhaps she thought, by some miracle, the stars would reveal a future she wasn't ready to face. Who knows.

Jade breathes deep and stares at the endless sea of stars above her.

Unfamiliar and yet the same. They're all there, right where they should be.

She isn't sure how long she stares but the next time she blinks it burns her eyes and a couple more tears slip out.

A warm hand wipes them away.

Jade looks at Hux.

He has that content, patient look of his. A slight smile teases the corners of his lips, as a little concern creeps across his forehead.

This man.

Jade's heart swells with affection, her emotions scream for her to do something to show her appreciation.

 Many thoughts of family and distant memories of almost lost family traditions swirl through her head.

Jade is confused and so sure all at once and before she can properly process anything she leans forward and kisses Hux gently on the lips.

She looks away as she whispers,

"Thank you, Papa"

Jade's heart is pounding and yet soaring.

This is her family. She finally put it fully out there.

Hux is standing very rigid though.

Jade glances at him, he a has a tight concerned look.

Oh, no. What has she done?!

Hux's mouth opens to speak but he just stutters out a weird "ummm..."

Jade's brain finally catches up. She just kissed Hux.

She Just Kissed Hux!

She's pretty sure people don't just do that!

And judging from Hux's reaction, it's definitely not something he does.

"I'm sorry! That was dumb of me! I was just...it was something from...um...jeez...I meant it as a family thing...not...you know...I'm not....kriff. Hux, I'm sorry...I just wanted to show my appreciation."

Jade throws her hands over her face, completely humiliated. She was just trying to express herself and now she's comepletely ruined it.

Hux shakes a little, but surprisngly doesn't step away.

"Jade...did you just...did you just call me "papa"?"

Jade looks at Hux through her hands.

He is breathing heavily and has a strange look of confusion.

Jade nods her head, not trusting herself not to babble if she opens her mouth again.

Hux takes a shaky breath.

"Like father?"

Jade nods her head again.

Hux takes another breath, his expression relaxing a little more.

"You think of me...(deep breath) ...you would want me ...as a father?"

Jade is utterly confused by the scepticism she hears in his voice.

How could he doubt? He was the best man she knew!

Of course she would want him as her father!

He was intelligent and brave, fearsome and kind, funny and quiet.

Jade thinks he parallels her real father in many ways and that the two would have gotten along swell!

Jade puts her hands down and straightens up to face him, gives a shy smile.

"Absolutely, I would."

Hux smiles, even as his chin wobbles a little.

She's never seen Hux so emotional. Should she be concerned?

"Is that ok?"

Hux turns his face away, roughly sniffing and wiping at his face, before facing her again to answer,

"Absolutely."

She smiles. He smiles back.

Then surprising her even more, he pulls her to him for a hug.

It's the best hug yet.

They sit for a moment in a comforting embrace, then let go and settle into sitting and star gazing side by side.

Jade is happy that is settled but still feels awkward about the kiss, so she tries to explain.

"Um.. I'm sorry about the kiss. It was something I remember from when I was little. My papa would give us all kisses on the lips- something about being family and it being special. I shouldn't have just done that. Sorry..."

Hux fidgets a little. She's never seen him fidget.

"It's alright. Well...I understand. I'm sorry if I reacted poorly. My familiy definitely did not kiss, so it's not something I relate to it. But I understand where you are coming from and appreciate the thought. Let's keep to hugs, though, for future reference."

Jade nods thoughtfully and appreciates the way Hux handles things.

They chat off and on about stars and the city and other trivial things.

Eventualy Jade gets sleepy and her head drifts to find a spot to rest on Hux's shoulder. He let's her fall asleep there.

Hux continues to stare at the stars and listen to Jade even breaths.

Finding peace in this weird little safe haven of the balcony.

He smiles down at Jade, as she slowly slips into his lap, practically laying on him in her sleep.

He strokes her hair and considers their night.

Papa.

Daughter.

In a swell of emotion and affection, Hux gently kisses Jade forehead.

"This is ok, too, sometimes."

Hux scoops Jade up and puts her to bed. Unsurprisingly, she doesn't stir at all.

His fierce, strong girl.

Hux makes it back to his own room across the hall quietly.

He sleeps the best he ever has in his adult life.

Complete peace.

\------------

You don't know where and you don't know when  
But you still got your words and you got your friends  
  


Modest Mouse, The World At Large 

\---------------

Kylo, Jade, Max and Hux are sitting around in one of their common areas after dinner.

Kylo and Max are working on simple force stuff (Jade doesn't ask anymore).

Hux has two datapads and is obviosuly still doing office work.

Jade sits with him at the table sipping tea watching the other three.

It's been a month at their new place and they're falling into a nice routine.

Like Kylo predicted, Leia has pulled back a little on spending time with Max, but still stops in randomly.

Jade still doesn't have much to do and hasn't gotten out much but that's ok, she needed time to settle in.

Jade watches Kylo and Max.

Kylo is so different with Max than anyone else. He gets soft around certain...really only one in particular woman. He handles his mother differently than others but not particularly soft. He's soft with Jade but it's not the same, he still is a little rough around the edges, teases and guarded.

But with Max he's...gentle, almost cautious. He's patient and even when he corrects Max he never gets loud or rough. It's something else to watch.

It makes Jade wonder about Kylo's dad.

She knows his mom and sees plenty of similarities and differences.

It's the in between she wonders.

Was his dad gentle and soft like this? Is that where Kylo gets it? Or is this just Kylo making up for what he lacked?

Jade's thought wander to the different people in Kylo's life and how he is.

She's reminded of that first conversation with Rey and decides to ask something that had stood out to her then and still confuses her.

"Who's Ben?"

Kylo goes still in his spot on the floor.

Max continues moving his blocks around, unbothered by his rigidity.

"Where'd you hear that name?"

"Rey asked if Max was 'Ben's' son when we first met. I haven't met a Ben yet, who is he?"

Hux gives a cough, Jade glances at him and notices he's put down the pads and is watching Kylo carefully. Weird.

Kylo glances over his shoulder as he talks, he tries for casual but comes out a little jilted.

"It's me... or used to be."

Jade scrunches up her nose and brow in confusion.

"Your name is Kylo REN, not Kylo Ben. What do you mean?"

Hux snorts and claps a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.

Kylo whips around on the floor to glare at him.

Jade watches the two with even more confusion.

Kylo gets up and comes to the table, still glaring at Hux, but his expression falls when he turns to Jade.

He lets out a big sigh.

"It's the name my parents gave me. Ben Solo. Few, very few, still use it."

Jade nods with understanding.

Now that she thought about it she's heard Leia refer to a Ben when talking to Max. She never thought to ask then.

"Do you want to be called Ben?"

Hux makes a weird choking sound again before clearing his throat.

Kylo is staring daggers at Hux.

Even so, Hux comments with a smirk,

"It's a fair question. Should we all call you Ben?"

"No."

Kylo growls the word and leaves no room for question.

Hux tsks as he turns back to his datapads.

"Suite yourself."

Kylo makes an aggrevated huff before smirking back.

"Why don't you tell Jade your real name?"

Hux glances at Kylo with annoyance before looking at Jade.

Jade feels a little lost in whatever battle Hux and Kylo are having but she is curious.

Does everyone in the first order have multiple names? Now that she thinks of it...Max, Cato, Snaps, Zim...those are not their original names.

"What's your real name?"

Hux gives her a reassuring smile.

"Hux"

Kylo gruffly huffs again before practically shouting,

"First. NAME!"

Hux again glances at Kylo then back to Jade.

"Armitage."

"Armi...tosh"

"Armitage."

Kylo chuckles, Hux glares at him. He turns back to Jade and says it again.

"Armitage"

"Armi..tage"

"Yes."

"Hux is easier."

"Yes."

"Can I call you Armie?"

"No."

Jade pouts a little and Kylo laughs his boisterous laugh.

"Oh, I think Armie is perfect for around here! In fact, Armie, I think that should be your campaign name! Armie Hux, Galaxtic President. Sounds good. Yes, yes. That's good!"

Kylo wanders back to his spot with Max on the floor and scoops up Max and continues talking to him.

"What do you think Max? Do you like Armie better than Hux?"

Max squels as Kylo plays with him, but at the mention of Hux Max turns and throws a hand out to Hux.

"Ux!"

"No, Armie!"

"Amie!"

"Good job, bud!"

Kylo throws Max in the air and he squels more, yelling "Amie" every time he comes down to get thrown up again.

Jade and Hux watch on with various forms of irritations and entertainment.

They glance at eachother and roll their eyes at Kylo's ridiculousness and then laugh, well Jade laughs, Hux smiles.

Thus goes on the evening.

Jade joins Kylo and Max on the floor to play fight. Kylo is teaching Max various moves, but ends up showing Jade just as much.

Hux resumes his work on his datapads.

After they put Max to bed, Kylo and Jade sit on the couch to watch the news. Kylo in front of Jade to allow her to braid his hair.

Hux scoffs at Kylo when he comes to join them on the couch.

Hux even snorts again when they switch spots and Kylo begins to braid Jade's hair.

Later, Hux and Jade roll their eyes at Kylo again when he says he's "tired" and going to "call it a night" because they both know it just means he's going to "sneak" out to see Rey.

Kylo doesn't really sneak around, but everyone plays along anyway.

Once Kylo is gone Hux takes his place on the floor to let Jade play with his hair. It's their little secret. Jade loves it.

Jade has both hands working his temples and now that she knows, she just has to ask,

"So...Armie?"

Hux huffs a little laugh.

"I prefer that to Armitage, so if you must."

"I like both, but I'll stick to Armie if you rather."

"Yes, please. Just between us. That brute needs no encouragement."

Jade giggles.

"Indeed!"

Yes, their routine is coming together nicely.


	28. Birds of a Feather part 2

 

Walk along to another day  
Work a little harder work another way  
Well uh-uh, baby, I ain't got no plan  
Well I float on, maybe would you understand?

Modest Mouse, The World At Large 

\--------------------------

Month two.

So far, so good.

Jade has taken to walking around the property.

There is a lush jungle that surrounds the villa, for security says Kylo, but Fez the gardener says it's mostly just poorly maintained.

Jade helps Fez every other day.

It gets her outside and familiar with the local flora.

It's nice.

And Fez is decent company. He's older and likes to tell stories about his grandkids.

That's nice too.

But some times Jade just likes to wander.

To feel connected to nature and a little distant from everything at the villa.

She follows an old, overgrown path that she has been working to clear. About a quarter of it is done.

She walks til the path is blocked by plants and then starts up clearing again.

Pulling weeds and removing brush is tedious but very rewarding.

Jade glances back toward the clear path. She feels like she is doing something.

Jade continues her way, head down and working, not paying any mind to the time that passes.

She eventually comes to the retaining wall marking the end of the property.

It's very tall but she is pretty sure she could climb it. She used to have to climb trees all the time, the best fruit is always at the top. But she hasn't climbed in...well almost 2 years. She's probably weak.

Jade brushes off the dirt and leaves now covering her hands and clothes.

Drinks some water- she appreciates the ease of convenience of clean water and usually has a bottle with her.

She condsiders the trees.

Which one to start with?

Jade decides on the one closest to the wall. Not like she'll try to jump it or anything...yet, but it might give her a decent view over it.

Jade's hands are a little sore from all the weeding. She really should remember gloves for this little project.

Besides that, the climb isn't too bad. Certain muscles strain from misuse, but she has been training so other muscles easily make up for it.

Before she knows it, she at the top of the tree.

And it is gorgeous.

The tree is blooming and so she is surrounded blossoms of white and pink, the colors shade the country side as she looks out beyond the wall toward another villa and a lake beside it.

Jade breathes deeply, the sweet blossom smell mixing with the smell of dirt and grass and sweat.

It probably shouldn't be pleasant but it is.

In. Out.

This is nice.

She settles into a nice crook of branches and plays with some falling petals.

Jade thinks of Titus as she looks over the flowers.

Would it be weird to give a guy flowers?

Jade wants to give him flowers but she could also just put them in her room and think of Titus.

She smiles at that.

Jade rests for a moment, but then movement by the wall draws her attention.

There is a small woman climbing a ladder a small ways up from where the tree nearly touches the wall.

She seems to be installing some sort of surveillance.

She has a vest with the Resistence emblem on it.

Jade immediately gets defensive, but as she looks closer and the woman turns toward her and Jade sees her face.

She looks kind, even not smiling. And she has bangs.

Jade doesn't want to be superficial and unprincipled but...her bangs are pretty great and Jade credits that to her as trustworthy.

Plus the whole amnesty thing that Kylo and Hux did.

So all the reasons (mostly the bangs) motivates Jade to be friendly.

"Hey!"

The woman looks up, eyes scrambling to find the source of the sound.

Jade gives a wave to draw her attention as she moves toward the end of the branch she's on.

Once the woman spots her she shouts back,

"I'm suppose to be here, I'm just installing equipment, you don't have to go tell your boss on me!"

"Yea, you're installing surveillance, right?"

As Jade comes more into view, less covered by blossoms and branches, the woman looks her over again.

"Oh...you're that girl...the nanny."

"Yep. I'm Jade."

The woman looks her over a bit more then turns back to her work.

Jade watches her for a bit.

Seems like she is having trouble.

Jade isn't surprised. Fez was just telling her this week about how some of the plants interfere with certain tech.

The senator guy was pretty private, or paranoid.

The woman struggles a bit more before Jade offers to help.

"Having some trouble?"

"Yea...the signal isn't going through for some reason. This all worked yesterday. It's like there is something dark and sinister blocking it."

The woman looks at Jade suddenly, slightly shocked at how much she said and a little embarrassed.

Jade smiles. She gets it.

"Yea... or it could be that you have an incompatible metal conduit in your transmitter that is reacting to the mineral plants that surround the barrier wall."

The woman looks at Jade with big eyes, then searches the wall, grabbing at the closest vines to her.

She grumbles something like "of course" and then is rifling through her pack and messing with the mounted tech.

It takes her a few minutes of fiddling with it but she does get it to work. Pretty clever.

"It works! Thanks! I never would have noticed the plants!"

"You're welcome!"

The woman actually gives Jade a smile and she returns it.

Yea, she likes bangs-woman.

"I'm Rose, by the way."

"Hi! I'm Jade!"

"You said that already."

"Oh, right. Well, still true!"

"Hehe. What are you doing in the tree?"

"Climbing."

"Oh. You're allowed to just be out climbing?"

Jade hadn't really thought about whether it was "allowed", it was climbing a tree, who would care?

So she shrugs.

"Yes?"

"Huh. So, you get to do stuff? Like, whatever you want?"

Jade shrugs again, that's mostly true.

"Yea."

"Huh. Well, I have like 6 of these to install so I better get going."

"Ok...um... do you need any help? I could like scout out spots and clear branches and stuff. "

Rose looks over Jade again then is nodding.

"Sure. It's Jade? I'd appreciate the help!"

"Ok! "

Jade helps Rose the rest of the day.

They fall into easy conversation first about the plants and planet, then about animals, the lake and the gungans, then somehow they're talking about family, lost loved ones and finding a new place in this weird world.

It's a surprisingly intimate conversation to have with someone she just met, especially considering one was on a ladder and the other in a tree.

They both laugh and cry and totally overshare, but it's great, really great.

Jade has never had a best friend but she thinks she just might have made one with the bangs-woman Rose.

They make a plan to meet up again and Jade can't wait! She's got a new friend!

\----------------

A few days later, Jade and Rose hang out.

They meet out front of the villa and Rose takes Jade in to town to hang out with her friends who end up being Poe and Finn (who is actually pretty cool, despite whatever Cato has against him).

Jade is nervous at first.

She thought it would just be her and Rose but it ends up being a really fun time any way.

They have some drinks, do a little dancing, and just chat and hang out.

Poe convices her she needs to learn to dance.

She is of course persuaded by his smile. She knows it's a ridiculous crush, Poe has to be close to Kylo's age which is so inappropriate, but she has fun and enjoys the attention.

Besides, she notices Poe is that way with anything and everything, so no harm.

Hearing more of Finn's story surprises her and makes her more curious about what Cato, Zim and Snaps think of Finn and what their stories are.

Jade feels bad for having never thought to ask before. She needs to get better at this friendship thing.

Finn, Poe, and Rose all share about themselves.

Then it is Jade's turn.

Jade feels a little out of place realizing that she's a few (if not several) years younger than the rest, but they were open so she wants to try.

Jade talks about Tardis, which of course none of them have heard of, she shares about her brothers and papa.

She summarizes finding Max and bonding with him just before Kylo found them and skips to now, but they aren't having it.

"So you like living with Kylo Ren?!"

"Yea...I know to everyone else he's this dark and brooding monster, but at home he's just this weird, moody, needy, person...who is kind of great."

They all stare at her, processing her words.

Jade tries to smile confidently, even though she is super insecure talking about Kylo with former enemies.

Poe thankfully relieves the tension.

"He is a weird one, that's for sure. And I will never understand, or appreciate, the dark side. But what the Order has done in the last year or so and is doing now for the galaxy is for the good. I can let bygone be bygone."

Finn huffs and looks disgusted at that.

"Let bygone be bygone? He tortured you! I'm sorry, but that guy is a ticking bomb waiting to blow the universe appart!"

"Easy, buddy! You're going to scare the girl! "

Poe claps Finn on the back good naturedly, then leans toward Jade to mock whisper,

"He's just jealous Rey has taken a liking to Kylo"

"She doesn't like him! She just has to spend time with him for this jedi stuff!"

Finn sounds indignant, Poe rolls his eyes and gives Jade a wink.

Finn continues his protests, despite Poe's teasing.

"I'm telling you, guys. Rey only puts up with him because she has to, for now. It's strictly business."

"It didn't sound like business when Rey told me about their little trip they're on."

Rose interjects much more softly than Poe.

Jade suspects she has an alterior motive for trying to get Finn to move on from Rey, she'll defintely have to ask Rose about it another time.

"Yea, but she said she would be back tomorrow, so it's not some long romantic get away!"

Finn looks like he even knows his argument is shaky at best.

Then everything they're talking about catches up to Jade and she asks,

"Wait, Rey is off-world with Kylo now?"

Poe and Finn stop and just stare, looking like they got caught doing something wrong.

Rose responds, kindly like always.

"Yes, she left this morning with him for some spiritual journey."

"Oh. He didn't mention she was going..."

Jade doesn't know how to feel about this.

It's Kylo's business, what he does and where he goes. But he took Max.

Jade had offered to go too, but Kylo said he wanted the time to meditate with Max and show him some special force planet.

She feels weird knowing he took Rey and didn't mention it.

When Jade looks back up at everyone after getting lost in her thoughts, they all have some sort of soft, pitying look.

Jade tries to shake it off.

"Sorry, girl, we shouldn't have been joking about it. Didn't mean to upset you!"

Poe gives her a pat on the shoulder and sweet smile.

"It's fine. I'm not... it doesn't matter, per se. I just didn't know. Now I do. I mean, really, I shouldn't be surprised. He doesn't tell me anything about her or their "secret" relationship. So...yea...I'm fine."

Finn looks sceptical and irritated by her use of 'relationship', Rose has a soft, still slightly pitting look, but Poe gives her a true smile.

"I can't imagine Darth Broody is good at sneaking around, that guy is as suttle as rathtar!"

Jade laughs at that.

"Yea...it's pretty bad. I think the only ones they're fooling are themselves."

"Ugh. Those poor fools! "

Jade likes Poe and is really glad he's there, he's a pretty fun guy and good at lightening the mood.

Rose joins back in the conversation, thankfully changing topics.

"Speaking of fools, did you hear that some slavers on Tatooine tried to resist disbandment, but the Hutts have already made agrrements with the Order, so the Hutts handled it gangster style- it was arena style execution by beasts!"

The evening carries on and flows into various topics around the galaxy, several things they gladly explain to Jade, who has little galaxy knowledge.

It's all fun and very educational!

It is well after dark when Rose drops her off, Poe makes fun that they will all be in trouble for keeping her out past curfew.

After so many jokes Jade finally asks how old everyone is- Rose, Finn (and Rey) are 21, Poe is 31.

When Jade revealed she was 16, Poe carried on about the joys of being young and nieve at sweet 16, it turned into a little song that was annoying but catchy.

Walking into the commons area, it was no surprise that Hux was still up.

He stayed up late often working, she wasn't really sure how much he slept at all!

Jade plops down at the table, tired yet wide awake.

Hux politely asks how the evening went and Jade gushes all the details of her new friends.

He responds well and only grimaces once, which she appreciates knowing that he will never really want to get to know them.

Once she's done talking, Jade truly feels exhausted and so rises to go to bed, but since learning this new way of just asking and talking Jade decides to figure out one more thing before going to bed.

"Hey Armie...how old are you?"

Hux is still at the table doing work but he pauses and looks up at her to respond.

"I turned 36 last month."

"What?! It was your life day and you didn't say anything?!"

Jade should have realized sooner that this was happening.

It's been almost two years and they have never celebrated any one else's life day.

When was Kylo's, Cato's,...Titus'? So many things to discover.

Hux just shrugs in response and gives her a soft smile.

"It's never been a thing to celebrate to me."

"Well it is to me. I'm going to fix this."

Hux smiles and his eyes glisten slighty, he nods, then turns back to his work.

Jade heads to her room and begins planning something for Hux .

So many things to figure out and make up for!

\------------

 

Jade plans a private dinner for her in Hux a week later.

The kitchen staff make a local special for dinner and Jade attempts to make tea biscuits herself to go with the variety of local tea gift set she got for Hux.

The taste is great but they lost their shape in the process. She'll attempt more precise cooking in the future.

It's a lovely evening.

Jade gets the proper date so she can be prepared for next year.

Over the next month, Jade learns everyone's life day date so she can be prepared.

Everyone should be celebrated for a day!

Jade really enjoys getting to know people in this new direct way, like Rose and Poe.

She has learned more about Hux in the last month than the previous year plus.

They've even had some of the more challenging conversations about the storm trooper program and Starkiller.

It's complex and Hux makes it sound a bit gray morally, but at the same time he expressed regret over not finding a better way and is making up for it now.

Jade accepts it. Others may not, or want more than that, but to Jade no one is perfect or completely innocent, we have our own choices to make and at least Hux is still in the game to follow through with what he started.

She respects that.

Jade doesn't see Kylo as often, but tries to ask him more questions when she does and has found she actually knows quite a bit already, it's just been little specifics she didn't know- like his life day or his birth name.

It's weird having the affirmation of their close relationship while still feeling like they're drifting apart.

Jade spends more and more time with Rose and Poe as things in the temple increase and Kylo takes Max with him.

Finn has also joined Rey there, finding he has some force sensitivity too.

It takes some convincing, but Jade gets permission to learn to fly an x-wing, with Poe as her teacher.

Hux was firmly against it at first, but Jade promised it was just for fun and indeed it has been fun.

Jade has three quarters of her path cleared now. She has discovered more colors of flowers the deeper the path goes.

She still hasn't worked up the courage to give flowers to Titus, so she gives them to Rose, Poe, Leia, and Hux, fills the villa with vases everywhere, and lays them in patterns randomly around the grounds.

Jade has also been working on climbing more, she's definitely certain she could scale the wall now.

Her hands have suffered for it (plus the weeding) but their ache is also a comfort at the end of the day of all the work she has done.

Some days, though, the regular damage she does to her hands is just a pain.

Days like today, when it is raining and she can't (rather shouldn't, because she has gone out in the rain more than once) weed or climb but is still antsy.

So she's in the gym trying to remember her positions, it's been a few months since her last training.

She moves on to sparring and lacking a partner, she's just running through manuevers with dummies.

That's when Titus Ren walks in.

Jade hasn't seen him in a couple weeks.

All the Knights have been going on various "spiritual journeys".

Jade doesn't know what that means, other than off-world.

It's nice to see him again.

He waves when she looks his way, but keeps to the side as to not bother her. She's almost done anyway.

So Jade does a couple more kicks and spins and finishes with a couple punching rounds before calling it good.

Was she trying to show off for Titus? Maybe.

Jade walks toward him, which also happens to be where her water bottle is, thankfully.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Always so smooth.

Jade grabs her water and chugs it down and too late thinks she should be more lady-like and dainty in front of Titus.

But then again she's covered in sweat and probably reeks, so whatever.

She begins to unwrap her hands.

Titus steps a little closer to chat.

"Your kicks look good, but seemed like your punches need a little more follow through. I could help you with that some time."

Jade smiles at the offer.

She knows why her punches are weak, but any excuse for more time together is good with her.

"I'd like that. I haven't been training indoors as much, I'm getting a little rusty!"

"Yea, that's ok, it takes years to develop good form. I've been doing- Jade, what is wrong with your hands?!"

Jade looks down and sees what Titus is freaking out about.

Her punches split some of her calluses and riped open her hands, they're dripping with blood.

Looks gruesome, but surprisingly doesn't hurt much.

"Oops."

Is all Jade can get out before Titus is pulling her over to sit and grabbing a med kit from the cabinets to the side.

She watches with fascination as Titus carefully cleans her hands and then rubs them down with bacta salve.

He's kneeling in front of her, completely focused on her hands, allowing her a moment to stare at him from a different angle.

His hair is getting shaggy and looks lighter than she's noticed before, probably from sun exposure.

He looks tan too and even red in certain spots along his cheeks and ears and side of neck.

Her eyes drift all over him.

He's in a dark blue t- shirt and dark gray training pants. He has freckles all up his arms, she's never noticed before. He even has freckles on his fingers. Cute.

Jade stares at their hands.

He's still lightly rubbing her knuckles even though the ointment is fully saturated.

His hands are gentle, a little rough in texture but his touch is soft.

His movements slowly stop and then they're just holding hands, sitting silent.

"Umm.. let me wrap them for you."

"Ok."

Titus grabs the med tape and gauze.

Jade stands so he doesn't have to kneel down for her but he directs her to sit on the table instead.

It changes her perspective again, bringing her closer to his height.

He carefully wraps each finger, slowly working from finger to finger, one hand to the next.

"So...what happened?"

"Weeds...trees."

Titus gives her a confused look, she laughs.

"Um...I've been clearing an overgrown path around the grounds and climbing the trees. Just for fun. I don't have much else to do."

Titus lifts an eyebrown at her then continues his work.

"You should get gloves. You're destroying your hands."

"Yea... yea, I know. I've meant to,... just keep forgetting."

Titus makes a hum sound and adjusts his stance to be able to wrap her middle fingers easier.

She's pretty sure he doesn't realize how he just keeps moving closer to her.

He's leaned over in her space already, but he keeps moving, soon he'll be fully leaning on her legs and practically in her face.

Jade tries to stay focused on her hands and not get distracted staring at his face...his lips.

"So...um...how was your trip?"

Titus glances at her and fidgets a little more before answering. He sets her one hand done in her lap then moves to the other.

"It was fine."

His answer is a little curt and Jade wonders if maybe this is why they're always stuck talking about nothing. Maybe Titus doesn't want to share or really get to know her.

Then he takes a deep breath and keeps talking.

"It was suppose to be insightful. Show me something."

Jade waits, but when he doesn't say anything else, she prods just a little.

"Did it not?"

Another big sigh from Titus.

"No. It didn't. "

Jade wants to ask more but he seems to be getting upset and she doesn't want to ruin their little moment.

Again, he continues unprompted.

"It just seemed like a giant waste. I was gone trying to find something with no more direction than just "feel the force". What does that even mean? How am I suppose to figure out my place with no idea how to do that?!"

"That totally sounds like something Kylo would say."

Titus pauses, he's nearly done, but more so Jade wants to keep talking. He looks a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Supreme Leader is wise and is helping all of us. I just need to work...harder...I guess."

Titus resumes his work, ducking his head a little more than before.

Jade giggles a little.

"You don't have to apologize to me. You can think whatever you want of Kylo. I'm sure you did everything right. Kylo has been...distracted lately. So don't be so hard on yourself. You're both capable of mistakes. I bet you can figure it out without him."

Titus finishes her hand and sets it in her lap but doesn't let go. He stares at her with rapt attention as she talks and gives her a sweet smile by the end.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot, I needed that."

Jade squeezes his hand a little and smiles back.

"Anytime."

He smiles bigger, his thumbs gently stroke the back of her hand and up her wrists sending shives down her spine.

They're back to the staring.

Jade clears her throat, breaking eye contact to stare at their hands.

"Thanks for cleaning my hands."

She squeezes his hands again, smiling down at them.

Titus leans closer and whispers,

"Anytime"

Jade looks up and they're all but nose to nose.

She swallows big.

Titus smiles again, glances at her lips then drops his gaze to her hands.

Still holding them, he takes a step back and helps her down from the table.

"Um...you could come back tomorrow. We could spar a little then I'll check them and rewrap them. You have to be careful of infections, especially on your hands."

He looks so hopeful and shy, it's adorable.

"I think I need a break from sparring..."

Jade lifts up their hands still connected and waves around her bandages. His face falls a little.

"Oh, right..."

"But! I could meet you here and you could check it and stuff and we could...hang out...and talk...if you want..."

"Yea! Yea, let's do that! I'd love that... I mean...if you want to... I'd like to...that sounds nice..."

"I'd like to, too. It does sound nice."

They stand there smiling like idiots at eachother for a moment.

"Well...I should go..."

"Right! Yea... um... I'll see you around."

They walk to the door and he let's go of her hand, Jade immediately misses it.

"Tomorrow."

"Right, tomorrow."

"Ok...bye, Titus..."

She smiles bright at him.

His smile becomes a little lopsided as he watches her leave.

"Bye, Jade..."

Jade smiles the whole way back to her room and then for the rest of the night.

She's got a date!

Well, not like a date date but, you know, a set date... time...to hang out and stuff...not like stuff stuff, just talk and stuff!

But yea...she's excited.


	29. A House Divided

I was choking in the crowd  
Building my rain up in the cloud  
Falling like ashes to the ground  
Hoping my feelings, they would drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
'Til it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like...

Imagine Dragons, Believer

\--------------------

Jade goes back the next day. Her and Titus spend hours talking- about the force, about Naboo, about tea, about stars. It's great, not a ton of personal content, but so much more than anything before, and it's great.

They meet up the day after that and the day after that. Her hands heal by the fourth day and Titus isn't able to keep skipping his duties, but they set up a weekly time to spar and train...and chat. It's really great.

Slowly Jade's time fills up. She does flight lessons with Poe, tea and talk with Hux, girl time (and sometimes tech time) with Rose and training with Titus. She has Max in the mornings and evenings most days. Leia takes him at least once and Kylo takes him off-world every other week and when he's gone she goes shooting with Zim, Cato and Hux (Snaps met a girl and decided to get stationed closer to her, she's happy for him but still misses him) . It's all pretty great.

Over the month, as her routine has changed, some things remain. Jade still gets a little bit of evening time with Kylo, doing hair and chatting about their day.

Kylo has been in a good mood more and more and getting along with everyone, it makes Jade almost forget their little awkward phase of drifting.

And all the more excited for tonight!

It's their second anniversary!

2 years now with Kylo!

It is nothing like she imagined it would be when she first left Tardis, but she is so glad she took the chance.

In honor of their beginning, Jade keeps Max the whole day. They made a fort, watched a holo, napped together, it's been great.

Max is down now, resting before dinner.

Jade is busy setting up decorations, some balloons and streamers and a banner that said "Happy 2!" (She couldn't think of something more clever) and working on a special cake she is making herself.

Of course, she wanted Hux to come but out of respect to Kylo, they decided it just be the three of them. Hux didn't mind at all, and agreed to stay at the office late instead of coming home to work. Jade plans on saving him some cake as a thank you.

Jade is right on schedule, but doesn't have much time left, so she focuses on getting everything in place before she's off to get herself ready.

*>*>*

Kylo stands in the main room of the temple and stares at the door Rey just stormed out of.

Things are falling apart.

Kriff.

What just happened?whatjusthappened? WHAT JUST HAPPENED??

Kylo turns and summons a battle axe that was mounted to the wall, the instant it touches his hand he turns and throws it at the opposing wall with a loud scream.

He stands there, chest heaving, mind racing.

It was all falling into place.

Begining with the Unity Celebration, the beginning of a long awaited intimate relationship. Then she was well recieved by the knights. Preliminary training went great, Rey was a quick study. They were hot and heavy in and out of the training room. She wanted more, she engaged in talk of the force, she drew him in. He opened up his life, his mind, his heart to her. It was going so well. But then they began to move on to talking about codes and names and it all fell to shit!

In fives months time it was all rise, all to come crashing down in one conversation.

Kriff.

Karking kriff!

What happened?!

She had said something about them being jedi. Kylo had thought it was a joke. She wasn't joking. The jedi are dead. That made her angry. We're not sith. Obviously. There has to be boundaries. The dark side will consume everything. That's propaganda! "It destroyed your life!" That made him angry.

Then it was just a rush of lashing out, mispoken words, hurt feelings, and all over all too soon.

He'd told her she was young and nieve, to grow up and get her head out of the sand. That she was afraid of her own power. She said he was still a slave to the darkness, a master of none, and needed to embrace the light. That the split in his soul would always destroy those around him.

Kriff.

Maybe she was right.

He sat down to meditate. He needed to calm down.

Several hours later, Kylo makes his way back to his quarters, thoughts still stuck on Rey.

Meditation helped, but he still didn't know how to fix things with Rey.

Lost in thought, he barely registers walking next to Hux down the hall.

"What are you doing here?"

Kylo stares at Hux confused, not really understanding the question.

Hux turns his head slightly also looking confused, glancing toward their door, before asking another question.

"Did your evening with Jade end early?"

Kylo again just stares at Hux before remembering today marked two years with Jade and Max. He was suppose to be home for a special dinner hours ago.

Karking kriff!

Kylo and Hux run to the room, bursting in together.

The commons area is dark and quiet.

Balloons lay deflated on the floor. A streamer or two has come undone and fallen lamely to the side. There is a single gift sitting on an otherwise empty table.

The room is buzzing with pain and disappointment.

Kylo can't look away from the table.

"Kriff." He whispers.

"What did you do?!"

Hux snaps at him before running to Jade's room and knocking. No answer. He calls her name and knocks a couple more times, before entering her dark room.

Kylo's eyes are locked on the small, poorly wrapped gift on the table. He slowly approaches it. Then the kitchnette comes into view. He stops and stares.

There is food all over the area around the sink, as if someone tossed- rather, chucked forcefully- plates full of food in to the sink.

He walks over to the mess and notices a smear of frosting that ends with a collapsed mound of cake that was obviosuly shoved into the wall.

Kriff.

What did he do?

"She's not here. Where were you?! You were suppose to be here!"

Kylo turns to face Hux. He looks frantic. Kylo has never seen him so worked up.

Hux stares at Kylo, waiting for the briefest moment before yelling some more.

"Well?! What the kriff happened?!"

Kylo isn't in the mood for this. He doesn't owe Hux an explanation. Maybe to Jade. But definitely not Hux!

"It's none of your business."

Hux looks baffled by that response but then his face swiftly changes to a cold and calculated look. He steps up and gets right in Kylo's face and quietly says,

"That girl is the ONLY reason you are not kriffing dead right now. You fix this. You make this right. Or, by the force I swear, I will. End. You."

Kylo has never been intimidated by Hux, never thought of him as particularly scary, but eyes almost black, the smooth, deep deliverance, and the complete conviction Kylo can feel in the force sends a tiny tremor up his back.

They stare at each other for a moment. Hux lifts an eyebrow in question and Kylo nods. Hux takes a step back and nods too.

Kriff. This day.

Hux doesn't move far away, he stays close and stares at Kylo. Waiting.

When Kylo doesn't do anything after a couple minutes, Hux rolls his eyes in a much more familiar manner and exasperatedly says,

"The force...can't you find Jade in the force?"

Right. He knew that. Kriffing Hux.

Kylo shakes it all off, closes his eyes and reaches out in the force...

*>*>*>*

When Kylo is late, Jade brushes it off. He isn't the most prompt person, it's fine.

When it's an hour past, she feeds Max, but holds off herself, hoping there was just some misunderstanding.

Two hours past, she's pacing the room worried something is wrong. She would know if something was wrong, right? Someone would let her know? Hux would. If something was wrong Hux would have come and told her. Unless something happened to Hux, too. She rushes to the windows. Everything looked fine, the same as always, calm, safe. She resumes pacing.

Four hours past, she puts Max to bed, barely keeping it together to try and be fine. She doesn't want Max to be upset. They played a game and read a story. He goes to bed just fine. As soon as Jade is back to the living room she breaks down crying. Why isn't Kylo home? Did he forget? They spoke this morning about it. Has she become so unimportant? Things have been going so well! He could have just said no if he didn't want this stupid party!

Six hours past and she's angry. She can't bring herself to destroy much, not in their home. But the food on the table mocks her attempts of domesticity. She throws the food at the sink, reveling in the crash and clatter. The stupid cake, that no one will enjoy can just go in the trash bin. But her hand slips on the plate, so she shoves it into the wall instead. The destroyed mess is satisfying too. She stands in the kitchen area, itching to destroy more, but she turns and stares at the stupid banner she hung and stops still.

Happy 2!

Why didn't he come home?

Jade breaks again and this time she can't take this space anymore. She sets the nanny droid for Max and then runs.

She goes out her window, instead of the door...because she is buzzing with energy and rather use it productively than destructively. She takes off running through the forest not really paying attention to what direction she's going. It starts to rain and she's never been out in the dark, ends up taking several scratches to her face and arms, but continues on, stumbling away, wet and in even more rain.

She stops when she comes to a clearing. She can't tell which building she's next to, she's trying to figure out where to go next, then she hears her name.

At first she thinks it might be Kylo.

Will he be angry about the mess? or has he come to apologize? Why would he apologize? He probably doesn't care.

Her name is called again and a man steps out from the building. She can just make out his festures.

"Titus?...what are you doing here?"

Titus runs to her when she speaks, and gently pulls her toward the building out of the rain.

"I felt you...in the force... what's wrong? Why are you out here?"

"In the force?..."

Just then, Jade feels it.

The familiar tingle of Kylo reaching for her in the force. It's been a while since he's done it, but the sensation is too unique to be anything else.

Jade gasps and grabs Titus.

"Can you hide me in the force?!"

"Umm...what? I mean, yes, I can, but why? What is going on?"

The tingle gets stronger.

-Jade...come home...-

No.no.no.no No!

"Please, Titus! I'll explain everything. I just need you to hid me now! Please!"

-Jade...please...come home...-

Jade feels Kylo's regret, but in the moment she doesn't care. Too little, too late. She doesn't want to face him. If he's really sorry, he'll be sorry in the morning too.

"Please!"

"Ok, ok!"

The pressure in her head is getting stronger, she feels a pulling- is Kylo trying to summon her or just mess with her? Then all at once it's gone.

She sighs with relief and sags into Titus, he holds her up.

"Is there somewhere I can stay for the night?"

"Yea...I think I know a place...come on..."

Jade wraps an arm around Titus to help her walk, she now feels all the burning stings and bruises from her run in the darkness. Titus keeps an arm around her too as he leads her away.

*>*>*

"She's gone!"

"What?!"

Kylo opens his eyes to an outraged looking Hux.

"She's on the property, I almost had her location, but then she just...disappeared!"

"Oh."

Hux quickly relaxes and considers Kylo and then looks out the window.

"Could you tell which direction she went?"

Kylo closes his eyes again, checking the force again- still nothing- then gets his grounding for directing. He lifts an arm to point the directing he last felt her.

Hux walks to the window and looks out that way. Kylo joins him at the window.

"Your temple is that way...hm..."

"She's probably there. But who would be hiding her? I could see Meridia helping her. Or maybe it was the...Finn...I saw her talking to him the other day. He shouldn't know how to hide people yet though. "

Hux hums, stares at Kylo a moment and then walks away. He heads toward his private room.

"Where are you going? She's still out there! "

"Yes, because of you. I trust she is safe. She'll come back when she is ready. "

"You trust she's safe? Do you know who she's with? What are you not telling me?!"

Hux stops and faces Kylo, and with a blank expression says,

"That's really none of your business."

Kylo gapes at Hux as he continues his way and then dissappears into his room.

Kylo stays up and frets and broods. He gets angry and sad. He attempts venturing into the jungle, feeling for Jade but comes back only wet and muddy. He eventually collapses on the couch, determined to wait for her return.

*>*>*

Titus takes Jade to the training area. As Good of a place as any.

They leave the lights off as to not draw attention. Titus quickly pulls out the med kit and finds some towels and dry clothes.

They both privately clean up and change, then sit on the training mats while Titus bandages up Jade's many scratches.

Jade explains everything while Titus works. He gets a little concerned knowing it's Kylo she's hiding from, but by the end of the story he's sympathetic and agrees to keep her hidden on the condition she goes home in the morning. Simple enough.

As always, Titus' care is attentive and gentle. Every cut gets a little bit of salve, whether necessary or not. It gives her tingles all over and she shivers.

"Are you cold?"

"A little..."

"There aren't blankets in here, and the towels are only hand towels. But...um...we could...be close...if you want..."

Jade scoots closer.

"That sounds nice."

Titus gives a shy smile and wraps an arm around her. She shivers again but snuggles closer. Jade starts to warm up immediately and grows tired. It's been a horrible, long night and she is exhausted.

She yawns as she asks,

"Could we...um...maybe lay down?"

Titus swallows thickly, Jade can feel it. He nods his head, then speaks realizing they're in the dark.

"Yes...if- if you want...that might be more comfortable..."

They both lay down and fidget, neither really knowing how close to get. After a bit of uncomfortable and cold trials, Jade suggests

"You could just hold me...like...lay on your side..."

Jade moves Titus a bit, til he is on his side, then she scoots back til her back is against his chest. She curls up a little, and revels in the sudden amount of warmth across her body. She quickly relaxes, and presses further into Titus, abandoning any concern about this being weird or inappropriate or too soon. She is tired and now warm and quickly fading.

"Um...is this ok?"

Titus' voice sounds oddly strained.

"This is perfect...get comfortable however you need to."

Titus shuffles a little, bringing his legs a little closer to Jade, and then resting his hand lightly on her arm.

"Is this...umm...is this... still ok?"

"Yes...perfect...g'night..."

That's the last thing Jade remembers.

Titus fidgets a bit more, but as feels Jade fully relax and breaths even out, he relaxes too. Knowing she's asleep, he gently kisses the back of her head and whispers,

"Good night, Jade "

Soon, he's asleep too.

\-------------

 

\--------------

Jade wakes up more warm and comfortable than she can ever remember being. What blanket is she using? She moves a little, her body is a little weighted down by said blanket but it's kind of nice.

She opens her eyes and doesn't recognize where she is. She has the urge to bolt upright but said heavy blanket prevents any quick movements. She struggles for a moment and then a slight snore against the back of her head makes her freeze.

Jade takes stock of herself again.

She's warm, she has warmth all around her. There is someone breathing on her neck. She's holding on to an arm, hands intertwined.

Jade looks at the hand in hers.

Freckles.

Titus.

Oh, right.

Jade takes a deep breath remember all of the night before, but then stares at the hand.

Titus found her, helped her, kept her safe amd warm.

A big smile spreads across her face.

She gives the hand, connected to the arm wrapped under and around her head, a little squeeze. He squeezes back with both hands. Jade discovers his other arm is wrapped all the way around her and tucked in under her hip when it squeezes there and nearly makes her squel.

Jade looks over their position, Titus is fully wrapped around Jade, both arms around her and a leg thrown over hers for good measure.

She smiles even bigger.

Jade wiggles a little, trying to rotate to be able to see Titus, she's sure he's adorable sleeping, but everytime she adjusts he pulls her closer and tighter, refusing to let her go. It's very adorable itself.

The room is slowly becoming brighter as the sun rises. They need to get up and get out of here before someone catches them.

Jade hates to do it, but she let's go of his hand, untucks his other hand and pushes Titus' leg off her then pushes back a little more on his body to stir him.

He does stir, but only as far to roll on to his back. But that allows Jade to roll to her stomach and look at him.

His hair is a mess, extra curly and sticking up everywhere. His face is relaxed, peaceful, he looks so sweet. Jade watches him for a few minutes, enjoying this private moment.

Then he starts awake, eyes snapping open. He stares at the ceiling a moment before stretching his body then tucking one arm under his head. She wonders if he's fallen asleep in here before, he doesn't look overly confused.

Jade leans a little toward him and his eyes snap to hers. He stares at her with a noncomprehending look. His free hand reaches out and gently strokes her cheek, she leans into it and gives him a smile.

He continues to stare with a blank expression but then pulls his hand back and gives a shy smile,

"Good morning"

"Good morning"

Titus begins to fidget and stretch, then flips over and gets up. Jade takes a moment longer to stretch out.

Titus begins to talk as he walks over to the table to grab some water.

"How...umm...how did you sleep?"

"That was my most comfortable night...since like ever...you?"

Titus leans against the table and looks at her again, giving a little nod.

"Me too...I slept well...I'm glad you were comfortable..."

His cheeks blush and he looks away as he drinks his water.

Jade does one more stretch then hops up and joins Titus at the table, drinking some water too.

"We should get out of here. Alto will come in soon."

Jade nods, finishes her water, and follows Titus out.

The sun is just rising, it's still plenty early no one else should be out.

"How are you feeling? Can you walk ok?"

Titus looks over Jade with concern. Jade hadn't even noticed her injuries, so physically she is fine, but...

"Still a little wobbly..."

She gives a shrug, like it's no big deal, but of course Titus doesn't let it go. He holds his hand out to her, she inmediately grabs it and steps closer to him.

His thumb runs over her hand and wrist causing her to shiver.

"Should I carry you?"

Titus asks in a low voice, with a little smile. Jade smiles wide but shakes her head.

"No, no. This...this is good."

They head toward the main building, hand in hand.

Jade starts thinking about what comes next but remembers something she meant to ask last night.

"Titus, how did you find me last night?"

Titus glances at her and then away, looking a little nervous.

"Um...like I said, I felt you...in the force. I could tell you were upset and running outside."

"But how?"

"Some times people project their thoughts and feelings. Yours were pretty loud last night."

"Why didn't anyone else notice?"

Titus glances at her again, cheeks blushing a little, his hand fidgets in hers.

"Oh...um...probably because...I notice you more...um...like ...you stand out to me."

"You're familiar with my force?"

"Yes, that's a better way of putting it. Yes, I know you better than others."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm glad you found me. Thank you for everything."

"I'm glad I found you, too."

Titus runs his thumb over her hand again and speaks so softly and intently she almost feels like he's not just talking about last night. But a different thought interrupts that.

"Wait, what do you mean some thoughts are loud? Do you hear my thoughts often when we're together?!"

Jade panics a little considering that, jeez what has Titus noticed? How much of a fool has she made of herself?

Titus doesn't look at her, but smiles and blushes a little more. Oh, great.

"Umm... It's not like all the time or even complete thoughts. Just every now and then certain words stand out."

Jade takes a shaky breath. Does she want to know? Yes, she has to know. He's not off-put by it, obviously, but she feels at a disadvantage if he's had this extra insight into her mind.

"Like what words?"

Jade watches him closely. He smiles again and this time he glances at her before quickly looking away. His thumb strokes her hand again and his fingers tighten a little.

"Um... little things...like...curls, or freckles..."

He glances at her again with a big, bordering cocky, smile, then bites his lips and faces forward before continuing,

"Cute...lips...touch."

He squeezes her hand again.

Jade's heart is pounding. She doesn't know what to do with this information. He hears her thoughts, she didn't think he could just do that. She's kind of embarassed but kind of not. Jade's mind it whirring.

"Hey...it's ok. It really doesn't happen that often and if anything it's nice to know. And to be fair, there isn't anything I've picked up from you that I haven't obsessed over about you too...so...yea..."

They've come to a stop and are facing eachother.

Jade looks over Titus, he has a strange mix of shy and confidence going.

She likes that about him. She likes him.

"I like you."

He smiles at her.

"I like you, too."

She smiles back.

She gives his hand a squeeze and he lifts it up and gives a sweet kiss to the back of her hand.

Butterflies flutter in her stomach.

She really likes him.

They continue on their way.

It's not much longer before they reach a back entry way.

Jade doesn't know how to express enough how grateful she is to Titus. She turns to say something but stops catching a glimpse of red by the door.

Hux steps out of the entry way, blank expression.

Titus straightens, but doesn't run away this time. He looks at her and squeezes her hand one more time.

"Let me know if you need anything."

She nods, she wants to hug him but is extremely nervous with Hux watching.

"Thank you" She mumbles out, lightly squeezing his hand back.

He gives her a nod, lets go of her hand.

Titus turns to Hux and gives him a nod, which she is surprised when it is returned. Then he is gone.

Jade turns to Hux. He still has an unreadable expression.

Well, time to face the music.

She walks in, her and Hux fall into step walking toward their wing.

Once to their hall, just outside their door, Hux stops Jade with a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Jade looks at Hux, he looks concerned and tired. Did he not sleep last night? Jade hadn't really thought how this would affect him, she feels bad now. Emotions swell. She takes a shaky breath and just nods, looking away.

Hux gently turns her face back him.

"Jade, you have no reason to be afraid or ashamed. Ren is an insensitive dick and if you never want to see him again I will fully support you."

Jade has never heard Hux speak like that, nor did she expect it and she let's out a surprised laugh. The break in tension allows some tears slip from her eyes. She feels so out of control and confused. She doesn't know what she wants or thinks or feels. This is all so weird.

Hux gives her a small smile and wipes away her tears. She looks at him again.

"He wants to see you. But you don't have to face him until you're ready. I'll happily kick him out if you need time."

Jade giggles a little more but shakes her head. She takes a deep breath.

"I...I don't know what to do. I don't know what happened last night. Why didn't he come home?"

Just voicing that brings tears to her eyes.

She looks away.

She doesn't want to be this emotional about it.

Hux rests his hand on her shoulder, it helps ground her.

"I shouldn't have left a mess. I shouldn't have just run off. I'm sorry about that. But...I just..."

Jade chews on her lip, thinking over what she's trying to say.

Thankfully, Hux helps her out.

"Jade, no matter what Ren does. Or how much Max needs you. Your place is here...as long as you want it to be. I want...I need you here. You are my family. Nothing will change that."

Jade thought she was struggling to form words before, now they are absolutely gone to her.

She wraps herself around Hux, which he quickly returns.

Jade cries into his shirt, hoping the release will clear her brain so she can properly communicate again.

It takes a few minutes for her to calm down.

Hux is patient and gentle with her.

She straightens and starts wiping her face. She laughs a little at the wet face mark she left of Hux's shirt.

He smiles a little, too.

Hux watches her carefully, doesn't push or prod.

After several deep breaths, Jade feels a lot better and knows what she wants to do.

"I need to talk with him. Right now is as good as any time. Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

Jade nods and feels much better. She can do this.

She turns to go, but Hux stops her again.

"Just so you know, we will be discussing that knight later...Kylo doesn't know who you were with last night, it's up to you to reveal that information. For the record, I still don't like it, but I'm glad you had someone to help you."

Jade nods and gulps.

Well, at least he doesn't seem angry about that and Kylo not knowing is something.

She'll think about that later though.

She can do this.


	30. A House Divided part 2

Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow-spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out

Dashboard Confessional, Vindicated

\-----------------------

Jade walks in to find Kylo just waking up on the couch. He's barely sitting up, rubbing at his face.

When he sees her, he hops up and takes a couple steps toward her.

It makes her stop. Which makes Kylo stop.

"Jade..."

Kylo stops as Hux comes in behind Jade.

Hux gently pushes her a little more toward Kylo.

She glances at Hux, nervously taking a couple more steps, but stays well out of reach of Kylo.

Hux walks over to the kitchnette, pours a cup of caf and casually leans against the counter.

Kylo hates that Hux is going to just watch this interaction, but Jade probably asked him stay.

Kriff. He really messed up.

At some point last night, probably when he couldn't resist opening the little gift on the table and found it to be matching knitted, black cowls for him and Max,-when did she learn to knit?!-  Kylo realized he hasn't been paying attention to Jade at all since moving.

Sure, they talk now and then and do their hair and news thing.

He's taken it for granted that Jade has been available for him whenever he's around.

He doesn't prioritze her. That needs to change.

He looks her over now.

Jade won't meet his eye, she keeps tucking hair behind her ear and then tugging on the ends that fall past her shoulder.

When did her hair get so long?

He feels like it was just the other day she returned from her first off-ship run with short blue hair...but that was two years ago.

Just the ends of her hair is blue now.

She's taller too, mostly the same size otherwise but her shape has changed. She's growing up and it's more apparent she's a girl...a woman.

Have other's noticed? Is that why she was talking to...Finn...? Is that her boyfriend?

That thought distracts him for a moment. He doesn't notice Jade watching him.

Jade finally takes a good look at Kylo.

He clearly slept on the couch. His clothes are rumpled, his hair is a mess. He has mud and leaves on his clothes.

Did he go out looking for her?

Her heart clenches with hope.

She closes her eyes and tries to calm down.

Where to begin?

She looks at him again and is reminded of another time they stood full of emotions not knowing where to begin.

She had been distraught about Titus then, and overjoyed to see Kylo.

Weird how that has changed.

But Kylo looks terrible all the same. She smirks and can't help comment.

"You look like crap."

Kylo looks at her, slightly startled by her comment, then smirks back at her.

"You don't look so hot yourself, kid,...actually...are those clothes from the training room?"

Jade looks down at the baggy, black clothes Titus had given her last night, and nods.

She looks back at Kylo to gauge his response. He nods thoughtfully, looking over her outfit.

He takes a step closer to her.

"Jade..."

She hates this tension.

Seeing how upset Kylo is breaks her heart.

She doesn't want to fight with him. She's sure there is an explanation, she shouldn't have left last night.

Jade just wants to put it behind them.

"I'm sorry I left last night and made a mess in the kitchen! I'm so sorry I hid from you, I won't do it again!"

Kylo looks surprised at her words.

Then he deflates and looks more upset.

That wasn't what she expected.

Kylo slowly approaches her, she can see tears in his eyes.

What is going on?

She's never seen Kylo this broken.

Kylo finds every step toward Jade heavier and heavier.

This poor broken girl is yielding to him because she doesn't know any better.

She deserves so much more than a broken man like Kylo in her life.

Kylo spares a glance at Hux- he has a curious stare on both of them, he nods slightly to Kylo. He's glad Jade has Hux, even if Kylo finds the man annoying and pretentious.

Jade deserves better than him too, but it'll do, because Kylo is selfish and doesn't want to lose Jade. But he doesn't want her bowing to him either.

He takes a shaky breath.

He can do this without crying. Probably.

"Jade...I'm not...I don't even...you...."

Kylo stops, closes his eyes and breathes deep.

He can do this. She deserves better.

He opens his eyes and takes a step closer.

Jade is within arms reach now, she's staring at him with open concern.

He doesn't deserve her care. He doesn't deserve anyone's care.

He clears his throat. He can do this.

"Jade. I'm sorry I missed last night. I could say I was late because I was doing important force stuff, or because Rey and I had a discussion that needed debriefing, but the truth is I'm a selfish ass and I completely forgot. I shouldn't have forgotten. I should have been here for you...but I wasn't... and I'm sorry."

Kylo holds it together.

A couple tears leak down his cheeks and his voice breaks a little at the end, but he did it.

He let's out a big breath.

Jade stares at Kylo.

He apologized and that's great and all.

He forgot, she can get over that.

But he's not ok. She can see it and feel it.

"Kylo...are you ok?"

Kylo let's out an awkward gasp before hardening his expression and nodding. He doesn't deserve her care.

He looks like he's going to explode. His eyes are red, his jaw clenched and vein along the side of his head is bulged and throbbing.

Jade glances at Hux, he also has a questioning concern look.

She takes another step toward Kylo and reaches for him.

"Kylo... I forgive you...we can have a redo party...or not, it doesn't matter... But Seriously ...are you ok?"

Kylo tries to turn from Jade, shaking his head or nodding it, he isn't really sure what he's going for, but she catches his shoulder and steps in to him, almost like a hug, but it ends up being a fruitless attempt to catch him as his knees buckle and they both fall to the ground.

Kylo immediately turns to Jade, pulling her up and making sure she's ok.

Hux is right there, kneeling and checking too.

Jade assures them both she's fine, then she reaches for Kylo again.

Another tear has slipped down his cheek, Jade gently wipes it away and let's her hand linger on his cheek.

He can't help but lean into the affection. He knows he's not worthy, but he's so needy.

Rey's words keep ringing through his mind.

What if he is too broken? What if he will only ever hurt those around him? No one is safe.

How will that end? Destruction...devastation...loneliness...

More tears fall and Jade moves her hand into his hair , using it to pull him to her.

He practically collapses on her, holding her close and sobbing into her shoulder.

"It's ok...it's ok...I'm here...it's ok..."

Jade whispers soothing comforts and lightly strokes his hair.

Kylo isn't sure how long he cries, but Jade's shirt ends up drenched in tears and snot when he finally pulls away.

"I'm sorry. This isn't your fault or problem. It's just been a shit storm the last 12 hours and I just...Jade, you have to know you mean something to me. I know I'm bad at this, I had a horrible, dysfunctional family, but I want to do better... I will do better. For you and for Max."

Jade smiles and chucks his chin.

"I know. I doubt and get scared sometimes, but I do know. Jeez...it's like you don't know families fight like this all the time."

Kylo laughs a little, she's teasing, that's good. But he shakes his head.

"No, Jade. This is all very not normal...but we'll get there. I promise."

Jade rolls her eyes at him,

"What do you know of "normal"?"

Kylo laughs at that. She has a point.

Jade shoves his shoulder as she gets up then offers her hand to help him up.

The gesture is simple but so meaningful. He takes her hand and stands. She doesn't let go of his hand right away.

"We're ok, right? I am sorry, you know."

"We're good. Don't worry about the mess, it was nothing."

Jade doesn't really know what to think of that, a mess is still a mess. Hux saves her from responding.

"If you two are quite done, I believe there is cake to be had."

Hux walks in from the hall carrying Max who looks to have just woken up.

He takes him to the table and puts him in his booster seat. Then walks to the fridge and pulls out a plate with a pile of frosting and cake crumbs, and brings it to the table.

"You saved my cake?!"

"Of course. A little worse for wear but should still taste fine. And I'm sure it's delicious."

Jade and Kylo come stand with Hux at the table and look down at the sad, destroyed cake.

Jade isn't sure if it's a good analogy or a bad omen.

They all just take a moment to think about the last hour...day...months...years... a lot has happened, most of which is good.

It's a moment too long for a toddler sitting right in front of cake and with a loud squel Max pulls the cake to him with the force and dives in with his hands. Within seconds he is covered in frosting.

Jade starts to giggle, then Kylo joins in and it builds to a good laugh. Then Max sneezes shooting cake and frosting out his nose, causing Jade and Kylo to burst into hysterics, and even Hux loses it a little giving a very undignified snort.

It's a fit of much needed, perhaps a bit exaggerated, laughter that relieves any remaining tension and clears out any remnant tears.

They all smile at one another and then grab a chunk of cake by hand, following Max's lead. Even Hux.

And it is delicious.

So Jade decides it's a good analogy.

Just because something is a little messed up, not what most people want or think is acceptable, doesn't mean it's not good. You just need to find the right people to appreciate it.

Jade looks at the people around her and smiles. She has found exactly the right people...or they found her...but whatever .

They take the rest of the day to be together.

Things will never go back to being what they were.

It's all changing.

But that's not a bad thing.

As long as they do it together.

\---------------------

I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right, I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along and  
I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

Dashboard Confessional, Vindicated 

 


	31. Making Amends

Kylo eventually tells all about what happened with Rey.

Jade pats his hand sympathetically. Dealing with feelings is hard.

Hux rolls his eyes and scoffs a little, unsurprised a temper tantrum is his undoing.

Then they're both surprised when Kylo sincerely asks for help.

Kylo doesn't know how many times he has to learn to trust these people in his life but it is still a pretty new thing.

He's been so disapppointed in the past, he'd stopped asking for a help a long time ago, but so much has changed. He doesn't want to keep failing in the same ways.

If he's going to fail, he wants it at least to be after he's tried everything to do it right. That is what truly defines going down in a blaze of glory.

As it stands, he's still just the same screw-up kid with a temper.

Jade talks him into taking Rey flowers as an apology, to begin with. She evens gathers a beautiful bouquet herself and wraps it up with some of the streamers she had hung for their party.

Kylo feels horrible about ruining what Jade had worked so hard on, but once things were settled between them she brushed off the party like it was nothing.

It's truly amazing the way things dont phase Jade.

It takes everything in Kylo to approach the villa of his grandmother, the current residence of his own mother and the temporary housing of Rey, with a cool, calm head.

Once there, and after being subjected to the endless pleasantries of C-3PO, Leia informs Kylo that Rey is off-world.

She left early with Finn for some force thing and she's surprised Kylo didn't know that.

It is said with a flat expression, but slight edge to her tone.

So Rey talked to his mother about their fight, fantastic.

Kylo leaves the flowers anyway and immediately retreats back to his quarters, his head buzzing with questions.

Why did she leave without saying anything? What kind of force thing? When will she be back? Will she come back at all? Why did she take Finn? Is she running off with Finn, to go live some happy boring life without him? She's obviously having a fling with him, Kylo will kill him!

He's totally freaking out.

He barges into their quarters, ready to tear something a part. Or possibly just fall a part again.

He's glad Jade and Max aren't there, he doesn't want to have another episode in front of them, but where are they?

Kylo stops and stares at the empty living room. His brain slightly shorting out from all the combating emotions.

Loneliness. Rejection. Family. Home. Peace. Anger. Sadness. Acceptance.

"Jade took Maximus to see the path she's clearing."

Kylo turns to see Hux in his usual spot at the table, datapads strewn about, cup of caf in hand.

"Oh."

Kylo weakly says, staring at the empty living room again.

"So...you didn't see her..."

It's not a question, more of a cautious statement.

Kylo finds himself fixed to his spot, eyes stuck on nothing imparticular but also unable to look away.

"How'd you know?"

"You're here. If you'd seen her and it went well, you'd be with her, if it didn't go well you would have gone to training. But you're here."

Kylo thinks over Hux's evaluation. He wants to say he's wrong, more just to be contrary, but as he considers it, Hux is right.

Kylo continues to stare, not really thinking about anything, again lost to too many emotions.

Hux let's out a big sigh.

"You have no plan."

Kylo turns to Hux again, blinking slowly. He scrunches up his face, in confusion and irritation.

"I was going to apologize, I took her flowers! How is that not a plan? "

Hux shakes his head, rises and refills his caf.

He lifts an eyebrow in question to Kylo about caf- ever a polite host, even though it's Kylo's home too- to which Kylo joins him in the kitchen to get his own cup.

Hux returns to the table, but Kylo remains standing. He's not surely he really wants to sit and endure being criticized by Hux.

"You apologize for being harsh. Say she forgives you for that. Then what? What about the temple? What about your new order of force users? That's what your fight was really about. That won't just go away because you're calm. You have no plan."

Kylo stares at Hux.

He figured he and Rey would work it out together. That's what they were tryng to do, right?

It wasn't really panning out, so far, but that didn't mean it couldn't work. He wanted Rey's input, he just didn't think she was still stuck on being a jedi.

It was a surprise, not a deal breaker.

"Rey and I will figure it out together. That's my plan."

"That's foolish. Just because you were a kriffing ass when talking to her doesn't mean you were wrong. She is young and nieve, she has no experience in the force or politics. She is an asset, to be sure, but that doesn't mean she has the ability to lead or guide. You need to have a plan that includes her. Give her a place and a direction, not a burden of expectation."

Kylo stares at Hux.

That all made way too much sense.

How did he do that? Has Hux been watching everything Kylo does? Should he be concerned about that? How much does Hux know about the Knights of Ren?

As if Hux can see all the questions in Kylo's mind, he rolls his eyes and let's out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm a strategist, Ren. Knowing how to do these things is my job. Just because you have the force doesn't mean your exempt from strategic planning. It's just smart business."

Kylo nods. A little assured that Hux isn't planning a coup.

Hux stares at him for a bit, then nods and returns his attention to his datapads.

Kylo goes through everything Hux just said.

It all made sense. And now is as good a time as ever to figure it all out.

Rey was gone, by the time she came back Kylo might actually have something to offer more than a pathetic "sorry I'm horrible at communication".

But Kylo still doesn't know how to go about this, he's not a strategist.

Kylo looks over Hux again.

Well, it's worth a shot. He's already asked for help once.

Kylo is still the Supreme Leader, and Hux reports to him.

Kylo sits at the table and waits for Hux to look at him.

When he does, Hux has a smug look as if he knew Kylo would come to him.

It makes Kylo want to punch in him the face. Part of that might be remnant emotional dysfunction, but still.

Kylo takes a deep breath. Maturity.

"Ok. How do I make a plan?"

Hux gives a smile.

Shockingly it is devoid of arrogance or malice, it is an honest smile.

And as Hux begins to explain the basic process and throwing out concepts and questions for Kylo to consider, Kylo is grateful for Jade, it's only because of her he and Hux have made it this far.

\---------------------

Two months later, Rey still hasn't returned.

Kylo has been able to connect with her in the force and at least make some form of apology, but their is still much anticipation for their reunion, which will be soon according to their last conversation.

Kylo has to put that aside though, for tonight is a large political banquet.

All the Regencies have gathered and various other political subsidies of different regions and politcal movements.

It's a big night for socializing, rubbing elbows and such, and updating everyone on the direction of the First Order.

It's a big night for other things for Kylo.

Since his conversation with Hux about strategic planning, Kylo has been considering many things in his life.

What are his goals? What does he want to be doing? Where does he see himself in 5-10 years?

The answers were easy. The process of getting to them will take time and certain changes. One of which he is making tonight.

Kylo is delivering a speech. Hux has always been the face and voice of the Order, but tonight Kylo is stepping up. And to put it lightly...

He's freaking the kriff out!!

That's how Jade finds him.

Pacing an ante-room, sweating bullets and thanking the force he still wears all black so the sweat stains are less noticeable.

"Hey, hey hey...what's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm fine...well obviously I'm not fine, but I have to do this...right? Yes, I have to do this. I'm just getting the nerves out now."

"Looks like you're trying to wear through the floor..."

Kylo stops and stares at the floor. But he can't hold still long and is soon pacing again. 

Jade watches for a moment. 

Kylo needs to go out there soon. Hux is almost done and then he'll introduce (not like much of an introduction is needed) Kylo.

Five minutes at most.

She needs to do something. 

"Come sit."

Jade moves to a chair off to the side.

Kylo shakes his head. 

"I can't sit down. I need to move."

"Sit!"

Kylo glares at Jade and her use of "mom" tone on him. Then grudgingly obliges.

As soon as he sits Jade shoves both hands into his hair, getting a good grip on his scalp.

Kylo tenses and then melts into her hands. She moves up and down, from temple to occipital and neck. 

Kylo let's out a little whimper/groan before folding himself onto his arms and legs, head in hands. 

Jade moves from behind him to in front so she's not sprawled across his back. 

She takes the opportunity to weave a coulpe little braids at the back of his hair. When he stands they won't be noticeable and she doubts he'll notice from his current state. 

Jade also rubs his shoulder lightly then tickles his back. 

Kylo awkwardly squirms and emits a gruff "Stop that." from his mound of black. 

She gives him a moment to collect himself. 

He takes a couple deep breaths.

Then straightens. 

He stands and stares out the window to watch Hux begin his introduction. 

Jade straightens his robe and calms the fly away hairs. 

"You'll be great..."

Kylo looks at her, as if she could provide all the hope and courage he could ever need. It was a little intense, but then again, that's just Kylo. 

Jade takes a deep breath.

"And if not, you'll always have me and Max."

Kylo's mouth twitches and she figures that's as close to a smile she'll get right now, so she'll take it!

She smiles big in return.

The crowd outside errupts in applause.  

That's Kylo's cue. 

It's go time.

\--------------------

Kylo stands at the podium and stares out at all the people. 

Various waves of curiosity, hate, admiration, disinterest come from the people.

It's distracting. He needs to focus. Control.

Breathe.

"People of the Galaxy...

Today is a day to celebrate the great success of the First Order. The chaos of the past failed attempts of diplomacy are over and we are headed to a new future...for all. Not just the rich and entitled, or the wicked and oppressive...but this new world we live in belongs to the people...you...and me.

(Kylo is starting to get nervous again. He looks about the crowd. More confusion. No one is going to understand.  What is he doing? Kriff it all. Then his eyes fall upon a familiar set of hazel eyes. Rey. She's back. They lock eyes, she gives him a little nod. He swallows thickly, then continues)

I once thought I knew what the galaxy needed. A strong hand, clear rules and boundaries...order. I thought I could do it all myself...but I can't. No one person can carry the weight of the galaxy.

I've been lost in this inadequacy, but I'm finding my way. The force is guiding me, guiding the galaxy, and I implore you to join me in our efforts for this galaxy.

We need to all work together. We all have a place here.

There has been much destruction, and I will not apologize for that. (A stir of grumbling and waves of anger and pain arise at that)

I cleared the path for what is to come. We will build better, stronger, wiser.

Darkness does not need to be feared, because it is complememtary to the light.

There is not one without the other. They work together, they must. Our future will only work if we embrace both, we all are both.

Although, I once held a significant part in bringing this galaxy under control and into order, that roll has cease to be necessary.

So today, I am here to announce my secession as Supreme Leader and with that, the removal of the position all together. (Curiosity and surprise, another rise of whispers and comments come from the people)

Commanding General and Galactic President Hux has been and will continue to be the leader for our future. 

May the force be with us all..."

The crowd erupts into cheer.

The personel on the platform with him are all talking over one another about how he should have discussed this with them first, but he still has his eyes on Rey.

Her eyes are moist and she has a quivering smile.

She indicates with her head toward away and he nods. She smiles brightly and turns to head out. 

 Kylo lets out a big sigh.

He's glad Rey was here in person for this.  

He runs hand through his hair and catches on a couple braids. Jade.

Kylo turns and spots Jade and Max surrounded by the Knights, heading to Hux. 

Jade sees him, she turns Max's attention to him and they both wave. 

Jade mouths "proud of you"

Kylo turns toward them.  Priorities.

But Jade waves him off.

She mouths "go" and waves in the general direction where Rey was.

Kylo gives her a questioning look. She nods and smiles. 

Jade says something to Max amd he turns to Kylo and waves and blows a kiss. 

Kylo's heart clenches. His family. Together.

He looks toward where Rey went.  

When he looks back at Jade and Max, Hux is standing with them. 

He nods to Kylo, Kylo nods back. 

They're safe. 

So he goes. 

*>*>*

Jade watched Kylo walk away.

She really was so proud of him.

When they were waiting for him to come out on stage, Jade could feel the buzz of change but she didn't want to bother Kylo about it, he'd been stressed enough. And now he deserved a little relaxation.

Jade turns back to Hux, about to ask if she and Max should hang around or not, when Leia popped up out of no where.

"Congratulations, General, on your new position."

Hux gave a small shrug.

"It's not a new position. My title remains what it was."

"But now it all rests on you."

Hux glances at Jade then back to Leia, again shrugging slightly.

"It's not a new position."

Leia laughs lightly at that.

"Of course. My son was never big on responsibilities. I see he's already disappeared. Chasing Rey, no doubt."

Jade doesn't want Kylo to get in trouble so she interjects.

"No! He had a thing...with the force...with the knights..."

Leia smiles kindly but slowly turns to look at the row of knights standing not too far off from them.

"Yes...I'm sure he's just getting a head start."

Jade blushes and can't think of anything else to say, Hux huffs out a laugh.

"It's quite alright, dear. Now, how about you let me take my grandson, and you go enjoy this celebration!"

Leia gives Jade a little wink and takes Max from her.

"Don't you want to be here? It's a big political thing...isn't that your thing...??"

Jade is confused, as is Hux who has an eyebrow raised in question as well.

"I've done my share of politics. I'm getting too old for this. I want to enjoy my family while I can, perhaps begin to make up for what I missed when... politics was my thing."

She smiles at Jade, but there is a certain sadness to it.

Jade nods and gives Max a kiss on the head good bye. Hux gives the toddlers a pat on the back.

They watch Leia walk away in silence.

Once she's out of view, Jade begins to look around. Looking for her friends and...

Her eyes fall to Titus, who is already staring at her.

He smiles when their eyes meet.

She smiles back.

Jade is just about to excuse herself when Hux speaks up.

"Jade, I'd like to introduce you to some people. This is a big poltical event. Many people here have many connections. Being known by these people could open doors to any future you want. "

Jade looks at Hux, he has such a sincere look she knows she can't say no.

Her eyes drift to the crowd of people and slowly back to Titus.

Any future she wants...

She nods and takes Hux's arm to be lead into the crowd.

As they walk away from the stage, she throws Titus an apologetic smiles.

He smiles back but looks disheartened to see her go.

She sighs.

For the future?

\----------------

Jade is struggling to pay attention during her 12th...13th?...conversation with a regencies, council member, or head of committee.

Many of whom have a young -about her age- junior assistant or intern (more than once, it was a son) with them who she also is introduced to and encouraged to get to know.

Jade is starting to suspect alterior motives to these interactions other than future academics or political involvement.

Sadly, for how interesting the different worlds or organizations are, the people have not been so. Most are also more interested in getting Hux's attention than hers, which she is glad about and understands.

She thinks this will be the last one she'll be dragged along for.

Jade is trying to focus on Mr.Fliberstan but he's been going on about star emitions for far too long.

His assistant is nice enough, and like the rest is constantly smiling and fidgeting in front of Hux.

Jade smiles, but can't hold it. She let's out a big sigh and glances around.

They're at the capitol building, in the courtyard, and she notices similar trees that they have at the villa, but these are much bigger.

She itches to go climbing.

"The greenery is lovely here. Did you know some of these plants are tactical plants- they interact with common metals and help prevent invasive surveillance or remote assaults. It's fascinating."

Jade snaps her attention back to the assistant...Jack? Jephers? The names are all blurring together. She's impressed he knows about the plants.

She blushes at being caught spacing out. It's so rude, but Hux and Mr.Fliberstan seem to have not noticed.

Jade clears her throat, but tries to speak quietly as not to interrupt.

"Yes...yes, this planet has amazing, lush plant life."

The young man smiles and thoughtfully looks over the trees. He glances back at Mr.Fliberstan and Hux, still engaged in star discussions, before speaking again.

"Sorry about him, he's really a brilliant scientist just has his hot topics. Perhaps we could slip away and grab a drink? Do you think they'll even notice?"

"Oh! It's alright...um... I don't think-"

Hux interjects right then,

"Why don't you two go grab a drink and relax while Mr. Fliberstan and I continue our conversation."

He smiles all too politely, with a twinkle in his eye.

Jade gives him a suspiscious stare, before giving the assistant a polite smile. He nods enthusiatically and Mr.Fliberstan looks elated to talk more with Hux.

So Jade nods politely and follows the assistant away, throwing Hux a glare for good measure once no one else is looking, to which he winks- WINKS- at her!

Jade walks with the assitant in an awkward silence toward a drink table.

They both decide to break the tension at the same,

"So Jade, do you like living here?"

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

They both give embarassed looks and mumbled apologies, Jade feels horrible.

"Um... it's George. It's alright, I'm sure you meet tons of people all the time being Galactic President Hux's assistant."

Jade blushes at that title, it's how Hux introduced her to everyone. She doesn't feel worthy of that title, she doesn't work that much in his office, but there was no arguing it here.

"Yes. Sorry. George, got it this time. Um...yes, I like living here, it's nice...very green."

George nods and resumes a friendly demeanor, Jade is glad she hadn't insulted him too bad.

"You didn't grow up here though?"

"No."

Jade isn't particularly interested in offering up information...or talking in general. At least not to George, nothing personal, she's just tired and ready be done for the night.

"Where did you grow up?"

Jade tenses. Should she lie? There's no reason to not be honest. She just never talks about Tardis. She has with her friends, but she just met this guy. But he seems friendly and is most likely just making small talk.

Jade looks George over.

He's just a bit taller than her, but thick, well built. He has blue skin. She would have expected his eyes to be red, as typical for Chiss, or yellow hair as with the Pantorans. But he has black hair and regular dark eyes. And a nice smile, which he offers freely now.

She smiles back.

"I grew up on Tardis...not many have heard-"

"The toxic, pirate planet? How did you end up there?"

Jade stares for a second. No one ever knows about Tardis, how does he know?

George must notice how taken aback she is because he quickly answers the unasked question.

"It's part of my duties as assistant researcher to know all of the charting of the outer regions. I've never been to Tardis, but the little information out there about it I've read, it's not much. Just toxic and pirates."

Jade nods, as she thinks over that information.

She didn't think there was any information out there about Tardis. But Kylo had been there, perhaps he charted it, sounds like notes he would record.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up here? Working for the Galactic President at such a young age?"

She's glad to move off of Tardis but how does she answer that question?

They have arrived at the drink table and so Jade uses that as an excuse to delay answering.

They both grab drinks and George heads closer to the edge of the trees, away from people.

He stands and stares at the lush jungle that fills up the space between the central clearing and the protective wall.

He's waiting, hoping she'll answer. She can feel it.

Jade thinks over the question. How did she end up here?

She unknowingly befriended a force baby and then talked her way into a job and ended up finding her own messed up family that happened to the Galactic President and Supreme Leader.

Simple enough. Pft.

Then she thinks about family and finds herself saying,

"My Papa got it for me... He's um... well connected."

"Oh."

George looks very disappointed in that answer. Which is a relief to Jade. Hopefully he'll see her as this privileged diplomat's kid, like so many other assistants. No one of interest.

And she didn't have to lie. That's a relief too, she hates lying to people.

After several moments of nothing, Jade thinks this is her perfect opportunity to slip away, but George speaking prevents her from doing anything (why does this keep happening to her?).

"Well, family connections or not, I'm sure you're brilliant. Hux doesn't tolerate anything less. He's a brilliant man, he will do great things for this galaxy."

Now that's a topic Jade can get behind!

She quickly agrees,

"Oh, yes! Hux is brilliant. The greatest man I know. It is an honor to work for him!"

They soon begin swapping impressive facts about Hux, it's clear George has read all of Hux's book and is as much a fan as herself.

Jade finds herself really enjoying the conversation.

Some how they end up facing eachother and standing quite close as they talk animatedly about Hux and some of his more ridiculous rumors- he's a clone, he's a droid, he's half and half, and such.

One wild gesture from George knocks his and Jade's cup out of their hands and sends drink all over both of them.

George apologizes profusely but Jade just laughs, he was telling a good story this just made it funnier.

George and Jade both kneel down to pick up their cups and George pulls out a kerchief and daps at Jade, helping clear the punch from her arms, then her cheeks.

They both freeze as they become aware of their awkward, intimate position.

George looks over Jade carefully before continuing with more purpose and gentleness.

Jade doesn't know what to do. What should she do?

Tell him to stop? Just stand up?

Does she want him to stop? Yes...and no?

She's so confused.

George leans a little closer and he noticeably stares at her lips.

Jade's eyes go wide.

She may be confused but she certainly doesn't want him to kiss her!

She begins to panic! What should she do?!

A throat clearing next to then pulls both their attention.

Thank the force.

Jade immediately pulls back and stands, brushing drink and invisible dirt from her dress.

She turns to thank hopefully Hux for the interruption only to find Titus Ren standing there with a murderous glare.

Kriff.

George is blushing as he stands and straightens too, then addresses Titus.

"Yes?"

"Your departure is ready. Mr.Fliberstan waits for you at hangar bay 221."

"Oh. Right. Thank you."

Jade now notices how much the celebration has quieted down, many have left.

What time is it?

George turns to Jade and gently reaches for her hand.

"It was an absolute pleasure, Jade. I hope our paths cross again soon."

He kisses her hand, bids her good night, then leaves without saying anything more to Titus, who is still glaring at him.

Jade can explain. Whatever Titus saw, it didn't mean anything, right? Right.

They both watch him walk away until he is out of sight.

Titus quickly turns and steps close into Jade's space.

His glare has lessened as he looks at her but there is still a boiling intesity she has never seen before.

It reminds her of Kylo.

She's reminded of Kylo even more when Titus finally speaks, in a deep, low growl.

"Are you alright?"

His breathing is harsh and he's standing so close she feels every exhale.

Jade opens her mouth, ready to say she's fine, just tired, everything is fine, that what he saw wasn't anything. But once again, she is interrupted.

"Jade."

It is Hux this time.

Titus turns and glares at Hux, not moving an inch from Jade.

Hux raises an eyebrow at him, but continues to address Jade.

"Come, my dear, it is late. Thank you, Titus Ren, for your services."

Titus makes no acknowledgment of being addressed just turns back to face Jade.

His look seems slightly sad but still no less intense, again just like Kylo.

Jade awkwardly steps around Titus.

At the last moment she decides she needs to make some effort to reach out to Titus, she doesn't want to walk away with indifference.

So as she passes him, she grabs his forearm and squeezes and leans close to whisper "Goodnight, Titus".

He locks eyes with her. His face doesn't change and yet it's completely different. A certain gleam of hope in his eyes. He just nods in return.

Jade nods back before turning to Hux and walking inside with him.

Jade's heart is pounding.

What just happened?

Is Titus mad? Is everything ruined again because of a misunderstanding? And what about George? What will she do if he tries to contact her? What is she doing with either of them? What is going on?

Hux is silent the whole ride back to the villa and as they make their way back to their quarters.

Jade is too fried to talk, about anything, she just wants to sleep.

Once they're inside and just about to part to their own rooms, Hux turns to Jade, she pauses to let him speak.

"Thank you for tonight. You were fantastic. I know you deserve better than being considered my assistant but I figured that would cause less of a ruckus than announcing you as my daughter."

Jade's eyes go wide, eyebrows shooting to her hairline.

Even though her and Hux have discussed being family, he's willingly accepted her thinking of him as Papa, he's never called her...daughter. It's common sense that if he's her papa, that she is his daughter, but she's never thought of it that way.

It's a bit much for right now.

So Jade does what she does in these situations... she hugs it out.

It's just a couple steps for her to wrap her arms around the man she has come to adore as well as admire.

He holds her tightly in return.

It's warm and comforting and she could fall asleep right here.

Then it becomes warmer as another person joins the hug from behind her. Smells like Kylo. Jade smiles into Hux's chest.

Wait for it...

"Ren! Get off!"

"Come on Armie, family hug!"

Jade giggles in between them.

Hux actively shoves Kylo away, disrupting the hug.

He gives Jade one more squeeze before letting go and heading to his room.

Kylo is wandering to his room too, but Jade has to know,

"Hey... how'd it go?...with Rey? "

Kylo sways as he turns, a goofy, lop-sided grin on his face.

"Jade... I'm in love with that woman...it'll probably be the death of me."

He stares off, out a window and a strange looks come over his face.

When he looks back at Jade he has this dark, intense look, just like Titus did tonight.

"I'm going to marry her."

It's a strange, intense declaration rather than a sweet sentiment.

If she didn't know better, she'd be concerned. Well, perhaps she should be more concerned because she knows better...

Kylo takes a deep breath then says good night and heads to his room.

Jade lingers, thinking about what just happened.

He's in love...

He's in love?...


	32. Looking Forward

 

Jade had planned to sleep for the next day...or two. But the force had other plans.

"HAPPY HAPPY LIFE DAY JADE!!"

More accurately, Rose had other plans.

Plans that included her jumping and singing to Jade  first thing in the morning.

Jade bolts upright, just barely missing Rose, and blinks slowly as she's looking around the room and then turns to Rose.

Her room is covered in balloons, and streamers, and flowers...EVERYWHERE...

Rose has this huge, goofy grin. She barely gives Jade a second before tackle-hugging her.

"Happy life day, Jade!"

She speaks much more calmly now.

Jade hugs her friend back, as tears begin to leak down her face.

"Rose...you did all this for me??"

"Of course, girl! And this just the beginning! Breakfast is ready!!"

Rose pulls Jade out of bed and stumbling in to the commons area.

Jade struggles to process the sight before her.

In the dinning room is even more balloons and streamers and flowers. The table has a bright covering with various plates of delicious looking foods and fruits. There is a pile of colorfully wrapped gifts off to the side! Poe and Finn sit the table, they hop up when the girls emerge from Jade's room and yell "Surprise!"

Surprise doesn't even begin to describe it.

How did they get in? How long did it take them to set this up? How did she not notice? How did Hux or Kylo not notice?!

Just then, Hux comes out of his room, fully dressed for the day, holding Max. Upon seeing Jade, Max wiggles down from Hux and runs to Jade.

Jade catches him and pulls him into her arms.

-happy day-

Jade giggles and gives Max a kiss.

"Yes, buddy. So happy! Did you help with this?"

He shakes his head, as he does to most anything asked him, but smiles.

Rose tickles him from behind,

"This little guy was a great help! Now come on!"

Rose scoops Max away from her and walks over to the table.

Jade watches and takes it all in again.

This is all for her.

It feels very surreal.

Hux comes and stands next to her.

"Your friend Rose is quite tenacious. She wouldn't take no for an answer. I had planned on just taking you off world today, but judging by your reaction...she was right, this is better. Happy life day, Jade."

He gives her shoulder a squeeze. Jade is tempted to throw her arms around him and bring him in for a real hug, but she'll wait for a time with less of an audience.

She smiles brightly and holds back more tears. This is a good day, no more crying.

Jade heads over to her friends.

Poe and Finn wrap her up in big hugs then they all sit down to eat.

Hux takes up a standing position in the kitchen, rather than sit, but Jade is just glad he's sticking around at all.

They all fall into easy conversation, enjoying eachother and their food.

After a little while, Poe suddenly lets out a long whistle, and shouts out, "Wow...thanks for joining the party out here!"

Jade looks over to see Rey and Kylo exiting his room.

Rey blushes and quickly crosses the space, Kylo has smug smile and saunters over.

Jade and Rey haven't spent much time together, definitely not enough to hug, so Rey just gives Jade a polite "Happy life day!" Before taking a seat next to Max

She snaps at Poe under her breath,

"Why do you have to make such a seen, we were just talking!"

Poe rolls his eyes,

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

Rose and Finn snort and laugh, Rey huffs and snaps again,

"Oh, just shut it!"

Everyone laughs again.

Jade watches Kylo cross, he has that intense dark stare again...or still...as he watches Rey's interaction with Poe.

When his eyes fall to her, they soften.

He pats her on the head as he passes by to the kitchen.

"Happy life day, kid!"

Jade smiles.

Kylo grabs some caf and takes a spot next to Hux.

This is amazing. She can't believe this is her morning!

Despite that little moment of awkwardness, everyone falls into easy conversation again, laughing and having a good time. 

Once everyone is done eating, Rose declares it's gift time!

Jade is shocked at all the gifts. 

Obviously she has been given gifts before, Hux and Kylo always have something for her life day, but it's never been presented like this.

With colorful wrapping, ribbons and bows,  little tags saying who it's from. It's like a holo-show. 

Rose hands her the first gift, announcing it's from her and she'll love it. 

Jade sets it in her lap and stares down at it a moment, her hair falling around her face, giving her a feel a privacy for this moment.

It has red wrapping with orange, pink and yellow ribbons. The wrapping is precise and neat, so Rose. Jade doesn't want to open it, she doesn't want to ruin it.

The note on top is simple:

To Jade, Happy life day! You're the best! Love, Rose

The handwritting is precise and neat too. 

Jade takes a couple deep breaths.

Everyone else has fallen silent, watching Jade with anticipation. A slow concern grows the longer Jade sits there. 

Hux and Kylo share a look, then Kylo moves to Jade. 

Instead of saying anything, drawing any more attention to the mounting intensity of this moment, Kylo just steps behind Jade. 

He puts a hand on her shoulder as to not startle her, then weaves his hands into her hair to pull it back, out of her face, into a braid. 

As her hair moves aside, Jade's eyes draw up, to her friends. She realizes now she's been sitting and staring for far too long, they're probably wondering if she's having some sort of break down over a simple...beautiful...gift. 

But instead of staring at her, all of her friends' attention is on her hair, or rather the man doing her hair. 

Poe and Finn's mouths are actively hanging open, Rey and Rose look equally shocked and impressed. Kylo is very good at braiding hair.

Kylo pats her shoulder again when he is all done and whispers,

"Open you present, kid "

Jade glances at Kylo and mouths "thank you" before returning her attention to her gift and ripping into it.

Things continue in good nature.

Her friends all get her great things! 

A new make-up set, some bangle bracelets, and a beautiful scarf (from Finn, which Rose had to point out he picked it himself, and Finn acted offended at the insinuation he didn't have style!).

Even Rey got her a present, a star chart. She said that more people from the outer reaches needed to start sharing their worlds.

Poe got her a flight similator, which was surprising, considering she was done with all her lessons. When she raised an eyebrow, Poe looked so excited to tell her about it he was practically bouncing in his seat.

"It's for a new model x-wing! You have to go through the simulations! It's amazing! You need to sharpen your skills if..."

Poe awkwardly trails off and looks to Hux. 

Jade raises both eyebrows. What is going on?

Hux rolls his eyes, but slightly smiles and let's out a sigh.

"Oh, go ahead-"

"He got you an x-wing!! A new one! They're not even out yet and you kriffing have one!! It's down in the hangar now! Come on,  let's go fly it!"

Jade looks back and forth between Poe and Hux.

Hux's smile grows, he gives a little nod.

"You got me another ship? You got me an x-wing?! But I thought you said-"

("Another ship?" Rose asks Poe, who nods with rolled eyes)

"I know."

"But you did anyway-"

"Yes."

"I..i..i..don't ...can't ..."

Hux smiles and Jade hops up and does give him a proper hug this time! 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! "

He gently hugs her back then nudges her. 

"Go get ready. Your friends are waiting for you"

Jade smiles brightly and gives him another quick hug, then does just that. 

Rose joins her, helps put on her make-up and pick out an outfit to go with her new scarf. She leaves her hair.  It's a little messy from her hair not being brushed, but it's perfect.

Jade, Rose, Finn, Poe, Rey, and even Kylo head down to the hangar. They partner off- Jade and Poe in her new x-wing, Rey and Kylo in his ship, and Rose and Finn in Poe's x-wing. Then they're off! 

They spend the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon flying, rotating and showing off. It's an absolute blast! 

When they finally touch back down it is nearly dinnertime and Jade is starving, so she throws out,

"Should we head into town for some food? I've been meaning to take Kylo and Hux to that place you guys love!"

They all share a look and hem and haw.

Rose steps forward and loops her arm with Jade's.

"We had something else in mind."

Rose leads Jade around toward the courtyard. 

They walk out on to the main gardens, and once again Jade is greeted by familiar faces shouting "surprise!"

Jade stands and gawks.

The whole courtyard is decorated in lights and colorful banners, there are several tables of food and drink, and a giant pink cake! 

Jade looks around at all the people, many of the staff, some local assistants and others. She feels so loved.

How did this happened? Her friends were all up in space with her most of the day!

Her eyes finally fall on Leia, Hux, Cato and Zim (and Max).

Her heart swells. 

Jade makes her way through the crowd, shaking hands and giving hugs to everyone. 

She finally makes it to the little side party planners. 

"I don't know what to say... thank you...thank you so much. This is more than-"

"Oh, sweatheart, stop! We love you, you deserve this! Happy life day!"

Leia pulls Jade into a big hug. Jade hasn't  spent much time with Leia (some of it intentional and some of it disappointing) but there is something about this woman that draws you to her, and definitely makes you not resist a hug! 

Jade then grabs Cato and Zim and pulls then into an awkward three-way hug. She doesn't get to see them as often, with their new positions for Hux, but she's so glad they're here. 

Jade settles with just giving Hux an arm squeeze, he definitely wouldn't be ok with a hug in front of all these people. He still has an image to keep up, after all. 

Music starts to play and the party is in full swing. Everyone dancing and laughing, drinking and eating, it is all the fun a life day party should be. 

A tiny, small, ity bity part of her notes who isn't at the party, but not all things can be perfect. So Jade tries not to think about it. 

After much eating, dancing, and drinking, it's time for cake. 

Leia makes a big scene, about eveyone singing and Jade blowing out candles. 

Jade blushes, but absolutely loves it. 

She's enjoying a slice of cake with Kylo, listening to Hux and Cato discuss office changes with the new "shift" of power, when the doors to the courtyard open and in comes the ominous crowd in black that is the Knights of Ren. 

They walk straight to her...or more likely, to Kylo. 

Alto Ren nods to Kylo and hands off something in a little pouch, then he turns to Jade.

Despite all the Knights being in similar black attire, none are wearing their masks. It happens less in general. Jade is thankful to be able to see their calm, expressions. Makes them less ominous.

Kylo turns to Jade as well, hands her the little pouch. 

"Open it"

Jade giggles a little to herself, a little black pouch is so Kylo.

She opens to find an intricate bracelet with a unique crystal at the center, it's just like the one Kylo, Max, and the rest of the Knights wear. 

"I didn't want to give you something that would have to compete with the necklace you already wear. So I had your kyber crystal mounted in a specialty tracking beacon. So you can fashionable...and never lost."

Kylo gently takes it from her and slips it on her wrist, lightly holding her hand for a moment. 

"Hux and I will always be able to find you, no matter what."

Jade smiles and squeezes Kylo's hand. 

-Family-

Jade looks at Max, standing at Kylo's feet. His crystal is glowing a little. She glances at Kylo again and can see his glowing inside his shirt. Then looks down at her bracelet. It's glowing too. 

There is a soft, tingle across her skin. The force. 

Family.

She smiles again at them both. 

Kylo scoops up Max and steps to the side. 

Alto and the Knights are still standing there, watching them. Jade blushes.

Alto steps closer, then takes a knee in front of Jade. The rest of the Knights follow suit behind him.

"Sorry for our tardee presence, Miss Jade. Happy life day. We, as the Knights of Ren, servants of the force and to Master Knight Kylo Ren, offer to you our extended loyalty, protection, guidance and service. A gift to the princess of our new galaxy. May your life be long, and may the force be with you."

"May the force be with you" The rest of Knights echo.

Jade stares at Alto and then at all the knights.

Princess?

She glances at Kylo, and Hux standing behind him. Both men give a little nod of affirmation. 

Jade turns back to the Knights.

They all have blank expressions. But when she gets to Titus a corner of his mouth tugs up and he winks at her. 

Jade smiles. 

She turns her smiles to all the Knights and steps closer to Alto.

"Thank you, Knights of Ren!"

She extends her hand, which Alto takes to shake as he rises, but Jade pulls him into a hug. He gives a surprised huff of a laugh and kindly pats her on the back. 

Jade does the same with the rest. 

She's gotten to do training with all the Knights, seen them plenty around the villa, and little by little gotten to know them, at least enough to be comfortable around them, they aren't big talkers during training or any time, really.

Lyra and Meridia have taken special interest in helping Jade and have spent the most time with her (except for Titus, but they don't know that), they talk more than the rest too, especially after training, those ladies love their gossip. 

Titus is last, and everyone else is starting to mingle and talk amongst themselves, giving them a moment unnoticed. 

Titus hugs her tight, fully wrapping his arms around her. 

"Happy life day, Jade", Titus whispers in her ear.

Jade pulls back to look at him.

His eyes are still deep, dark and intense, there's something there she doesn't fully understand. He has a soft smile. His hands linger on her waist, thumbs gently rubbing against her. 

This is nice, but she wants to reassure him about last night, it was nothing. She was confused for a moment, but it was nothing.

This. With Titus. Is something.

"Titus...about last night-"

Titus shakes his head, drops his hands and pulls back. It scares Jade for a second, that he is shutting her out, but then Kylo is there next to them. She doesn't know what to think.

"Come on Jade, Max wants to dance with you."

Kylo walks away without any other comment or watching for her to follow. 

She gives Titus an apologetic smile and begins to step away, but Titus steps in her way and speaks lowly.

"Can I see you tonight? After the party?"

"Yes! Where?"

"On your cleared path, where the clearing ends."

Jade nods. Titus swiftly turns and disappears into the crowd. She smiles at the drama of it. 

Jade turns to find Kylo and Max and sees Hux watching her. He lifts an eyebrow. Jade smiles, blushing a bit and gives a shrug. Hux rolls his eyes. Jade continues on her way.

She finds Kylo and Max.

They're on the dance floor, but Kylo is the only one not dancing. So Jade spends the next couple hours trying to get him to dance, with the help of her friends. It's a fun dance party despite the stiff hunkering tree in the middle.  

Jade looks over her friends. Oh, how she loves them. 

Rose and Finn are showing off their sweet moves to Rey, who shyly tries to mimick them. Kylo is trying not to stare at Rey while keeping Max balanced on his hip, every now and then he bobs a little to the music before catching himself.  Jade eventually takes Max and pushes Kylo to Rey for a slow dance.

Jade is so happy Zim and Poe have finally met. She doesn't know why she hadn't tried to connect them before, just used to things being seperate maybe. The two of them are a hoot, dancing with any girl who will say yes, all swagger and big talk. They stand near eachother grabbing a drink when the two lady knights walk by and not so subtly eye them. The men glance at eachother, calmly set down their drinks and then clamber after the dangerous women. Absolute fools. 

Jade isn't a great dancer, but she loves the energy of it and has a good time dancing with all her friends.

During one slower song, she dances with Finn and enjoys a peaceful moment to catch her breath.  

To her surprise she catches a peek of Hux and Cato dancing closer than necessary in the corner! Well, how about that! 

By the time the music is over and everyone is heading home, Jade is so full of love and happiness. She is floating. 

Everyone parts ways and heads back to their own room.

Jade sits in the quiet of her room for a moment.

It was a really great day.

And it's not over yet. 

Jade typically would worry about Kylo or Hux catching her, but she saw Kylo slip off with Rey and she hasn't seen Hux since his slow dance with Cato. She's pretty sure no one will mind her wandering through the grounds late at night.

She cleans up her face, changes clothes...because...reasons... and lets her hair down. She's ready to go.

It doesn't take long for Jade to make it to her path. The villa is quiet, peaceful. 

Jade breathes in the greenery.

The moon is out, lighting up her way, giving everything a luminescent glow.

It's...like a dream. 

She follows the path, pauses just before the last bend where is opens up.

She feels change.

It's pulsing in her heart, fluttering in her stomach, rippling across her skin. 

Is she ready for this? She doesn't even know what this is! But yes, she thinks she's ready. 

One last big, deep breath. In. Out. 

She continues. 

And there is Titus. 

The only non-pink or green thing in sight. 

She immediately notices he's not wearing black. It's a light gray or blue, she can't really tell from the moonlight. It looks nice on him. 

It's a long sleeve tunic that has a split at the top. The loose pants a matching color.

It's weird to realize she has only every seen him in training gear or his knight wear- which is fancy training gear. 

Jade feels like she is seeing a whole new Titus. 

He smiles brightly.

Same smile as always, that makes her stomach drop and her heart beat faster. 

As soon as she's close enough he reaches for her. 

"I was worried you wouldn't come"

He delicately holds her hands, his hands keep fidgeting but it almost feels like they are tracing her hands. 

"I came as soon as I could."

Jade smiles reassuringly before taking a deep breath. She needs to clear the air.

"Titus about the other night, I just want you to know it didn't mean anything, I wasn't ...I wouldn't have let... nothing was going to happen! "

Titus steps closer to Jade, hands sliding into a more secure hold.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. I felt your panic across the room. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there sooner."

"Oh, but you seemed...upset ?"

"Yes. With him. He had no right to touch you."

Titus' grip tightens on her hands, she gives a gentle squeeze back. Titus looks down at their hands and loosens his grip. 

He takes a deep breath and then looks at Jade again. It's the same intense look. 

"Jade, I like you. I like you a lot, more than just a friend..."

Jade smiles and her stomach does twirls.  Jade turns her hand to intertwine with Titus'.

"I like you too, more than a friend."

Titus mouth twitches, but for the most part his face remains impassive and tense. 

"I want to be with you...in whatever capacity you wish. I..I..kriff...I want you..."

Jade bites her lip.

What is she suppose to say to that? Really, she wants to say "me too" because she does. But she can feel him trembling, and the intensity of his look.

Perhaps it is a bit too much like Kylo and it is best to be on the side of caution. I mean she just turned 17, she's not itching to get married just yet. 

So she smiles and gently responds,

"I want to be with you too...but...um... I have like no experience with this...could we...just go slow...?"

Titus blinks a couple times, then slowly nods. 

"Absolutely."

She smiles again. 

This time he smiles back, and it is lovely. 

They stand like that, staring and smiling like idiots for a few minutes. 

Titus keeps glancing at her lips and she kind of really hopes he'll kiss her.

Is she projecting that? Should she try too? Is that too forward?

Eventually Titus breaks the silence.

"I have a gift for you"

"Oh?"

He let's go of her hands and grabs something behind him. 

He turns back to her with a potted plant in his hands. 

Jade stares at the very simple looking plant, but then she looks at Titus. He has the biggest, self-satisfied look. So kriffing cute. 

She smiles back. 

"Thank you, Titus!"

He chuckles a little.

"Jade, you have to feel the plant to really get the gift"

Jade scrunches up her brows. What does that mean? 

She steps closer and begins to reach for the plant, when she feels a funny buzz begin in her finger tips.

She pulls her hand away and looks startled at Titus.

He smiles encouragingly and nods.

She tries again and again buzzing. It reminds her of Kylo reaching for her in the force.

The force. 

With that thought Jade is determined to touch the plant no matter how weird it feels.

The buzzing grows and shoots up her arm. It isn't painful, but not pleasant. But it changes the instant she makes contact.

The buzzing soothes out and feels like rushing water filling her veins.  It's smooth and constant in it's flow.

After a moment the planet begins to change. The leaves unfold and single stem unrolls, a beautiful blue flower blooms on the end with a pulsing glow. 

Jade is mesmerized by it.

She strokes the petals, the flower bends and nudges, as if seeking affection. So needy. It'll fit right in.

She moves her other hand up to it and catches sight of her bracelet, it's glowing to. 

She glances at Titus, who is staring with rapt attention, the deep intense look is back. The crystal he wears around his neck is glowing too. 

"What is this?"

"It's a force sensitive flower."

"Force sensitive...like you..."

"And like you..."

Jade locks eyes with Titus. 

"Kylo said I had a different kind of force connection...more to do with being mir...my heritage."

"The flower wouldn't open if you weren't. This is all you,  Jade."

"What is...all this?"

"It's connecting to you...or you're connecting to it...and to me..."

"I'm connecting to you?"

Titus nods his head slowly. 

Jade looks back at the flower and strokes it again. The flower glows a little brighter and flares a little purple.

Jade leans closer and smiles, she speaks in a hushed tone. 

"Well, aren't you fancy..."

The flower sways a little and flickers, Jade strokes it again.

"So needy, too..."

She giggles watching the flower as it continues to sway and flare different colors as Jade touches the different leaves and petals. 

\--Prudence--

"Oh, you have a name? Prudence...hm...fancy, just like you."

Jade giggles again but then thinks about that name, prudence...means cautious or taking time to be wise... how fitting.

She looks at Titus, he still has that intense stare, but his mouth has a slight curve.

Jade puts her hands on his where they hold the pot.

"Thank you, Titus. This is the most amazing gift!"

He sets the pot down. They sit side by side and take turns playing with the funny little flower.

They chat about the party and Jade tells him all about her day.

He tells her where the crystal to her bracelet was found and the misadventures on the way. 

They lean into eachother and enjoy the warmth and closeness. It's a lovely evening. 

Ending only when first light reminded them that others would soon be looking for them.  

Titus walks Jade back to the villa, to the same back door he had a couple months before. 

Jade takes the pot from him, but sets it down to pick a flower- a pretty purple blossom- and tuck it behind his ear. 

Titus blushes at the gesture, Jade giggles.

"I've wanted to give you flowers for some time now, and here you beat me to it."

Titus smiles and lightly touches the flower in his hair. 

"Thank you, Jade. Good night...or morning..."

"Good night and good morning."

Titus laughs a little,

"Goodnight and good morning."

Jade picks up her flower and heads inside.  

Not a person insight.  

Jade puts her flower, Prudence, next to her bed and flops down with a smile.

Best day ever. 


	33. New Things and Same Things

Digging a hole and the walls are caving in  
Behind me air's getting thin  
But I'm trying, I'm breathing in  
Come find me

Josh Radin, The Fear You Won't Fall

\--------------

The next two months go by in a blur.

Jade does end up doing more and more assistant work for Hux. He continues to teach and train her and tell her about different academic opportunities as they arise.

Kylo's sole focus is on the temple and developing force users. He and Rey have found a happy balance to their understanding of the force and teaching techniques.

Kylo takes Max with him more and more. Jade is happy for them, but she misses their simple days of playing and napping sometimes.

Things with Titus have been great. They still have their weekly training time, but also regularly meet out in the clearing at night.

On more than one ocassion they have fallen asleep together out there and just barely woken in time not to get caught.

Also more than once, Jade has passed Rey in the hall slipping out as she is sneaking back in. They've never talked about it, just share a look of shared discretion.

Titus and Jade still haven't kissed yet.

They cuddle and hold hands and that's all great! But Jade can't help being curious and wanting more.

She doesn't want to be the instigator, but it's getting to the point where she's concerned he doesn't want to kiss her. Which seems silly, he's kissed her hand or the top of her plenty. Jade doesn't know how to feel about it and being so new to relationships she isn't really sure what's normal.

Her friends haven't been great help either.

Rose is the only one she's actually told that she and Titus are dating. Jade won't risk telling the boys, but also knows they'll just tease.

Rose has as much experience as Jade, but is all about Jade just going for it. Jade is definitely tempted, but it just doesn't feel right.

Jade is super grateful for Rose all the same, she is her best friend!

Jade likes to help Rose with tech stuff and maintenance projects. Everyother week they meet the boys in town for drinks and dancing.

Jade thinks this is what a normal life looks like.

She has her family and friends and boyfriend.

It's still a little segregated, but Jade is hopeful that one day there won't be secrets and awkwardness.

\--------------

Today is Jade's training day with Titus.

It's become more common knowledge that Jade trains with Titus, being that all the knights are around, in and out, more often.

Some times one of the other Knights will drop in to "help" Titus with his instructions, it usually just ends with the knights sparring and Jade watching.

She's hoping that doesn't happen today.

As Jade heads in to the temple she sees Titus finishing up his meditation session with Rey.

They're both sitting in the middle of the room, facing eachother.

It's not particularly close, but Jade feels a little irritation at seeing them together at all.

Rey is talking to Titus, he has his eyes closed and is breathing deeply. Jade can't hear what she's saying, probably some instructions. 

Rationally Jade knows Rey is helping Titus.

Since all these changes with the temple and Kylo and Rey, Titus has figures out he is actually more attuned to the light side and has been working more with Rey in understanding how she connects with the force.

Jade knows it's been good for Titus, that he is learning a lot and actually feels more connected to the force and like he has a place.

She knows that.

But watching then together, what she feels is...she feels...possesive...jealous.... it is fast hitting and intense.

She watches for a couple minutes.

They finish up their exercise. Titus helps Rey stand, Rey gives Titus a friendly pat on the back. It's all very platonic, really.

But all Jade can think is don't touch, mine, get away, MINE, get away, GET AWAY!!

By the time Titus approaches Jade, she is breathing heavily and starring daggers at Rey.

Rey tries to wave at her, but quickly turns away with a confused look.

"Hey, is everything ok ?"

Jade turns her glare on Titus, she gives a huff and turns to walk toward the training room at a ridiculous speed as she responds.

"I'm fine! Are we training or what?!"

Titus jogs to keep up with her.

"Yea, of course. Sorry that went long..."

They round a corner and are the only ones in the hall now.

Titus glances around before grabbing Jade's hand, intertwining their fingers.

As soon as he touches her all her rolling emotions settle. She suddenly feels very stupid for getting jealous.

Jade slowly stops, Titus turns to face her with a concerned look.

"Jade, are you sure you're ok? We don't have to train today..."

"I'm sorry, I was being dumb...it was just..."

She got insanely jealous over nothing? She doesn't want him to talk to Rey ever again?

Jade sighs. What does she say?

She looks up at Titus, he has such a sincere expression. She can't reveal how crazy she got, she trusts him, he'll question that.

"It was just a weird morning...I'm sorry... I really am fine... we're fine... I want to train."

Titus nods, brings his other hand up to squeeze her shoulder.

He smiles, but she can tell he's still a little concerned. She tries to smile back as normal as possible.

They continue on their way.

Once they get into their normal routine of training whatever weirdness quickly fades. 

Jade enjoys training with Titus, he is strong and consistent and patient as a teacher. But Jade usually holds back because she is used to wrestling with Kylo who is big and wild and unprediactable. Again, she doesn't want to let her crazy out. 

They're sparring and Jade would never say she let's Titus win. He is a good fighter. More so, she has never tried to win, fearing her style will be like Kylo- wild and unpredictable, in other words, crazy. 

Titus gets in a good sweep and knocks her on her back then he's on top of her pinning her to the ground.

He's not usually so dominant, it causes a weird rush in Jade. 

They pause like that, staring at eachother, both breathing heavily. 

Then Titus smiles brilliantly.

"Yield?"

Jade stares for second, taking in the beautiful man above her. How are they together? She has strong emotions about this man...way too many emotions...

"Yield" , She barely breathes out.

Titus' smile drops as he watches her watching him. His eyes skip all over her face before landing on her lips.

Kiss me. Jade tries not to project it, but at the same time she feels so eradict and out of control of her emtions. She wants and feels so much in this moment.

Titus leans closer, a little smile tugging at his lips.

And Jade thinks this is it.

She's finally going to have her first kiss... She's finally going to kiss Titus.

But then he stops a couple inches away and his eyes flick up.

Not to her eyes...no ...they flick up to her nose and across her face.

Jade squirms a little.

She is very pinned by Titus. And although she was enjoying it a moment ago, now she feels under scrutiny. 

What is he looking at? Why is he just staring? Can he see her marks? She hates her marks? Why are they doing this? What is going on?!

Titus brings his hands up to her face, gently holding both sides and moves her face, looking at it from different angles.

Jade can't breathe.

This her nightmare. Titus is going to see her marks and hate them like she does. He'll be disgusted and never want to talk to her again. What is going on?!

Jade squeezes her eye shut, willing herself not to cry. 

Then Titus speaks. Not with anger or confusion, not in disgust or hate...but with awe...

"Jade...you have markings... I've never noticed before..."

His thumbs gently swipe along her cheeks.

Jade opens her eyes to see him smiling at her. Complete adoration in his eyes.

It breaks her heart.

This man, how is he even real ?

Titus looks over Jade again and notices her rigid form and tear filled eyes. His tone drops, and he speaks just above a whisper.

"Jade... what's wrong?"

He's still stradling her and carefully craddling her head in his hands, thumbs twitching every so often. It's so much...too much for Jade to process.

So she pulls a Kylo.

With several well placed moves,a good use of hips and surprise, she's suddenly out from under Titus and standing over him. 

He sits staring up at her with awe, surprise, and confusion.

What does she say now? What is going on?

"Um...I need some fresh air..."

Jade doesn't wait for a response and check to see his reaction, she heads toward the back door that leads out behind the temple to a nice open forrest area. 

She follows a little path, it's a little over grown but you can tell more people have been using it lately. 

It's winds away from the temple...from people and noise and civil life. 

Soon she is deep in the lush greenery, surrounded by wild plants.

She takes in several deep breaths and falls to her knees. 

What is happening to her?

She breathes deeply several more times, taking in the smell of the plants and water and sunshine. 

She closes her eyes and let's those smells and sensation overtake her.

The ground is slightly damp and squishy. She can tell her pants will be wet when she gets up. 

The sun is warm on her face and shoulders. It warms her body, causes a slight sweat across her brow. 

A gentle breeze blows across her, cooling her and bringing fresh air to fill up her lungs. 

Breathe. In. Out. 

In. Out.

Jade doesn't know how long she sits and breathes.

When she opens her eyes, Titus is sitting in front of her, eyes closed, breathing deeply.

When did he join her? How did she miss that? How is he still interested? She's an absolute mess. 

Titus looks even better outside. She can't even deal with it...

 Her eyes fill with tears again. 

Titus opens his eye and is immediately concerned.

He extends a hand to Jade, not touching, just an invitation. 

"Jade...please...talk to me."

A couple tears slip down her cheek.  Jade looks away to gather her thoughts.  What does she have to say? 

She looks back to Titus.

He is an open book to her,  so willing. How does he do it? 

Jade takes a deep breathe.

She decides on the most recent insecurity.  There's no hiding from it now.

"I hate my markings."

Titus just stares for a moment.  Then his lips quirk into an almost smile as he asks, 

"What??...you...hate?... your markings... why?!"

Jade looks away.  She doesn't really want to talk about it.

Titus scoots a little closer,  so their knees are touching. 

"Jade, you are beautiful... all of you... marks included..."

Titus begins too reach for her but pulls back and rests his hand on his knee,  fingers lightly touching her knee. He moves them back in forth in a weird attempt to soothe without touching. 

A couple more tears slip down her face and several emotions rolls through her. 

She doesn't fully believe him. She's never been very attractive, Jade accepts that. She has greenish skin and too bright of eyes and the older she gets the darker her lips are becoming, none of those things are appealing. Soon her marks won't be hidable. She knows these things. It's frustrating to feel mocked by someone who is so obviously beautiful. It's slightly infuriating, actually.

Before she knows it, Jade is very worked up and she blurts out,

"If that's true, then why haven't you kissed me?!"

After the words are out, Jade claps her hands over her mouth and stares at the ground. 

She can't believe she just said that! What is the matter with her? Why can't she just accept a compliment and be happy?! What is going on?!

Titus is stunned by Jade's outburst. He's so confused by how Jade is acting, but this first little insight had not been what he was expecting.

He gets it though. Really. 

Titus has wanted to kiss Jade since...well pretty much since that first interaction. She has drawn him in from the beginning. The more he learns, the more he wants. 

But she asked to go slow. And Titus has been working on not letting his emotions drive him like he was originally taught to,  but maybe there is such a thing as neglecting your emotions and missing out...

Jade finally braves looking up at Titus. She let's her hands fall and is ready to apologize when Titus grabs her.

He rushes foward, not fully planning but definitely determined. 

His lips don't hit the right spot, it's an awkward mushing of their faces together. 

Jade freezes...they're...kissing???

It is not at all what Jade had hoped, she tries not fidget as she tries to figure what to do with her hands.

She thinks she's ready to be done now and just go home and cry it out alone, but then Titus gently grabs her face and tilts her head.

He pulls back just enough to allow her lips to slide into a better alignment with his and then pulls her back to him and ...oh...

Oh!

This is it!

Jade quickly abandons any thoughts of leaving and melts into Titus, her hands finding their own way to rest on his chest. 

Their kiss leads into more and longer kisses. Still chaste -closed lip- but wonderful. 

When they fully pull apart to properly breathe again, Titus whispers

"I'm sorry it took so long..."

Then he kisses her again, one good smooch, then he pulls back again, lesning back on his arms, with a big goofy grin. 

Jade is sure she has one to match. 

Jade's mind is a mess, but she doesn't really care at the moment. 

She just kissed Titus Ren. Eek!

 


	34. New Things and Same Things Part 2

It hasn't felt like this before  
It hasn't felt like home before you  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel  
This way

Josh Radin, The Fear You Won't Fall

\----------------------

It's been a couple weeks now, since that first kiss. And every kiss since just keeps getting better!

Unfortunately Jade and Titus haven't had as much time together. 

Between Max's life day celebration, family stuff, and changes to his temple schedule, their time has been shorter and shorter. 

And now Jade is leaving off-world with Hux, for a political thing. 

They had said their goodbyes last night.

Titus definitely has this kissing thing figured out, it left Jade weak and wanting more. She's very curious about this "deeper kissing" Poe has mentioned before. Thoughts for another time though. 

Jade is in the docking bay.  Hux is directing many people around, double and triple checking things to make sure everything is correct.

Jade is bored, watching and waiting. 

Then Kylo, Max and the rest of the knights show up. 

Jade straightens and fidgets a little. 

Kylo talks to Hux first. Hux gives Max a little pat on the back. Ever so polite in public. 

Then they make their way over to her.

Kylo again lectures Jade on being safe and not letting Hux talk her into any specific political movement.

Ever since Titus gave Jade the force flower  Jade has been more...sensitive?

It's still nothing like what Kylo, Max or Titus can do, but it's been enough for Kylo to notice and to encourage Jade to be meditating and stuff. He thinks she'll have some sort of awakening and join him in the temple.

She's not sure how she feels about that. 

Jade gives Max another big hug and kiss. 

She's going to be gone for almost three weeks. It's weird to think about being separated from people who have become so foundational to her life.

She sniffles back some tears. She's not going to cry...in front of everyone.

Besides, she'll be with Hux and Cato. It's not like she is going off alone. 

Kylo gives her a big bear hug. Not helping the whole not crying thing. 

The Knights all say short, polite goodbyes. Then they all leave.

Watching Titus walk away in such a detached manner (for appearances, of course) strikes a weird emotion with Jade  and her eyes begin to burn. 

She needs to get it together!

Jade glances at Hux, he has resumed directing everyone, so Jade heads toward an outer area, she should be able to find a place to have a short private meltdown. 

Jade ends up hiding in a storage closet for a moment.

As soon as the door shuts behind her she's crying her eyes out. What is going on with these emotions?!

Soon after she's in the closet, there is a quiet tapping at the door. 

Jeez, not even one minute to herself.

Jade tries to pull herself together, but before she can open the door, it wooshes open and in swoops Titus.

He immediately pulls her tight against him is showering her with kisses all over her head.

It's such a sudden change to situation it takes Jade several minutes to catch up, then she is clinging right back.

Jade grabs around the cuff of Titus' shirt and pulls him down to her to kiss him properly, he is more than happy to accomodate.

Jade is so happy Titus is here, she really needed the comfort and reassurance, especially from him. 

Her emotions are whirlwind. It's so much, it's not enough.

Jade loops an arm around his neck, and tangles one hand in his hair pulling Titus closer.

He fumbles a bit, throwing out one arm to brace against the wall, while the other wraps around her to keep her flush against him. 

Jade doesn't know what she's doing, she feels completely lost in the waves of desire and neediness. Without thinking she slips her tongue into Titus' mouth.

It's wet and weird and new and tingles through her whole body. He immediately returns the action, sending even more shivers through her.

After a couple more swipes with her tongue, Titus lets out a strangled moan, then he releases his other arm that was bracing them from hitting the wall.

He scoops her up, one arm under her thighs to pull her up to his level and then pins her against the wall with his body. All while keeping attached at the mouth. Pretty impressive.

Jade let's out a little "oomph" upon initial impact but this new position is quickly much better. 

Her hands begin to wander.

Jade still has no idea what she's doing, it's all emotion and instict at this point. Some part of her brain is cautioning her, but she is very lost in the present pleasure. 

Jade's hands find hold on Titus' broad shoulders to allow herself to adjust a little in Titus' grip. 

Jade pulls back from kissing for a second to see their position, Titus just moves his lips to her cheek, jaw, neck...and ...oh...

Jade decides on wrapping her legs around Titus and a whole new element is introduced to making out...friction...and oh...

Titus presses even more into Jade,  kissing back up to her lips, his whole body moving against her.

Jade is pulling and pushing, kissing and licking. 

They're becoming this panting, writhing, slobbery mess and Jade wants...wants...??

What does she want? What comes next? Is this where she wants that to happen? Whatever 'it' is? In a storage closet?

She must be projecting these thoughts, or perhaps the thoughts dawn on Titus as well. 

They pulls back at the same time and press their foreheads together. 

It takes a couple moments for them to catch their breaths and calm down. 

As Jade's mind clears of the blinding desire and neediness, she really takes in their position. What is she doing? 

Jade doesn't know how to feel, was this wrong- it felt so right! But this isn't  how she wants their relationship to progress. They aren't even telling people about them yet!

Jade feels so many things and she fears what Titus must think. 

Does he think she's a tease? Is she a prude for not going further? Will he be upset if she isn't ready to go further? What happens then?

Jade is so lost in her thoughts she almost forgets Titus is right there...which should be impossible considering she's still being held up by him.

Titus brings up a hand to the side a Jade's face, slightly startling her.

He chuckles a little as be brings her forhead to his lips, giving her a gentle kiss.

He takes a deep breath.

"Jade...I...I love you...I don't want to do anything you don't want to do...and I especially don't want to do anything else in this closet. I'm really going to miss you! Be safe, contact me if you can. We can talk more about this when you get back. Ok?"

Jade stares at Titus. He loves her?

Her heart is pounding, her brain is working hard to process all he just said but sadly all she comes up with as a response is a weak,

"...ok..."

Titus smiles brightly and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips before setting her down. 

He sets about straightening, and adjusting, himself, readying to go back out. 

Jade continues to just stare. He loves her?

Titus notices Jade not moving, he gives her a crooked smile and then starts to straighten her clothes too.

Jade's brain finally catches up enough to blurt out,

"I'll miss you too!...and I want to talk about...things..."

Titus looks her over, little smile still in place. He gives a nod.

"Yes, we'll talk about... things. When you get back... Now you have to go."

"I have to go...?"

"Yes, I'm sure Hux is looking for you be now."

Jade's mind reminds her where she is and why and she begins to panic.

"I have to go!! Oh jeez...um...sorry! I have to go!"

Titus laughs at Jade as she fumbles to straighten herself up unneccesarily.

She awkwardly squishes around Titus to get to the door, mumbling various forms of "talk later...have to go...sorry...miss you..."

Jade gets the door open and is blast with a rush of cool air. Force, when did it get so hot?!

Before she can rush away, Titus catches her hand, he glances around to make sure no one is watching, then pulls her back to him for one more slow kiss.

He pulls back just enough to breathe against her mouth,

"May the force be with you, Jade"

"Titus...I..."

There is a commotion off to the side and various voices. Jade quickly pulls away, giving Titus a sad smile.

"Um... I have to go...may the force be with you..."

And with that Jade turns and runs back to the docking bay. 

Hux is still there, dealing with final permits and clearances. Seemingly completely unaware of her absence. 

Jade doesn't make eye contact or say anything to anyone.

She gets on their ship, heads straight to her room and shuts herself in. 

Jade flops down on her bed and stares up at the ceiling.

He loves her???


	35. New Things and Same Things part 3

It takes a couple days to arrive at their destination. 

In that time, Jade gets to relax and enjoy domestic living with Hux.

It was day three of their travels, they should arrive tomorrow, and Hux was in rare form tonight. 

Jade watched as Hux paced around the dinning room table. He was in sleep pants and a white t-shirt, his hair was a mess from running his hands through it, and he kept mumbling to himself as he shuffled datapads, scribbled notes, and sent off last minute messages. 

Jade loved it. 

Even at home on Naboo, Hux didn't let down like this. He was too guarded around Kylo. Jade hasn't seen Hux like this since her time living with him before the Unity Ceremony, it's really nice. 

Comforting. Reassuring. Safe.

It's nearly mindnight.

Hux had asked Jade to remind him to go to bed at midnight. Not likely that he would sleep much tonight, but she would do as asked. 

Hux has stopped pacing and is just staring at the table, nodding every so often as if checking off things in his mind, which he probably was.

"Yes...yes, it's all...ready..."

Jade smiles. Oddities of a genius.

"It's midnight!"

Jade purposefully yells louder than necessary, startling Hux just as she hoped. 

He looks at her, then at the chrono is their kitchenette and nods.

"Yes, dear, thank you. Go to sleep please, tomorrow will be a full day."

Jade smiles, but she isn't quite ready for bed. 

"Come sit Armie!"

He glances at her, then the clock, then the table.

"No, it's time for bed Jade. I just have one more thing."

Jade rolls her eyes, as she watches Hux rearrange his datapads for the hundredth time!

"So...how are things going with Cato?"

Jade has wanted to bring this up since the party, but knew she couldn't in front of Kylo, and then ...well...other stuff came up. So now is the perfect opportunity.

Hux glances at Jade casually.

"Fine. Cato is an excellent support staff. She is doing well in her position."

"Yea...ok. But like how are things going between the two of you?"

Hux looks at Jade confused, then answers hesitantly,

"Fine...?"

Jade rolls her eyes. Ugh. Why is he being difficult?!

"Come on! I saw you at the party... dancing...you can tell me. I think you make a cute couple..."

Hux stares at Jade, blank expression, then starts to mumble,

"Dancing...? Couple...?"

Jade is nodding, trying to smile encouragingly.

"Jade, I'm not secretly dating Cato, if that's what you're getting on about. I'm not ridiculous as Ren. If I were to be in a relationship, I wouldn't hide it."

His eyes slightly narrow on her at that and Jade pointedly looks away. 

Hux huffs a little, mumbling to himself some more.

"Dancing...ridiculous...who has the time..."

Silence falls between them for a moment. 

Jade stares at the couch she is sitting on. It's nice, soft and a neat design. Traveling as a politician has it's perks. 

She's surprised when Hux comes and sits with her on the couch. 

She glances up at him, he has an odd soft expression.

"Jade, are you disappointed that I'm not dating someone? You should know that's not part of my plan ever, I have way too much going on to try and deal with things of personal, intimate nature."

Jade nods.

She's not diappointed, per se, she was just happy for Hux...and Cato. Doesn't everyone want to be with someone? That's what the holoshows say.

"Besides, I have you. I have no need or want for any other family."

Jade smiles and scoots closer, she snuggles up on Hux as much as she thinks he'll be comfortable with and rests her head in his shoulder. 

She's thankful for Hux and glad to know they will always have eachother. 

Jade's thoughts drift and she lands back on the one thought that she's been obsessing over since she left.

"Armie, have you ever been in love?"

Hux makes an odd grunting sound, and side glances at her. Then he takes a big breathe. 

"Yes...when I was a third year at the academy I met an amazing woman. Strong, ambitious, fearless. She could kick the crap out of me any day. I'll admit I was too intimidated to ask her out, besides that it was frowned upon to fraternize. But she was bold and for whatever reason I caught her fancy and she asked me out. We dated a while. She pushed me farther, dragged me along with her really. I would have followed her to end of the galaxy...she was something else..."

Jade watches Hux closely. 

He has this frosty look to his eyes as he talks about this mystery woman. When he doesn't continue, she can't help ask...

"What happened? Where she now?"

Hux nods a little, shaking himself out of whatever memory lane he wandered.

"Oh, umm... she died. Our fourth year. The Republic had heard rumors that the academy was turning into a terrorist organization. They bombed one of the outposts. She wasn't even suppose to be there."

"Oh, Hux! I'm so sorry!"

Jade grabs his hand and squeezes. What a story!

Hux smiles sadly and gently squeezes back.

"Many I have known have died. It was war. But thank you."

Jade's mind is racing, Hux sounds so...indifferent. He's been in love, but he has no interest in more. His heart was broken, is that why? 

"So...you don't believe in love? "

Jade asks very cautiously. She doesn't know what to expect, but she knows she very much cares what Hux has to say.

Hux turns to look at Jade better. Her eyes are desperate and seeking. Hux can see she's not really asking about him. 

Hux is not a fan of that Knight of Ren that Jade has taken a fancy to. He's said as much and more. But staring down at this young woman, he can't bring himself to dash her dreams. 

Because as much as Hux wants to say yes, love is nothing but heartache and pain, to run away from it, avoid it at all costs, he would only hurt her more. Also though, he can't bring himself to lie. Because looking down at the girl with kind of blue hair, snuggled up against him, looking to him to solve all her problems, he very much so believes in love. 

It may be a different love between him and Jade, but love all the same. 

Hux takes a deep breath and moves an arm to wrap across Jade's shoulders. 

"Love is very real. But it's not like on the holos. Love is not a feeling. It is actions. It is words. It is changing. Love is a very big thing and I do not take it lightly to consider it."

Jade stares at him, taking in every word.

Hux gently strokes her hair, finding it funny to think he has known her since it was all blue to now only being a quarter blue. 

"Love is a choice, Jade. It is work. It takes time and attention. It takes effort and sacrifice. Love is a wonderful thing...if you are willing to do what it takes. It can also be a very devastating thing when someone does not take it seriously."

Jade nods, absorbing what Hux is saying, trying to process.

Hux smiles lightly, then continues.

"You have to be prudent when it comes to love, Jade. Don't be careless about your affection and words. Mean what you say and do. Have integrity...with love...as with all things."

Jade stares at Hux for a long time, he see the wheels in her head turning. He continues to idly play with her hair.

Jade eventually smiles brightly at him.

"You're kind of a romantic."

Hux rolls his eyes. Of all things for this girl to take away...

Jade giggles, but then squeezes his arm.

"Thank you. You'll always be my family too, no matter what."

Hux nods at that. 

Jade rests her head on Hux's shoulder again, enjoying him playing with hair. 

It doesn't take long before she falls asleep.

Hux plans on moving her to her room. He's just giving her a minute. 

But a couple minutes later, Hux finds himself lulled to sleep listening to the even breathes of Jade.

\--------------------


	36. New Things and Same Things part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got expanded, hence it's repost. Enjoy.

Their destination is a large space station.

Jade has never seen anything like it. She's glued to the window, watching, as they dock.

Once they set down,  she's by Hux's side with the other assistants and the rest of their crowd. 

Everyone looks nice and is in various suits and professional wear. 

Jade is wearing the black dress Hux had given her the night of the Unity Celebration. It really is her favorite and perfect for space with full length skirt, long sleeves and highneck. And pockets!

They head out as soon as soon as they're docked. 

The station is bustling with people coming and going, but security makes it easy for them to pass.

Hux leads with great confidence to their meeting hall where they are greeted by none other than Mr.Fliberstan and George. 

There are many others too who Jade recognizes from the banquet. 

Oh great.

No time is wasted in directing people, handing out assignments and work parties for various projects. 

Jade is, of course, paired with George. As well as two other assistants she hasn't met before.

Everyone scatters to their designated area and begins to work.

As they walk to their work space, George falls into step next to Jade.

"It's nice to see you, Jade. You look lovely."

Jade gives a tight smile, 

"Thank you, George."

Jade doesn't know what to say. 

When is it appropriate to tell someone you have a boyfriend,  because Jade wants to yell it right now! 

Jade is at least glad it's not just her and George, that would have been awkward! 

They arrive to their space. Jade is surprised and greatly relieved it's not some private office,  but a large room with many other people and small work stations.  

She can handle this. 

\---------------

George goes to find their exact spot and datapads.

One of the assistants take the opportunity to introduce herself and chat.

"I'm Dee-dee. I'm from mid-rim sector 551-A. My dad got me this assignment, I don't actually know much about charting. Blah! So...you seem familiar with George?"

Dee-dee is tall and full figured, she sways her hips easily while she talks and regularly flips her lekku, she has beautiful, brilliant green skin. Jade is very intimidated by her womanly-ness...and tries not to stare.

"Um...we met at... the political banquet ...a couple months ago...on Naboo."

"Oh, Naboo! I've hear it's lovely...and Gungans are a fascinating people! Now that's a party I'd be interested in!" 

Dee-dee smiles big, she has large lips that emphasize her smile and femininity. Her lips are painted a bright red. Jade has always been afraid to wear red for the way it clashes with her skin. But it looks daring and bold on Dee-dee.

"Well, George obviously fancies you. I'm sure you'll  find he makes a good partner in more ways than one during this week!"

She winks at that and flips a lekku.

Jade blushes and gapes, trying to come up with what to say. She eventually inelegantly stammers out,

"No..nono...I won't. Except professionally...of course. No...I have a...boyfriend..."

"Oohh! A boyfriend?! Do tell!"

"Ummm...."

Dee-dee is staring down at Jade now. It is probably in a friendly, well meaning way. But Jade suddenly feels very on the spot and cornered. 

Jade tries to find the words, but comes up empty. 

Finally the other assistant steps in, a slightly older woman, who hasn't cared to partake in their conversation until now.

"Oh, lay off, Dee-dee. The girl doesn't owe you her life story. Here comes George, let's get to our assignment."

Dee-dee pouts a little, but does jump a little when she sees George and smiles brightly. She sways toward him, but turns back to Jade before George is within earshot,

"We'll chat later, girly!" 

She ends it with a wink again.

Jade doesn't really know how to take it.

Is she being friendly?

 Jade wishes Rose was here, she was much better at navigating social situations.

The other assistant pats her on the shoulder bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Don't worry about Dee-dee, she means well and is harmless. Just gets bored and loves gossip. I'm Harper. If you have any problems, just let me know."

Jade looks at the other woman. She seems to be about Cato's age, short blond hair, a nice looking maroon suit, pleasant smile.

Jade wonders how she got stuck with all the assistants, but is glad she's here. 

"Thanks. I'm Jade."

"I know. Hux asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Oh."

Jade doesn't know how to feel about that, she doesn't need a babysitter! But then again, she really appreciates Harper helping her so far. Maybe she does need a babysitter.

Harper gives a little laugh, sensing her confusion,

"I served Hux during his first year as G.P. He helped me get placed in the charting division. It's not like he called in some serious debt, just a request and I'm happy to help. Hux has high praise of you, I look forward to working with you, Jade."

Jade nods, that sounds about right. Hux putting word out about her. She feels like this conversation might become a theme for her time here. How many connections will Hux have lined up? 

Jade follows Harper to their work area.

George and Dee-dee are already arguing about how to begin. George looks like he is ready to scream, Dee-dee has a slight smile, like she is enjoying this way too much. 

Harper quickly diffuses the situation and gives them all work to do, getting them all back on track. 

\--------------------

They work til lunch with no other problems. They all head to the food hall for a break. As they walk into the room, Jade really takes notice of the diversity.

There are all different species here. 

Jade has never really considered how surrounded by average humans she is. But now in the face of so many different colors and sizes and languages, she's finding it hard to not stare. 

Dee-dee and Harper disappear in the crowd, no doubt finding others from their traveling party.

Jade stands frozen. Just watching.

She's seen and heard of plenty of these races, but she's never been in one room with so many. She wants to talk to them all. Is that weird? Is she gawking? She doesn't mean to gawk. But for the first time in...who knows how long Jade doesn't feel like she's the odd one out for having green skin. 

 George gently grabs her elbow,

"Come on, Jade, let's grab food."

Jade startles and stares at George, wanting to immediately pull away, but finds he has a patient, kind smile.

He's genuinely just trying to help.

So she let's him lead her to get food and then to a place to sit.

Jade sits and stares, barely touching her food. Lost in thought and wonder over the great diversity around her.

"Jade, eat!"

Again, George startles her out of her thoughts. She looks over at him.

"Jeez, Jade. It's like you've never been in mixed company before."

Jade blushes as she looks down at her food. 

George stares at Jade a moment, taking in her actions and attitude.

"You never have, have you?"

It's a gentle enough question  but to Jade it feels like an accusation. 

She continues to stare at her food and gives a non-commital shrug.

"So there weren't alien pirates on the toxic planet Tardis?"

Jade shrugs agains, she quickly doesn't want to talk about this.

She looks at George and finds not mockery but pity. She doesn't know if that's worse.

Jade takes a deep breath.

"Tardis pirates were still pale for their species...I guess you could say I've never been surrounded by so much...(Jade drifts off a little as she watches two torgrutas and a rodian walk by)...color..."

George snorts bringing her attention back to him. 

"No, I guess not. Not like there is much diversity, especially among the upper rank of the First Order. But this...this is really what the galaxy is like Jade...the galaxy is so much more than brooding, pasty guys..."

Jade looks out at the people, then back at George with a raised eyebrow.

"Brooding??"

George smirks.

"Dee-dee happened to mention to me you have a boyfriend. My guess would be that angry man that interrupted us at the party...am I right?"

Jade looks over George. Ugh, Dee-dee and big mouth. Should Jade answer? Who could George tell that it would harm anything? She does want George to know she's not interested, she just didn't think the conversation would happen like this!

"Yes...that's my boyfriend. I would appreciate your discretion on that."

George lifts an eyebrow, but nods. 

They both continue eating. It's bit of an awkward silence.

"You know, Jade. This is a really great opportunity here. I know working for Hux might seem the best, but if you're amazed at just seeing the people here, imagine working with them! There is a lot here you might be missing in your life, that could be found here...closer than you think."

Jade looks over the people again and nods.

Yes, she is very much looking forward to this, more now than ever.

She turns back to George to see him staring at her and slowly catches on to his double meaning. 

Jade blushes.

"George, I have-"

"I know, I know. You're currently unavailable. Just something to think about."

Jade gives a small smile. George's stare is intense, but kind. He eventually smiles back.

Then he is rushing her to finish her food, reminding her they do have work to do.

\-------------------

The rest of the day is uneventful.

George takes every opportunity to be close to her, but is harmless. 

After their dinner meal, everyone heads to their sleeping quarters. 

The rooms are utilitarian, obviously meant for only sleep and have a shared fresher. 

Jade's is shared with Dee-dee.

Jade wants nothing more than to just crash on her bed and sleep, but Dee-dee bursts in with other plans.

She wants to dish all about George and Jephers and Kogan and Lem and many others Jade has no idea who they are.

Jade can't bring herself to kick the girl out, giving her space to sit on her bed, but as Dee-dee goes on and on about who likes who and who is doing what for whatever reasons, Jade finds it's the perfect thing to drown out the noise in her head. 

At some point she falls asleep and Dee-dee heads back to her own room. 

Jade wakes oddly refreshed.

She checks her datapad. 

She has a message from Hux and two from Rose.

Jade knew she wouldn't see Hux much, especially the first couple days.  He had given her all his information, room and such, in case she needed to find him. 

It was tempting last night, just to be near something familiar, but she didn't want to burden Hux with her neediness. 

It's just a few days.

She can socialize and work. She can do this.

For the future, right?

\-----------------

We've come too far to give up who we are  
So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars

Daft Punk, Get Lucky

\-----------------

The next 6 days pass rather quickly.

The days are filled with work Jade enjoys. Harper is a good teacher and instructor and takes to Jade quickly.

Several times, Harper takes Jade with her during meals to introduce her to more of her team.

George of course makes as many comments as possible about all the potential and where she belongs.

Jade looks at everything he says with scepticism but at the same time, she can't help wonder what it would be like to work in a more diverse environment with Harper and the others.

She checks in with Hux daily, mostly by message, once or twice a quick tea break. He is very busy, but glad she is enjoying herself. He also encourages her to consider and be open to all the potential here. She doesn't know how to feel about that.

Jade ends up enjoying her nightly gossip sessions with Dee-dee. She is fun and harmless.

One evening Dee-dee barges in with alcoholic drinks! Jade's never been keen on the idea of alcohol, the pirates got most rowdy when they'd been drinking. But she's watched her friends partake and not be so disastrous, so no harm, right?!

It doesn't take much for Jade to be a little more than tipsy and soon she is gushy over how beautiful Dee-dee is and how jealous she is of her...of her...Everything!

She has boobs and hips and lips and that red lipstick!!

Both girls giggles and laugh and become a mess.

Dee-dee vents her own insecurities and confides that she is jealous of Jade's petite size and conservative nature, she just doesn't have it in her to be meek, much to her father's displeasure.

Soon the situation disolves from laughter to crying, as the ladies let the alcohol open wounds they try so hard to hide from everyone else.

They affirm and console one another, eventually drying their tears and then deciding it's make-over time!

Dee-dee puts that red lipstick on Jade and exclaims it's Exquisite! Jade braids together some cloth and makes a headband to wrap around Dee-dee's head and lekku.

They gush how gorgeous the other is before falling into another fit of giggles which slowly fades to snores.

In the morning, they're both a slight mess but closer and lighter than they've felt in a long time.

\-----------------

It's their last day of assignments, which is both exciting and depressing. 

In a short time, Jade has quickly become accustom to being around all these wonderful people. 

The day is a bit heavy with the weight of separation. 

But that is brushed aside after lunch when Dee-dee grabs Jade to get ready for the evening banquet and the assistant party.

Jade tries to protest, but Dee-dee is a force to be reckoned  with and she talks Jade into letting her do her hair and make-up and pick out her outfit! 

Of course Dee-dee pulls out the dress that Kylo had originnaly picked for her from the Unity Ceremony- why did she even bring? It's the fanciest dress she owns, even if she doesn't know how to wear it properly! She tells Dee-dee as much and that she should wear the dress because it will be much more fitting for her curves!

"Hush girl, you've got curves enough! Seriously, Jade, you are gorgeous. You've had your head buried in work all week you haven't noticed how many guys are dying for your attention!"

"I don't want attention...or to give it?...I have a boyfriend!"

"Uh-huh. You keep saying that, but you haven't called him or messaged him or really said anything about him. Usually girls do that when they're really taken. Besides, this is just for fun! Doesn't hurt to show off a little!"

Jade thinks over that. It was complicated with Titus, she couldn't just call him. She's thought about him, but less and less as the week has gone on. But it's complicated. Right? 

Jade eventually agrees. 

Dee-dee gives her thick black liner across her eyes, she highlights her cheeks and markings with pink sparkly powder and uses the bright red lipstick. Jade feels like it's too much, her face is caked in make-up, this isn't her. But when she opens her eyes and sees her reflection she has to take a moment to accept it's her. 

Dee-dee did an intentionally sloppy top bun on her hair. Jade doesn't usually wear her hair up because she doesn't like how green her neck is, but right now...she looks good.

Dee-dee even convinces Jade to wear the fancy dress and wraps it in a way that isn't revealing but still more than anything Jade would have thought. 

It criss-crosses in the front, wraps around her neck and criss-crosses in the back. It leaves a lot of her shoulders exposed but fully covers her chest and most her back. Jade is impressed, wrapped like this, it actually makes Jade look like she has curves...she looks really good. 

Jade then helps Dee-dee get ready, which is mostly handing her stuff and answering yes or no questions. 

Once they're both all ready, they head down for dinner, arm in arm. 

\-----------------

Jade is feeling like some sort of celebrity when she and Dee-dee walk in.

They're all dressed up and ready to go! 

That confidence lasts until they actually make it to their table for dinner and everyone turns to stare at them... at Jade.

Jade immediately shrinks back and wants to go wash it all off, this was a mistake, she probably looks ridiculous!

Dee-dee holds her fast and keeps her anchored there.

George is the first to break the tension.  He gets up and comes over to the them, just staring at Jade.

"Jade... you look... gorgeous!"

George's eyes rake over Jade's body. It's...unsettling. 

Now she wants to go change because she doesn't want people to look at her like that. 

George spares a fleeting glance at Dee-dee.

"You look...nice...too, Dee-dee."

"Gee-thanks, George."

Dee-dee rolls her eyes as she lets go of Jade's arm and pushes her forward a little. 

George offers his arm to walk Jade to a seat. She doesn't want to be rude, so she takes it, but feels ridiculous being that they only walk a couple steps.  

Once they're seated,  dinner mostly proceeds as normal. With excessive staring.

\---------------------

Half way through the meal, all the directors and such begin making presentations on things that have been decided during meetings and recap what was accomplished by assistants.  

It's a lot of charts and projections and boring, boring,  boring.  

Dee-dee nudges Jade and starts wiggling her eyebrows at her. Jade gets she trying to communicate something,  but has no idea what.  So she just shrugs.

Dee-dee gives her a swift kick under the table and then is jerking her head toward the back.

What the kriff?!

Jade looks around and notices how slowly many assistants are slipping out, unnoticed of course. 

Oh!

Jade and Dee-dee make their way out and down a few halls to a bustling room. 

Apparently it's a secret assistant party!

Jade has heard about parties like this from Poe and Zim. 

Loud music. Alcohol. Darkness and glow sticks. 

Jade glances down the hall, back toward the banquet hall. She thinks of Hux and what he would think. 

He did say to explore new things. And she won't stay long....

 ------------------

As soon as they walk in,  George finds Jade and is pulling her onto the dance floor.  

If it  was conventional dancing, Jade would have protested,  but it's hard to say your dancing "with" someone when eveyone is jumping and moving in one big group,  so whatever. 

Dee-dee shows up next to her,  and many others Jade has gotten to know over the week. It's a lot of fun to just let loose and let the loud rhythm take you. 

\-----------------

Like the legend of the phoenix  
All ends with beginnings  
What keeps the planet spinning (uh)  
The force of love beginning

Daft Punk, Get Lucky

\-------------------

Jade jumps and sways and flails her arms. Every now and then someone grabs her and spins her around.  They all laugh and dance. 

At some point drinks are being handed out. 

Jade at least has enough wits about herself to avoid it in this setting,  she's already feeling too much,  she doesn't want to open up any more and become a mess in front of everyone. 

Unfortunately that is not the opinion of most. 

The crowd grows a little rowdy and erratic,  it gets louder and sloppy and... weirdly tense. 

Then a slow song comes on and it's a little jarring after several fast paced songs. 

Jade is going to take a breather off to the side but George finds her again and pulls her close.  A little to close. 

She can smell the alcohol on his breath.  

His hands are gentle, but his movements are a little awkward, like he's having a hard time with coordination.  

Jade rolls her eyes,  the intrigue is over, she can feel that this party needs to end, it's about to become out of control.  

Jade starts looking around for Dee-dee, coming up with the quickest way to get people to head to their rooms.

George presses his head against Jade's,  she can feel his lips graze her ear.  

What is he doing?!

"Jade...Jade... you have to stay... you belong here... hasn't this been great?- it's great, this is where you belong..."

He pulls her a little closer and nestles his face into her neck. 

Jade takes a moment to consider the different way her and George fit together,  than her and Titus. George is closer to her height,  he doesn't have to bend awkwardly to hold her close, or nearly break his back to bring his face close to her, he's just right there. It's different. 

"Jade...Jo-jo... please stay... stay with me..."

Jade tenses. What did he just call her?!

Jade can feel George changing the angle of his face,  he's going to try to kiss her, his grip is tighter still.  

This is not happening.

"George, I need to go..."

Jade pushes back a little, but his hold is tight.

"George, let go."

"Jade, don't go. Stay."

"No. Let go."

Jade is getting irritated now,  she doesn't want to cause a scene,  but things are getting out of hand. 

People are starting to disperse around them, couples slipping away, those who have drank too much getting help to find water or a fresher.

She needs to find Dee-dee!

But George isn't giving up,  he pulls her close again and his lips find her cheek.  

It's a sloppy kiss that moistens way too much of her face.  Gross. 

Jade quickly goes from irritated to furious.

She gives a warning shove, to get George off of her. He stumbles back a couple steps but catches himself on her arm.  

"Hey... what the kriff, Jade?! You and I make way more sense,  just give it a chance!"

Jade isn't interested in talking about this,  especially while George is drunk. 

She gives her arm a tug,  but his grip is tight,  it slighty hurts. 

Jade grits out,  "Let. Go."

"Jade...why won't you stay with me??"

George is just whining at her now, but Jade has no sympathy. She tries to tug her arm free again,  her wrist really hurt now,  but to no avail.  

Jade's tension is growing,  her body is coiled tight. She's not really sure what she's going to do but she knows plenty of moves to get out of this hold and at this point she doesn't really care about hurting George. 

But before she can do anything the room falls silent and a throat clears next them. 

Jade looks over to the doorway where blinding bright light spills in from the hall,  it takes a moment for her eyes to adjust, as a figure steps forward.  

As Hux comes into focus in front of her, and Cato and a security team behind him,  several people begun to shuffle and straighten and mumble greetings. 

Hux fixes his eyes on George. 

"I believe she asked you to let.go."

George looks like a kicked dog, with sad pathetic eyes, he looks over Jade and reluctantly let's go. 

Jade quickly takes a couple steps away from George, rubbing her wrist. 

She turns to Hux, not knowing what to expect. 

He has a cold look, he looks her over and then gives a slight nod. 

In a low, level voice, he commands,

"Come with me."

Then promptly turns and exits the room.

Jade glances back at everyone in the room.

They have various looks of fear, confusion and awe. 

At the last second she spots Dee-dee, who has a look of pure pity, she gives a small wave.

Jade limply waves back with an apologetic smile. 

Hopefully she'll get a chance to say goodbye again tomorrow, if Hux doesn't ship her home immediately. 

 -------------------

The present has no ribbon  
Your gift keeps on giving,  
What is this I'm feeling?  
If you wanna leave I'm with it (ah)

Daft Punk, Get Lucky


	37. New Things and Same Things part 5

 

Jade follows Hux back to his quarters silently, head hung low. 

Once to their room, Hux dismisses the security team and Cato. 

Jade notices his room is bigger than hers, of course, but no less utilitarian. Definitely nothing compared the quarters of their ship.

Hux is visibly angry, in a way Jade hasn't seen in a long time.

He goes about taking off his gloves and outer jacket with an aggressive snap and jerk along the way. 

Jade doesn't know what to do but stand wait the lecture sure to come. 

Hux goes about removing his shoes and then fixes himself a drink. He's begun to slightly grumble under his breath.

Jade can't nake out any of the words, but he is very upset.

Jade keeps her head down. She feels terrible. She shouldn't have snuck away. What was she thinking? And then stupid George, all drunk. 

Jade looks over her wrist,  there is a clear bruise forming all the way around it. Ugh. Drunk idiot. 

Jade is so focused on her wrist she doesn't notice Hux approach her. 

He gently takes her wrist in his hands and looks it over. Jade holds perfectly still.

When Hux looks at her finally, it's nothing she expected.  

He has serious concern, sadness, with an edge of anger. 

"Jade, are you alright?"

Jade is so caught off-guard by this care, she is suddenly very choked up, so she just nods. 

Hux turns to grab a med kit. He directs her to the couch, then they sit as he gently applies some bacta to her wrist.

Jade doesn't know how to process what's happening. She's still waiting to be reprimanded for being at that party. 

Hux gets her all taken care of, then puts the med kit away and returns to sit next to her.  

They're both quiet for a moment. 

Jade can't handle this, Hux is being too nice, what is going on?!

Jade fidgets for a few minutes, before blurting out,

"I'm sorry I snuck away. I know I shouldn't have and it was dumb and I'm so so sorry!"

Hux stares at her a moment, nods, then gives her a tight smile. 

"It's quite alright, Jade. The Assistant Party is something of a tradition and rite of acceptance. I'm glad you made friends so quickly."

Jade is confused at that.

"You know about the party?!"

Hux huffs a laugh.

"Yes, the assistants are not as discrete as they think they are, especially the morning after."

"Oh...so if you're not upset about that...then...??"

Jade still doesn't understand.

Hux's look goes from surprised to angry quickly.

"I'm upset About George!"

Hux's sudden loudness startles Jade and makes her jump. 

Hux stands and begins to pace as he continues his outburst.

"The nerve of that...that...BOY! To think I thought he would be a good influence! His teacher, Mr.Fliberstan also turned out to be such a disappointment! I guess I shouldn't be surprised! But that he would lay a hand on you- against your will!!"

Jade gapes at Hux. His face keeps getting redder as his voice gets louder. His breaths are short and soon he's huffing. 

Jade doesn't know what to think...or what to say...

Without really thinking, she mumbles out, 

"I can handle myself..."

Hux whips around to face her,  she can't really read his expression though.

Then he smiles,  it's a bit crazed. 

"Oh, I know,  my dear.  It's a good thing I showed up when I did.  Force knows the beat down you would have given that sad sack. Deserved. But still not something we would want to deal with right now."

Jade gapes even more at that response. 

Hux isn't angry with her,  he's indignant FOR her, and has full confidence in her ability to take care of herself.

Hux takes a couple deep breaths,  his color returning to a more normal tinge.  He rakes a hand through his hair as he stares out his window.  

"I should have let you hit him,  just once... teach him a lessen to prey on the small."

Jade giggles a little as she watches Hux calm down. She kind of wishes she got to punch George too, drunk or not, he had been a complete ass.

He turns toward her again with a much more typical calm expression.  Good.

"I'm glad you're alright."

Jade smiles. 

"Thanks for finding me."

Hux takes a deep breath,  steps closer and gives a quick kiss on the top of her head. 

"I always will."

Hux heads toward his fresher and returns in sweats and a t-shirt. Without comment he hands Jade an extra set of sweats and t- shirt. 

I guess that means she won't be returning to her room. 

She goes and changes quickly, the clothes fit better than Kylo's but still too big, (but they're very comfortable and smell like Hux, so really she's not complaining!) then returns to sit on the couch.  

Hux makes them some tea and sits with her.  

They sit silent for a few minutes,  enjoying their tea and the presence of the other. 

Hux eventually breaks the silence.

"You made quite the impression on Harper. She doesn't have room on her team or in her budget, yet she's already put in special requests for you to join her."

"Really?! I like Harper. She's a great leader. And she has a great team."

Hux nods with a strange intesity.

"So... you're interested?"

"Oh, yes!"

Hux clears his throat and his expression becomes tight. 

"Alright...good, good. I'll process the request as soon as we return. It shouldn't take more than a month to get everything lined up for you. I'll get you a bigger ship,  meant for more comfort and longer distances.  Ren will protest, of course,  but let me handle him.  And we can find someone for Max. Ren takes him more anyway,  and I'm sure Leia wouldn't mind watching him more."

Jade's face crinkles up in confusion. What's happening now? 

"Wait... what?! You said you weren't upset with me but now your sending me away?"

"Sending away? No! Jade, you're getting a job! It's a really good job in the mid-rim. I think that girl in your group lives near there. You can get an apartment near her if you like.  I can move back to a star destroyer as a base and be near often. Yes, that would nice. Ren is such a dramatic housemate. I'll miss Max, but we can visit often. I've missed living in space. Naboo is just so sunny all the time. So Yes, that will all work out nicely. "

Hux talks so quickly, mumbling out random details. 

It takes Jade a couple tries to get his attention.

"Armie...Armie...Hux!"

Hux turns to Jade again, a little surprised at her outburst. 

Jade smiles.

"I meant interested for the future. I don't want to go off and start a career right now. I really like Naboo and living with you and Max and Kylo and... and I still have plenty of things to figure out..."

"Oh...ok...Well that's good, too... Are you sure? Harper's team has a lot to offer. Are you sure? Of course I want you to stay on Naboo with me, but I won't hold you back. You've talked so much about how you've enjoyed working with such diverse crews. Naboo will never offer you that."

Jade thinks for a moment.  She is sure,  she knows that.  But how serious about the future is she? She has absolutely loved it. But why can't Naboo offer that? 

"Well, couldn't there be some potential for a team like Harper's on Naboo? Is that not allowed? "

Hux gives her a patient, sad smile. 

"It's not about being "allowed". People wouldn't want it,  even if it was an option. I've tried recruiting Harper to Naboo, but she won't leave her team."

Jade's brow scrunches up. She thinks of some of the comments George had made throughout the week. She didn't want to believe him but...

"So... Harper would be welcome... But not her team??"

Jade thought of the eclectic,  multi-species team that Harper worked with.  They we're great people, with amazing skills! Any planet should be happy to house them,  any organization would be lucky to have them work for them!

Jade began to panic a little.  If they weren't welcome, how much longer would she be welcome? She's not pale like the rest of the First Order crew on Naboo. Will Naboo eventually reject her?!

Hux must see Jade panic and grabs her hand to snap hurt attention back to him. 

"Jade,  it's nothing like that! Her whole team is welcome! It's a fantastic crew! They just don't want to live on Naboo! They like living were they are, it's where their families are. Some segregation is just natural. People are drawn to like people, and then they procreate, populating an area with more like people. That's natural order. But it is good to work together. Absolutely necessay, too. This is a pretty big galaxy we're trying to fix and bring to order. Does that make sense? "

Jade sighs a big breath of relief and blushes a little, embarrassed where her train of thought went. She nods. 

"Yes, yes. That makes sense. Some day I'd like to go see Harper's team,  but not any time soon."

Hux nods at that and gives a small smile. 

"Ok. There is one more thing I'd like you to consider before we leave here,  but it'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Jade nods at that,  not sure what that means,  but probably just another job offer she knows she won't take. 

The rest of the evening is quiet. 

Hux insists Jade take the bed,  she tries to argue it but he won't take no for answer. 

She falls asleep on the couch next to him anyway. 

\-----------------------

The next morning Jade goes to clear out her room and gets to properly say goodbye to all her friends.

Dee-dee had a million questions. She had no idea Jade had traveled with Hux and was so worried when Hux took her from the party and then she didn't return to her room! 

Jade reassures that all is fine!

They exchange info and talk about meeting up soon,  maybe Dee-dee will come visit Naboo? Hopefully. Jade would love for her to meet her other friends.  

She gets to say goodbye to many others in the halls as she heads back to Hux's. 

Just as she's gets on the lift to take her up to Hux's room, George catches up to her and hops on too. 

He'd been trying to catch her attention from a ways down the hall,  Jade had hoped to avoid him.  

"Jade, I'm so sorry about last night! I was a compete ass. There is no excuse for my behavior. Truly, I am so sorry!"

Jade crosses her arms and glares a little. That's what she was going to say,  now what? She doesn't want to be redundant. 

"Ugh. George...yea... you were an ass. And whatever.  I still have a boyfriend,  I'm not interested in talking about it, so let's just leave it at that."

"I know, I know you're currently unavailable. but I don't want to leave it at that! Please! You're, like, one of the coolest people I know, and if nothing else,  I'd really like us to be friends.  What can I do?"

Jade rolls her eyes. 

"Why do you keep saying it like that?  'Currently unavailable'? At this point, it wouldn't matter either way for you."

"Ok, that's fair. I deserve that. I was a douche, I get it.  But I will never do it again! I just... it was just... ugh. I don't know.  But it's true,  you are currently unavailable.  It's not a permanent thing. And it's defintely not that serious."

"Why do you say that? Why do people keep saying that? You don't know anything about my relationship! "

George's look becomes a little patronizing.

"Jade, the banquet was only two months ago. And you were flirting with me pretty bad. So. Even if it happened soon after,  that night you were still available. And you just don't seem like a girl who is that into her boyfriend. You don't talk about him. Like. Ever. So whatever he is doing,  you deserve better, girl. I'm not saying anything,  but...seriously, you deserve better."

"Ok, stop. It's complicated. I can't just talk about him,  or I'm not used to it, because I can't at home,  but he's great! He is really good to me. So, just stop."

George lifts his hands in mock surrender. 

"Ok, ok. I hope so.  But just know you have options. Someone who would understand you better,  treat you like a queen. You deserve that."

George's look had gone from playful and teasing to deep and intense. 

Jade doesn't know what to say. 

Thankfully their lift arrives at their destination. 

Unfortunately it opens to Hux and his security team.

Jade's eyes go wide,  George's stance goes rigid. Hux immediately looks furious as he glances back and forth between. Maybe he is going to punch George. 

Jade would love to see that,  but Hux is right, they don't need to deal with something like that right now. 

She steps forward to ease the tension. 

"He came to apologize. It's fine. Eveyone slips up ever now and then."

Jade glances at George, he fumbles a bit when he speaks. 

"Yes...Um...sir. I'm very sorry about the incident last night. Will never happen again,...sir."

Hux nods and slightly relaxes as Jade comes to stands next to him.  He looks her over, as if double checking that she is fine. Then he places a hand on her shoulder. 

"See that it never does,  George. My daughter may be forgiving,  but I never forget."

George's eyes go wide and his jaw drops. He's rapidly looking back and forth between Jade and Hux.

Jade can't help feel a little smug and very proud. 

The lift dings and the doors close,  taking away a gaping George.

 


	38. What The Future Holds

Hux leads Jade down the hall.

They're quiet but it is comfortable. 

The longer they walk, the more the feeling of change tingles across Jade.

Where are they going? 

They arrive at a door that looks like all the rest and stop. 

Hux turns to face Jade. He looks nervous.  Jade glances between him and the door. 

"Are you ready?"

Jade is confused by the question.  Hux hasn't told her anything about this "opportunity" so she doesn't know how to be ready,  but she nods anyway. 

Hux looks like he wants to say something else but instead he turns back to the door and knocks. 

It opens to a room similar to Hux's

There are three people in the room, two sitting and the one who opened the door.

Hux exchanges greetings and then introduces Jade.

"This is Jade. Jade, these are ambassadors and regencies of Mirial."

Hux gently brings Jade forward with a hand on her back, so she can better see the people in the room. 

She properly takes them in now. 

The two who had been sitting stand and come closer to her.

Jade's heart is pounding. These are her people.

She takes in their various shades of green skin, similar and darker than her own. They are close to her height as well, one taller than the other two. They have dark marking, across their cheeks and and nose and chin, and dark lips. They are similarly dressed in robs. One has an interesting head cover that she has only seen in pictures before.

The one in the middle, an elderly woman in the head covering, takes a step closer. She smiles kindly and extends a hand to Jade.

"It's nice to meet you Jade. I'm Dar Tenrue. This is Darius Melif on my right and Forest Chess on my left."

Jade nods at the two men as she extends a hand to Dar.

They shake hands and Jade feels a strange sensation throughout her body. She sees weird things but it's so brief and over so quickly she has no idea what happens. She looks at Dar to see if she noticed too. 

Dar has patient smile.

"What was that?"

Jade's voice trembles a little. This doesn't feel like the force.

"That was your gift, my dear child. Come sit, let me tell you about your heritage."

Dar holds Jade's hand as she leads her to the couch. 

She glances at Hux, who has an odd tight expression. 

Darius pulls up three chairs and Forest steps to the kitchen to make tea. 

Hux tries to excuse himself, to allow them privacy to talk, but Jade isn't having it. 

"Please stay."

Hux looks more tight than ever, he stiffly nods and takes a seat. He is silent, but Jade is grateful. 

Forest brings over a strong smelling tea Jade doesn't recognize.

Habit and curiosity overcomes her apprehension and she asks all her normal questions of what, where and how about something new.

Forest happily answers all her questions  as he fixes up Jade's cup with a weird syrup and milky liquid.

It's delicious. 

Like possibly the best cup of tea in the world.

It's sweet ans creamy. It's flowery with a surprising spice at the end. It's lovely.

Jade mavels and takes note to find all the things they just told her about. 

From there the conversation easily flows into other common things in Mirial, then about the planet itself mixed with things about the people. It drifts to politics briefly, but Dar quickly cuts that off. 

"Now dear, about you...tell us your story..."

Jade glances at Hux. He is stiff and hasn't touched his tea, but he gives her a tight smile and slight nod of encouragement.

So she tells it all...like really... all of it. She talks more than she has ever talked in one sitting ever. EVER! 

She cries at several points. She cries about her family, about hard changes, and then she cries over the happy things too, the new family she has and beautiful home they share.

Dar, Darius and Forest are all very patient and understanding listeners. They make nice comments and sympathetic touches every now and then.

It's all very overwhelming and releasing and therapeutic and exhausting.

When she is all done, Dar turns to Darius.

"I think she should come to meet Quinn. He would know her family. There were those twin boys some years ago,  do you remember that?"

"Dar, don't mention that. You'll give the girl false hope. Quinn would be a good start, yes, if she's interested."

Dar squaks a little at being chastised then turns back to Jade.

"My girl, of course you want to know about your family, don't you? Quinn is the oldest historian on Mirial, he knows all the families. You come talk to him and I'm sure we will find the answers you seek.This is the will of the Cosmos. That's your gift,  the gift of our people. We are all connected to the Cosmos. No matter where we go, we are still connected, and the Cosmos has brought you back to us!"

Jade stares at Dar for a moment, processing what she's saying.

She could find out about her mom, her other siblings, maybe find her brothers. That's what she always wanted right? To know her family. To know her home planet. To be surounded by her own people. Right?

Jade looks at Hux. He has an intense stare. 

What does she want?

She stares at Hux.

She's doesn't know what she's looking for.

Does she think he'll tell her what to do? Maybe she just wants his input. Would Hux want to make a home on Mirial? Probably not, it's not a particularly significant planet, nor is it central for galactic politics. But he already mentioned making a star destroyer his home again. So...

Everyone else starts to fidget the longer Jade and Hux stare at eachother. 

Eventually Dar speaks up,

"Jade, it's up to you. What do you want?"

Jade jumps a little at Dar's voice. She's so jumpy lately.

She glances at the others and then back at Hux. 

Hux nods a little and finally speaks,

"She's right, Jade. It's up to you. No matter what you choose, it doesn't change my part."

His face is stoic but his eyes are soft. 

Jade takes a deep breath and knows her answer.

She turns back to the other three.

"Thank you Dar, Darius and Forest for listening and for all that you've shared. You are my people and I will come to Mirial...some day. But not today. I want to know my heritage, but right now I just want to be with my family. That's Hux. And the rest are on Naboo. I hope you understand."

Dar looks surprised and begins to protest, "but...don't you..."

But Forest cuts her off,

"Of course, dear! You are welcome any time! Thank you for the lovely visit. Not to be abrupt,  but we need to be going. Jade, Mr.Hux."

Dar looks like she very much wants to protest, but she eventually nods and rises to give Jade a big hug, it tingles- not like before and not like the force, it is its own wonderful new thing. 

"You come stay me any time, dear. Anytime!"

When Dar pulls back, she gently grabs Jade's head and pulls her down to kiss her forehead.

Darius and Forest are more reserved in their goodbye but repeat a similar sentiment and also kiss her on the forehead. 

Her people welcome her. 

They are respectful and polite to Hux on their way out. Dar is a bit more reserved and seems to eye Hux a bit, but still polite. 

Then they are gone. 

Jade takes a couple deep breaths. This will take a while to process. So much has happened, has changed, and it's just as it should be, just as it has been. 

Jade and Hux head down to the dock to head out themselves.

In the middle of the hall Jade is overcome by the realization of what was really happening with Hux during that meeting. He had been terrified she would leave. But he didn't want that to influence her. 

Jade suddenly stops, the guards behind them nearly run into them.

"Jade, Are you alright?"

Jade faces Hux.

The tension from his face is gone, he's not relaxed but that seriousness that was there during the meeting is gone. All she sees right now is famialarity and concern.

This is her Papa.

Jade throws her arms around Hux and pulls him tight for the biggest, most earnest hug she has ever given.

Hux huffs at the sudden impact but doesn't hesitate to reciprocate.

"I love you, Papa...thank you..."

That's all Jade can get out before getting choked up. It's enough, it's the truest of what she wants to say.

She can feel Hux take several deep breaths. He slightly adjusts his hold, pulling her a little closer, wrapping one hand around the back of head and moving his face next to hers.

"I love you, Jade. No matter what happens or where you go, you will always be my daughter."

His voice is low and hoarse and has the sweetest quiver.

He squeezes her once more and gives her a kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

He doesn't look away or try to hide the tears on his face and he gives her a full smile, the biggest she's ever seen. 

She smiles right back, tears still leaking down her face. 

He gentles wipes then away, she gives a sniffly giggle.

They both take a deep breath.

In.out.

He then holds out his arm as he turns to resume down the hall.

"Well... shall we, my dear?"

Jade smiles again, instantly wrapping her arms around his.

"Absolutely."

 


	39. What The Future Holds part 2

Once they're on their ship and settling in, Hux reveals there is more to this trip than the conference they are leaving.  

They're going to Arkanis and then a more fun stop at some little tourist port Hux used to regularly go to when he was in the academy.

Jade is ecstatic! 

Thankfully it's a two day jump to Arkanis and Jade can get some much needed sleep and recovery from her emotional exchanges. 

Hux tells Jade to go sleep and she keeps saying she's going to lay down,  but she just wants to be near Hux a little longer. 

He's doing his wrap up reports and reviewing anything that has happened during his meetings.  He has datapads spread all over the table as he paces around it, turning his chaos into order.  

Jade falls asleep on the couch listening to him mumble and pace.

\-----------------------

Jade wakes up in her room. 

There are snacks and drinks on her side table, and a comm with a note.

"Jade- Your datapad kept making noise, you should probably check in with your friends. Take your time, we arrive in 20 hrs. -AH"

Jade smiles. Oh, this man. 

She checks her datapad and sure enough there are several messages. Most from Rose and Kylo (who really doesn't write messages as much as send pictures to express his displeasure at her being gone and of the cuteness of Max) but there are some from Finn and Poe and even some from her new friends! 

Having friends is pretty great. 

Jade checks times and decides it's as good as any to try calling. 

Rose picks up immediately and it is heart warming to hear her sweet friend's voice! 

She and Rose had been messaging all week, so she only has to update her on the last day but what a 24 hour span of time! 

Rose threatens to come find this George guy herself and teach him lesson or two about manners. Jade laughs til she cries, it feels so good.

Jade cries again as she retells about meeting Dar, Darius and Forest. She doesn't share as many details, but it's nice to share all the same. Rose is super excited for her, no matter what it means. And mentions she's always wanted to visit Mirial.

They talk for hours. Rose goes and finds Poe and Finn and Rey, she chats a little with each. 

The conversation easily continues even as they run out of updates, but even when they run out of words it's just nice to know the other person is there. 

After a few minutes of silence, Rose finally speaks up,

"So where do I find him?"

Jade is confused, are they returning to where they began?

"Find George??um... Rose really-"

"No, you goof. This boyfriend of yours. Tyler? You can't call him directly, right? I'm sure your dying to talk to him!"

Jade laughs a little. She looks at her force flower on her desk- she didn't want to leave it and risk it dying. 

Oh, Titus. She hadn't actually even thought about calling him. Is that bad? People keep saying it's bad that she doesn't think about him constantly but she doesn't understand why. She likes Titus, she knows that, why does she have to focus on it, like she'll forget?

Now that she thinks about it, she does miss him. So much has happened, she still needs time to process so much, but a little chat would be nice. 

"Um...Titus, his name is Titus. And what time is it?...you can probably find him in the training area...there's a back door-"

"Oh, no need, girl. I'm tech. I've got a reason to be anywhere. Just hold on and be quiet."

Jade hears a bunch of shuffling and ruffling. Rose is probably stuffing her comm in her side pocket. 

There is a time of quiet foot steps, various greetings-probably grounds keepers or guards. 

It's a little nerve wracking listening like this. There is so much build up.

She's imagining where Rose is walking. Jade wonders what color the blooms are now, what shade is the sky?

As it takes longer Jade begins to question if this is a good idea. What if Rose runs into Kylo or any of the other Knights? What if Titus isn't there? What if Titus doesn't want to talk to her?

Jade starts to panic at that.

It's been about 10 days she's been gone and they've had no contact. What if Titus is upset? Should she have tried harder to reach him before? 

She misses some talking from the comm.

What was that? What's going on?

Jade takes deep breaths. It is not helping to be freaking out. 

There is some more rustling, then speaking much closer, but still not into the comm.

~ ~ ~

"Um...Hi...your Titus, right?"

"Um...yea... your Jade's friend. Is everything alright?"

"Yes! I'm Rose. Yes, everything is fine. Um...this is for you..."

"Why...??"

"Just say something..."

~ ~ ~

Jade's heart is in her throat. Just hearing him a little bit has her nearly melting. Maybe she can't handle this right now, so many feelings, way too many unprocessed emotions.

 There is some more rustling. Probably as the comm changes hand.

Then she hears him take a deep breath.

"Hello?"

Jade can't breathe.

Why is she freaking out? She and Titus have talked hundreds of times, why is this different? What is going on? If she doesn't say something she'll regret it.

Deep breath. In. Out.

"...hey..."

"Jade?!"

"Yea...hey...It's me..."

"Oh my, force, babe, it's so good to hear your voice!"

Jade smiles as tears leak down her face, she takes a shaky breath.

"You too. (Sniffle) it's really good to hear your voice..."

"Hey...are you crying? What's wrong? Babe, talk to me, whats going on?"

Jade laughs a little at the ridiculousness of herself.

She's so happy she is sobbing, who does that?!

It takes a couple breaths before she can answer.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong, I promise. I just miss you so much! I didn't realize it until I heard you...Titus I miss you so much! So much has happened, I don't even... I just wish you were here..."

"I wish I was there too. I miss you like crazy! Are you coming home soon?"

"Not any sooner than originally planned...so it'll be another eleven days...but I'll be home eventually..."

"Damn. Eleven days. It already feels like you've been gone forever."

"Yea...um...is Rose still there?"

"Oh, no. She said to give the comm to Rey. Your friend is pretty awesome. This is the best thing to end my day with."

"Yea, she is pretty awesome... so you were training without me?"

Titus groans a little before he answers.

Jade smiles. She loves every sound he makes.

Despite Jade's little freak out and the break down, the conversation flows easily.

Jade shares about her time, skimming some of the details about her make-over with Dee-dee (she wants that to be a surprise) and the ugly stuff with George (it'll just make him angry and she doesn't want to ruin their lovely chat).

She finds herself hesitant to bring up the Mirialans at all, her and Titus have never directly talked about her species. It feels like too heavy of a conversation to have over a comm. 

Titus happily tells her about eveything he's been up to and how much he misses her.

He even updates her about the trees and flowers and sky without her asking. She loves how much he gets her. 

As Jade continues to listen, she feels like she is soaring, her heart is pounding, but steady. 

She looks over and notices Prudence is fuly bloomed and glowing, that's funny.

Jade reaches out to stroke a petal and notices her bracelet from Kylo is glowing too.

She stares at it a moment.

"Titus..."

"Hm...yea?"

"Is...um...is your crystal glowing?"

Jade hears a little shuffling and then a little laugh.

"Yea...how'd you know?"

"So is mine...and so is Prudence..."

"Really? Cool. Means we're connecting...(big sigh) means no matter how far away you are...I'm still with you..."

Jade's chest feels tight all of sudden. Too tight.

She flops back on her bed and closes her eyes tight, focusing on her breaths...

In...out...

In...out...

"Jade..."

In...out...

"Yea, Titus"

"I should go. It's really late...or early...and I've got early duty."

"Oh, oh...right. yea, of course."

Jade is relieved. She's confused why, but she'll think on that later.

"It was amazing to hear from you. I can't imagine your friend will want to lose her comm again for...like... eight hours? wow. so I'll just say I miss you, I can't wait to see you and I love you, babe."

Jade smiles. Babe. He's never used that endearment before. She kind of really likes it.

"I feel silly just repeating what you just said, so suffice it to say...me too... so much, Titus...me too."

Titus laughs a little and the tightness in chest loosens. This man. Ugh. What is he doing to her?

"Ok... Good night and good morning, Jade..."

She can hear his smile, she misses it so much.

Would it be weird to ask Rose to send her a picture of him? Probably.

She smiles.

"Goodnight and good morning, Titus..."

They sit silent for moment, neither wanting to hang up. (And what is with that? she was relieved a second ago, really girl, get it together!)

"Ok...bye..."

"Bye..."

Jade hesitates for a second. Then ends the call.

Her hand is burning hot, just like the comm, just like the side of her face.

Jade grabs her water and walks to her window.

She stares out at the stars. 

Jade presses her forhead to the window, relishing in it's coolness. 

She notices the glow of Prudence in the reflection of the window.

Then stares back at the stars.

She has a lot to figure out.

 


	40. The Great Return

Hux can't believe he is returning to Arkanis.

He swore he'd have no reason to after his father passed.

As they draw close to the dreary planet, his anxiety rises.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

Then Jade joins him at the side window to watch their decent. She is practically bouncing with excitemment.

He doesn't understand why, but he knows he can't turn back now. 

It's the sentiment of it, he guesses.

He wanted to share his past with Jade, just as he wants to share his future. 

Although he was surprised Jade wanted him to stay for her meeting with the Mirial regencies, he was honored to be allowed into her past and potential future too. 

He could do this. For Jade. 

\------------------------

It's raining when they arrive, and most times there after.

Hux takes Jade to see the home he grew up in and around to places he remembers as a child. 

She marvels at the luxury of the area. 

Perks of growing up on old empire money.

But for Hux it really wasn't a perk.

A broken home is still broken, no matter how nice the house.

\--------

The one stop he was looking forward to is the tea shop, where he first discovered tea as boy.

They spend hours there and in the little book shop attatched to it.

Jade has tons of questions and Hux does his best to answer, but really there isn't much to know.

He didn't like living here, he doesn't have friends or family here, he barely has fond memories.

It just happens to be the place he was before he was at the Academy, then the First Order. 

Despite it being very depressing for Hux, Jade soaks it all up.

And that makes it worth it.

\----------

Jade talks him into visiting his parents graves. 

She even gathers flowers to take.

Hux has no problem leaving them for his mother, he couldn't care less about his father. 

But Jade insists.

Proper respect, for at least the life he was given.

And that is a reality check. 

His father did not do much right by him, but I guess he did let him live...provided the necessities to live...in luxury. Which is far greater than most receive in this galaxy. 

So he leaves some flowers. 

And slightly thinks of Arkanis anew. 

It is a part of what made him who he is, and  if he can be found to be an acceptable adoptive parent by such a wonderful young woman like Jade, it is something to remember.

\------------

They stay two days on Arkanis, seeing all the "sights". Which is just a few old buildings dedicated to the Empire and several small shops filled with local finery. 

Jade finds little gifts for her friends.

Jade thanks Hux for sharing this with her, she feels she understands him better. 

Hux is glad he did, too.

It was healing to have her by his side to face some of the ghosts of his past. 

Then they're off to Port-77223 Sector D-9.

It's not far and a much more interesting place.

\-------------

 The port is a bustling trade spot. 

It is near several hyperlanes and thus a common meet up place, convenient for politics and crime alike. 

Jade marvels over the commotion of everything.

Sometimes Hux forgets how young and little life experience she has. 

They do more shopping and more regular life "fun" things, like going to a competitive event, catching a new holo-show, eating street food. 

It's only four days there, but they soon fall into any easy rhythm that gives Hux insight in to what it would be like to be an average citizen. 

In those four days they don't talk about Naboo or politics. He doesn't wear his uniform. He doesn't do reports.

They do  just "normal" things. 

Like walk around and shop for home things, like shampoo and deoderant. They read the news like everyone else. They make food in the small kitchnette in the modest accomodations he got them. They sit and read and play games. It's ...nice.

One day, while having some tea at the local cafe, Jade casually asks,

"So what do you think of this G.P. ? There has been a lot of talk of port reform."

Hux stares at Jade a moment, she is looking at an article on her datapad, lazily swiping the screen with her finger, an eyebrown half raised with the suggestion of a smile. 

Hux smirks.

Playing along with this aloof detachment from themselves, he non-chalantly replies,

"I don't know. Most politicians are all talk...seems like a flaming jackass to me..."

Jade snorts a laugh, just barely regaining her straight face when a woman at the table next to them interjects.

"Don't say that! Galactic President Hux is doing things! And around here, there are those who don't take kindly to dissent!"

Hux lifts an eyebrow at that, looking over the woman. He is tempted to engage more talk, curious what she means, but Jade saves him from this slip up.

"He meant not offense, ma'am. He's just angry because he was laid off due to the new mercenary regulations."

The woman looks surprised and a little alarmed as she looks over Jade and Hux.

"Well, there are plenty of decent ways to make money, just keep that in mind!"

Jade chuckles a little, Hux tries hard not to fidget under this woman's judgment. 

Jade distracts the woman again with an offhand comment.

"The G.P. does have excellent hair."

The woman finally breaks eye contact with Hux and looks at Jade with a sweet smile,

"He certainly does!"

Hux raises both eyebrows, and can feel his face burn, at that and becomes very aware how exposed and unruly his hair is currently. 

The woman glances over Hux, turning back to her own business, then does a double take looking at his hair and then looking him over again. 

Hux decidely looks away and ducks his head a little bit, before deciding they needed to leave...right now...for reasons...

Jade is smiling way too widely, far too entertained by his discomfort. 

As they leave, the woman specifically addresses him, biding him a good day and her eyes linger...

Hux rolls his eyes and pushses Jade out, quickly putting space between them and the woman before she can get any more bold!

Jade bursts out laughing a few feet away and Hux can't help laughing a little too. 

It's all so ridiculous, so very average...

It's nice, really nice.

\-------------

It's their last day at the port, and Hux keeps asking if there is anything else Jade wants to do.

And there is. Just one more thing before they head home. 

When Jade tells Hux what she wants, he rolls his eyes, but smiles. 

It takes a few hours for this last errand and then they are off. 

\--------------

It's a five day trip home. 

Hux catches up on work and Jade returns messages.  

They bought extra food and continue some new habits of cooking and taking time for meals together. 

On their last day of travel, as they sit enjoying dinner they just made, Hux finally approaches a conversation he's really wanted to have.

"Jade...I've been thinking more on the idea of having an established home ship.  I will need to be traveling more soon. The political climate is changing again and I need to be more hands on to stay relevant. "

Hux pauses to gauge Jade's response, she is nodding slowly but not looking at him. So he continues,

"I know you like Naboo and you still have duties to Max and Kylo, but I hope you'll consider joining my campaign team when the time comes."

Jade looks at Hux at that. Her expression is blank. She blinks a few times, then she shyly smiles. 

"You don't have to give me a job to get me to live with you...your not like Kylo, right?"

Hux huffs, of course not. 

"It's not just to get you to live with me. At this point Jade, I have no problem admitting I want you to live with me. I also consider you an extremely skilled assistant and I want your contributions as part of my team."

Jade looks a little shocked. This girl so underestimates herself.

"Really?? You're not just saying that?!"

Jade looks on the verge of tears. Hux gently places his hand over hers on table and squeezes.

"You know I don't 'just' say things. I absolutely mean it."

Jade smiles brightly, tears still threatening to spill out her eyes, as she nods. 

"Yes, yes I do know. And I would be honored to be a part of your campaign team!"

Hux smiles back, squeezing her hand once more for good measure. 

They discuss more details about Hux's home ship and a timeline for his work. They talk about Max and Kylo. They discuss Harper and her team and what a future working with them could like for Jade. They even talk about friends and boyfriends. 

\--------------------

They eventually move to the couch, enjoying the last few hours of their trip.

Jade has so many questions but also doesn't know where to begin, when it comes to her relationship with Titus. 

"He said he loves me..."

Hux scoffs, "Of course he did. Just like Ren. Rushing into things."

Jade scrunches up her face. Is that what it is?

Hux notices her reaction and tries to be more understanding, cautiously asking,

"Did you say it back?"

Jade chews on her lip as she shakes her head.

Hux let's out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

"That's ok, Jade. That's good. Take your time. It is obvious that boy is a complete fool for you, but you don't have to be one back."

Jade nods, but continues to nervously chew on her lip.

They're silent for a while. Hux doesn't know what Jade is thinking, but he isn't sure he wants to prod too much about this relationship.

Jade takes a few deep breaths, then blurts out.

"How far is too far for my age?"

"Um...what?"

Jade glances at Hux and then grabs her hair and nervously flips it as she resumes chewing her lip, looking like she regrets saying anything.

Hux takes a deep breath. He should have expected this and really it is better he give her "the talk" rather than Ren. 

"Jade, you're young. You should be...reserved...patient...when it comes to physical activities. There are many boundaries you can never come back from once they're crossed. Do you understand?"

Jade has her head leaned back on the couch as she stares at the ceiling continuing to chew her lip. She glances at him out of the corner of her and nods slightly.

Hux wonders how much he should say. He really doesn't want to ask questions, how far have they gone, what does she want. That's really none of his business. But at the same he doesn't want Jade to make mistakes that will hurt her forever. 

He waits a moment to see if she directs the conversation any more. 

Jade closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Then speaks,

"We've mostly just kissed. Well...we've kissed a lot. And that is great. But more recently...I've wondered about...stuff...but I am nervous...and don't want to rush into things...and the whole love thing...it's a lot!"

Hux relaxes a little hearing that. It wouldn't have changed anything, he just wants to know she's being smart. He'll definitely make sure she has a check up when they get back. He'll let the doctor handle some conversations about...stuff... and safety.

"It is a lot. Waiting doesn't hurt anything. And communication is key. And consent. Don't let him do anything you don't want, ok!"

"Yea...yea..I know. No means no. Yes means yes... And 'kriff yes' means do it harder."

Hux sputters and coughs, spitting his cup of tea everywhere and turns to Jade,  horrified by what she just said.

She has a huge grin, staring at him.

"You're teasing? About this?!"

Jade laughs, and it is wonderful sound.

"Ah, Armie, things were getting too tense. You were kind of freaking out."

"Well this is serious stuff, Jade. How do you even know to make a joke like that?"

Jade laughs again.

"I'm inexperienced, not completely nieve. Plus, I hang out with Poe and Zim. You know, I should probably just ask them-"

"No! Not a chance, young lady! You will not be taking relationship advice from those two ass-hats!"

Jade laughs more and it lightens Hux, he chuckles a little too.

"Ok, ok. You're the best as advice anyway."

Jade wraps her arms around Hux's arm and snuggles into the couch. 

He kisses the top of her head.

This girl will be the death of him.

 


	41. Great Return part 2

Kylo sits in the living room, fidgeting.

Max is still alseep. He doesn't nap every day but of course be would nap today. 

Today Jade is coming home.

And for whatever reason he is nervous...excited? Kylo Ren doesn't get excited. He's nervous. 

He and Jade have messaged the entire time she's been gone.

She went to some boring meeting and met boring people who do boring things on a boring planet. 

Why did Hux even take her? Isn't Hux worried she'll leave? Kylo is worried. 

But she isn't going to leave because she has the force and she is going to join him and then she'll never go on some boring trip again with boring Hux.

Maybe he's been spending too much time with a three year old. 

Kylo lays back on the couch and stares at the ceiling.

It's cold.

It's weird to feel the temperature of furniture. 

Kylo has been trying to change up his look, not be so menacing. He got rid of his black robes- not like actually get rid of, they still have their uses- and wear more casual clothes. 

He's in a plain black tee and black slacks. 

It's different. 

Less constricting.

Less warm. 

He's noticed that Alto, Sylvanus and Titus have taken to wearing tunic-style shirt. Kylo doesn't mind the look, be he's so much bigger than those guys, comparatively it looks like he is wearing a sort of dress.

Lyra and Meridia seem to have taken the whole less is more approach with their clothing. He hasn't seen either in anything but trendy, tight -revealing!- training wear.

They're off planet right now so he won't worry about it, but maybe some clothing guidelines would be beneficial...so they're not so distracting...or attracting unnecessary attention. 

There's a slam and some hushed voices.

Kylo bolts upright and listens...feels...

Max is still sleeping. Just catetakers in the hall.

He flops back down on the couch and grabs the datapad to look through the pictures Jade had sent him. 

One imparticular stands out. 

It's Jade and Hux at whatever Port. They're outside, you can see street venders and people passing by, speeders in the distance and such. Jade is making a face at the camera- tongue out, pinched up nose, half winking eye, it's goofy. Hux is looking at her with a smile. 

Kylo stares at the picture for a while. 

Is he jealous? Of Hux? 

Kylo doesn't know how to process how this picture makes him feel. 

It's the only one Hux doesn't have a blank expression, if you can see his face at all. Jade is not very good at taking pictures. 

There are certainly better pictures of Jade, smiling with friends, or professional looking with her group, but this one stands out of her too.

A notification pops up on the screen.

"Attn:K-Ren; Incoming Ship"

Kylo hops up from the couch.

Max can sleep later, Jade is home!

\----------------

As Kylo waits in the hangar bay, he's reminded of the first time he waited with Max for Jade's return. 

He laughs a little.

That was when Max got his name. 

Because of Hux.

Hm.

Kylo quickly throws that thought away as the ramp lets down. 

The crew unloads first.

He nods to them as they pass by smiling at Max

Then Hux and...and...and...what the?

\--------------

Jade and Hux wait to exit. 

Jade knows Max and Kylo are out there. 

Max had begun jabbering to her once he was awake enough to realize she was so close. 

She fidgets with her shirt once more, and tucks then untucks the same piece of hair. 

"Jade." 

Hux's voice is tight and be exaggerates the "a" in her name. He hates fidgeting.

She hold still...as still as she can. 

"Dear, you look lovely. Calm down."

"It's not...too much?"

Hux looks at Jade.

He takes in her glowing olive green skin, her increasingly darkening marks she didn't try to hide, the bright red stain on her lips which surprisingly works well with her skin and the new red/pink of her hair. And those shining purple eyes.

He is so proud of who she is and who she is becoming. He's proud for her not hiding herself anymore. 

Kriff, he's going to get emotional over this.

Hux clears his throat, and gives a shakey smile and reiterates,

"You look lovely."

And he truly means it.

They walk down the ramp together.

\-------------------

 

-_-------_- 

Kylo is trying to process that this young woman before him is Jade.

The blue hair had made her look younger but this pink? Soft red? Some how had dignity to it? What the what?!

Max scrabbles out of his arms and runs to Jade. 

She smiles brightly and picks him up into a big swinging hug.

Kylo continues to gape until a pointy shoulder makes contact with his sternum.

Kylo gasps and whirls around to face Hux who has a very serous look and harshly commands in a low but stern voice,

"Compliment her."

Kylo makes a face and turns back to Jade and Max. 

His heart swells and feels whole again.

He hadn't realized this is what has felt off for the last couple weeks. 

He steps over to them. 

Jade shyly looks at him through large painted lashes. 

He gives her a crooked smile. 

"So...what do they call this color? Strawberry shortcake?"

Jade looks surprised then smiles and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Haha. Why you wanna know? Finally going to update that mop on your head?!"

Ha. 

Kylo laughs and it feels good...right. He pulls Jade and Max in for a big hug. 

He holds her tight for just a second- others can see them. 

When he looks at Jade as they step back she has tears in her eyes, but she smiles brightly.

She grabs his arm and whispers,

"Missed you, too"

He snorts instead of answering so he doesn't cause even more of scene. 

He's about to ask her about the trip home, but a loud whistling interrupts him.

\---------------------

"Woo-ee, Jade! Look at you, girl!"

Poe, Zim and Titus come around the corner carrying various tools and sheet metal. 

When Titus sees Jade he nearly falls on his face.

He hadn't realized which hangar they were in, he's been distracted since she made it planet side, he could feel her so much more prominently, but obviously not clearly to give him warning he was walking straight to her.

She was a vision in pink and black.

Titus couldn't take his eyes away from drinking in every inch.

Force, she is beautiful. 

He should be livid that Poe and Zim are making remarks, but he can't seem to focus on anything but her- she's home, she's here. 

It takes everything in Titus not to run to her right then. 

When he finally makes eye contact she smiles even brighter, wrinkling her nose a bit...and then she winks. 

Titus' brain stops working and everything he is holding clatters to the floor. 

Everyone stops to stare at him, he quickly averts his eyes from Jade.

Force, he's a fool!

He glances at the others. 

Poe looks confused, Kylo looks irritated and Zim...Zim has a large stupid grin across his face likes going to say something stupid. 

Zim glances between Titus and Jade, waggling his eyebrows. 

Titus tries to be cool about but that has never been his thing. 

"Easy, buddy...you look a little shaken up, everything alright?"

Zim steps over to help him pick up what he's dropped. Titus glares at him.

Zim lowers his voice as he gets closer,

"Now, now loverboy, don't be hasty. We still have work to do and I'm pretty sure boss man will notice if you keep oogling Miss Jade like you were."

Oogling? Oogling?!

Titus glances at Jade and he feels his mouth fall open this time. 

Ok, oogling is fair. 

He snaps his mouth shut and stares at the floor. 

He glances back at Zim, who now has a much more sympathetic look. 

 He gives a nod and Zim claps him on the back as stands. 

"Alright, alright. Jade, you are vision in pink! We'll catch up later. These boys have work to do!"

With that Zim shoves Poe ahead who is still cooing at Jade. 

Jade smiles at them all, but her look lingers on Titus.

When her eyes flick down his body and she sucks in her bottom lip he about drops everything again. 

Instead he runs. 

Once out of the hangar, and away from watching eyes, Titus smiles and it just won't stop. It hurts by the time he gets to the other guys. They harass him about it all night, but it just won't stop.

And he doesn't want it to.

\-----------------

Later that night, Titus waits in the clearing they always meet in. 

He paces and does push-ups. He sits, then stands, then lays down, then stands again.

He's so nervous.

And excited.

He's nervous and excited and it might kill him if he doesn't calm down. 

The moon comes out and the woods fill with this fairytale glow. 

He has sat in this clearing meditating and thinking about Jade almost every night since she left.

Force, he loves her.

It hurts, too. But in the best way. 

He hears soft steps and rustling around the edge. 

He sucks in a breath and straightens. 

Jade steps from behind the brushes. 

Her hair fully down now, it had been up in two adorable buns earlier, but this is just as good. 

She has been wearing a black loose sweater with leggings when he saw her in the hangar and he thought it was the most fitting outfit, but now seeing this gray slouch sweater with an exposed shoulder and dark purple leggings...his eyes couldn't take it all in fast enough. 

She is so beautiful.

She slowly comes closer.

Titus nearly forgets to breathe.

She stops right in front of him, barely an inch a part.

She looks up at him, her eyes sparkle in the moonlight. She has a shy smile.

Neither says anything for a moment.

They just breathe.

After a few breaths, Jade bites her bottom lip and nervously giggles, then quietly says,

"Hi."

Titus smiles.

She smiles back.

"Hi."

Titus stares at her eyes, then slowly drifts to her nose and cheeks...those luscious lips...smooth neck and kissable collarbone.

His eyes drift down her hips and strong legs, down to yhe two dainty feet hidden in the short light grey boots.

Then he looks her in the eyes. 

There is a question there, a concern...an insecurity.

Oh, his beautiful girl. If she only knew...

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her tight burying his face intonher hair and neck, just breathing her in. 

She yelps a little at his sudden movement but quickly wraps herself around him, angling her body just right to fit into him.  

They hold eachother.

He can feel her heart pounding just like his own.

He reaches for her in the force and feels her reach back.

Does she even realize it? This girl is amazing.

Soon their breathing syncs up and together they calm down, just like during their many meditation sessions. 

He speaks into her neck, not wanting to part, even to talk.

"I missed you...so much..."

Jade's breath hitches a little before she responds,

"I missed you too!"

He squeezers her. 

He's thought about this moment so much since she left. 

He imagined he sweep her off her feet and kiss her. He'd twirl her around and they'd both laugh as they fell and then start making out. He'd just kiss her. That was pretty much the jist of it.

But now having her back he just wants to be close, he wants to be present and savor every second of this. 

Jade begins to squirm a little, not away or anything, but she slowly changes their position so she can look at his face. 

Titus wants to bury it again into the lovely neck of hers, but her eyes are searching.

He keeps one arm wrapped around her and brings the other up to her face. 

He tangles his fingers in her hair and gentky swipes his thumb across her cheek. She pushes into the caress. 

He's here.

She's here.

The world makes sense again. 

Jade glances down again, slightly fidgeting.

Titus is confused for a moment, but then he smiles and he slowly draws her to him.

When her lips are just about to touch his he speaks,

"Jade...you are...have been...and always will be...the most beautiful woman I have ever seen..."

Jade sucks in a quick gasp before he presses his lips to hers. She's quick to respond. 

They kiss for a moment, refamiliarizing their mouths, breaking a part to breathe properly.

"I love your hair, by the way...it's longer, right?"

He gives her a crooked smile, she mocks offense and shoves him toward the hill side.

He falls back gently and then force pulls her to him. They lay back together.

Titus situates Jade on his chest and brings his hands up to play with her hair and trace her skin. 

Jade fidgets a little, but settles into him.

"Jade...I love your hair...I love your markings...(he emphasizes with little kisses on her cheeks)...I love your nose and this sparkling thing (he kisses her nose and gently nibbles her nose ring, she giggles and bats him away)...I love your lips...this color and any other..."

He pulls her in for deep kiss, cradling the back of her head and gently rubbing her back, Jade slips her arms forward to wrap around his head, hands tangling in his hair- that's his favorite.

After a moment, he pulls back...a little breathless...

"I love you..."

He can't help saying it, he knows it true. This is the woman he wants to be with. He knows it fast and he knows she's scared, but can't stop.

Jade kisses him again instead of saying anything back and that's fine.

They're young, they have time.

\-----------------

They makeout for awhile and that is great, but Titus eventually pulls back and starts to ask questions about the second part of Jade's trip and she's more than happy to share about that.

As their conversation takes over the night, it's like she was never gone. 

They lay together, happily embraced and casually playing with eachother's hair, and talk about everything.

Being under familiar stars again helps Jade be brave and she tells Titus the complete story of the first part of her trip. George and Mirialans and all. 

He does get angry about George, for a moment, but then he let'sit go and pullsbher closer. 

He asks tons of great questions about Dar, Darius and Forest. He asks things she hadn't thought to yet and it really helps. 

Jade is greatly relieved to clear that all out.  She doesn't know why she was so afraid.

Titus is clearly awesome.

He is patient and insightful, understanding and kind...she loves that about him...

 -----------

If it's all right  
I wanna kick it with you all night, all night  
Have a good time  
Ain't gotta worry 'cause it's all right, it's all right  
All night, and all night, and all night, baby  
Don't be shy, don't be shy, don't be shy, baby

Big Boi, All Night

\---------

 

 


	42. The Next Great Beyond

Ain't gotta worry 'cause it's all right,

it's all right

I just wanna boogie with you, with you  
Do anything that you wanna do, wanna do  
Girl, I just wanna boogie with you,

with you, with you

 

Big Boi, All Night

\--------------------

 

Jade and Titus stay up talking and star gazing...and kissing...until the Sun comes up.

As always, Titus walks Jade to the back door of the main house and kisses her goodnight and good morning.

That's quickly becoming her favorite "thing" of theirs.

She stumbles to her room amd crashes in her bed, a deliriously happy and tired girl.

At some point Rose pokes her head in and welcomes her back. Jade thinks they set up a get together for later.

It might have been a dream.

Another dream occurs a little later...

A wonderful dream of familiar strong arms holding her tight, kisses on her cheeks and

Wait a second ...

Jade sits up in bed and swings out an arm, Titus catches it and holds her still.

Jade stares at the very real face of Titus...in her room...on her bed...

He gives a cocky grin and his voice is deep and husky,

"Hey babe"

Jade looks at the door and looks back at Titus, what the kriff.

The panic and concern must be clear, because his cockiness quickly fades to placating.

"I was just checking in on you...Kylo mentioned you sleeping the morning away and... and... and I just wanted to see you...ugh, you're so kriffing cute...look at you all cuddled up...come here..."

He scoops her up, blankets and all and settles back on the bed, with her in his lap. As soon as he's seated he is giving her sweet kisses all over her face. She gigles and swats him away.

It's sweet and endearing and she wants to just let it be but if Kylo came home and sensed him or...or...kriff, if Hux came home and caught him!! Oh no!

Jade tries to jump out of Titus' arms but...you know.. blankets...

She more so ends up just sliding off his lap and onto the floor and then writhing around a bit trying to get untangled.

Titus giggles, then covers his mouth and shushes her.

"What are you doing? Is this some sort...morning ritual...is this why it takes girls so long to get ready?"

At the last crack, Titus is laughing and burying his face in her pillows.

She is not amused. Not one bit.

She finally- FINALLY- gets an arm out and can tug the blankets loose and stand up. She glances in her vanity mirror and can't help snort.

Ok.

Her hair is sticking up everywhere, she looks ridiculous!

As Jade takes a moment to straighten her hair, Titus calms down enough to notice she is free of her blanket burrito. He instantly grabs her and pulls down to him to properly spoon her.

Jade snorts and tries hard not to laugh, but he's being so cute. She wiggles and tries to quietly get herself out of the Titus burrito she is now in.

He pulls her close, buries his nose in her neck and whispers,

"Just for a second...please"

And how can she refuse? So she stops struggling and snuggles in, even flipping over to better burrow her face into his chest, arms and legs entwining.

Titus hums with happiness...she can feel it against his chest straight to her heart.

She squeezes tighter.

This.

This is...

A loud squel comes from the living room along with little pattering feet, a loud crash that sounds like a chair tipped over then louder steps. But not stomps. Which can only mean...

Oh no.

Hux and Max are home. Hux and Max are home!!

Titus must hear too, he's frozen still and staring at the door.

He glances down at her, gives her sweet smile and a kiss on the nose before quietly untangling himself and back toward the balcony- which is obviosuly the way he came in.

Jade watches him.

His hair is a mess from messing around on the bed. He's wearing sweats and a sweatshirt, why is that so attractive? He has a nervous smile on his face, as he keeps glancing between her and the door. This guy.

Many thoughts run through her head, but for whatever reason she comes back to the comment George had made on the lift the last time she saw him.

-"you just don't seem like a girl who's that into her boyfriend..."-

But she was. She was very into him.

And she hated that she couldn't be that girl. Because things were complicated...??

Jade looks at the door and considers Max and Armie and then looks back at Titus.

She doesn't want to hide.

This could be real.

She doesn't want to hide it.

Jade hops off the bed toward Titus, he's already over the railing and beginning his scale down the wall.

"Titus!"

Jade whisper yells.

He stops and looks up, then smiles brightly. He quickly climbs back up to her to kiss her while hanging from the side of her balcony. So cheesy, but she loves it.

He pulls back a lopsided grin, she giggles. Then grabs him before he can begin down again.

She pulls him back up on to the balcony, he pulls her into his arms like this some sort of romance holo moment. She giggles and swats his hands off.

He stands looking confused and hurt at her rejections.

She grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers and gives his hand a little kiss, and takes a deep breath.

"I don't want to hide anymore..."

Titus stares at her a moment, then his eyes go wide. He looks at the door, then out the balcony, then back to Jade.

"Are you sure? It doesn't have to be right now."

Jade isn't backing down.

"I'm sure. And now."

Titus stares at her, measuring her seriousness and sanity. Then he kisses her and begins nodding his agreement before pulling apart.

Jade giggles again, trying to keep from falling over.

"Ok, babe. Now it is. I'll follow your lead."

Jade smiles and kisses him once more before heading to her door, pulling Titus by the hand behind her.

She pauses at the door for a second, taking a deep breathe. Titus squeezes her waist with his free hand and kisses the back of head.

Yes, they aren't going to hide anymore.

Jade opens the door and they step out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to not extend my final chapter count any more. There will be 50. We're near the end...


	43. The Next Great Beyond part 2

Jade and Titus step into the living room where Max and Hux are and everyone freezes. 

Hux stares at Jade and Titus then to the room they just exited and lifts an eyebrow.

Hux doesn't say anything. He tries not to think anything, giving Jade the benefit of the doubt. But his heart is pounding. What is going on?!

Jade fidgets for a second. She can tell Armie is trying not to freak out. Was this a bad idea? There's no turning back now and he really already knows so...

Jade takes a deep breath, then Kylo walks through the door...she holds her breath.

Kylo freezes upon seeing the two standing just outside Jade's door, with a confused look. Then his eyes drop to their interlinked hands and his look turns into a horrible glare. He also doesn't say anything.

Jade gulps. 

Breathe, idiot.

And say something!

Jade takes a shaky breath and yells very suddenly,

"WE'RE DATING!"

Everyone exchanges startled looks and remains silent. 

The tension in the room is weird.

It's not all angry and confusion, there is a weird concern and hurt that Jade doesn't understand. 

She keeps glancing back and forth between Armie and Kylo. 

Kylo takes a ragged breath and growls out,

"How long?"

Jade's mind blanks. She should probably know, well it officially began on her life day and it's been how long since then? Um...

Luckily Titus is on it,

"96 days, sir."

Kylo glares back and forth between Jade and Titus then turns to Hux.

"Did you know?!"

Hux doesn't change much, he looks over Kylo, then cooly responds.

"It was announced to me now, just like you."

"That doesn't answer my question. Did.you.know?"

Hux lifts two eyebrows at Kylo's insistence, then takes a deep breath, relaxing a bit in his spot on the couch and nods before answering.

"Yes."

Kylo glares back and forth between Hux and Jade. Jade doesn't understand why he feels so hurt. Confused or angry she would get, but hurt?

Kylo takes a deep breath and clears his face of emotion. 

"Anything else you'd like to inform me of?"

Jade is taken back by how detatched Kylo is reacting. 

She shakes her head.

Kylo storms to his quarters without saying anything else. Slams the door behind him. There is a loud crash that soon follows. 

Jade looks at Armie. 

What should she do?

He also has a neutral expression, staring at Kylo's door for a moment, before returning his attention to Jade and Titus.

 He looks them over for a moment...trying not to note their very disheveled looks. He pointedly stares at Jade's room. 

Titus catches on first and quickly begins babbling,

"Um...I just snuck in to check on Jade, I haven't been here long, nothing happened in there, I would never...you know. Jade and I haven't...we just...you know, talked... umm...sir."

Jade nods along in agreement and picks up where he leaves off.

"Armie, you know we haven't been sneaking around in my room. This is the first time Titus has been in here!"

Titus nods, then makes a show of looking around and nodding, commenting

"Nice place..."

He falls silent when he looks at Hux's blank expression. 

Armie takes a deep breath and stands. He walks slowly over and stops in front of Titus, hands clasped behind his back, standing rigidly straight. He looks Titus over, who fidgets a bit then mimicks his pose. 

"You will not sneak into Jade's room. She can make her own decisions as she likes as far as where and with whom she spends her time, but I will not abide "sneaking" around this house."

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir."

Hux pauses and considers all the other things he would like to lecture this young man on. Being a gentleman, showing respect, having boundaries, taking time, and keeping his filthy hands and face to himself!

Instead, Hux glances at Jade. 

She's chewing her lip and nervously watching both of them. Her hand is clutching the young man's so tightly her knuckles are white and his are purpling. 

He takes a deep breath. Then holds out his hand.

Titus fumbles for a second, but quickly recovers and grips Hux's hand in a firm shake.

Hux cooly and calmly says,

"Take good care."

"Of course, sir. Thank you."

Hux nods and releases Titus. 

Titus looks at Jade a little dazed and confused at what just happend, she smiles brightly and he can't help return it. 

Hux doesn't smile when they turn to him, but he nods friendly enough which seems like a dismissal.

Titus lets Jade control what happens next and thankfully she leads him out...through the front door this time. 

They're both quiet on the walk down to the back path, thinking over what just happened.

They pause among some of Jade's favorite trees.The shade is nice and cool. It's getting warm being late afternoon. 

They're still holding hands as they take in the lush grounds garden. 

Everything seems different,  but still the same. 

Titus looks at Jade.

She smiles.

He smiles back. 

"So... now it's out there."

Titus nods, as he slowly pulls Jade closer to him where he leans against a tree.

"This is real... we're dating."

Titus turns his head a little, thoughtfully.

He brushes some hair away from Jade's face. His eyes tracing the lines of her neck, he watches her swallow thickly before meeting her eyes again.  

In the shade they take on a deep color...looking like a precious stone...amethyst, Titus thinks.

He smiles at that.

Her name...her eyes...her very soul precious...stone? Titus throws that thought out, his analogy is loose, but there's still something there. She is precious. And she rocks. Ha. Nailed it. 

Jade lifts an eyebrow at him, he smiles bigger, and gently strokes his thumb along her jaw. She nuzzles back and sweetly kisses his palm. 

This is real. 

\-----------------------

Jade and Titus don't get much time to themselves in the shade and spend most of it in quiet comfort. 

Rose finds them, a little too happy to interrupt being that she hasn't gotten to officially welcome Jade back yet. 

Jade fills Rose in on then officially telling Hux and Kylo about their relationship.

She praises that it wasn't more explosive.

Then, as Jade's best friend, gives Titus an official warning that if he hurts her then she'll hurt him...or her buddies will... they'll most likely do something...her threat falls apart as she over thinks the details causing Titus to laugh, but then he straightens and solemnly nods and gives her a proper "Yes, ma'am!" To make her feel better. 

It makes Jade excited to have Titus around her other friends. This is a great thing!

Then Rose is whisking Jade away from Titus, sorry-not-sorry style, for some much needed girl time! And it's absolutely fantastic!

The boys join them after dinner, which is now Poe, Finn and Zim- much to Jade's delight and torment. For once she announces to them that she is dating Titus, Zim let's her have it and fills the rest in on the long sappy romance that is the story of Jade and Titus Ren (which is the only way Zim refers to him). 

Even though at her expense, the laughter is great and soothing to her soul.

She stays out late with her friends, enjoying the new freedom of no secrets. 


	44. The Next Great Beyond part 3

Jade stays out late with her friends.

Then stays out even later with Titus.

He had been waiting for her by the back door, just wanting to say goodnight, but she had insisted she wasn't tired yet.

So they headed to their spot in the woods, giddy and excited at this new feeling of freedom in not worrying about getting caught.

Also a little handsy and happy to be together again.

They barely get themselves settled before Jade is pulling Titus down for a good make-out session, he has no objections of course.

Kissing Titus is the best. She doesn't understand how she doesn't get bored or tired of it, but she's happy to never find out.

After a little bit, Jade's hands begin to wander. She loves playing with his hair but there is so much of him. 

She begins top down, rubbing his neck a little...she's never really explored and she really likes Titus' reactions.

Titus gasps and moans with every new touch and kiss, his hands clenching at her back and waist. Jade smiles against his skin, noting everything.

She slips her hands under his arms after giving his biceps (which he flexes, of course) a  good squeeze, and rubs his back.

She pulls closer to press her chest against his and he moans into her mouth and it's the sexiest thing Jade has ever experienced.

Her hands continue to map his back, slowly moving lower.

She kind of wishes Titus was doing the same, she wants to feel his hands on her.

Should she just tell him to? They did say they were going to talk about stuff? And remembering that amazing make-out session before she left makes her want to just dive into discovering.

Jade slides her hands along Titus' hips. Does she dare grab his butt? She kind of really wants to.

Before she can gather her courage, and focus,  Titus pulls back a little, pressing their foreheads together.

They both take a moment to catch their breath. 

Titus gives her a little smile, adjusts their position,so he's more off to the side, pulling back and making Jade move her hands in the process.

She's a little disappointed.

Titus laughs a little,

"Jade, I love that you're...enthusiatic... but...we need to talk..."

Jade's heart clenches instantly.

When is that a good thing? Has he already changed his mind about dating? Was this all just a form of good bye? Is that why he wouldn't move his hands? He really doesn't want to touch her or be with her or anything?!

"Woah, babe! Hey! Come here! It's nothing bad, I want to talk about us and stuff...you know...stuff. Come here, don't freak out."

Titus sits up and pulls Jade sideways into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hairand neck for a moment.

Jade takes a a couple shaky breaths and pulls Titus closer, nestling into his neck.

They sit close, just breathing eachother in.

Titus starts to gently rubs her back. Then he kisses her shoulder...then across her collarbone and up her neck. 

Jade turns and recipricates, kissing his neck, jaw, cheek and finally lips. 

Jade pulls Titus even closer, squirming a bit in his lap to better face him. She eventually twists so she is facing him and straddling his lap and oh...

She remembers this delight. She pushes into him. Oh...

Titus grunts and quickly grabs Jade's hips and slightly pushes her back.

Jade pouts and leans forward again, but Titus holds her firm.

He chuckles a little, gently rubbing the side of her face and kissing her forehead. 

"Let's talk first, babe."

Jade continues to pout, but she nods and scoots off his lap, so she isn't tempted to be a distraction again.

Titus grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers.

She notices now that he seems a little nervous. It makes her nervous, but she really wants to have this conversation.

She takes a deep breath, but Titus speaks first.

"Jade...you know I'm crazy about you. You're the coolest person I've ever known, you have great thoughts, you're sweet and kind, but also fierce and badass. I have no idea what you see in me but I am so grateful for every second with you."

Titus looks at Jade, he has that deep, intense look. Just like Kylo. Like his eyes are seeing into her very core.

She's oddly ok with that. She feels the truth in what Titus says, but more than that she's experienced what he has said in every interaction. She knows very well how strongly Titus feels about her. 

Jade smiles encouragingly and nods. Titus nods, gulps a little, then continues talking. 

"I know what I want. I know what I want for us and the future. Rey and Kylo have had us doing these exercises of planning out and making goals and stuff and while you were gone I had a lot of time to think about you...about us. And I know what I want. But I don't expect you to know...at least not right now...and I think before we go any further...physically...we should both know...you know?"

Jade slowly nods. That makes sense.

As much as she thought about the future while she was gone, it wasn't about her future with Titus. It wasn't necessarily a future without him! She just didn't think it out, it was just the future.

Titus is staring at Jade.

His look is still deep and intense but there is a slight crease of concern across his brow. 

Jade smiles, but it comes out a little shakey.

She has a lot to figure out. And she wants to figure it out! And she wants Titus as part of her future, she just doesn't know what that looks like. Maybe understanding Titus will help,

"What do you want?"

Titus smiles slightly and looks Jade over.

"I'm not sure we should talk about that yet, I don't want to freak you out.  I don't expect anything, Jade. I don't want you to feel like you have to say or do something just because I have."

"I know. And I so appreciate that. I trust you, completely. I'd like to know what you want. I think I know what I want but I just have nothing to go off of to know how crazy or normal it is."

Titus nods, he kisses her hands and pulls her a little closer.

Jade nestles her head into that perfect crook on his chest that feels like it was made just for her and wraps her arms around him.

She likes how she can feel every breath- in her arms, in her ears and against her face. 

They hold eachother for a moment. Jade presses her head closer and closes her eyes. She can hear his heart beat. She smiles.

When she opens her eyes, Titus' crystal necklace is glowing right in front of her. She pulls back a little to look at it and him. 

He's staring at her with that deep intense look. 

He slowly raises her hand in his, with her braclet that is also glowing and places it on his chest, over his heart. 

The chrystals glown in a sync pulsing action. It's mesmerizing.

He looks at their hands pressed on his chest for a moment before looking at her again. 

He takes a deep breath.

"Jade, I want you. I want us. When I think of the future, it's always me and you. I don't know what I want to be doing. Things have been changing with the force and that's good. But I'm still not sure what that means for me. I've enjoyed working with Zim and Poe in the hangar. It's hard work but satisfying. And that type of work I could do anywhere..."

Jade nods. She thinks she gets it. He means he could go anywhere she wanted to go.

"I don't care if we go slow, or how long it takes, but for me my future is you. It's us together. Traveling, settling down, whatever you want. Making a family. I know you'll make an amazing mother. Watching you with Max...it just...babe, I just want that life with you! Not now, exactly! But you know...some day..."

Jade's eyes have gone wide as she watches Titus animatedly share his dream. It had started sweet and she could see herself agreeing, but then talk of family...having kids?! She's NEVER considered it.

She now sees what Titus meant in not wanting to freak her out, but there is no taking the words back and no calming the growing anxiety. This is too much, this is too soon. I'm not ready to be a mother!

Titus has stopped talking and is just watching Jade. She is staring off at the trees, a little dazed.

"Oh, Jade, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Just forget it! It's nothing we need to talk about now...I just got excited. The jist of what I meant is I want to be with you...I want to marry you some day, girl...I love you, Jade."

He pulls her close and rubs her back, it's nice and comforting but her heart is ragging. 

Marriage? Babies?!

She definitely was not ready for this! She thought they were going to talk about sex! But now she is kind of afraid to approach the topic!

Jade struggles to get her breathing under control. A couple tears slip out her eyes.

Slowly she calms down, at least physically.

It will be some time before she properly mentally processes eveything Titus wants. And then she has to figure out what she wants.

Kriff.

She just wanted to make-out and maybe fool around a bit with her boyfriend.

Was that foolish? Is she being immature? Poe and Zim talk about fooling around with women all the time. Maybe she should ask them about it. 

She closes her eyes. And takes a deep breath.

Kriff. 

The future.

She can't figure it all out right now. And thankfully Titus isn't asking her to. 

She pulls him closer just needing some physical comfort, he holds her tight, pressing as much of then together as they can at this odd side angle. 

Jade wants more. She doesn't want to think. She wants comfort.

So she twists a bit, and being that Titus had seemed hesitant about her being in his lap, she goes with laying back flat and pulling him down to her.

It begins as a laying hug, Jade is flat on her back and Titus is leaning over her, holding her. 

She kisses his neck, he pulls her a little closer.

Soon they are wrapped around eachother, legs entwined as well. 

Titus begins to kiss her back, sweet kisses in her hair, and gentle touches. She wants more.

She squeezes tight.

Closer. That is what she wants right now.

Titus kisses down the side of her face, sucks on her ear a little bit and who knew that could be hot? 

But his touch is still timid and gentle.

So she bites...hard...and then soothes it with her tongue. 

Titus gasps and groans, his hips press hard into her and... Hello!

So she bites and sucks again, pushing back against him as he grinds his body into hers.

Yes. Yes. Yes!

Titus' lips had drifted to her neck, but with every bite he breaths heavily and presses his forhead into her, as if unable to maintain the ability to kiss and process what she is doing.

And she loves it.

She can feel his pleasure and excitement. She loves that she is causing it. She wants to chase that feeling... this is what she wants. 

She isn't sure what's she's doing or what she hopes to achieve but she knows it feels good. And that's good enough for right now.

She kisses over the spots she bit, they'll probably leave a mark. And she doesn't feel bad about that. 

Titus quickly seeks out her mouth, crashing his own into her, pressing all of him against her, invading her mouth. His hand in her hair tightens and pulls and oh...

Jade presses back, eager for more.

He keeps his body against hers, moving with her. She grabs with both hands and pulls him fully on top of her.

He fumbles a bit, but catches himself on his for arms and knees.Hovering above her, he controls how much his body presses against her and allows him better control of their kiss. But Jade wants it all. So pulls at him again, he presses into her, kissing her passionately.

Their bodies move together, finding their own weird rhythm.

She aches for more, arching her back for more and more into him seeking...something...

Suddenly Titus stops and pushes himself up on his hands and knees. 

He pants for a couple moments. Looking like a man ready to devour with wild hair, passionate eyes and swollen wet lips.

She wants it, whatever it is...she just wants to feel good...really good.

She reaches for him and he let's her pull him back down to her lips, but he pulls away again after one sweet kiss.

Jade is confused. 

He smiles. And then speaks in a soft tone,

"Jade,... I want to give you what you want,... because I want that too-so much, babe...but I need to know...I need to know you want what I want too."

Jade stares at Titus, mouth slightly open. 

Um...what?

Jade doesn't know what to say.

She takes a couple deep breaths trying to get over how much she just wants to suck on his lip and see what other noises he'll make. She wants to know what his skin feels like. She wants to grab his butt. She wants to feel his skin against hers. Why...why think...why??!

She needs to clear her mind. Stop staring at his amazing mouth. 

Jade closes her eyes tight and takes a couple deep breaths. 

What does she want? What does she want? What is their future? What does it look like?

Jade tries to imagine the future.

She's never been good at this. She never developed a good sense of future from Tardis, there was no good future to hope for that wasn't just complete fantasy. 

But considering how her life has played out isn't so far fetched from a fantasy maybe she should go with that...

Ok...what does she want? Even in her dreams...

She thinks of Hux. Of Max. Of Kylo. They are her family. Whatever she does in the future she wants them to be part of it. She wants to travel and visit Mirial. Ok, yea those are things. Does she imagine Titus with her?

She opens her eyes and looks at Titus, he has this sweet, patient look. It reminds her of Hux. 

Yes. Yes, she wants Titus there. She wants him in her future. But she isn't sure what or when about the rest of what he wants.

Will that be good enough? What if it's not?

Jade takes a deep breath. Time to communicate.

"Titus, I see you in my future too, but I don't know what that looks like. There are so many unknowns right now, so many things I'm not sure I want but I want to figure it out. I'm not in a rush to have it all settled just yet...is that ok?"

Titus smiles sympathetically and kisses her head.

"Of course. I want you to take your time. Don't say or do anything before you're ready! I'm still here, for as long as you'll have me..."

He gives her a kiss on the lips. It's meant to be short and sweet but Jade pulls him down and deepens it. She's eager to resume where they were.

Titus kisses her for a bit and even presses his body against her causing both of them to moan and gasp. But then he pulls away again.

This time Jade audibly groans with frustration. 

Titus laughs a little as he fully sits back on his heals, away from her. 

"I know, babe. I really do. And I'm sorry...but I just can't do this right now. I don't..."

Titus looks away for a second as his voice breaks with emotion. 

Jade wasn't expecting that. It's very sobbering to see her man get emotional and upset. She wants to understand. So she sits up and gently rubs his arm.

He turns back to her with a weak smile and a single tear down his cheek. 

He gulps and continues,

"If for whatever reason... this doesn't work out...I don't want you... to ever... regret... your time with me..."

His voice is so small when he says that. It breaks her heart.

"Oh, Titus!"

She pulls him close and he hugs her tight. 

He's trying to protect her. 

She is so overwhelmed with that thought. How much this man tries to put her first in all things and not just in the moment. It's so unreal. She's the lucky one. 

She kisses his cheek,  keeping them genuine sweet kisses, trying to put all her affection for him into them because she just doesn't have the words.

The words she does have come out as incoherent babble,

"I'll figure it out. You're the best... this will work out...I know it... we'll go slow...I'm sorry..."

She doesn't even know what she is trying to say and  by the smile Titus is giving her now, he can tell.

She smiles.

He smiles back.

"I just need some time. But know you mean so much to me, I don't know what I'd do without you! Whatever my future is, I want to figure it out with you, babe..."

"Babe?"

Jade smiles bigger.

"Yea...babe...sweatheart...darling...my man..."

Titus hums with contentment at each of her terms of endearment. 

"I like the sound of that...all that...we'll figure it out together..."

Jade nods and cuddles close. 

As Titus pulls Jade into a more familiar side by side cuddle position she sighs.

She can wait. This is good too. 

They fall into their easy routine of talking about their day, the work he is doing with Poe and Zim and what it's like working with them!

Jade shares all about her time with Rose and the boys and how she can't wait for Titus to join them, he's looking forward to that too. 

The evening becomes morning just like always and soon Titus is walking Jade home, all the way to the actual door to their quarters. 

He doesn't want to cause a scene walking her to her room, so they say goodnight and good morning in the hall. 

Jade watches him go, turning in only when she can't see or hear him anymore. 

She is very fond of that man.

*>*>*

Hux is going about making breakfast when Jade walks in. 

She has a big lazy smile and looks exhausted. 

Hux rolls his eyes. 

Oh, to be young and in love.

Jade comes in and grabs a glass of water then steals a piece of his toast.

He smirks, half the meal was meant for her anyway.

He dishes up two plates and sits at the table. Jade happily joins him. 

They sit in silence while they eat. 

Hux watches Jade carefully, her eyes keep drifting off and then she shakes her head a bit and continues eating. He wonders what she is working through, but isn't interested in discussing her relationship with that young man, Titus (he begrudgingly identifies since she had officially announced them as dating).

He waits for her to finish her meal amd return her attemtion to him. 

She smiles brilliantly as she sleepily says,

"Thanks for the food, Armie..."

He smiles and nods. 

He quite enjoys making breakfast for them.

Jade lays her head down on her arms on the table. Hux can't help patting her head.

She turns her face to him with a smile.

It's nice.

"Jade, I'm going to file Harper's request today. Are you sure about not wanting the job any time soon? This request extends the entire fiscal year. If you say no, it'll be at least a year before it is available again."

Jade lifts her head and considers Hux. She slowly begins to nod.

"I'm sure. Let Harper know I appreciate the offer, but my place is here for now. And a year is a good amount of time. I have some things to figure out."

Hux nods and considers her words.

"I see."

Jade smiles again, a bit contritely, then rises and begins to cross the room.

Hux hears a soft thump from across the hall. Max is up. Hux can't help but smile, this will be good.

He rises and joins Jade in the living room, she pauses to say good bye to him but he speaks first.

"Yes, you have plenty of things to learn what with your new relationship and balancing friends and works and such."

Jade nods and yawns a bit. 

Then Max's door bursts open and the little person barrels out ready to greet the day and those in the living room.

"Jade! Amie!"

He squels with pleasure and runs full force into Jade, hugging her as much as he can around the knees. 

Jade pats his little bald head,

"Morning buddy!"

Max moves on to Hux who scoops him up and gives the boy a proper hug. 

Jade smiles at them both and drifts toward her room.

Hux clears his throat,

"Jade...you're forgetting something..."

Jade turns with a lifted eyebrow.

Hux lifts Max toward her, Max throws his arms out to her and giggles.

Jade blushes and glances at her room,

"Oh...um...well, I thought..."

"I'm off-world today. You still have duties here with Max, to Kylo. You need to handle this and figure things out. Correct?"

Jade stares for a second and then nods and quickly steps to take Max from him.

"Of course, yes. Um... how long will you be gone?"

"Just for the day. But I'll be coming in late, so I'll miss dinner."

Jade nods. 

He smiles and gives Max one more pat and a squeezes Jade's shoulder.

"You can do this."

She stares at him a moment before smiling and nodding again. 

"May the force be with you."

Hux pauses. That's odd, but not completely unheard of from Jade. 

She shrugs a little, as if it somewhat slipped out, so he nods and smiles back.

"Thanks, Jade."

>*>*>

Jade watches Hux go.

She feels weird about him leaving. She doesn't know why she said what she said. Probably just tired.

Jade returns her attention to the adorable squirmball in her arms amd nuzzles her noise against his earning her a big hug and many giggles.

"How about a day of cereal and holo-toons? I'll get you juice boxes!"

"Yay! Toons and juice!"

Max continues his chant until they are actually sitting, toons on and juice in hand. 

She turns on the nanny-droid for safe measure, cuddles up with Max on the couch and is soon fast asleep. 

\---------------

*knock knock knock*

Jade bolts upright, looking around, orienting herself.

Where is Max?!

-here-

Jade looks just off the couch to see Max sitting on the floor with a couple blocks. Surprisingly playing with only his hands. 

Max giggles and Jade smiles, her face crinkles oddly and she feels stickiness all across her face. What the?

She brushes at her face knocking off several pieces of cereal then glances at the couch. It is covered in cereal and juice boxes. Crap. How many did he have?!

Max giggles again, Jade gives him a mock glare and is just about to admonish him when there is a knock.

Oh, right.

-Grandma!-

Jade looks at Max who has a hand stretched toward the front door. It opens.

She smirks at him. Show off. He giggles some more.

Jade gets up and heads toward the door to see in fact it is Leia.

"Hello dear, sorry to drop by unannounced, but have you had lunch?"

Jade quickly tries to straighten her clothes and hair even though she is pretty sure it's a lost cause and glances around the room, noticing the extent of Max's mess. She gives him another quick glare before turning back and answering Leia.

"Um...no, we haven't. And you're welcome any time. Um, come in, we can order something!"

"Ah, thank you. I actually brought something with me. Let's...um...get a droid on this...and sit and eat. I'd love to hear about your trip."

"Oh! Oh, ok."

Jade is a little surprised, Leia has been pleasant and kind but not overly interested in Jade, so the inquiry is just unexpected. 

Jade grabs Max and sends him to wash up and then calls a droid to clean up, then starts to shake out cushions and straighten a bit.

As Leia sets up food, Jade attempts to straighten herself up again. 

Of course, Leia's look is on point. She is neat and her updo is elaborate but understated, clothing somehow simple and elegant. How does she do that?!

As Jade looks at the rat nest that is her hair currently, she slightly laments that she has been primarily raised by men, even though they have gorgeous hair it's more genetics than actual maintenance. 

She rakes her hands through it and throws it in a sloppy bun like Dee-dee had done. It looks barely passable as intentional, but still an improvement so she goes with it. 

Max is at the table sitting with Leia by the time Jade returns. 

Jade sits at her spot with a plate already dished up of some colorful saladish stuff and mini sandwiches and fruits with cream.

It all looks and smells delicious.

Jade won't ask, because undoubtedly Leia made it all. Maybe some day she won't be bitter about that.

Leia makes polite small talk while they eat.

"The weather is lovely...the trees are in full bloom...a Naboo celebration is comming up..." blah, blah, blah.

Leia snaps at Max a couple times about manners, Jade can't help giggle because of how much it's like Kylo.

Once they're done eating, Leia asks about her trip again and Jade politely tells her the abridged version. Nice trip, good work, new friends, time with Hux, glad to be home. 

No need to get too personal. 

Leia smiles and nods, listening well. She tells Jade about her time in politics working with such teams as well, and how she enjoyed it. 

Jade enjoys the conversation but it still tired and not really in the mood for chit chat so it soon fizzles and becomes slightly awkward.

"So...how are things here? Still going well and getting along with my son?"

Jade stares at Leia a moment, remembering her last interaction with Kylo, how hurt he was and how he stormed off. 

"Um...yes, things are...fine."

Leia smiles knowingly and pats her hand.

"It's alright, dear. I know how he can be. If you'd like to talk, I can definitely understand. But I also know it's not my place."

Sometimes Jade forgets how related Kylo and Leia are, that they both have the force. Or is Leia just that good at reading people?

Jade isn't sure, but she still doesn't really want to talk about it. So she shrugs.

"Just a little miscommunication."

"He got upset about your boyfriend?"

Jade stares at Leia. How did she figure that out?!

Leia laughs.

"Rose informed me, dear. Even I'm not that good."

Jade nods, she guesses that makes sense.

Leia smiles patiently, but when Jade doesn't offer any more information she continues herself.

"Ben has always had a hard time with change. He likes being in control. It makes things out of his control difficult for him to deal with. He can get so angry, but I'm sure it will pass."

Jade considers that. Her brow scrunching up in thought.

That isn't  anything like what she has experienced. He hadn't been upset about their relationship. He was hurt and it had gotten stronger when Hux admitting to having known. 

Jade shakes hers head slowly.

"No. That's not Kylo. He accepts change as inevitable. He has adapted well to all the change that Max and I have brought. This isn't about control...at least not like that..."

Leia looks a little shocked at how earnestly Jade is disagreeing. But then she looks thoughtful, as if trying to understand.

 "Oh...ok..."

Jade thinks some more about how Kylo has been the last month, how he was while she was gone. Jade really hasn't seen Kylo much since being home.

Granted, it's been like two days, but she's barely gotten to share with Kylo about her trip. Their evening together the day she returned was mostly about Max's training and their time at the post station.

Kylo had been very upset about her being gone. Given his past family experience, maybe he's just afraid she is going to leave him. 

Jade looks at Leia. Jade knows plenty of how Kylo feels about his family and given what Leia just said about him, Jade sees more now how he was judged rather than understood. Not to blame it all on Leia, but from what Jade knows, their problems at home began pretty early.

Jade knows it's not her place to try to fix anything between Kylo and Leia, but Jade now feels a little defensive of him and can't help saying something.

"Kylo isn't perfect. He is moody, tempermental and emotional, but part of that is he feels things so strongly. Maybe too strongly, but we all have our issues. He's...he's a good man. I know everyone stuggles with his role in the war and the things he's done. But sometimes hard things have to be done and isn't it a burden enough that it was him, let alone that his family has rejected him for being different. He's not this angry, control-freak that everyone wants to make him out to be. He's dark and that may be strange to many, but he's still good."

Leia looks a little shocked at Jade's little soap box tirade. Jade is a little shocked herself, she didn't mean to say so much, but she meant it. 

And now she has a new resolve to fix things between her and Kylo. He's scared, she's convinced of that. He shouldn't be, he's her family, she won't abandon him!

Leia slowly looks away, seeming lost in thought.

It becomes even more tense and awkward. 

Max let's out a big yawn and Jade cleans him up and lays him down for nap.

When she comes back, Leia is packing up her little picnic. 

Jade isn't sure if she should say something? 

She doesn't. Neither does Leia.

Jade hopes she didn't just ruin something or make it worse.

Just as Leia is walking out the door, she turns to Jade, 

"Thank you, Jade. You've given me a lot to think about. It was a lovely lunch, let's do it again soon."

Then she's gone. 

Jade is floored. She hadn't expected that!

Maybe she will be able to help Kylo and Leia's relationship after all.

Once she's over that shock, Jade tidies up the living room and dinning room just like Hux does. 

Everything in it's exact place and position.

She takes a moment to just breathe.

So much has happened in the last...well, all her life...but especially the last three years...the last three months. She does have a lot to figure out, but nothing that can't wait until tomorrow! 

For right now she is going to get clean and then make dinner for her, Kylo and Max.

Apparently she is also bad at making them a priority and that she can change today!

\---------------

 The adternoon goes on uneventful. 

Jade and Max play, build a fort, do some coloring and such.

Jade makes a simple dinner that Max enjoys.

But dinner time comes and goes and Kylo doesn't come home. 

Jade is debating putting Max to bed when Kylo comes in. 

He seems a little shocked to find Jade and Max sitting on the couch, excited to see him.

When he notices the plates on the table (she dished up food for Kylo and Hux for later) he mumbles out,

"I had training to do, I sent you a message."

"Oh..."

Is all Jade responds with. She had left her datapad in her room and hadn't even thought to check it.

"Um...are you hungry?"

Kylo stares at Jade with a weird, blank expression, then brushes past with a mumbled,

"No"

Jade is fine with him not eating, it's fine that she missed the message that would have aleviated some anxiety in waiting for him, but she is not fine with letting him just walk away.

"Kylo...do you...want to watch something?"

Jade doesn't know how to just bring it up. 'Hey, I know you're hurting because you think I'll leave but don't' seems like a bad way to go but she is tired and she isn't good at the emotional words so that might end up happening anyway.

Kylo continues his path to his room and grumbles a "no".

Jade just wants one confirmation he isn't lost to her.

"Kylo...I want to show you my secret blossom!"

Kylo whips around and looks confused and outraged,

"WHAT?!"

Jade startles at his loud tone, then thinks about what she just said...that came out wrong...jeez.

"Um...I have this flower...that uses the force...I've been meditating with it. I'd like to show you...please..."

Kylo stares at her, analyzing her face. He must find her to be sincere because he gruffly nods and walks straight to her room.

Jade adjusts Max on her hip. His head is resting on her shoulder. She considers laying him down, but thinks he'll enjoy the flower too.

Jade follows Kylo into her room. It's still a mess, blankets and pillows everywhere from Titus' visit (jeez, was that the last time she was in her bed, that seems forever ago!).

She blushes at the mess but Kylo barely looks it over.

His eyes lock onto the plant sitting beside her bed. 

Prudence is resting and so folded up in herself.

But Kylo must feel the difference because he approaches the flower cautiously. He sits on the edge of her bed and looks it over. 

Jade comes up next to him, props Max in her lap and sits on the floor. 

Jade closes her eyes and reaches out. 

She feels Max immediately mimic her and she smiles. 

Jade opens her eyes and reaches toward the plant. The leaves give a slight twitch and the main stalk slowly unravels to reveal a beautiful blue blossom. 

Max giggles with glee and whispers,

"Hello Pru"

The flower shimmers. 

Jade looks at Max,

"Have you met Prudence before?"

Max smiles widely and nods. He gently strokes the leaves and the blossom glimmers yellow.

Jade watches with fascination. She didn't know the flower had so many different colors. Interesting.

Kylo finally speaks,

"It's name is 'Prudence'??"

Jade snickers. What is it with Kylo and names?

"Apparently 'Pru' for short."

Kylo huffs a laugh, but is staring with similar awe at the flower.

"That isn't much better. That's a bad name flower..."

Kylo lifts his hand, but hesitates at touching it.

Jade reaches forward and strokes along the metals, causing a deeper blue glow. 

When Kylo continues to just let his hand hover, Jade gentle pushes it forward and strokes the flower with his hand. He slowly takes over.

"It feels...different..."

Prudence glows various shades of green with each touch from Kylo and isn't that interesting...

Jade smiles watching Kylo. 

He slowly continues talking and hushed tones...

"It feels almost like you in the force...but earthier?...is that a thing?"

Jade giggles, but nods.

"I get it...yea...she does have a unique feel..."

Kylo takes a couple deep breaths. Jade can feel him reach out in the force now too.

"Just like you, Jade. Totally unique."

Jade looks at Kylo. He is very focused on the flower.

Jade places her hand on his knee and says,

"Like you, too..."

She thinks it's sweet and totally all of them. How weird and unique is their situation, their connection and bond.

Kylo snorts, laughing a bit more gruffly,

"So cheesy, Jade."

Jade wants to be offended but then she thinks about it again and snorts unexpectedly. 

It was really cheesy.

Her snort causes Kylo and Max to chuckle, which causes Jade to laugh more, encouragung the other too to laugh more as well.

Soon they are all wheezing from laughter, tears streaming down Jade's face. It feels good.

Once she is calmed down and cleaning off her face her bracelet catches her eye. It's glowing.

She looks at Prudence and she is glowing...an intense green, similar to when Kylo had touched it, not purple like with Titus.

Jade looks at Max and sees that his chrystal is glowing, then she checks Kylo and sure enough so is his.

Jade smiles brightly.

This is her family. They are all connected.

Kylo smiles at her, a true smile and it feels good.

"Kylo, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Titus sooner. I was just worried about him getting in trouble or something."

Kylo quickly sobers at the mention of Titus, but he eventually nods.

"I wouldn't have liked it anytime...but I guess he is most fitting for you of all the Knights..."

Jade smiles, it's a small concession but it means a lot. 

"I really like him."

Kylo slowly nods and fixes his attention on the flower again, gently stroking the side...maybe not gently enough, as Prudence twitches and seems to bristle at Kylo's attention. 

"And Hux only knew because he saw us interact a couple times and figured it out..and I thought it would be worse if you found out that way so I tried to never be around you both."

Kylo stops moving and is obviously thinking. After a moment he slowly turns to Jade.

"It's been longer than a couple months, hasn't it?"

His look is intense and his voice is tight.

Jade looks down and realizes Max is sound asleep in her lap. She bites her lip and fidgets with the still toddler.

"It's complicated..."

"Then explain!"

Kylo snaps and it takes Jade by surprise, she looks at Kylo and instead of anger she finds hurt in his eyes. She quickly nods.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything...but...umm... can we move to the couch or something? This kid a dead weight!"

Kylo smirks and scoops up Max like he's a piece of paper and walks out to the living room. 

He settles on the couch with Max on his chest. Max barely moves, except to tangle one hand in Kylo's hair. 

The sight is so endearing it makes Jade want to cry. But she won't. She will savor this moment, but buck up and be honest.

So Jade spills it all about Titus, about meeting him at training and not understanding flirting and how Zim, Snaps and Cato tortured them. When they first spoke and exchanged names, their first training session and syncing up and all that. 

Then she shares about the miscommunication and her heartache. This seems to shock and suddenly make sense to Kylo. He comments how worried he was for her and had he known it was because of Titus he might have killed him then.

Then she moves on the reconcilliation at the Unity Ceremony. And all the has happened since. She even expands about her trip, more specific highlights that she wants him to know, like the job offer and making friends and meering the ambassadors from Mirial. Kylo tales that all in stride.

Then Jade gets a bit caught up in sharing about her relationship in the last couple days and before she knows it she is telling Kylo all about the night before and her confusion of desire and overwhelming commitment issues. 

She probably shouldn't have shared it all with Kylo, but he had said explain and...well...it just kind of happened. 

Kylo looks a little overwhelmed and shocked by it all. And when he does finally speaks again after she finishes, he says,

"So you haven't had sex? Good. Don't. Ever! You're not allowed."

Jade rolls her eyes. Is that all he got out of that?

Kylo chuckles a little and swats her arm 

"Seriously, Jade. Titus is...being smart...as much as I hate to admit that...Take time, go slow...like years...you can think about sex when you're...30!"

Jade smacks Kylo, who shushes her in return (Dont! You'll wake the baby!) and she sticks her tongue out at him.

It feels good to tease.

They both laugh a little.

Then Kylo continues,

"Jade, I'm happy for you. I want good things for you. Don't be in a rush to figure it all out. You have time. I...I just don't want to lose you..."

Jade smiles and cuddles up next to Kylo and Max.

She holds up her bracelet and gives it a little shake,

"You never will!"

Kylo smirks at her.

She smiles and scoots a little closer so she can rest her head on his shoulder and reassures him,

"Seriously...you're my family. I'm never letting you go. No matter what!"

Kylo smiles and nudges her head a little with his shoulder.

Jade nestles in and closes her eyes.

Kylo whispers, just barely catching her attention before she falls asleep,

"You'll always be my little stick, kid..."

Jade smiles and mumbles back,

"And you're my big tree-man..."

She feels Kylo shake a little with laughter and then a big sigh.

Jade begins to doze off. A little bit later she feels a hand in her hair, she presses into it and that's the last thing she remembers.

*>*>*

Hux walks in to quite the sight.

Kylo is sprawled across the couch with Max on his chest, one little fist tangled in black hair, and one of Kylo's arms drapped across him. Jade is curled up off to the side with her head on Kylo's chest, nestled against Max, Kylo's arm wrapped around her and hand tangled in her rosey locks. All sound asleep.

He huffs a laugh. Such a needy bunch.

His needy bunch. 

He smiles and does something he never does. 

Takes a picture. 

He calls it blackmail, but really, since seeing the photo's of Max while on their trip, and the one's Jade took, and treasuring that access while away, he admits-just to himself- it's his own way of being needy too.

And he knows these moments are fleeting.

He will be gone more and more, everyone is growing up and changing. 

Even though he is excited about having his own ship and some space again, he is going to miss this...he will miss them.

 

 


	45. Normalcy Is Not a Thing

The next month passes smoothly. 

Jade learns how to balance and schedule her time better, including all the people in her life. 

Things at home with Kylo and Max are great, they have returned to friday evenings of holos and hair time. 

Hux is gone more and more, even over nighting at least once a week, but him and Jade make a habit of making breakfast and enjoying it together whenever he is home. 

Things with Titus are going great. She is still figuring out her future, but for the present she is very happy the way things are! 

They occassionally get carried away while making out, but Titus is consistent in pulling back and reassuring Jade it's fine without bringing up a conversation about what she wants. Jade really appreciates it. Titus has been so understanding and patient. 

They have hung out with her friends, who of course had to give him the run down of "don't hurt her or else!" It was sweet.

Zim had some side conversation with Titus, and it seemed to be the only one to actually rattle him, but Titus wouldn't share the details- he said it was surprisingly intense, but a non-issue, because he wasn't going anywhere! 

Jade loved how much of her life was merging together, her friends and family...

Now if she could just figure out a job and getting those friends here it would be perfect!

But all things will come to be in due time.

\---------------

Today is training day with Titus.

It's still a favorite for Jade, and not just because she loves seeing Titus all hot and sweaty (but it's definitely a perk!).

Titus is finishing up with Rey, so Jade heads to the training room to wait instead of watching.

She and Rey have been getting along, she has been around the house more with Kylo, but Jade still finds that she doesn't like watching her and Titus together. 

Jade decides to sit and meditate for a moment while she waits. 

"Hello Miss Jade"

Jade opens her eyes and smiles at Alto Ren. 

He is the only one who insists on using 'miss' and by now she kind of likes it. 

Alto joins her on the floor in a meditation pose.

Jade has spent time with each of the knights, trying to understand their connection to the force.

Alto is most like Kylo, which Jade has come to learn makes sense being that they have trained in such similar fashion for so long. Alto is much more calmer on the outside than Kylo, but Jade has felt his similar quick temper and has heard rumors of his violence.

He's very intersting.

They sit in comfortable silence for a bit.

"You're not focusing...you feel full of anxiety...the training room really isn't the best place to be meditating."

Jade opens her eyes again and looks at Alto, he is staring at her in his gentle, blank way.

She smiles apologetically,

"I'm not here to really meditate, I was just trying to calm down. I'm waiting for training with Titus."

"Hm. I see. Well, I could begin your training if you're that anxious to begin."

"Oh, thank you, but no...it's not that per se..."

Alto turns his head in silent question.

Jade smiles, she likes how similar the Knights are, they are a well connected group who share funny quirks. 

Jade hesitates just a moment before sharing her real reason, but honestly she doesn't want to be jealous of Rey and maybe talking to someone about it will help.

"Um...I just don't like seeing Titus and Rey together. I know it's stupid...they're not doing anything they shouldn't be but it just makes me feel...jealous...like really jealous...like if Rey hugged him I might start a fight kind of jealous!"

Jade blurts all that out quickly and feels a little relief at being honest. 

Alto considers her words for a moment before responding.

"Miss Jade, jealousy is a normal emotional response. Getting to the root cause of this emotion will help you understand it better. I know you and Titus train together regularly. Are you jealous that he trains with others?"

Jade thinks about her issue with Titus and Rey. It's not that they are training. Jade knows Titus trains with others, even other women beside Rey. 

Jade thinks some more about it. What is it?

She imagines the time she saw them meditating before, the first time she got really upset. They had been meditating together. 

Jade begins to talk before really thinking it out, some how Alto always gets her to process out loud,

"No, it's not about training. The first time it happened they were meditating...and to me I think of connecting- syncing up. Titus and I do that and...I guess I don't want him doing that with anyone else...because that's our thing...is that silly to be defensive of?"

Jade looks at Alto, hoping to find wisdom and insight, but he still has his head cocked to the side and an even more confused look.

Before Jade can ask about it, Titus comes into the training room.

"Sorry that ran long, ba-...oh,uh Alto...what are you doing here?"

Titus fumbles a bit when he sees Alto and stiffens oddly. Jade thinks it's a very odd reaction. 

Alto raises smoothly off the ground and faces Titus. His expression still blank but seemingly much colder. 

Titus' expression falls into a similar blank expression. They look so much a like, it's crazy!

Alto glances at Jade and back at Titus. 

Titus gulps.

Jade doesn't understand what is going on.

Alto claps Titus on the shoulder and says in an icy tone,

"Congratulations, little brother."

Alto nods to Jade, then briskly leaves the room without saying anything more. Just before he leaves Jade picks up on a spike of anger and something else.

That's weird.

Titus watches him go, in a rigid stance. 

Once the training room door fully closes, and even a couple seconds after that, Titus lets out a big breath, shoulders slouching, and he runs his hands through his hair.

Jade stares at him in confusion. 

Little brother?

Jade wouldn't put it past the Kights to refer to eachother as brother and sister, but she's never heard it before. 

Titus paces a small circle around the room then comes and sits in front of Jade.

The tension in the room is weird.

Jade doesn't know what to expect.

Titus sits close, knees overlapping hers, he pulls her hands into his lap, intertwining their fingers. 

He sits staring at their hands for a moment. 

Jade just watches and waits. 

He looks up at her and he seems...worried??

Jade continues to wait.

Titus takes a deep breath then finally speaks,

"Alto is my brother."

Jade crinkles her brow.

Yea, she got that, but what does that mean.

Titus watches her reaction then clarifies,

"He's my real brother. Not like a Knight of Ren thing."

Jade stares at Titus for a moment. 

What? 

Titus has a brother?

Now that she thinks about it Titus has mentioned a brother in stories from when he was little. Jade assumed his brother died or disappeared like hers did.

Jade's eyes slowly drift to their hands.

Titus has family.

That he never told her about.

And apparently who he never told about her.

How should she feel about this?

Titus squeezes her hands and gently rubs his thumbs along her hands and wrists. He's fidgetting, he's nervous. 

Jade looks up at Titus. Worry is all across his face. 

Jade doesn't know how to feel. 

Suddenly a flood gate breaks open in her brain and she is overwhelmed with questions and emotions-

Why didn't he tell her? Why didn't he tell his brother-Alto!- about her? What else hasn't he told her? What else doesn't she know? Do the other Knights know? Is Titus embarassed to tell them about her? What if he's lied about other things? 

Then it dawns on Jade, something she knew in her brain but forgot to ask- she doesn't even know his real name...

Who is Titus? Does she even know him? 

Jade's eyes begin to water and she pulls her hands away, she needs to get out of here.

Titus tries to pull her back to him, but she slips out of his grip and quickly stands, he follows her.

"Babe...talk to me, please. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...I should have, I don't know why I didn't...it's just my brother can be...I don't know...ugh, that's not an excuse... please, Jade, talk to me!"

Jade quickly retreats toward the door, keeping space between them as she watches Titus all but fall apart trying to connect with her.

Jade shakes her head. 

She can't do this right now.

She was already on edge from seeing him with Rey- kriff, does Rey know?! Is that what he and Rey do during their meditation sessions, share secrets?! Is Rey somehwere just laughing at this poor fool Jade has been, being pulled along for some sick game?!

Jade's breathing has become ragged, she has to physically shake her head to snap herself out it.

She's freaking out and being irrational. She needs to get out of here before this explodes more.

Titus probably picked up a decent amount of Jade's mental tirade, he tries to get close to her again and reassure her,

"Rey is nothing to me! Jade, please talk to me! Don't shut me out, I want you- and only you!- to know everything! Please!"

Jade has tears streaming down her face, she's pressed against the door and Titus is cautiously approaching, hands up. 

Jade shakes her head and Titus stops right in front of her. He doesn't touch her but he hovers over her, trying to get her to meet his eyes.

Jade looks anywhere but at him, trying to reign in her thoughts.

What is she feeling? What is going on?!

She closes her eyes tight and tries to make sense of everything.

Titus has a brother.

That he never told her about.

That he didn't tell he has a girlfriend.

Titus isn't his real name. (That should probably be a secondary non-issue, Kylo doesn't want to be referred to by his given name and didn't willingly offer that information, but it's hitting her hard right now as a thing!)

How does Jade feel? 

Deep breath.

In. Out.

She feels lied to...

Family is a big deal.

She feels that has been a big topic in their discussions. Especially the last month- how many times has she gone on about how inportant Kylo, Max and Armie are to her?! 

She wants to trust Titus...but this is a deep blow.

Family means something.

So, to keep it hidden- To keep it in the dark- especially after a month of them announcing their relationship to everyone!

I mean really, how did Alto not hear? Other than Titus worked really hard that he not! 

It's a big deal. 

And Jade is crushed by it. 

She had trusted Titus. 

She feels Titus breath across her face and feels him reach for her in the force. 

Part of her wants to open up, to let him hold her and explain and make everything ok again. 

She opens her eyes and stares at him. 

He's a couple inches from her face, tears streaked down his cheeks, breath ragged, his eyes begging her to understand. 

But she thinks of Alto.

He had been hurt.

That was the other emotion, it just surprised her and she couldn't identify it. 

This is not ok. 

Jade takes a deep breath and tries to calmly speak,

"I...I...I need to go. I can't ...I can't do this right now...this is not ok..."

Titus deflates his head falls, brushing her shoulder. 

She's tempted to rub his head, to pull him close, maybe just for one last time...no! She can't think that way.

She'll break even more if she thinks this is the end.

Titus gasps out a sob, but then pulls back and composses himself. 

He stands straight and puts his hands behind his back. 

His expression is blank, which is so at odds with his red puffy eyes and damp face.

Jade holds still. She needs to get out of here.

"I understand. I'm so sorry, Jade. Please let me make this right."

Titus' words are tight, his jaw clenches. 

Again Jade has to fight the temptation to comfort him...to seek comfort in him...

She nods. 

He nods back.

Then Jade runs. 

She runs before she breaks.

She runs before she goes to Titus.

Shs runs before she becomes reckless or explosive.

She runs and runs.

\--------------

Jade eventually ends up at the opposite end of the property.

Stopping only because of the wall. 

She angrily climbs the nearest tree.

Getting to the top she enjoys the view out over the city. She can see a little bit of the lake.

It's beautiful. 

She takes a deep breath.

In. Out.

Why didn't he tell her? Why didn't he tell his brother?

Those two questions keep circling around and around in her head. 

At different points in her run she was furious, devastated, indifferent...now she's exhausted...emotionally.

Physically she is itching to do more. 

She looks out again.

Then looks at the wall.

She can jump that far...

Jade doesn't think much more. She changes angles, gets on a strudy branch and somewhat anticipates her fall... then she is launching herself from the tree toward the outer wall...

She makes it. 

It's a long fall to the ground. 

Her fall isn't the most graceful, but it also isn't the worst. Nothing broken. 

She stands and looks back up at the wall and the tops of the trees she can barely see from this angle. 

She did it. 

She knew she could and she did it. 

Jade smiles and all thoughts and concerns about Titus and family and the future fall from her mind. 

She takes a deep breath. 

Then turns toward the city and starts walking.

She did it.

*>*>*

Titus stands rigid, staring after Jade.

What just happened? How did he let this happen? Why had he put off telling her about his brother? Why hadn't he told his brother?

Titus remembers why he decided that in the moment, but right now it all seems so stupid!

Before is was to avoid getting in trouble and didn't seem like relevant information that would matter to Jade. 

Then after their talk and telling everyone, he planned on telling Alto, just kept putting off knowing his brother would lecture him and ask him a bunch of questions then lecture him again on life choices . He wasn't a child anymore!

And he was waiting to tell Jade about Alto becaus he didn't want to add anymore pressure. It seemed like sound logic.

'No pressure Jade, but by the way meet all the family I have left, he's essetially my parents!'

UGH!!!

Titus hasn't connected to the dark side since Kylo changed up training, but his angry and shame and fear rears up hot and fast and soon he is itching for a familiar release. 

He throws out his hand toward the training room and eveything raises, swirls and slams into the wall.

Titus gapes at the mess. 

He's never been that strong.

What just happened?!

As quickly as it came, the darkness fades and recedes from him leaving him exhausted.

Titus falls to his knees and catches his head in hands.

What is he going to do?

Jade had been a storm of emotions. 

His poor girl. 

Will she ever forgive him? Will she be able to trust him after this? How does he make this right?

He'll tell her everything- anything- she wants to know. If she ever speaks to him again.

Titus' heart clenches. 

Kriff.

What if she never wants to speak to hin again?

More tears leak down his face. He roughly scrubs them away and then yanks on his hair.

Snap out it.

This isn't helping.

How does he fix this? He will fix this.

He can't lose Jade.

Titus breaths heavily for moment thinking.

He stands and cleans up the training room.

Once everything is back in place, Titus has a clear plan.

Titus does what he should have done a lot sooner...maybe from the beginning...

He goes to his brother.

\--------------

Titus finds Alto in a clearing in the woods out behind the temple. 

He is sitting peacefully,eyes closed resiting and meditation pose, but Titus can feel the rage and hurt.

He hangs his head for a moment. 

What has he done? 

He's such a fool.

Titus slowly approaches.

Alto adresses him without opening his eyes or changing positions.

"Come to not share any more significant details of your life. A child you'd like to hide from me, perhaps?"

Alto's tone is cool and tight. 

Titus smirks. Leave to him to use sarcasm as a coping mechanism.

Titus plops down ungracefully next to Alto.

Alto huffs at him but makes no other comment.

Titus lays back and closes his eyes. 

He easily connects with his brother being this close. 

He feels how it soothes the edges to his brother's displeasure with him but it does not settle the matter.

Titus takes a deep breath and decides to start at the beginning,

"I saw this girl on my way to training. She was training with some stormtroopers, but isn't one herself. She had short blue hair...it was awesome. And she can really kick ass. I kind of wanted to ask her out, like just to grab caf and talk, learn her name and what she does on the ship... but couldn't remember our rules about dating...and you know, I've never done that sort of thing..."

Alto looks down at Titus with a confused look.

"Titus, what are you talking about? Jade hasn't had short blue hair since on the Finalizer."

Titus nods and Alto stares for a moments, then nods back.

So Titus continues,

"I watched her for weeks. Learned her schedule and tried to figure out where she worked. The training room was the only consistent area I could find her. So I planned a run in...and it went horribly! She was shy and then defensive, I couldn't get a read on whether she liked me or wanted to hurt me. And damn, if that didn't just make her hotter. I didn't think I had a chance until the next time we saw eachother and her trooper trainers started teasing us. She turned the cutest shade of red."

Titus smiles at the memories. 

They've officially been dating a couple months, but it's been a long road to get to here.

He won't give up. He will do everything he can to make it up to Jade. 

Titus continues to tell Alto about all their run ins. Learning her name, training with her and the first time they synced up. All the little stolen moments they had during the chaos of random attacks and such.

Titus explains the confusion of finding Jade and Max with Kylo after the battle with the pirates.

Alto laughs at Titus' misfortune in stomping away, explaining how if he had stayed and seen Jade and Kylo interact a little more he never would have thought they were a couple!

Titus groans at that and regrets the time wasted being hurt and angry. But they made it past that.

Titus continues on about the Unity Celebration and their reconnection from then on, finishing with what all just happened in the training room.

Alto listens to it all, turning slightly to his brother.

When Titus is done he waits for his brother's reply.

"You could have told me. At any time. You could have told me and I would have helped you."

Titus nods, he knows that, he still hadn't wanted to put Alto in that position.

Alto looks away for a moment, thinking.

"You really screwed up. Jade is going to be pissed and hurt. And rightfully so."

Titus scrubs at his face, trying to keep more tears at bay. He knows he's a total screw up. 

"But...you two have a special bond. Don't give up, little brother. Go get your girl!"

Titus tries to smile, he appreciates the encouragement.

"She's wandering around town now. I think I need to give her space...she doesn't like being overwhelmed by emotions...and there were many. She needs time to work it out."

Alto nods, but still comments,

"She also needs you to help her work it out. She can't just understand. She needs you."

Titus stares at his brother a moment.

He wants to believe him, but he also knows Jade isn't one to need anyone. But maybe there is something to not just waiting for her to come to him.

"Definitely clean up before you go find her though , you're a mess. "

Titus smirks at his brother.

Yea, he should have done this a long time ago.

\---------------

Titus stays with Alto into the afternoon. 

They talk about the force and what they're doing and learning and where they see their future. 

Unsurprisngly, Alto wants to stay at the temple and teach and help Kylo. 

Titus thinks that will suit him well. But more and more Titus thinks he won't have a place there for much longer.

Alto helps him work some of those thoughts out.

It is very helpful.

And Alto only goes off once about being responsible and making stable decisions and such.

It's good.

Eventually they get up and grab dinner with the other Knights in the main dinning hall. 

Jade never comes by.

He hadn't really expected her too, she still feels far away, but he can't help hoping she is just going to show up.

After dinner, Titus does go clean up and comes up with how he will reach out to Jade. 

Alto even helps him with part of it, but leaves him to face Kylo alone. 

Titus knows what he needs to do. 

And he knows Jade is worth it.

He just hopes he hasn't already ruined it all.

*>*>*

Jade happily and casually wanders through the city for hours. 

Jade can't believe she's never done this before, Naboo is pretty amazing. 

Eventually she makes her way back to the villa. 

The guards welcome her home. 

The grounds are quiet, it's well past dinner, the sun set hours ago.

Jade hadn't thought about checking in with Kylo.(Hux is off planet again) Thankfully Max is spending the week with Leia, so she didn't miss out in any other duties.

Jade enters their home a little cautious, not knowing if she'll find a furious, concerned Kylo.

Kylo jumps up when she enters, he looks concerned but not angry. 

Jade pauses and they stare for a moment.

Kylo breaks the tension,

"Are you ok?"

Jade is surprised how calmly he is asking, she would have thought he'd be more upset if he was concerned about her well being.

"Um...yes, I'm fine. I went for a walk. Sorry I didn't check in."

Kylo rolles his eyes and huffs a little,

"I know where you were Jade, I can track you anywhere (he gestures to her bracelet)...I meant, are you ok? After your fight with Titus?"

Jade tries to take in all the information Kylo just revealed... he knew where she was, he's concerned about her, he knows about her fight with Titus?? 

"Oh...um...??"

Jade doesn't know how to ask how he knows and isn't sure she cares right now, it's one less conversation she has to have tonight.

Thankfully Kylo catches on and fills her in,

"Titus came by and told me. He left something in your room. It's some flowers and a note...I only read it for your protection. And I punched him in the face...for your protection...or honor...or something. He deserved it."

Kylo has a bit of a smug look and Jade can't help smirk a little. Kylo would.

She is also touched by Titus' gesture, he had to have know it was a risk coming to her home, running into Kylo. 

Jade nods and makes her way to her room without any other comments. 

And sure enough there are flowers...a lot of flowers!

The balcony, and sitting couch, and the little desk are all covered in an assortment of wildflowers from the grounds and they are beautiful! 

Her eyes well up with tears at the sight. 

But there is more. 

On the bed stand, next to Prudence, there is a bouquet of red roses next to a new datapad.

Red.

Like the red of her lipstick.

Like red of passionate love.

Just the sight of the color makes Jade's heart pound.

Oh, Titus.

She sits on the edge of her bed and picks up the pad to read his note.

"Babe, I know it doesn't mean enough, but know I am so deeply sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was trying not to push things by introducing you to Alto, but that was a mistake. You should have known. I should have told you. I am so sorry Jade. I want you to know everything about me, but I've been so lost dreaming about the future I forgot to be all here now. If there is any way I can make this up to you let me know. If you need time, I'll wait. If you need answers, I'll be free to talk. You come to me when you're ready, sweetheart. I'll be waiting. Every night, every day, every moment. I'll be thinking of you...only, ever, you.

All my love,

Titus"

Jade has tears pouring down her face, her breaths are short and she can feel her heart drumming in her ears. 

She squeezes her eyes shut. 

Breathe.

In. Out.

Part of her is telling her to go to him. Now.

But she breathes deeply and tries to think.

How does she feel?

She is still hurt. 

She can see he is sorry and had felt his sincerity even in the training room, but that isn't the point.

Family is a big deal.

Jade opens her eyes and stares at the flowers with resolve. 

She needs time. 

So Jade sets the datapad aside with the flowers.

Then she washes her face and changes into her favorite jammies- an old, large black tee and gray cut-off bottoms- and heads out to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

Kylo is relaxed across the couch. He watches her out of the corner of his eyes but makes no comments.

With tea in hand, Jade joins him in the couch. 

They sit in silence for a segment or two of news. 

Jade sets her empty tea cup aside and fidgets a bit in the couch.

So, Kylo finally asks,

"Jade, do you want to talk about it?"

Jade freezes, eyes fixed on her cup. 

She slowly shakes her head.

Kylo huffs. Not like he wants to have some long emotional conversation with Jade about her boyfriend, but still...he can feel her pain and it pains him too.

Jade slowly turns to him and meekly asks,

"Will you play with my hair?"

Kylo stares for a second, thrown off by the request. Not that it is so uncommon, just unexpected given the circumstances.

He smiles gently and nods.

Jade slips to the floor in front of him and shakes out her pink hair into his lap. It really is getting long.

Kylo combs his fingers through it a time or two before beginning a complex weave. 

Jade sags back against him and closes her eyes.

Her breathing is even, but tears fall down her cheeks.

Each one breaking Kylo's heart a little bit. He's tempted for go punch Titus again.

Jade moves slightly and brings up her hand to mess with the necklace she always wears. 

The room fills with her deep breaths and the small tinks from her necklace and the jostling of her bracelet on the hand she fidgets with. 

Kylo keeps thinking about asking  or saying anything. But he isn't good with situations like this. Not like he can give good relationship advice or healthy emotional coping suggestions. Maybe Rey could help? Kylo files that thought away for tomorrow.

He finishes his weave, several braids crossing and joining into an elaborate do.

Jade sits still, eyes closed, hand holding her necklace. 

Kylo now notices her bracelet chrystal is glowing...an intense purple shade...that is odd...he was certain the chrystal was blue...

*>*>*

Titus lays in the clearing he and Jade always meet.

He sits and waits.

Staring at the stars. 

Heart in his throat.

He felt her return to the villa, he was relieved she came back safe. 

He didn't know what to expect. 

Of course he hoped he would see her tonight.

But he wouldn't be surprised if he didn't.

But he did hope.

Titus stared as the stars crossed the sky.

Noting by trying not to notice the passage of time.

She isn't coming.

Of course not, he's a fool.

A tear slips down his cheek.

He'll wait. 

Titus closes his eyes and tries to meditate.

Some time later a strong feeling of warmth overcomes him and the strongest smell of something sweet and spicy-it's his favorite familiar scent...Jade!

His eyes pop open and he sits up...

Only to find himself still alone in the meadow.

Titus looks around confused, then a slight glow catches his eyes.

He looks down at his chest where his chrystal lays glowing a soft purple.

His heart clenches.

Jade.

He wraps his hand around the chrystal, closes his eyes and reaches for her.

She's reaching for him too, but cautiously. She hurts so much and wants him to be near, but he's part of her hurt so she doesn't want to be too close.

That stings but Titus will take it.

He draws as close to her as he can in the force, trying to send his affection and comfort. 

He's sorry. He's here. He'll wait.

He feels Jade pull him closer and he wants to cry with joy- she doesn't absolutely hate him!

They stay close like that in the force for a while. 

Titus honestly couldn't say how long. 

At some point he felt so lost in their connection, he couldn't really tell where his body was. 

Then at some point he fell asleep.

And awoke in his room completely confused.

He stared at the blank ceiling above his bed, recounting the night before making sure it wasn't all a dream. 

It was real, right?

Titus gets up and notices he has a message on his datapad.

It's from Jade!

"I'm still here. I just need time. Thank you for the flowers, babe."

Titus smiles.

It was real. 

And he would wait and do that every night until she was ready. 

He rereads the brief message again and again. 

Babe. 

He loves it when she calls him that. 

He smiles even bigger. 

This is very real.


	46. Normalcy Is Not a Thing part 2

Would you be the wind to blow me home?

Would you be a dream on the wings of a poem?

Out loud, Dispatch

\----------------------------------------

Jade doesn't have time to dwell on her and Titus the next day and it's a good thing, for the most part.

She is helping Finn and Rose move into their own place in town and, really, she is so excited for the two!

Even though she is a little sad their friendship has not blossomed into a more romantic relationship and that be the cause of them moving in together, she is still happy for her close friends.

They spend most of the day loading, moving and unloading.

Several other people pop in and out to help, including Zim and Poe.

Neither says anything about Titus. Jade thinks Titus wouldn't be the type to gab and gossip to his co-workers, but just the sight of them makes her heart clenche and ache a little for her man. 

Jade is eager for them to leave and let her get back to distracting herself from her problems when Zim catches her alone.

"Hey kiddo, everything alright?"

Jade tries to look casual about the question, giving a shrug as she replies.

"Um...things are...fine...here. What do you mean?"

Zim snorts a laugh and gives her a knowing look.

"Loverboy has been weird all morning. Quiet. He's not boisterous on a good day, but usually engages some talk. But today he's been silent. And he refused to come help, which is very unlike him. So...everything ok?"

Jade tries not to look at Zim. 

Jade appreciates that Titus is trying to respect her space and isn't sharing about their fight, but thinking about him being upset is unsettling...heart-breaking.

Jade tries to take even breaths and not work herself up. She isn't ready to talk to him, but she didn't expect it to be so hard to be away from him either. 

She roughly shakes her head, trying to settle herself and answer Zim's questions.

Zim steps up next to her. He doesn't tower over her like Titus, Kylo and Armie, but he is still a guy with a huge presence.

Jade glances at him, noting how he still keeps his blonde hair buzz cut even though he's not military anymore, and wears more shirts -man tanks- that show off his extensive tattoos and giant man muscles. She can't help but smirk at him.

Then she glances around them.

Everyone else is inside, beginning to unpack. Jade was breaking down boxes, letting out some pent up emotions when Zim had come out. 

"Come on, girl, you can talk to me..."

Jade knows she can talk to Zim, despite all his teasing, he's really a trustworthy man. 

Jade takes a deep breath.

She hasn't even talked to Rose about this, but she knows Zim isn't going to let up. But she also isn't sure that she wants relationship advice from Zim, a notorious player.

So she takes the conversation in a different direction.

"Zim, do you know your family?"

Zim shuffles a little as he grunts his surprise at the question.

"Um...what?"

"Your family...do you know them?"

"Uh...no. No, I was sold to the First Order as a child. My parents were poor, drugged-out losers, who dumped me as soon as they could. That's all I know."

Jade nods.

She glances at Zim and can tell he was uncomfortable with sharing that. She appreciates that he did.

"So, you don't know if you have any siblings or ever cared to find your parents?"

Zim stares off and grunts again. His jaw is clenching and unclenching as he works his jaw. 

"No. I never cared to know the people who brought me into this world then dumped me. I'm sure they would have done the same to any other children. I've never looked in the Order for relatives. Doesn't matter."

Zim is so firm and gruff in his statement.

"Why doesn't it matter? It's family..."

Jade feels sad at the thought of Zim being abandoned and growing up so alone. 

But then Zim surprises her with a gruff, forced laugh.

"Because family sucks! Look at the people around you...what good has family done for them? Both Hux and Ren are shining examples of how family just messes you up! Sure, some people say they like their family, but there is no greater benefit to the family you're born into over the family you choose."

Jade stares at Zim for a moment taking in what he said. She's confused but relieved? 

Zim gives her a pity smiles and grabs her shoulder, gently pulling her close.

"Ah, sweetheart...you are surrounded by people who love you...we are your family, despite blood relation. And no matter what your idiot boyfriend said or did, you know we'll always be here for you."

Jade leans into the solid brick of a man, appreciating the comfort.

She takes a deep breath and figures since he shared so much, she can be honest too.

"Titus didn't tell me Alto was his brother."

Zim's eyebrows shoot up in shock.

"You don't say...Alto and Titus are related...huh...I guess they kind of look a like, now that you mention it..."

"You mean, you didn't know?!"

Zim laughs a little again, she feels it rumble from his chest.

"No. No...can't say I know too much about the Knights. Never really mingled with them until coming to Naboo. They were always a mysterious group, stayed aloof and had their own special missions."

Jade watches as a slight little smile twists at the edges of Zims lips as he talks about the Knights. Jade knows she isn't the only one in a personal relationship with a Knight- even if Zim denies being "tied down".

Jade can't help making a little jab.

"Oh, so is that why you spend so much time with Lrya...just getting to know the Knights?"

Zim's little grin becomes a little smug as he looks down at her.

"Yes. Just doing my due diligence in getting to know them. You know I'm friendly like that."

"Uh-huh. Friendly. From what I hear you like being friendly with Lyra several times a week..."

Jade lifts an eyebrow at him and Zim just chuckles.

"I'm being very thorough."

Jade rolls her eyes. This man is incorrigible.

Zim laughs a bit more then looks back at her a little more serious.

"I get being upset if you feel lied to, but I think to be fair to Titus, you know the kid is crazy about you and wasn't trying to be deceitful. And it wasn't just common knowledge, maybe he legitimately forgot himself."

Jade shrugs and decides to think more on it later, but she does really appreciate Zim talking with her. 

Zim watches her for a bit then starts to move inside after he gives her one last squeeze. He makes one last comment as he goes.

"So... if you could forgive him or whatever and get back to smooshing booties so he's not such a sad sack, that'd be great..."

"What the Kriff?! ZIM! Smooshing What?! We DON'T!! It's not...UGH!!"

Jade squaks a bunch of non-sense at Zim before catching his shit-eating grin. She grabs the closest box and chucks it at him. He laughs overly loud as he ducks back into the house. 

Jade stands and huffs, shaking her head at his comment. What does 'smooshing booties' even mean?!

\--------------------

Later, it's just Jade, Rose and Finn at the house.

Half their stuff is unpacked...at least from the boxes. Most stuff is still sitting on every counter and table space available. It all needs organized and put away. 

As Jade looks over the mess that is their home, she laughs a little. Armie would hate this. 

Rose and Finn are bickering once again about where their holo collection should go.

This has happened several times today. For not being together, they sure argue like an old married couple. 

And just like that she is thinking about Titus again.

Would they bicker like that? What would it be like to live with Titus? Probably really easy. Jade knows the Knights don't keep many personal belongings and Titus is very agreeable.

This is their first fight. They've disagreed on things before- like best generals of the old Empire or whether the stories of the Celestial Beings are real (Titus is a believer)- but this is the first time it's ever...hurt...

Jade let's out a big sigh and gets lost in her thoughts as she stares into a box of various cups she is suppose to be putting into a cupboard.

She wasn't the last to know about Alto. That is something.

Maybe there is more truth to what Zim said than she originally thought, maybe Titus did forget. 

"Credit for your thoughts?"

Jade snaps her head up to see Rose watching her thoughtfully from the dinning room nook. 

Jade smiles softly at her friend, grabs three glasses out of yhe box she'd been staring at and fills them with water before sitting with Rose at the table.

Finn joins soon after, deciding he didn't want to unpack his blanket collection just yet.

They make small talk about the move and the new place while sipping on their drinks.

Finn decides they need food and orders something from close by. Jade and Rose joke about Finn needing a second job to fund his food habits.

It's really nice to feel like everything is normal for just a moment.

But then they fall quiet and Jade gets lost in her thoughts again and again is interrupted by Rose.

"Seriously, Jade, what is going on? You keep spacing out! And why didn't we see Titus today? I would have thought he'd jump at the opportunity to see you mid-day!"

Jade looks down at her drink and chews on her cheek a bit, thinking about where she wants to begin. 

"We...kind of...are fighting right now..."

Rose gives a dramatic gasp but Finn just rolls his eyes.

"What happened? Are you ok? What do we need to do? Should Finn go talk to him?"

At that Finn perks up a little bit.

"How serious of a fight are we talking about? Do I need to go talk to him?"

Jade tries to smile, she appreciates her friends' concern, and shrug like it isn't the biggest deal. She takes a deep breath and tells them more.

"Titus and Alto are brothers, like really brothers and Titus never told me. I only found out because I ran into Alto before training and he figured it out. So that's the other part- Titus has a brother I didn't know about AND he didn't tell his brother about me."

Recapping the whole things brings about many different emotions- she's angry and hurt and confused and sad. Ugh. Feelings are the worst!

Rose and Finn speak at the same time in response 

"Which one is Alto? He's a Knight too, right? Why would Titus hide that? I can't believe he lied to you! He seems like such a nice guy. I'm sorry girl. But that's not good- keeping family secrets! Who knows what else?! Good thing you found out early!"

"Alto is Titus' brother?! Alto, like Alto Ren? The guy is a good teacher but creepy...like it feels like he's just judging you the whole time you're around him...but also like he doesn't care...at all...you know, they do kind of look a like now that you mention it. I thought the Knights like disavowed family or something. Are they still the Knights of Ren? Maybe he isn't suppose to talk about it. They're all weird about their "code" or whatever."

Rose finishes and then gapes at Finn for not being in a huff like she is.

"Finn! Jade just got her heart broken by that liar! Don't sympathize about some "code". You don't hide family! That's a deal-breaker!"

"You're being dramatic. Jade didn't say they broke up, she said they had a fight! It's not that big of a deal. Barely anyone knows their family in the First Order. It's kind if a collection of kids from broken homes."

"You left the First Order basically because it was a broken home! How are you defending them right now?!"

"I'm not defending the First Order! It's just... it's just... I like Titus. He's a cool dude and it's nice having another nice guy around. I'm sure he didn't mean to lie. What did Titus say, Jade? Why didn't he tell you about his brother?"

Jade blushes at the question and at suddenly becoming the sole focus of both her friends who are now both worked up. 

"Um...actually... Titus and I haven't had the full discussion about it, yet. This whole interaction with Alto and Titus happened, then he told me and I freaked out and I left. I haven't seen him since...that was yesterday morning..."

Her friends give her mix looks of pity, confusion and irritation.

"Oh, honey...it's ok...you need to work it out. Family is a big deal!" 

Rose, ever her sympathizer and support.

Finn, on the other hand, had the more irritated look. He huffs at Rose's comment and snips,

"Jade, you should know better than to run away from conflict with someone you care about. You can't figure this out alone!"

Finn suddenly rises and Jade is shocked to think Finn is so upset he's going to leave, but then there is a buzz from the door. He goes about grabbing his credit chip and paying for the food and bringing it back to the table.

Seems his force training is helping in at least one way!

They all dig into their food, letting their little discussion settle a little before returning to it. 

Jade thinks over what her friends said.

Family is a big deal,  but is it a deal-breaker?  

There are things she needs Titus' input on to truly figure this all out, but is it really that simple? 

Jade mulls over her thoughts, enjoying her food. Finn has great taste in food.

She eventually glances back at her friends who both seem a little contrite about the escalation and confusion of their conversation.

Jade smiles. She knows they mean well. 

So Jade breaks the tension.

"I'm so glad I have you two in my life. I needed to hear that, both of you are right to a certain degree. Family is a big deal, it's not ok that he hid it. But there is more to it and I can't figure it out on my own."

Rose and Finn nod and smile, mumbling little comments of recipricated affection and encouragement.

Jade nods and stares at the table for a moment thinking, then blurts out, 

"Who knew relationships could be so complicated?! Ugh. Dating is ridiculous."

They all laugh and repeat the sentiment- dating is dumb, who needs more than friends?- It grows a little awkward, but they chuckle through that too.

She has the bestest of friends. 

They change their focus back to unpacking and organizing. 

With some of her thoughts cleared, Jade easily organizes and puts away the entire kitchen. She moves on to help Finn and Rose with various projects but as it gets late they all collapse in the living room and turn on a holo -none of them make it even half way through.

Despite their beds being in place, both Finn and Rose end up sleeping in the living room with Jade (she had planned on staying so she doesn't worry about letting Kylo know).

Jade is the last one awake, squished between Rose and Finn sprawled across the couch. She can't help but the love the closeness. She wouldn't mind getting to sleep near someone every night...

And with that her thoughts turn to Titus.

Her eyes are heavy so she lets them fall shut, but she focuses on him and soon enough she can feel him reaching for her in the force.

She is immediately enveloped in his affections and it is the sweetest feeling in the world. With her eyes closed and pressure all around her from her friends, she can almost pretend Titus is right there with her.

Her heart clenches. 

She misses him so much.

How has it only been like a day and a half?

 Jade pushes her care and affection back and hopes he can tell how much she misses him. 

They're going to settle this. Tomorrow.

For tonight she will enjoy being surrounded by her friends and the little connection with Titus. 

She pulls him as close as she can, at least that's how she imagines it, and quickly falls asleep.

*>*>*

As soon as Titus feels Jade he gasps and finally relaxes for the first time since the morning. 

He'd been sitting, meditating, trying not to hope too much that Jade would show up in person.

He is happy she reached at all.

He instantly reaches for her, wraps his affections and comfort around her.

He knows she spent the day with Rose and Finn, he's glad she is surrounded by friends.

He can feel how exhausted she is, but he also feels...affection? And she misses him? Is he hoping too much to be feeling that from her?

He lays back on the grass in their spot and stares at the stars, just enjoying the quiet peace in his soul that is being joined with Jade in the force. 

He loves that woman so much. 

He felt every second of today. 

Every moment his body screamed to go find her, to be close to her, to hold her and never let go. 

He had to wait. 

She was worth the wait.

Titus sinks a little deeper into his meditation. He closes his eyes and feels the movement of the planet, the rotational pulls around him, the waves of the force over everything around him, connecting and binding him to the will of the force. 

He takes a deep breath.

He is one with the force.

Jade is there, too.

In.

Out.

He can wait.

*>*>*

Jade wakes in a pile of her friends.

It's a ridiculous scene and there is no rising without waking everyone so she doesn't even try, but rather throws herself forward, taking Rose and Finn to the ground with her quite suddenly.

They both yell and squak various protests as they are violently awoken. 

Jade just laughs.

Eventually they all rise and go about getting breakfast and caf. 

Rose has work to get to, Finn needs to do some handy work around the house, Rey will be by later to help.

So after a delicious breakfast and some fun chatter, Jade bids her friends good day and heads home, beginning to think out her plan with Titus. 

\---------------------

Jade makes it home before Kylo is gone, she joins him in the kitchen for another cup of caf.

He grumbles a welcoming  but otherwise has his head buried in a datapad,  no doubt keeping updated with what Hux is doing. 

Even though Kylo isn't Supreme Leader anymore,  he and Hux keep in regular discussion about the state of the galaxy and how well certain strategies are working or need tweaking. Jade thinks it's cute that they still work together.

They settle into a comfortable silence at the table, until Kylo grunts out, 

"You got another delivery..."

Jade is confused at first, then realizes he means from Titus. 

She dashes up and to her room to find more flowers everywhere and two new bouquets of roses- one pink, one orange.  

She smiles brightly. 

She needs to see him.

Now.

Jade rises and catches sight of herself in the mirror by her vanity...oomph...she will see him after she gets cleaned up!

She sends him a quick message-

-"The flowers are beautiful. Thank you. I want to see you today. <3 Jade"-

She bites her lip as she sends it. Will he be busy today? What if she has to wait? What is she going to say? She'll figure that out! She just needs to see him!

It doesn't take more than a minute for Titus to reply.

-"The flowers are dirt compared to you. You're the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.  I can come to you now? I can't wait to see you!"-

Jade giggles at his response. Such a romantic.

-"No, don't come now. Meet me at lunch in our spot. Does that work?"-

-"Absolutely! I'd wait all day if you asked me! I'll bring lunch, your favorite!"-

Jade rolls her eyes but smiles. He is trying and just the sweetest. They will figure this out. Everything will be fine.

-"Sounds good! I've missed you so much! Lunch can't come soon enough! <3 J"-

-"I've missed you like crazy, babe! I can't wait to see you! Is something wrong with your datapad, it keeps randomly adding symbols like < 3\. You might want to get it checked."-

-"Nothing is wrong! Those are hearts, it's sideways. <3 <3 hearts. Get it?"-

-"Oh! Yes, I get it!

<3 <3 <3 I love you <3 <3 <3

I know we have a lot to discuss and I am still so so so sorry, Jade, but I am just so happy you will see me and are talking to me at all!

I will make it up to you, my princess! 

<3 <3 <3Titus <3 <3 <3"-

Jade laughs at Titus' excessive use of the hearts, he's such a cheese ball, but really his words mean a lot to her.

She stops replying, knowing they'll just keep going back and forth if she does. 

She needs to get ready. 

But first, she'll update Kylo if he's still around.

Jade heads back out to the dinning room.

Kylo is still sitting with his caf and datapad. He glances at her and huffs a little at her big grin.

Jade smiles bigger as she leans over him to talk,

"So...I'm going to meet with Titus today and settle all...the stuff...so, I'll probably be out from the afternoon on. Just so you know!"

She ends it with ruffling his hair which he grunts at, and then she pushes off him to get to her room to get cleaned up. 

Kylo speaks up, interrupting her plan,

"So you haven't talked to Hux yet?"

Jade pauses.

She hadn't really considered talking to Armie. Had he been home, of course she would have, but she didn't like to bother him when he was off world for work. 

So she just shakes her head in response.

Kylo leans back in his chair and looks her over.

"Maybe you should check your datapad before making any set plans."

Jade raises her eyebrows at him, to which he just shrugs and turns back to the table. 

What does that mean?

"What'd you do?"

Kylo shrugs off Jade's question.

So she turns back and heads into her room to check her datapad.

She has a message from Armie.

-"Dear Jade, I understand you had an altercation with Titus. I wish you would have come to me personally, but I know you try to respect my time away on work. I insist you come to me as soon as you can so we can discuss the matter. I'm sure it would be beneficial to have some space from the young man. No matter where I am, I am always here for you, my dear. Ren will have your clearance codes for my ship. Don't worry about packing much, you have a fully stocked quarters on my ship.

See you soon, AH"-

Jade stares at the message a moment before charging back into the living room.

"You told on me?!"

Kylo reclines in his chair again and rolls his eyes at Jade.

"I didn't "tell" on you. It came up. And how was I suppose to know you didn't tell him?"

"I don't bother Armie with unurgent personal matters when he is away for work! How did it come up? Do you have to report all your altercations?"

Kylo gives Jade a warning glare as he rises and comes closer.

"We were debriefing about matters here, it was included. I'm thorough like that."

Kylo speaks through gritted teeth, apparently him being friendly with Armie is a sensitive topic!

Jade rolls her eyes.

She is about to accuse him of meddling and go off about how now she has to figure out how to get out of going off world so she can settle things with Titus without offending Armie!

But Kylo's comm goes off and he holds a finger to hush her while he answers it. 

And of course, it's Armie!

Kylo puts it on speaker, as he announces that Jade is with him. Jade is glad it isn't a holo-com, she doesn't want to have to actually face Armie right now.

Hux jumps right to business.

"Ah, Jade, you're home, perfect. Well I know you saw my message, so go pack up and it won't be long until you're here. My work will be finished up by that time. Perhaps we could head mid rim, toward Harper and that roommate friend of yours?"

Jade's eyes go large at that prospect, it would be fantastic to see Harper and Dee-dee again! But then she remembers she doesn't want to leave now and tamps down her excitement.

She gives Kylo a quick glare, really this is his fault, before clearing her throat to speak.

"Hey Armie! That sounds fun and all,...but actually... I was hoping to stay... and settle things with Titus...(ahem) if it's all the same to you,...I'd love to come see your ship and take a trip another time...just not...today..."

She smiles sheepishly even though she knows he can't see her. Kylo rolls his eyes and she swats his arm.

Hux is silent for a moment before responding. It is nerve wracking waiting for him. 

"Oh. I see. So, you haven't broken up with him?"

Jade glares at Kylo again who shurgs it off.

"No! No, we're not broken up. I'm sorry you were misinformed. (Kylo huffs at that and she smacks him again) We just had a misunderstanding. Of course I would have informed you if something serious had happened. It was just new. But we're ok...we're going to be ok."

Jade nodded resolutely at her statement.

Hux let's out a big sigh. She imagines him rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, then...if you're sure?"

He sounds a bit defeated in that question and it pulls at Jade's heart. She never meant him to get caught in the drama of this. 

"Yes, Armie, I'm sure. Um...but some other time...?"

Hux sighs again, but sounds a bit better when he responds.

"Of course, dear. You are always welcome to join me. Now if you will please excuse me...apparently there is-"

The transmitions cuts out.

That's odd.

Jade looks to Kylo, who looks just as confused. Then he shrugs and turns to the kitchen.

Jade rolls her eyes. She's tempted to snip at Kylo some more for meddling, but really she knows he was just concerned. She guesses she won't be upset about having people so invested in her life.

Jade heads back to her room, again, to finally begin getting ready for her lunch date and think through what she wants to say.

They're going to be fine. Everything will be ok.

\-----------------------

"If you'd call my name out loud  
If you'd call my name out loud  
Do you suppose that I would come running?  
Do you suppose I'd come at all?  
  
I suppose I would"

'Outloud', Dispatch

 

 

 


	47. Normalcy Is Not a Thing part 3

 

If you'd call my name out loud  
If you'd call my name out loud  
Do you suppose that I would come running?  
Do you suppose I'd come at all?

'Out Loud', Dispatch

\--------------------------

Titus was nervous.

He was excited but also very, very nervous.

He'd been so worked up about getting to see Jade he bailed on helping Poe and Zim in the hangar.

He went to Alto for advice, he helped Titus go through some meditation to calm down and seek the force. Be honest and be forth coming, that's what Alto said, whatever that meant.

Titus was always honest, just absent minded with a couple things. 

But he would tell Jade everything, anything she wanted to know! 

Titus had cleaned and prepped himself and their food and everything for the picnic. 

And now all he had to do was sit and wait.

He sat nervously in a shady spot. 

He had everything set up- a comfy blanket with a spread of all of Jade's favorites fruits and veggies and rolls and juice. He even got a special dessert, which took a little convincing of the cooks at such short notice, but they were happy to assist in a surprise for Jade. 

Titus keeps looking it all over and adjusting and readjusting the plates.

He's nervous, really nervous. 

Titus keeps reminding himself Jade is coming.

This isn't the same waiting it was the last two nights.

She said she wanted to see him.

He can wait.

Titus sits with his knees propped up, elbows resting on them and crossed to make a perch for his head to rest.

He closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

In.

Out.

What if she changed her mind? What if she is coming to dump him?  What if he misunderstood the tone of her messages?

Stop it. 

Titus shakes his head and runs a shakey hand through his unruly curls.

She is coming.

It is a good thing.

They will figure this out.

He just needed to keep it together.

Titus chewed on his lip and looked over the picnic again. 

Did he bring enough food? It was fine. It would be fine.

Kriff, he is nervous.

>*>*>

Jade was ready.

At least physically.

Inside she was a ball of nerves.

She took her time getting ready and replayed all her conversations to help settle her mind. 

She was pretty sure she knew what she wanted to say. 

Jade started down the path that would lead her to Titus. She could tell he was already there and a total bundle of nerves himself. 

Why was he so nervous? She thought he was excited to see her? Maybe he's had a change of heart?

Jade wrings her hands as she takes slow, determined steps. 

They have to figure this out together. That was the main point she kept coming back to.

She doesn't know why Titus didn't tell her or Alto and only Titus could answer that. It still hurts if she thinks about it too much, but perhaps the answer will help. 

She decided on a sloppy top bun for her hair, single strands falling around her face.

It feels good to have the sunshine on her face and feel the breeze across her neck, calming her while she walks.

Jade takes a deep breath.

In.

Out.

They'll figure this out together.

\--------------------

Jade rounds the last curve of the trail before the meadow and pauses.

Titus sits in the shade of one of the massive trees with a full picnic laid out beside him.

She gasps a little.

He has his head burried in his arms, propped up on his legs. She can feel him more clearly now. He's nervous, not scared or upset, just nervous. She gets that.

It makes her smile a little.

She's nervous too.

But oh, how she has missed him.

Her steps quicken a little to cross the open area to get to him.

He still hasn't looked up.

Jade almost wonders if he fell asleep, how long has he been waiting?

But then his head snaps up when she is still several feet away. 

Jade pauses at the sudden motion and gives a shy smile.

Titus has a dark intense look, his eyes searching every inch of her as if to determine her authenticity.

He nods slightly, then rubs his face against his arm before rising to stand.

Jade continues to slowly approach him, uncertain about his reaction.

She takes him in.

He's in a dark green tunic and the color looks fantastic on him. He has a loose gray pant and simple black shoes. Overall it's an understated outfit but absolutely perfect.

Titus stands rigid, hands clenching and unclenching at his side, eyes still frantically looking all over her.

She stops about two feet away from him and looks up at his face.

She can now see little tear tracks down the side of his cheeks. It makes her heart clench.

Jade thought she knew how she would start. She had formed words and even practiced them outloud, but now she can barely think straight with Titus so close. 

She can smell him, and kriff it all, if that doesn't make her want to just bury her head in his chest and forget the rest. It was just one thing, right?

Jade bites her lip and tries to remember what she was going to say.

Titus eyes are drawn to her mouth by the motion and she sees him his adam's apple bob with a swallow.

Kriff.

Words.

Jade is just about to give up on her words and kiss him when Titus clears throat and begins to speak.

"Jade, I am so...so sorry! I didn't tell you about my brother. I know family is important to you, it is to me too. Alto is the only blood family I have left. He's all I've had for a long time. I didn't want to pressure you any by...knowing...because really you know Alto, it's not like you had to meet him, but just to know...you know?

And I didn't tell Alto...well...because he's Alto. He's been the boss of me my whole life and I didn't want the lecture that was sure to come if he knew about our relationship. But that was dumb on my part. And I've told him all about you now, probably more than he cared to know, but he does know. I never meant to hide you from him."

Jade nods slowly taking in Titus' words. That all makes sense. It was not intentionally deceitful, that is a relief.

Titus watches Jade closely, taking in her every breath and expression, gauging her reaction.

She's processing and seems to be understanding, that's good. So Titus continues.

"Jade, I want you to know all of me. Only you and me... If you still want that?"

Jade slowly smiles and nods.

Titus smiles brightly and takes a step toward her ready to not be apart anymore, but Jade holds her hand to stop him and takes a shaky breath.

"My turn...I was mostly confused in learning about your brother, but the longer I thought about it I got angry and sad and even more confused. I couldn't imagine not including your family in everything,  but that's from my perspective...and it wasn't fair for me to put that on you and judge you from it. I want to understand. I'm still hurt, but I want to move past this... with you..."

Titus nods aggressively and pushes forward a little more against Jade's hand, now resting on his chest. 

Jade gives a little smile.

"In my family, we had process to resolve issues, ok? so just bear with me for a moment..."

Jade lifts an eyebrow at Titus to make sure he is paying attention. He nods again, his expression lightening by the second. 

"I want you to say the first part again..."

Titus pauses and thinks back to what he said, he takes a deep breath and then decides to kneel in front of Jade, taking the hand that was resting on his chest into his hands to hold it close to his heart, so she can feel his words.

"Jade...I am so sorry-"

"I forgive you!"

Titus looks shocked at her interjection, obviously expecting some long, drawn out process.

Jade smiles brightly, with tears at the edges of her eyes.

He smiles back then draws her hand down to pull her closer to him, she easily lets him draw her in, placing her other hand on his shoulder.

He waits until she is nose to nose with him and says,

"I love you, Jade, with all that I am."

Jade smiles and presses her lips to his. 

Titus' hands quickly come up to wrap around her waist and pulls her closer.

Jade has never had the upper advantage in kissing like this, it is quite enjoyable amd just as she wraps her hands in his hair to angle his lips better and ready to deepen the kiss, Titus pulls her fully to him and falls back causes them both to tumble to the ground.

They both laugh between kisses as they roll around a bit, avoiding the many plates of food on the blanket. 

Titus pauses a moment to catch his breath, pressing their foreheads together.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too!"

"I will never do this again, really Jade, I'm so sorry!"

Jade laughs and pulls Titus close.

"Titus, we're both regular people, we're going to make mistakes and that's ok. This was actually a good thing because I was starting wonder if you were capable of making mistakes. But in the future, I don't want to run away from you, I want to work it out with you. Me and you."

She smiles and kisses him again.

Titus pulls back again and stares at her oddly,

"Me and you. In the future...does that mean???"

Jade rolls her eyes, yes she knows they need to revisit that conversation, but not right now.

She smiles and is sure to be encouraging in her words.

"Yes, whatever the future may be...me and you..."

Titus stares at her for a moment, eyes dark and searching. Then he nods and kisses her passionately. Like really, take your breath away kind of kiss that has her nearly climbing on top of him, but then he pulls back and turns to the food.

Jade laughs a little at how worked up she just got.

Deep breath.

They have time.

And she is hungry.

\----------------------

They fall into familiar comfort quickly while eating and chatting about the last couple days. 

Jade can't believe it really was only just over 48 hours they spent apart, it felt much longer.

After a while a comfortable silence falls between them. Jade's brain fog finally lifts enough for her to remember the other things she wanted to discuss.

Her brain fog is gone, but she is no more tactful and suddenly blurts out,

"What's your real name?!"

Titus stares at her sudden, forceful inquiry then blushes a little. It's super cute.

"My real name? Kriff, Jade, how have we not talked about that already? Where has my head been?"

Then Titus blushes harder and he pointedly looks away from, making Jade blush and smile only imagining what he's thinking.

Titus runs a hand through his hair then clears his voice and turns back to her.

"My given name is... James."

Jade stares at him, absorbs the name and mulls it around in her head before whispering it back.

"James."

Titus flushes again, his eyes flicker to her mouth and he licks his lips, when he speaks again his voice is bit deeper and husky.

"Kriff...I didn't think I'd ever like hearing it but...(he licks his lips again and scoots a little closer to Jade, leaning into her) will you say it again...please?"

Jade smiles and presses against him, nuzzling the side of his face with her nose before whispering into his ear,

"My James..."

He turns and locks eyes with her. They are darker than normal, pupils blown wide despite being mid-day. Jade feels tingles all across her skin from that look...or maybe from the force stirring between them...either way...it's hot.

He leans closer but then pauses and stares at her mouth. 

Jade holds her breath for a moment, then can't help breathing out while saying,

"Kiss me...James"

And he does.

Forcefully. Invasively. Intoxicatingly.

Jade is lost in his kiss, their bodies quickly entwining, pushing and pulling, seeking and finding. Lost and found all at once. 

Titus' hands are all over Jade and it's everything she has ever hoped for in this moment. She wants more. 

Then it happens.

Titus grabs her butt.

Jade gasps, breaking their kiss, as a new sensation shoots up her body.

Titus looks alarmed but then smiles wickedly and gives her tush another squeeze.

Jade weezes out,

"You grabbed my butt..."

"Yes, I did.."

Titus squeezes again to emphasize his point. Jade yips a little but presses more into him.

Titus hesitantly asks,

"Is this ok?"

Jade smiles and nods agressively as she leans forward to kiss him and gets a hand around back to return the favor.

Just as she gets brave and grabs Titus' firm bottom, which he growls and bucks a little against her in return, she can't help commenting,

"I guess this is what they call 'smooshing booties'..."

Jade thinks she is being kind of flirty and sexy, she uses her sultry voice and everything, but Titus inelegantly ruins the moment with a boisterous laugh.

"What?! No, it's not, is that...why would you say that?!"

Jade immediately is embarrassed and let's go as she starts to pull away in her humiliation.

Titus won't let her go though and pulls her tight against him with a sweet smile.

He clears his throat and speaks more calmly.

"Sorry, babe, that just surprised me. 'Smooshing booties' does not mean making out and grabbing eachothers' butt. Where did you hear that term?"

Jade looks down, feels her face flush with embarrassment.

She eventually grumbles out,

"Zim said it..."

Titus laughs again and pulls Jade tight against him as she continues to try to shy away to hide. 

Titus kisses her cheeks and nuzzles at her neck, eventually getting a laugh from her.

Jade relaxes slightly, but still feels ridiculous. It had been such a nice moment and she ruined it.

Titus stares at her until she meets his eyes again. 

Jade lets him stare for a bit as she gathers her nerves. 

What else could it mean?!

She takes a couple deep breaths then turns to Titus and tries to give a shy smile.

He kisses her once, sweetly on the lips.

"Smooshing booties is a euphemism for sex."

Jade's jaw drops. Oh.

Titus giggles at her reaction and kisses her cheek.

Jade is burning even more with embarrassment now.

Kriff, why did she say anything?!

"Jade, don't worry about it, it was an easy mix up. And really who says 'smooshing booties'? It's completely juvenile."

Jade smiles at Titus and appreciates how hard he is trying to make her feel better, it helps.

She kisses him back finally, he's quick to follow it up with more kisses but then he pulls back and they both sit up for a break and a bit of air.

Titus grabs them drinks and Jade is about to ask more about his name and if he would want her to use it (because, obviously he likes it) but then she gets a weird buzz...a "force call" as it were.

-come home-

Jade sits up straight and shivers. Titus gives her a weird look and begins to ask,

"What was-"

-now!-

Jade shakes again and then answers the unfinished question.

"Kylo is summoning me home."

Titus lifts an eyebrow and glances at the house.

"Ok, you can go if you need to, I'll pick up here."

Jade shakes her head as she helps him pick up their lovely picnic.

"I was...well...I was hoping we would get more time together..."

"Me too! I cleared my whole day, but we can meet again later! Really, Jade, it's ok."

"No, I'd like to be with you...would you...want to come with me?"

Titus pauses and stares at Jade a moment.

Jade wonders if Titus is concerned about getting punched again and where he got hit, he doesn't even have any markings.

Titus takes a deep breath.

"You would... want me... to come with you?"

Jade smiles and grabs his hand.

"Absolutely."

Titus nods and smiles back.

"Ok! ...Yea, of course, ...I'd love to come with you! But are you sure Kylo will be ok with that?"

Jade shrugs and continues to pick up.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure it's nothing."

Titus nods.

They clean up and head inside.

\-------------------------

You know I would  
You know I would  
I'd come running  
I'd come running  
If you'd call my name out loud

'Out Loud', Dispatch

\-----------------------

The scene in the living room is unexpected chaos.

Kylo is pacing around the room in a huff.

Cato and two of Hux's assistants have a desk set up at the table. They are  all on comms yelling incoherently.

Rey is in the corning intently follwing Kylo's movements but staying out of the way. 

Then Leia emerges with Max from Max's room suddenly and is the only one to actually notice and acknowledge the two new arrivals.

"Jade, dear! So glad you're home! And you brought a...friend..."

Jade smiles at Titus, who just shrugs and smiles back politely.

Leia makes her way to Jade and gives her a big embrace, transferring Max to her arms and whispering in her ear. 

"This is a big commotion but nothing is for sure yet. If you ask me, Ben is overreacting, but we'll all get to the bottom of this together."

Jade takes Max and lightly embraces Leia back, then pulls away with a confused look. She glances around the room and then back at Leia.

"What's happened?"

Leia looks a little surprised but quickly moves on to answering.

"Oh. Hux's ship has gone silent. There are reports of some explosions, but nothing else. They're trying to get more information or send in transports. But with the shields up, no one is getting in or out."

Jade stills. Her heart jumping to her throat.

Armie is in danger? Maybe? 

Her eyes drift to Kylo.

What is going on?

Leia grabs her hand brings her attention back to her.

"The ship is still intact. There are no records of foreign ships or any reason to suspect an attack. Some times these things just happen. The ship just needs to reboot. Don't fall into...a tizzy..."

Leia makes a silly swirl jesture toward Kylo, one that Max decides mimic and repeats,

"Don't be a tizzy"

Leia laughs with the boy and coos at him, then she pats Jade and wanders off to sit with Rey off to the side.

Jade looks at Max. And then to Kylo.

They would know if something was seriously wrong.

Movement to her side draws her attention to Titus, reminding her he's there. 

He has kind, understanding look. He gently rubs her back and she leans into him. She's really glad he's here.

Max grabs at Titus, so he takes him from her. Titus nudges Jade toward Kylo with a smile and takes Max to grab a snack from the kitchen.

Jade smiles and her heart warms as she watches Titus handle Max easily with tender care. Titus will make a great dad. Some day.

Jade turns back to Kylo, slowly approaching.

Kylo is mumbling nonsense to himself.

She hasn't seen him this worked up in a while!

But the she smiles.

Oh, this man and his attatchments.

Jade glances around the room. 

Everyone is nervous and agitated by Kylo's gruff movements. They probably think he's one wrong word from lighting his saber and destroying something. And maybe he is. But Jade is here now.

She steps in his path and he just barely pulls back enough to not fully knock her over. He grabs her by the arms to hold them both upright.

His face is full of concern, eyes frantic and a bit crazed.

So worried.

"Jade. Where the kriff have you been?! Hux is missing! And your just what...off playing house with your boy toy?! When I call you, you come! Your place is still here. Your duty is to me and to Max!!"

Kylo is practically yelling by the end of his rant.

Jade has heard this tone plenty but it's never been directed at her.  It's a little unsettling. 

The rest of the room has fallen silent.

Jade glances around.

Most have a look of pity. Titus looks like he's ready to intervene if needed and Rey looks like she is ready to deck Kylo. 

She gives them both a small smile. 

She can handle this. 

Jade grabs Kylo's arms in return and speaks calmly.

"I know. I'm here now. It's going to be ok."

She squeezes his arms,  Kylo's grip tightens in return, bordering painful. Is he even aware of it? 

Jade squirms a bit and Kylo finally breaks his intense stare.  He blinks several times, seeming to try to keep tears at bay. 

Ah, Jade knows what to do. 

So without saying anything else she pulls Kylo off to his room.  He tries to resist and grumble about needed to check things, but one stern look and he follows. 

Once the door is fully shut behind them,  Jade wraps her arms around Kylo and holds him tight. She speaks into his chest,  she knows it' a mumbled mess but he'll get the idea. 

"Armie will be ok. He's a survivor. It's going to be ok. Right? "

Kylo slowly returns the hug gently and stands quiet for a moment before answering quietly.

"Armie will be ok...he's a survivor...it will be ok..."

Jade nods her head and repeats it again, squeezing tighter.

"Armie will be ok. He's a survivor. Everything will be ok"

Kylo mumbles back even softer, his arms remaining loose around her.

"...it will be...ok..."

Jade snaps her head up to look at Kylo. She jerks him a little to get him to meet her eye.

"Hey! Armie will be ok! He's a survivor! Everything will be...ok..."

Jade's voice breaks a little at the end.  More for Kylo than Hux, he just seems so lost.  That gets his attention.  His eyes widen as if he's actually seeing her now.  His grip tightens and his voice is firm but level as he repeats. 

"Armie well be ok.  He's a survivor. Everything will be ok. "

Jade nods and buries get head again, using his shirt to dry the few stray tears. 

Kylo tightens his hold,  wrapping one arm around her head and tangling his hand in her hair.  He nestles his face against the top of her head and repeats it again into her hair. 

"Armie will be ok.  He's a survivor.  Everything will be fine."

Jade and Kylo stand and hug for a few minutes, just comforting one another. 

Eventually Kylo takes a deep breath and pulls back, releasing Jade.

"Thank you.  I'm sorry for what -"

"Don't. You were upset.  I should have been here faster.  Next time, just give me some sort of urgency rating, ok? "

Kylo smirks and ruffles her hair. 

"You got it,  kid."

Jade smiles back. 

Kylo goes a quiet a moment, then asks,

"So...you and Titus?"

"We're all good!"

Kylo nods, then prods a little more.

"So...that means he'll be around...??"

Jade smirks as she replies,

"As long as I want. For tonight, he's staying until this is all settled."

Kylo sighs but nods.

She smiles.

He reluctantly smiles back.

Then they head back out to the mess to see if there are any updates. 

\------------------

Several hours later and still no word. 

There are many other ships with eyes on Hux's ship and they report whenever there is so much as flicker but there are no messages or transport going in and out. 

Everyone is still very wary, but the longer it goes without damage the more it is just a puzzle. 

Rose and Finn stipped by with dinner for eveyone some time ago. Cato and the assistants left with Rose and Finn after the meal.

As did Leia and Max, Leia insisted in taking Max to her place despite him having fallen asleep in her arms. Kylo didn't argue so neither did she.

 Eventually Kylo and Rey turned in for the night leaving just Titus and Jade in the living room. 

She snuggled up close, resting her head on his chest. He held her tight and played with her hair.

It wasn't long before they were both sound asleep.

\-----------------

*ahem*

Jade stirs awake. She is so warm and comfortable, that was the best night rest ever. 

As she twists she feelsTitus pressed against her back, arms wrapped around her.

She turns slightly to see his relaxed face, mouth slightly gaping letting out steady breaths. He's adorable. 

She could get used to this.

"A-hem!"

Jade sits up straight jostling Titus awake and turns to find Armie standing in the entry way obviously trying not to stare. 

She quickly straightens herself, clothes having shifted and such in their sleep. Titus not fully aware of their situation tries to pull Jade back down to him and then pouts when she swats him away. 

She stands and loudly says,

"Welcome home, Armie! We were so worried about you!"

Titus bolts upright and is quickly shuffling and straightening himself, undoubtedly rethinking everything that just happened to make sure Hux didn't just see him grope Jade. He stiffly stands and takes a step forward.

"Welcome home, sir."

Hux looks over them both and lightly nods. 

He gives a tight smiles and quietly responds,

"Thank you."

And nothing more.

Then he walks over to the kitchen and begins pulling things out like he is going to make breakfast.

As if nothing unusual had happened yesterday.

Jade turns to Titus with raised eyebrows but then can't help laugh at his bed head. 

He quickly tries to settle it down to no avail, so instead he decides to grab Jade and ruffle her hair again. She squeaks in surprise but resists fairly well. What starts as fun soon turns to intimate as the two pull eachother close, ready to kiss. Until a throat clears off the side. 

Titus jerks back with a terrified look. 

Jade rolls her eyes and glances at Hux. He is very preoccupied with breakfast. 

So she grabs Titus and gives him a quick kiss then shoves him on the couch as she walks away to join Armie in the kitchen to make breakfast.

Titus slowly follows with a mischievous grin and keeps gently rubbing his lips. He takes up a seat at the table and just watches.

Jade watches him sit with a smile. Giving him a wink when he finally looks at her, then she fully turns her attention to Armie.

"Hey...so...about yesterday...??"

Hux pauses briefly and looks at her with raised eyebrows.

"What about yesterday?"

Jade rolls her eyes at him.

"Um...your ship went dark...for like a whole day!"

Hux makes a face then resumes his work making coruscant toast by the looks of the ingredients.

"Oh. That. It was 20 hrs. And it was nothing but a technical error. Trying some new experimental tech and their was some slight...hang-ups... in the transition. Nothing to worry about."

Hux is short and to the point, a bit clipped in his tone. Jade watches him carefully before stepping up and putting a hand on his arm to make him pause and look at her.

"We did worry. All of us. I'm glad your ok."

Armie really looks her over and then he takes a big breath. His whole body relaxes. He leans forward pressing their foreheads together and whispers,

"I'm fine, dear, but thank you..."

He kisses her forehead and squeezes her arm before returning back to breakfast in a much lighter mood. 

Jade easily falls into step helping him.

Half way through their first batch cooking, the door to Kylo's room slams open and the man inside comes thundering out. 

"You!"

Hux turns with a bored expression to face Kylo head on, but is quite taken back when Kylo just marches right up for a bear hug.

Kylo squeezes him tight. Hux allows it for a second, but after two he is slapping the man off.

Kylo laughs and takes it all in stride then sneaks a some fruit from the plate all prepared. Hux snaps at him, kicking him out of the kitchen with plates for the table. That is usually Kylo's job, setting the table.

Titus is hyper-aware of being the outsider in seeing all this domesticity of his superiors. Sure, Jade has mentioned these things with fondness, but Titus couldn't imagine seeing Kylo be playful or Hux be emotionally available. It was very unnerving. 

So when Kylo steps up to the table to put down plates, Titus immediately hopped up to do it for him, just looking for some sort of normalcy.

Kylo passed it off easily and went to greet Rey as she made her way from his room. 

Titus focused on the dishes and definitely did not notice his Master Knight making out with his girlfriend. 

When Titus was done he had an extra plate.

He recounted the people several times not wanting to correct Hux, but sure enough there was one extra.   

Titus tries to just subtly hand it back to Jade,

"There is one extra..."

"Oh?"

Jade is just as surprised as she takes the plate but Hux intervenes, takes it and hands it back to Titus.

"We are expecting a guest."

Everyone turns to Hux expectantly waiting for his explanation. He rolls his eyes at them.

"It's my new system director. I invited him for breakfast. It's a friend of Jade's."

Jade perks up immediately thinking it is Harper and hoping it means a little more to Hux than just a friend. 

At that, there is a knock on the door. 

Jade happily skips to the door and flings it open, ready to welcome Harper with a big smile and hug....

And freezes.

It's George.

Why is George here?!

Jade gapes and flounders a moment trying to find words.

George seems surprised as well but is more gawking at Jade. He composes himself more quickly and speaks before Jade comes up with anything,

"Jade...your hair...you look...stunning!"

Jade self-consciously pats her hair, it's quite the mess, but right- he hasn't seen her new color.

She mumbles a 'thank you' and steps back to let him in.

George follows her in, eyes fixed on her, not even notices anyone else in the room. 

He continues to gawk and somehow encouraged by her disconfort continues to talk,

"Jade, I'm so glad to see you again. I hope we can move past our last incident. I'm very much looking forward to working with you, we make a great team!"

Jade looks to Armie, confused what George is talking about. Why is he even here? 

Then Titus approaches and one look at his dark- terrifying dark, not sexy dark- look snaps her out of whatever confusion daze.

She quickly steps up to Titus, halting his path to get in George's face by wrapping an arm around him.

They lock eyes for a moment, she gives him a tight smile and squeeze. 

It halts him enough to smile back and wrap an arm around her. He leans on her a bit and kisses the top of her head before turning back to face George, who witnessing the whole interaction has become very somber.

Jade clears her throat and finally speaks up,

"George this is Titus, my boyfriend. You met before, remember?"

George looks over Titus and then Jade, taking in their posture. He nods, then gives a decent smile- not big and fake, but genuine, a little sad and contrite but still happy.

"Of course. The Knight of Ren. Good to meet you formally. You...must be a remarkable man to have this woman by your side. I hope we get time to know eachother."

Titus is taken back by George's sincerity, but recovers quickly and makes polite small talk in return.

Hux soon announces breakfast is ready, they sit for a delicious meal and amicable conversation.

It turns out that even though George's mentor ended up being all theory, George was not. He actually pursued Hux on permission to present several ideas on changing the fuel systems for larger ships. The design is meant for deep space exploration- being able to refuel off the stars. But Hux knew it helped in greater possibilities in the industry as a whole. 

The whole situation and design was quite interesting. The whole story ended with a job offer to Jade and she was floored.

Armie smiled his rare full smile at her,

"Well, Jade, what do you think? Would this be something you're interested in? You could still be based in Naboo, we have several short range labs in the works. Your main ship will be mine. You'll work directly with myself and Mr. Barnes here and have the freedom to bring on a team of your own choosing."

"I...I..."

Jade didn't know what to say. Yes, right?

She looked to Kylo, his face was tight and expressionless, but surpringly he gave a little nod, as did Rey from right next to him. 

Then she looked to Titus. He had a bright smile and reached for her hand on the table, quickly entwining their fingers and giving her a gently squeeze.

She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. 

This is real. This is real.

In.

Out.

Armie has his ever patient look, waiting for her answer.

"Yes."

\------------------

I'd go the whole wide world  
Go the whole wide world just to find her  
I'd go the whole wide world  
Go the whole wide world  
To find out where they hide her

'The Whole Wide World', Wreckless Eric

 

 

 

 


	48. Great Power

I wanna settle down  
I wanna settle down  
Won't you settle down with me?  
Settle down

'Settle Down', Kimbra

\---------------------------------

"Miss Hux, you have a holo-call incoming from Naboo, would you like to accept at this time?"

"Yes! Put it through right away! Please! Thank you!"

"Of course, Miss."

\------------

Jade quickly moves datapads, charts and tools out of her space to grab her holo-com.

Just as she clears her space and gets the com in place it flickers on and Titus appears in front of her.

"Titus!"

Jade squels a bit too loudly, but Titus laughs all the same.

"Hey babe! Is now a good time? I know I'm a little early. I finished up sooner than expected and just couldn't wait."

Jade smiles at her man, nodding excessively.

"Yes, it's perfect. I was just finishing up. It's so good to see you! I miss you!"

"I miss you, too. More than I'll ever be able to express."

Titus stares at her deeply, she takes it in and just breathes for a moment, opening up and reaching for him in the force. As always he is right there ready to wrap around her. She sighs in contentment at the comfort of feeling him as near as she can while away.

She notices a glow from his shirt and looks at her bracelet to see it too is glowing. She smiles even brighter.

It's not the same as being in person, but it's good.

Titus is just watching her with a content smile on his face. They'd do this all night if someone doesn't start talking, so she does.

"How was your day? How's work going with Zim and Poe?"

Titus takes a deep breath, before finally blinking and shaking off his little trance, before answering.

"Oh, you know how the guys are..."

Jade smiles even bigger as she listens to Titus tell about his work with the guys.

After Jade transitioned into her new job, Titus finally made up his mind and decided on not continuing his training in the force.

Poe was quick to hire him on full time in the hangar, properly training him in maintenance and differing flight strategies. Not that they see much action any more as fighter pilots, they mostly fly as security for upper officers and other dignitaries.

Titus has loved it.

He also agreed to be close to the temple and to help with Max as he can, but once Titus decided becoming a Knight of the Force wasn't for him, it made things fall alot easier into place for Jade and Titus.

Jade never realized how concerned she was about her and Titus talking different career paths. She is very happy with how things are working out.

Jade took a month to transition. It was mostly for the sake of Kylo and Max. Jade helped potty train the little terror, which ended up being quite easy. They spents tons of time together and laid out a plan for visits and parameters for her new job and such.

It all worked out really well.

In that time was when Armie asked Jade about officially taking his name. Jade technically had a last name, but she was a little foggy on it's accuracy and being that Dar, Darius and Forrest never found anything in the family name "Fee", she decided she didn't need it to keep her connected to her past and was honored to be given the name Hux.

Although she'll admit she will never get used to being called Miss Hux, but the transimition assistant won't call her anything else.

It's been her first full month working and this is the longest stretch she's been away from Naboo- 5 days.

A lot of her work is actually done in a remote lab that she works with Dee-dee, Tam and Sherwin.

They are the number people who pretty much run the tests and proof work for the products and processes that George and his team analyze and send. It's a lot of data entry and spreadsheets, Jade loves it!

The system George has created is actually quite brilliant and may totally change wild space exploration, but his tech is a bit precarious and Jade was more than happy to suggest some of the most handy tech people she knows- Rose and Rey.

Rose more often than Rey has joined Jade for day trips to the main ship to work on maintenance and improvements.

With how well everything has been working together, Jade has been happy to see a budding relationship form between George and Rose. Jade can't help wanting everyone around her to be happy and have someone special. That includes not giving up on Armie and Cato, she just doesn't mention it to them.

Back in the present, Jade smiles again at her man as their conversation wanders into the happenings around them.

They eat dinner together, go through their evening routine and settle into bed at the same time, talking about everything and nothing.

It's not enough, not really, but Jade is thankful for the technology to enjoy eachother and somewhat do life together in these little ways.

Several hours later, still on the holo with Titus, Jade lays in bed looking out her view port at all the stars. Titus is on one of those stars and not actually next to her, it's surprisingly depressing thought and brings tears to Jade's eye. She tries to hide it, because really, she shouldn't be this upset, but of course Titus notices.

"Sweatheart, what's wrong?"

Jade sniffles and tries to keep the tears away, but looking at his concerned face just makes more fall.

It takes a moment before she can really speak clearly,

"I... just miss you...so much! I wish you were here!"

Titus is quiet at first, Jade watches him carefully, several thoughts obviously cross his mind but all he says is,

"Me too, Jade. Me too."

They fall quiet.

Jade pulls tighter on their connection, trying to wrap as much around him as she can. She feels a surge of comfort and love. Titus never fails to send all his affection, she is always amazed by him.

His strength in the force is growing, Jade is sure if he kept training he could have been something really great, but she also loves that he likes working with his hands and respects what he wants for his life.

He was never really given many options when he was young. He was sent away at a young age to train with Luke Skywalker just like his big brother. Then, soon after, followed his big brother into the Knights of Ren. Really this has been Titus' first big choice. She's very proud of him.

Jade slowly is falling asleep, her eyes close and she focuses on feeling Titus breathe. She feels what is almost a kiss on her head and hears Titus whisper,

"Goodnight, my love..."

She smiles, but keeps her eyes closed.

At some point their holo-call ends and they both fall asleep, but Jade and Titus stay connected in the force, wrapped around eachother, dreaming about the day they'll get to do that in person.

\----------------------------

Jade really spends most of her nights on Naboo.

It's just her days are mostly off planet, one night a week and then once a month it's a longer stretch of 4-10 days on the ship, depending on the region and source they're collecting.

The second month gets easier. As does the third.

Easier only so much as she gets over the shock of change, things become routine in communication and her returns.

It's good, just different. There really is no new normal because each week looks different. But Jade keeps telling herself that's ok. The people in her life are her constants. Everything else can change, she will always have those she loves. 

Jade has just returned from her first ten day stretch and she is so ready to just curl up and be with Titus for like the next 48 hours!

Jade has been thinking a lot about talking to Hux about Titus sleeping over. 

They're not having sex, it's just sleep- wonderful, comfortable, best night of her life sleep! Ok, she won't describe it like that, because it kind of confuses the line of it not being sex, but still!

Titus should be allowed to stay. Rey stays...well, anymore, Rey pretty much lives with them. Which is great! So, if Kylo gets to...ok, that argument also will not work with Armie. Jade will figure it out, but really she just wants to be around Titus as much as she can!

As it were, Jade is headed to Titus' room to surprise him since she is back a couple hours early. 

Even though he isn't joining Kylo's new order, Titus still has a place to stay in their quarters, until he can afford his own place. 

Jade wanders down the hall of the dorm style housing, counting doors to make sure she doesn't end up surprising Sylvanus.

Door 12. 

Jade fidgets a little, straightening herself out and making sure the flowers she brought look perfect, before knocking.

A muffled, low 'come in' is all the permission she needs before bursting through the door and shouting,

"Surprise!"

"Oh, Jade! You're home early...ah-CHoO!.."

Jade goes to give Titus a big hug then he pulls back suddenly and is wracked with two sneezes and a series of coughs. 

Oh, no.

"You're sick?"

"It's nothing...sorry...just allergies or something. Come here, babe, I missed you!"

Jade goes to Titus finally and wraps around him as close as she can. 

He's still wearing sweats despite it being early afternoon, his room has tissues in little piles everywhere and it looks like he was just rising out of bed.

Jade wants to savor in holding Titus, but he is also like a thousand degrees!

Jade pulls back enough to look at him, he gives her a big goofy grin but his eyes are red and runny, his face flushed.

"You're sick."

"No, I'm fine. I'll be...ah-ChOo!"

Jade ducks out of the way of his huge sneeze, the force of which sends Titus tumbling back on his bed. He grabs some more tissues and clears his nose, then notices the mess of his room quickly starts grabbing tissues and throwing them at his garbage.  

Jade gives him a small smile. 

He's so sweet. And she wants nothing more than to lay and talk with him, but he looks absolutely miserable.

"Titus...You're sick."

Titus glances at Jade then continues to clean up his room shaking his head. He bends to grab tissues from the ground but it clearly throws off his balance and his whole body sways. He braces himself against his bed for a moment before looking back at Jade with the sadest expression and slowly nods.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I never get sick. I thought it would pass and I'd be fine before you got home , but it just keeps getting worse."

Jade smiles and approaches him on his bed. He wraps his arms around her waist and rests his forehead against her stomach. She gently rubs his head and he goes a little slack while groaning his approval.

She giggles a little. Everyone loves a good head rub. 

She kisses the top of his head and gently pushes him back into bed.

He groans and grumbles his complaints. He can stay up a little, he doesn't want to sleep, he just needs to take a little something and he'll be fine. 

Jade shushes him and tucks him. She sits and rubs his head and back until his breaths even out, which maybe takes ten minutes. 

Oh, her sweet, sick, man.

Jade watches him for a bit, enjoying just being close, but then decides she should let him rest and not be a lurker.

Instead she makes the rounds saying hi to everyone else. She gets some time with Finn, Rose, Poe and Zim. She catches dinner with Kylo, Rey and Max. And even has a nice chat with Leia. It's a nice afternoon, despite the initial disappointment.

A few hours later, she returns to Titus' room with her arms full.

She knocks and Titus again, grumbles a 'come in'.

He perks up at seeing her, but overall still looks horrible.

Jade starts unpacking all the stuff she brought and begins instructing Titus.

She starts him with some basic pain meds, then gives him a fresh cup of tea, followed by a chest rub and cool cloth for his head. She rubs his feet with ointment, it's a mixture her Papa used to swear by and Jade was able to track down the ingedients after confirming it was a Mirial tradition remedy.

Titus protests at first to all the "pampering" but he was quickly cowed by her babysitter voice. 

Lastly she sets him up with a bowl of hot soup and some crackers and turns on a movie on the holopad she has propped on his desk.

She might be imagining it, but she thinks even in just the thirty minutes of effort, he looks a lot better. 

Then she grabs her bag and steps to the door and Titus looks alarmed.

"You're leaving again? I feel a little better...I understand if you don't want to get sick...but..."

Jade gives him a small smile, trying to be coy, as she shyly comments,

"You need to stay in bed and rest. I'll be back to check on you..."

She steps out of the room without waiting for his response. She goes and changes in the refresher across the hall then steps back into his room.

Titus stares at her a moment.

She's in her large, faded black tee and gray crop sweats, nothing better to relax in. She smiles at him.

"What...?"

"Um...I was thinking...it would be best if I stayed close to keep an eye on you..."

Titus quickly nods and begins scooting over on his bed to make room for her.

He keeps his eyes on her as she climbs in next to him and settles on his bed. He stares at her often enough, but being in her grungy jammies she's a little more self-conscious. Just when she is about to say something, Titus blurts out,

"How are you so beautiful all the time? Force, Jade, you make anything look hot!"

Jade giggles and snuggles up on Titus, careful not to spill his soup.

They spend the evening just holding eachother and it is perfect, sickness and all.

Titus fades quickly and Jade doesn't mind settling down early.

She cleans up the room, putting dishes and such away. She has a bit of fun day dreaming about a domestic life like this actually with Titus. Their own place, their own room...

Jade's heart swells and for the first time she decides to be honest about it. She really, really wants that. 

Titus is struggling to stay awake, but seems determined. 

When Jade finishes cleaning up, Titus pulls her to him,

"Don't go yet, Jade. I can stay up longer...please..."

He burries his face in her stomach again and she rubs his head, he groans immediately and she giggles.

"Actually...I was thinking...what if I stayed...all night?"

Titus snaps his head up to look at her. 

"Yes. Wait ... is that ok? ...Yes, of course, I want you to stay!"

Jade laughs and gives his head a kiss.

"Well technically, I just said I was staying over with a friend...which I am...so...yea..."

He smiles. 

She smiles.

Then he sneezes and coughs and Jade grabs some more medicine and water and puts Titus to bed.

They curl up together in the dark and Jade soaks it all up. The force is great and all, but it will never be this...

Titus is wrapped around her, nuzzling in her hair and neck, getting as close as possible. Jade fully reciprocates.

Titus takes a few deep breaths then whispers,

"I love you Jade..."

Jade smiles against him and squeezes a little tighter. Her chest is burning and her heart feels like it's on fire...this is it...

She takes several deep breaths, before whispering back, 

"I love you...James..."

She kind of thought Titus would be too sleepy to really make a scene, but she was wrong.

He gasps and leans up to look at her as best he can in the dark.

Jade's heart is pounding but she also feels the force singing around them, between them, in them.

This is right.

This is true.

She absolutely loves this man.

"Jade...you...I..."

Titus is breathing heavily and his hands keep clenching. Jade can't really understand this reaction other than a combination between exhaustion and overwhelmed. That's ok.

Then he finally speaks a little clearer,

"I know I'm sick, but...can I kiss you?"

Jade smiles and nods her head, then remembering they're in the dark and he probably can't tell which direction she's shaking, she audibly answers,

"Yes-"

Titus crashes his mouth on hers, his hands firmly pulling her close and pressing his body against hers. Oh...!

The kiss really doesn't last long, being that it made Titus dizzy leaning over Jade like that, but it was perfect and amazing all the same.

They exchange 'I love you's several more times before cuddling up and settling down again.

They fall into a peaceful rest, fully wrapped in eachother in the force and physically.

Jade is awoken the next morning by being smothered in kisses from a much healthier Titus. They have a proper make-out session, despite morning breath, full of whispered declarations of affection. 

Thankfully Titus is starving because Jade becomes very aware of kissing in his bed and the desire to do more, much more. A grumbling stomach easily disrupts their mood and gets them moving on with their morning.

The next few days fly by, with Jade spending more nights at Titus'. She is very certain she will never properly sleep alone again. 

Of course Titus insists they discuss physical boundaries again and future plans.

Titus is still set on marriage and togetherness in everything. And in the bliss of days together and great make-out sessions that sounds nice and all, but Jade still wants so much from work and is excited about her opportunities there. She isn't fully ready to settle down, but she is all about the togetherness...like physically...but for Titus sex and marriage go hand in hand.

Which Jade realizes shouldn't be surprising but she had hoped saying 'I love you' would open up more. Not that it was the motivation, she does love him! She just thought it meant...more. 

Jade is honest about her hopes and dreams and concerns about marriage (mostly about babies). Titus is understanding and encouraging. They'll keep it low pressure, whenever she is ready. Jade appreciates it, but at the same time feels the pressure that much more. Like it all is just being held up because of her. 

Despite how great their time together was, her next off-world day is a welcome. 

She needs time to think.

\-------------------------------------

 At the end of her work day, which is always a long day for her single nights on ship, Jade goes about making a pot of tea while she waits for Armie to finish up his last few reports.

She sits and waits on their couch and looks out at the stars. 

It calms her.

Soon, Hux joins Jade on the couch. They sit in comfortable silence starring at the stars, sipping their tea. 

After several minutes, Jade takes a deep breath.

"I'm in love with Titus."

Hux stares at Jade for a moment, then nods and resumes staring at the stars. He clears his throat and asks calmly,

"Have you told him?"

Jade nods, keeping her eyes on the stars.

They're silent again for a few minutes.

Hux breaks the silence again with a question.

"What comes next?"

Jade stares at the stars. That's the question, isn't it? Now what? She doesn't know. This is all new territory.

Jade eventually turns to Armie with tears in her eyes. 

"I don't know..."

She feels silly for crying. She's in love, shouldn't all the decisions be easy here on out? Shouldn't she be happy? Why does it feel so much harder admitting that?

Hux gives her a patient smiles and pulls her close.

She cries a little into his shoulder before collecting herself and babbling out her concerns.

"I do, I really do love him, but he's just ready for the next thing! Marriage, babies, forever together! And I...I...just can't! Not right now! It's too much, too soon. We're young! I thought young love was care-free and wreckless, but Titus wants commitment and a plan before we...well...before...anything else."

Jade trickles off realizing she doesn't really want to discuss her sex life, or lack thereof, with Armie, but he seems to catch on anyway and is visibly relieved.

He's gently in his reply, Jade hates how it makes her feel weak and fragile, but knows that isn't his intent.

"Jade, being unsure about the future is completely normal. It's a big deal. Marriage, babies,...doing...stuff...it is a big deal. I'm impressed Titus is so firm. Don't let his surety unsettle you. You have time. But also, this is part of being in love. It changes things. Your life is either going to fully merge and will have to make sacrifices on your wants and so will Titus. If you both don't learn to yield and compromise, you may find that your love is temporary and eventually you will separate."

Jade gapes at Armie. Separate?! What the what?

Hux watches Jade process for a moment, letting her grasp some of what he said before he continues.

A few more tears slip from her eyes and he gently wipes them away. 

Jade is so young but rapidly growing. And despite how he feels about it she's not too young for this, but he wants her to be prepared. Young love can leave lasting scars when one isn't prepared.

Jade seems to calm a bit and nods, she quietly asks,

"How do I know if we're going to merge or separate?"

Hux gives a small chuckle. That is an excellent question. He has always appreciated the way Jade seeks to know, to be prepared.

"That, my dear, is part of the fall in falling in love. You don't always know what is going to happen. But you can choose for your part. Just like love is more than a feeling, it's a choice, so is commitment. You have to choose it, even when it becomes hard or inconvenient. You choose your partner over yourself. You choose your relationship or personal gain and such. Even then, life can be harsh. The Force really has no favorites, despite what Ren may spout. You can't control when someone gets sick or dies, you can't prevent all tragedy.  It is a risk to choose to love and to commit."

Jade nods slowly. Her voice is small when she speaks but level.

"What happens if I choose wrong?"

Hux nods thoughtfully before responding,

"You can't control everything, Jade. Take it from someone who has tried. You do the things you can when you can and you let go of the things you can't control. You can't turn back time to correct mistakes you make. But there is no rush. Take your time with Titus, enjoy what you have now and don't get lost in the future. You'll know when the time is right and you'll choose the right thing."

Jade nods again and returns her stare to the stars. She appreciates Armie, she really does, but that all was heavy. 

As she grows tired, she rests her head on his shoulder. 

Eventually they agree it's time for bed.

Just before they make it into their rooms, Jade calls out to Armie,

"Thank you...you're the best man I know and if you ask me, you should control everything."

Hux laughs at the compliment,

"Thank you dear. I'm not sure I'm worthy of the praise and honestly, I'm glad I don't have the weight of it all on me, but I appreciate your faith all the same.  No matter what happens with Titus, you'll always have fallible, old me."

Jade smiles brightly.

She is most thankful for that.

\--------------------------------

The rest of the month passes normally.

Jade tries not to dwell too much on her thoughts of commitment and the future and just enjoy what she has now, because it is pretty great.

Her and Titus fall back into meeting up and staying up late in the meadow and him walking her home.

He didn't like the idea of lying and decieving those around them and Jade was afraid of just asking about sleepovers. More than once they've fallen asleep in the forest, which is fun in theory but harsh on the body, so they try to limit that.

Even though many things changed, many still stay the same. 

She goes out with her friends once a week and loves the new additions of Dee-dee and George, as well as Titus. She still has an evening in with Kylo, Rey and Max. She still regularly makes breakfast with Hux, even though he is off-world half the week now. She even contuinues training with Titus once a week, he insists he needs it just as much since he doesn't do it as regulalry and she added a meditation time with Alto, to help bridge the gap there, and it has helped!

It's a lot.

Some weeks Jade misses things because there is a lot to be done at work and her long stretches are becoming consistently 10 plus days, but Jade is getting to know the crew there and thoroughly enjoys the challenge.

After another long stretch of very long work days, the crew is having a little cool down party in the commons area.

It's her, Dee-dee, Tam and Sherwin, George, Gabe, Demetri and Flouvis all hanging out, sharing drinks.

Conversation began with playful banter and general wrap up, then they started some drinking games and played truth or dare. Mostly mild stuff- go flash an officer, boff-marry-kill, all harmless. 

Then Flo and Sherwin slipped off together and the conversation turned to gossip and relationship updates. 

When Jade was shy to share anything more about her and Titus other than things were good and he's a great kisser, she is teased for being a prude and then they go into stories of firsts. 

You share or you drink, most share and then drink causing more oversharing. It quickly escalates from kisses to sex and Jade is more than ready for this conversation to be done!

One by one people share their stories. Everyone here has at least 2, some 4, years on Jade and so she reasons they've been dating longer, but some were younger than her when they first had sex. And the stories are heartbreaking- don't remember her name, we never spoke again after, never saw him again, it was terrible, it hurt, we were drunk, we were high, we were bored. 

None mention love or relationships or commitment and all say some sort of "but it was my first, wanted to get it over with". And Jade thinks that is just the worst sentiment to have about it.

She has an all new appreciation of Titus' boundaries. Perhaps this is why, he knows that sex is often just used as some sort tool to just get what you want. 

They all turn to Jade expectantly and Jade is way too tipsy and overwhelmed to speak any coherent thoughts. 

Surprisingly, it is George who saves her. Claiming it's late and they need to call it a night, shooing everyone away. She is very grateful.

Dee-dee is very drunk or else Jade is sure she would have helped her out.

As it were, slightly less drunk Gabe and Tam are helping the very drunk Demetri and Dee-dee to their rooms. 

Jade lingers just a bit to help George clean up, whom seems barely tipsy.

They work in silence, but they smile kindly at eachother whenever their eyes meet. 

She's glad they've been able to move on from their past incident. Jade and George really do make a good team.

They head toward their quartees, which are in the same area. They walk in silence for a bit before George speaks up.

"Sorry about all that. Noted that next time we'll limit the alcohol to two drinks."

"It's alright, they're a good group, harmless really."

"Jade, you looked terrified back there...and honestly those stories were...depressing."

Jade nods and isn't sure where this is going.

She realizes now that George hadn't shared, she doesn't know how the rest missed that!

"I guess...I just don't have as much life experience as everyone else... and didn't want to come off as more of a prude than they already think..."

George huffs a bit,

"Don't be embarassed! Some experiences aren't worth having...until you're ready...and with the right person..."

Jade looks at George curiously. That seemed awfully...intentional.

Jade lifts an eyebrow.

George smiles kindly, if a bit sad.

Jade is confused what George might be getting at and she isn't interested in playing games so she begins to ask,

"George, what do you-?"

"Titus is a lucky man, Jade. Your relationship is none of my business and I respect you and your choices. But you must know, I still care about you greatly..."

His stare is intense, but he takes a step back from her, toward his door she realizes.

Jade glances around taking in their surrounding, not realized they had made it so far. Then asks,

"What about you and Rose?!"

George glances away and shrugs, he looks back and smiles contritely,

"She's a great lady, and I do sincerely like her. I thought I could move on... but she is no you..."

Jade gapes at him, trying to understand.

"What are you trying to say?"

She snaps a bit more than she means to, but she's getting tired and her buzz is starting to give way to a headache.

George takes a deep breath and steps closer. Not too close, not in her space or anything, but close enough he can speak in a softer tone and she still hear. 

"Jade, we've been working together a few months now. You're just starting to get a glimpse of what a career of this could look like. The possibilities are endless. You absolutely glow when you are in your element. But then you return to Naboo, and you mope for a couple days when we first come back and it takes time for you to find your groove again. Isn't it exhausting going through all that up and down? Your life is split in two."

He pauses to swallow and take a deep breath, Jade watches him closely. She notes things she hadn't noticed before. His dark hair is getting longer, it's stiff straight and sticks up at odd angles when he runs his hands through it, like he just did. His eyes are intently watching her, they have a hint of green she never noticed before. He wets his lips before speaking again and Jade sees now the slightest tint of purple in the middle of his full lips. 

Jade takes a shaky breath and she feels a shiver...change...

George continues,

"Jade, if it was something you would ever be interested in, I would do everything in my power to make you happy. Your life wouldn't be split, you could have it all...with me..."

Jade gasps a little bit. She knew some sort of confession was coming, but a direct offer...

She takes several deep breaths.

No, right?

She loves Titus.

But Hux said love is a choice.

Could she choose to love George?

She does like George, they work well together and he's been fun to hang out with, but he's...not Titus...

The life George is offering is tempting. It is hard being away from Titus! It would be so much easier to date someone she worked with, but that someone wouldn't be Titus.

George is offering it to be him.

Jade stares for a moment, trying to think. 

Then she feels a wave of affection pass over her. She looks down and her bracelet is glowing. She smiles. And imagines the smile she longs to see. 

Jade closes her eyes for a moment and reaches back for Titus. She loves Titus.

Really, there is no decision to be made. She already did.

She steps back from George and his demeanor falls. 

She gives him a small smile as she responds.

"Thank you, George, but no. I love Titus. There is no other option to me. I will live a split life if I must, but he is the one I want."

George nods and if his eyes glisten a bit, Jade tries to not notice,

"He is a lucky man, Jade. I do wish you all the best. Good evening."

"Good night."

George quickly retreats to his room.

Jade rushes to her own to better focus and connect with Titus. 

This is good, this is enough for now.

She loves Titus, she chooses Titus.

They have time to figure out the rest.

\---------------------------

At the 6 month mark of their new division, Hux decides the team has worked hard and deserves a break and gives everyone two weeks off so everyone can actually make trips home to their families or wherever they want to go.

It is slightly sad parting even though it is only two weeks. Jade has become quite fond of her team. 

She is happy to note that George decides to take off and spend his two weeks elsewhere, even though he's been spending more time on Naboo.  Rose is disappointed but Jade doesn't have the heart to tell her it's most likely her fault. 

Jade spends the first week resting and watching movies with Titus. He works it out to have extra time off to be with her. Jade even braves it enough to talk to Armie about Titus being around during her vacation, which he acknowledges but warns Jade to be careful.

The second week, Titus returns to his normal work schedule so Jade spends her days with Leia and Max. 

One day they plan a picnic, the weather has been lovely and the trees are in full bloom.

Rey ends up having some time and joins them in the courtyard.

They have a lovely time chatting. Leia is updating her all about Max and his progress, he's doing fantastic in his training, which of course Jade knew he would! 

Max eventually gets bored of sitting and starts climbing trees, Jade is happy to see him take to it but his little stumby arms are not good at keeping him up. 

Before she knows it, Max is on an upper branch and slips before Jade can properly get under him. Jade's heart nearly leaps out her body at the panic, but before he hits the ground he freezes mid air then slowly drops the last couple inches.  

Max simply giggles and runs back to the tree and begins to climb again.

Rey calls from behind her,

"Pay attention, Maximus. You should be able to catch yourself, I won't always be around to prevent you from falling!"

Jade looks at Rey, she has a serious tone but gentle smile.

This must be a regular thing, Rey doesn't seem bothered at all.

Jade takes a deep breath and tries to calm down.

He's ok, he would have been fine even of he fell, it really wasn't that high, everyone is ok. She can't control everything.

Jade sits next to Rey to watch Max play.

They sit in comfortable silence.

Jade has really come to enjoy Rey. She is happy for her and Kylo.

There is a strange tingle across Jade's skin.

She glances to Rey, who is looking around as if searching for something.

So Jade asks,

"Did you feel that?"

Rey nods but doesn't comment as she returns her attention to Max in the tree- Leia is now helping him hop branch to branch on the lower ones.

Then it happens again...tingles...change...

Jade shakes and wonders what is going on.

Then it feels like she is punched in the chest, the force is so intense and sudden, she falls flat on her back and is gasping for air!

Rey is over her in a second,

"Jade! Are you ok? What's going on?"

There is pain across her body, so much pain, and everything feels like it's being pulled or torn...away? 

Then she realizes...

"It's Titus!!"

Jade blurts out and then she is scrambling to get up, but her whole body burns and aches....what happened? What is going on?

Then Leia points off to the distance,

"What's that?"

It's toward the main hangar....there is a stream of black smoke billowing to the sky.

Titus!

>*>*>

Titus just had the best week of vacation with Jade and is now dreading returning to normal life.

Especially knowing his girl is still here and free...work is stupid!

He's clunking around his tools excessively loud in the garage when Poe approaches him.

"Hey, easy buddy! What did the work bench ever do to you?"

Titus huffs a half hearted laugh as he finishes putting things away, slightly gentler.

He turns to Poe, ready for something to distract him,

"What do we have today, Boss?"

Poe smiles broadly and claps on the back,

"That's the spirit! And today we have something real special...a friend of a friend came across an antique ship I think you're going to like!"

Poe leads Titus to the back hangar where a ship sits under a drop cloth.

Poe is grinning like an idiot, but Titus is skeptical.

Smugglers always think they found a lost gem, usually it's just dilapidated garbage.

Poe makes a big scene of pulling off the tarp to reveal a...

Tie-Fighter.

Titus laughs. 

Poe is an idiot.

"Jeez, Boss, I hope you didn't pay good money for a crappy TIE. You know Hux still has tons of these, right?!"

Poe rolls his eyes.

"This isn't just some TIE! The guy said he found it on Endor. This is an old school, Empire TIE! There could be really cool stuff in this!"

Titus laughs again.

Poe looks extremely annoyed.

"Hey! You never know. Either way, quite your laughing and see if you can crack this open."

Titus slowly calms down and slaps Poe on the back for good measure,

"You got it, Boss!"

Poe rolls his eyes again, well he thought  it was cool!

"I'm going to find Zim, he's supposed to be some sort of expert on these. If you get into it don't start digging around without me!"

Titus smiles brightly,

"Oh, for sure...I'll make sure to wait, so we can go treasure hunting together!"

"Oh, switch off!"

Titus laughs again as he begins to pull over a cart with probably helpful tools.

It's tempting to just start wacking on the thing til it pops open, but out respect to Poe, Titus will try to pry open the rear entry.

\----------------

A few hours later, Titus has the rear entry edges cleared and a good wedge to get the door.

Titus thought about using the force to just rip the door off, but again that seemed wreckless being that this hunk of junk would probably colapse. 

So here he is manually prying a metal ball open...

And suddenly it pops and releases. 

The door opens with a suttle hiss.

Titus steps back and watches, a bit wary as if expecting something to jump out of it. Which is just ridiculous, the thing is harmless.

Anything that was once alive in it has long been dead if the smell is anything to go by. 

Titus grabs some head gear to cover his face to reduce the smell intake.

He pauses briefly, wondering where Poe and Zim. Debating if he should wait. He shrugs.

One look can't hurt.

Titus wander into the old TIE, looking for indicators of the actual age.

Everything is covered in dirt and dust, which seems odd because it was sealed. Maybe it really did come from Endor and the dirt was from some crash landing. It could probably be tested.

Titus flicks some controls in the dash, unsurpringly nothing responds. It'll take a power booster and full check to see if any information has survived how long it has been dead.

Probably won't fly again, the console is in pretty decent shape, other than the moss and such growing on top. Plants and wires don't mix.

Titus is just about to head out when he really looks at the cockpit, the seat and restraints are in good condition too. That seems odd. And there are no bodies, thankfully. Whoever was in this made it out alive.

Titus decides to sit in the chair just to check it out.

It creaks horrible and causes a strange rumbling across the ship that is surprisingly creepy, giving Titus a chill.

He shakes it off as he starts to mess with the different levers on the chair.

Then one part moves and clicks into place oddly, in a way Titus has never seen on a TIE before.

Then there is another click...and another...no...It's more of ticking.

Titus leans close trying to figure it out, ignore the warning in the back of his mind.

Then there is a flash and a loud bang.

Titus is thrown into the ceiling, harshly colliding and then being crushed by the chair.

There is pain and burning and screaming.

Too many crunches and many parts of him are now gushing liquid and bent unnatural angles.

And then there is nothing...

Titus' breaths leave him in ragged gasps, each shorter than the last.

Something is slipping away...he feels it slowly pull...it's sliding right through his grasp...what is it?

Jade.

\------------------------

Star so light and star so bright  
First star i see tonight!  
Star so light and star so bright  
Keep him by side!

'Settle Down', Kimbra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end.  
> I'm a little scared. Are you scared?  
> Holds hands and keep going anyway? Ok :)  
> Let's do this.


	49. The More Things Change...

Wise men say,

Only fools rush in

But I can't help

Falling in love with you

'Can't Help Falling In Love', Elvis Presley 

\-------------------------

Titus can feel the loss of blood and air affecting him.

This can't be good. 

Jade, I'm so sorry...

He closes his eyes for a moment then someone is there.

He opens his eyes to see his brother above him, panting like he just finished a marathon.

Titus can't remember ever seeing him look this frantic, it must be bad.

"Don't move. Just hang on...ok James...you hear me? Hang on!"

Not like Titus...James? Whoever he is...can help it.

It must be bad if his brother is using his given name.

James feels a pull...Jade...oh, Jade...

He closes his eyes again, it's hard to keep them open.

He's moving...maybe actually...maybe just in his mind...

Something changes, there is a sharp pain and he yells.

He hears his brother's sharp voice somewhere above him.

"Careful! This man is in critical condition! Force help you if you kriff this up right now! MOVE!"

James tries to smirk...is his face moving...can he feel his face?...

Then everything fades away...

Jade...

*>*>*

Jade runs across the villa, all the way to the closest medical wing near the hangars.

Titus keeps flickering...that can't be good.

But Jade can feel Alto blazing in the force and she follows that.

Soon she's in the building, weaving through people, bypassing any checks or security and bursting into a serious care suite.

She freezes.

The mess in front of her...is haunting.

It's Titus...but it's not Titus.

"Miss, you have to get out of here!"

"Let her be!"

Jade glances at Alto, he has a stone expression but his eyes...have a strange auburn...almost red glow- when did that happen?

She nods and steps toward Titus.

The medics and droids work frantically pressing pads and compresses, stitching and snipping, covering and inserting tubes here and there trying to contain the damage...the extensive...bloody...broken...damage.

Jade can barely breathe as she watches the small movements of what's left of Titus' chest.

The monitors beep at different frequency, the commotion is so great in the room, it's hard to make sense of how it's going.

Some movement draws her attention behind her.

It's Rey, Leia and Max. Leia covers Max's face and stays in the hall. Rey stands at the door and gently speaks to Jade.

"Jade, come away. Let them work. You don't need to see this."

Jade turns back to Titus. 

His arm is being reset, a droid handles his broken bones as if they are sticks. The sound is unsettling. She will never forget it.

But still, she shakes her head.

Rey places a hand on her arm and speaks as one would to a cornered mountain lion,

"Jade...come away..."

Jade stares at Titus and feels twisting inside...something is pulling tighter...how much longer before it snaps?

"No."

"Jade, please... you can't ..."

"I SAID NO!"

Rey pulls back at Jade's outburst and retreats to the hall.

Jade continues to watch from the foot of his bed as one by one the medics and droid finish what they can and retreat from the room.

Words are overwhelming Jade's brain.

Thoughts of the force and control, you can't control everything, it's a choice, a risk, love hurts, life is unfair, forever, there will be time, what happens next? 

What is going on?

Once everyone else has cleared, Alto steps out to give her some space.

She isn't sure if she appreciates that. Jade is barely holding on.

Jade stares at Titus. 

He is alive.

For now.

No, she won't think like that. 

He is alive, he is going to live! And they are going to have a beautiful life together! So he has to live!

You can't control everything. Some things you just have to accept.

Jade breathes deep. 

He is going to live.

\----------------

Jade stands and watches over Titus for nineteen minutes before something changes, an alarm goes off. 

A medic and droid enter and adjust some things.

Then more alarms are going off.

"Miss, you need to leave."

"No. I'm not leaving."

More alarms sounding keeps the medic from arguing further.

More people rush in, things start happening rapidly. Jade doesn't catch most of it other than this is not good.

Medics and droids and machines are all making so much noise, Jade doesn't know where to watch.

Her eyes falls the monitor with a little heart in the corner...the steady beeps are slowing down...

That can't be good.

Jade fixes her eyes on it...

And watches as it slows...and slows...

Then screams out a flat line...

No.

There is a flurry of comotion but Jade hears nothing but that screaming flat line.

There is a sharp snap in the middle of Jade's chest and she screams out, but no one notices. 

She stumbles forward, feeling as if the air is being siphoned out of her...how does she breathe? Why can't she take breath? Any cry for help comes out at a quiet whimper.

-Titus...-

Nothing.

-Titus!-

Again, nothing.

-JAMES!!-

Everyone has stopped moving. Why?

Jade suddenly screams,

"DO SOMETHING! HELP HIM!"

The closest medic turns to her with a sad expression and quietly says,

"There is nothing more we can do. I'm sorry for your loss..."

They start to file out of the room without any saying anything else.

That word echos in Jade's head...loss...

Loss...loss...

"No."

No one pays her any mind.

So she screams,

"NO!"

She lunges for the medical equipment that is being taken out when two large arms circle around her and firmly hold her against a broad, firm chest.

"Jade, stop."

Jade's chest is heaving, she can't breathe, this isn't happening, this wasn't suppose to happen, they were suppose to have time!!

Jade pauses long enough to realize it's Kylo holding her, but when her eyes falls on the too still form of James she begins to thrash and scream.

"No...NO! LET ME GO!!"

"Jade, there is nothing more to be done, don't do this to yourself."

"NO!...JAMES!"

Kylo begins to back out of the room and Jade sees the rest of the Knights are there, with Leia, Max and Rey, Poe and Zim at the back.

"DO SOMETHING!!"

Kylo finally loosens his grip enough for Jade to squirm out of his arms and turns on him as she shouts.

"Use the force, NOW! SAVE HIM! There is nothing the medics can do, but YOU CAN!"

"Jade, it's not like that. I've never healed."

Then Alto interjects,

"Jade, stop. You have to stop. Healing is a lost force power. We can't just do that."

Jade stares into the sad face of her lover's brother. He's given up. Maybe what he said is true to him. But it's not to her. As she looks over the rest they share a similar sad pitying look. 

Jade shakes her head. She's not giving up.

"It's not lost..."

She looks at Max, who is surprisingly calm in this tumultuous envirornment.

"I've seen him do it."

Kylo jumps forward, blocking Max from Jade. He speaks in a low, slow voice.

"No, ...you can't ask this of him. Stop, Jade. I'm so sorry, ...but you have to accept this."

Jade glares at Kylo. She growls out,

"No."

Kylo looks like he is about to speak again but Jade firms her stance and shouts,

"NO!...what would you do if it was Rey? You wouldn't stop until you tried everything!"

Kylo stills and glances at Rey, his shoulders fall a bit, having no rebuttal.

She shoves past and pulls Leia and Max closer. Jade tries to speak calmly,

"Max...heal him. I know you can do it, buddy. Please...please...save him...please..."

Jade realizes what she is doing as she begs and she breaks.

She falls to the ground sobbing.

Kylo and Rey try to hold her but she keeps them away with a scream.

Her heart is riping in half.

It wasn't suppose to go like this.

They were suppose to have time.

It hurts. Force, everything hurts!

\----------------------

Jade lays on the ground sobbing for who knows how long...seconds...days...nothing matters anymore, so who cares.

Until she feels a sharp tingle up her back.

Jade lifts her head, surprised to see everyone still there around her. But they're not staring at her...they're staring at Max.

Jade straightens to see Max with his little arm and hand extended toward Titus, his eyes closed tight in concentration.

Jade whirls around to stare at Titus.

She frantically watches back and forth.

It's impossible.

Surely it's been too long.

Is it foolish to hope all the things that Kylo spouts about anything is possible in the force to be true in this moment despite her never believing before? Perhaps.

Then she is a fool.

Max's little hand glows.

Jade quickly reaches with everything she has within her...James, come back...

Her bracelet begins to glow. 

Jade keeps watching. 

She glances around the room and now sees Rey also has her hand extended and eyes closed...so does Alto...So does Sy...Lyra...Meridia...and Kylo...

One by one their chrystals glow and the room surges with the force.

-James...please...-

Jade slowly approaches the bed, not knowing what to expect to see...

James is...glowing!

Jade gasps!

Come on...please!

Jade closes her eyes and reaches...where is he....where is he...

A moment passes and nothing.

-James...please...-

Nothing...

Jade takes a deep breath. 

In.

Out 

This has to work!

Another moment passes.

Jade's hope faulters for a second.

But then she feels it...the smallest spark...barely worth note...and yet...

Jade's eyes fly open, as do Titus' as he takes in a large gasping breath!

Everyone behind her gasps as well.

He takes several deep breaths, his eyes searching around the room. He turns his head and catches sight of Jade. He turns and slightly sits up and smiles at Jade.

"Hey babe, what am I doing here?"

Jade can barely breathe. She stares at the man she loves and can't get enough.

She glances over his body. 

There is still blood everywhere, but now it looks fake over the smooth, healed, unbroken skin underneath. His bones are in the right spot, the wounds are closed, nothing but silvery white scars in star burst across his chest and arms.

He's alive.

He's alive.

HE'S KRIFFING ALIVE!

Jade throws herself on top of James, not even caring eveyone is watching as she climbs into his lap and pulls him to her crying and laughing like a crazy person.

James wraps his arms around her and pulls her close whispering comforts and assurance, causing Jade to cry all the more.

"Hey...hey...It's ok. I'm here. It's ok...I'm here"

James strokes her back and hair, holding her just as tightly.

Jade turns and starts to kiss every part of him she can reach- his shoulder, his neck, all of his face.

Jade kisses him deeply, then returns her path down his neck and over his shoulder, definitely taking advantage of him being shirtless.

James pulls her closer and nuzzles into her hair beginning to reciprocate when he glances over her shoulder and realizes there are many people awkwardly crying and watching them.

Titus freezes.

"Um..Jade...why are people watching us?"

Jade pauses and looks at him slightly confused, having totally lost track of the moment in her need to be closer. She glances over her shoulder and notes the various looks of shock, surprise, disgust and pride (that's Zim, happy for his girl gettin' it).

Jade laughs and turns back to Titus.

"Um...what do you remember?"

Titus scrunches up his brow in thought and Jade has to fight the urge to kiss it.

"You're on vacation... We spent last week together, and it was really great... Today I had to return to work...Poe found an old Tie-fighter. Piece of junk...I was checking it out...something happened...an explosion?...wait...did I die?!"

Titus looks over his body notices the blood and scars, then looks back at Jade with a terrified expression.

Jade nods, tears filling her eyes again.

She leans forward and presses her head again his forehead and whispers.

"I lost you today...and it was the worst thing in the galaxy. I don't want that to ever happen again..."

"Jade, I am so sorry! Kriff, how am I even alive? I will be here for you, babe, always!"

Jade chokes out a laugh and she silences Titus with a kiss,

"Don't apologize...not like you meant to die. It's a long story and I'll let them tell you...but no, my point is- I love you and I don't want us to ever part as long as it's up to us!"

"Of course, Jade! That's what I want too! I love you, you're my world, girl!"

Jade smiles.

Titus smiles back.

Jade takes a deep breath,

"James, will you marry me?!"

Titus stares at Jade a moment, his mouth going a little slack. Jade holds her breath. Is that a good reaction?

Slowly his face turns into the brightest smile,

"Absolutely!"

Jade smiles and they kiss again, pulling eachother close, holding tight.

Before things get too heated, Poe leads the charge into the room to interrupt,

"Ok,ok! That's enough lovebirds! Let the rest of us a chance to welcome him back!"

Jade and Titus laugh, she pulls back a little, but doesn't get off just yet.

She turns to eveyone and annouces,

"We're getting married!"

It's a mix response of 'hooray's and confused 'what?'s. 

Jade doesn't expand anymore, just turns to kiss Titus once more before getting off. 

He smiles at the crowd of people around him, welcoming hugs and handshakes a like.

A hush falls over the room as Alto steps up to his almost dead brother. 

Titus dips his head a little bit, as if unsure of the blank expression Alto is giving him.

"Brother-"

Titus is cut off by Alto pulling him into a tight aggressive hug. Alto lets out a gasping sob as he holds his brother close. He whispers something into his ear and both brothers laugh between tears. It's such a tender moment and Jade treasures it, every kriffing second!

Hugs go around between everyone and Jade, she expresses her gratitude for their efforts and amazement over what they accomplished, I mean really- they brought a man back to life!!

Max unsurprisingly is sound asleep in Kylo's arm. Jade approaches cautiously, unsure how upset Kylo will be.

"Hey, I'm sorry-"

"Jade, don't!...you were right. If it had been Rey, I wouldn't have accepted it either. And look what your faith did! It brought him back! Max will be ok, I kept him safe. We're ok."

Jade nods and smiles. She runs a hand over Max's little smooth head and kisses his cheek. She whispers sweetly,

"Thanks, buddy...I knew you could do it..."

She looks at Kylo again, he has a soft smile. Jade pulls one shoulder down up bit and still has to stand up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek too. Kylo blushes and looks away but mumbles out a small 'thanks'.

Kylo, Rey and Leia head out soon after, to put down Max and make sure everyone knows Titus' is fine.

Jade walks out of the room with them and is happy to find Hux waiting in the hall. She quickly moves to give him a hug that he fully reciprocates.

Hux holds her tight, until she loosens her grip, before pulling back and looking her over.

"Are you alright?"

Jade huffs a laugh,

"No! And Yes. Oh, Armie...it was a true miracle! Titus...died! And then...they brought him back, they healed him!"

Hux slowly nods, glancing toward the room that is still bustling with happiness around Titus.

Jade smiles and takes a deep breath, before announcing again,

"We're getting married, me and Titus. I'm done putting it off...my future is with him."

Hux eyes go wide, but he gives no other reaction. He takes a couple deep breaths then nods. 

Jade is a little surprised by this reaction, she at least expected some follow-up questions.

Instead, Hux says,

"If I had a second chance with my girl, I would have done the same. I'm proud of you, Jade."

Jade gets all teary-eyed and pulls Hux in for another big hug. 

Jade smiles into Hux's chest.

This is real. This is all really real.

Titus is alive and she is going to marry him!

\---------------------

And I awoke by your name  
By the longing form of view  
That keeps you safe  
And there's a room  
You hold your blame  
Where I know everything there is to know about you

'Fire', Blue or Green


	50. The More They Stay The Same

 

Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Elvis Presley, 'Can't Help Falling In Love with You.'

\----------------------------------

5 days later...

Kylo fidgeted with his formal robes. The top wasn't laying right and he wasn't used to all the layers any more. It was getting hot and stuffy...and hard to breathe. He's not ready for this. This can't be happening. What is going on?!

Just as Kylo is about to rip the top of his shirt open, done with this slow asphyxiation, Hux steps in front of him and slaps his hands away.

"Breathe."

Is all Hux says as he goes about fixing Kylo's collar.

He tucks a single pink flower into the lapel, then steps back to look him over. Kylo can't help fidget under the scrutiny, it's still too hot...and this is too soon!

Hux of course looks impeccable. Cool, calm and collected as always.  His outfit matches Kylo's, as per request by the bride.

Kylo sighed. This was really happening.

Jade is getting married today.

"Breathe."

Hux interrupts Kylo's thoughts a bit softer this time.  Kylo glances at him and sees understanding. Not like they are going to talk about it but Kylo is glad Hux is here to get him through this. Jade deserves this day to be beautiful. Kylo nods and deepens his breaths.

He walks to the window to look out over the garden.

It's all set up for the small ceremony about to happen. It's simple, yet elegant. Kylo doesn't know how Jade got his mother to reign in her excitement at throwing a wedding to accomplish this understated perfection, but he's never been more proud and convinced of the abilities that Jade has. 

Kylo spaces out staring at the garden, listening to Hux pace the room.

Both men freeze and turn to the sound of a door opening. 

Kylo holds his breath and hears Hux let out a small gasp.

As if there was ever a doubt that Jade would be a lovely bride, but being in the face of the reality any thoughts previous did not do her justice.

She was a vision in white. Her light dress, with cuff sleeves that hung off her shoulders, the gauzy layers falling seemlessly down her to create a look of ethereal transcedance. She absolutely glowed. 

She stared at the ground, breathing deeply. She bit her lip a little then immediately stopped probably thinking of her make-up before finally looking up at them. Hey eyes searching both of them, waiting...

Hux spoke first.

"Jade...you look lovely, my dear."

"Yes...You're.. beautiful..."

Kylo fumbled a little to speak but tried to echo encouragement. She was a ball of nerves, snipping and snapping around her in the force. 

Kylo glanced at Hux, who nodded, obviously also noting her precarious mood.

Hux calmly spoke as he stepped closer,

"Are you sure you want to do this today? There is no rush. It is no problem to cancel everything right now. Even just to wait a couple months, til you're eighteen. Just say the word."

Jade smiles as she looks away, before turning back and nodding. She has tears as she speaks,

"I'm sure. I'm anxious and a little scared...but only because this is so...unreal...how...how is this happening? I was just some orphan on a lost planet. How am I here?!"

She takes a few ragged breaths to calm herself before continuing.

"But I know what I want. I want this, I want a life with James...I'm sure."

Hux nods and holds an arm out to her which she immediately takes. He leads her out. Kylo quietly trails behind them.

\-----------------------------

They pause in a small tent just outside the ceremony site.

Guests are in their seats making small talk. Rey is helping make sure eveyone is in the right spot.

Leia pulls Jade aside for one last "ladies talk" as she calls them when she doesn't want Hux or Kylo to butt in. 

Hux pulls Kylo to the other side and suddenly comments,

"Be sure to kiss her."

Kylo gives Hux a confused look. Kiss who?

Hux rolls his eyes and clarifies,

"After we walk Jade to the front, be sure to give her a kiss...on the cheek, on the forehead,...even on the hand if you can't manage those others. Just, kiss her."

Kylo continues to scrunch up his brow.

"Why?"

"She will appreciate it."

"Why?"

Hux rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Must you be a petulant child at this precise moment?"

Kylo huffed.

"Could you just explain yourself. Why isn't a hug good enough?  Why a kiss? And how do you know she'll appreciate it? Maybe she'll think it's weird. I think it's weird."

Hux glares at Kylo, takes a deep breath, then responds.

"A hug could mess up her outfit and you will not do that to her! A kiss is a traditional Mirialian sign of family, acceptance and affection. You would know that if you cared to understand anything of her heritage. I don't care if YOU think it's weird, it WILL mean the world to HER! Got it?!"

Hux is speaking through a clenched jaw by the end and his whole face is flushed red.

Kylo is tempted to make another smart-ass remark to set him off, but remembers he is at a wedding...for Jade...he must be mature.

He nods stifly.

Hux quickly pulls back and staightens himself up,  smoothing his hair and taking deep breaths, lessing the color in his cheeks.

Leia returns with Jade and announces,

"It's time."

*>*>*

Jade keeps reminding herself to just breathe. 

In. Out.

She takes her spot between Armie and Kylo, clutching an arm of each. 

She can do this.

Breathe.

In.

Out.

They step out of the tent as the music swells, all guests rise and turn to them, smiling and welcoming.

They block Jade's view of the front for just a moment, but after a couple steps she can see down the whole aisle.

She can see Titus and suddenly everything else fades.

She smiles.

He smiles back.

Her heart sings at the sight of him- he looks fanatastic in his dark green formal suite, with a small pink flower. His eyes are dark and intense, yet soft and full of love. 

This is all so surreal. But it is real. This is happening!

They reach the front of the aisle.

She turns to Hux first, leaning forward kissing his cheek and  whispers,

"Thank you, Papa. I love you."

He presses his forehead against hers and closes his eyes tightly for a moment, then he pulls back and Jade notices the unshed tears.

She smiles, he smiles weakly in return, but then he leans forward and kisses her right, then her left cheek and whispers,

"I love you, Jade. No matter your name or where you are, you will always be my daughter."

Jade sucks in a breath and keeps in mind she still has to make it through the ceremony, she doesn't want to start crying now. 

Hux nods and steps back, so she turns to Kylo, not knowing what to expect.

Kylo glances between Jade and Hux, looking very unsure.

So Jade steps forward and kisses him on the cheek and whispers,

"I love you, my tree-man."

Kylo stiffles a laugh and pulls back a little, with tears too. He looks all over Jade and then smiles. He leans forward and kisses Jade on the forehead and whispers back,

"Love you too, stick. May the force be with you..."

Jade smiles brightly at his blessing.

She nods and then turns to Titus. 

She can do this. 

Titus quickly steps forward to hold her hand and lead her up to the front where Forest Chess stands, ready to officiate.

She quickly entwines her hand with his and squeezes, Titus squeezes back. 

She's ready. They are ready.

They face Forest together, hand in hand, with all the people they love behind them as support.

Jade takes a deep breath.

She doesn't know how she made it here, but she is so happy she did.

"Love is patient...love is kind. Love does not envy or boast. Love is..."

\------------------------

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.

Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.

With this candle I will light your way in darkness. 

With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

\------

"I do!"

"Absolutely, I do!"

\------

"By the power vested in me by the Galactic Order, I now pronounce you husband and wife... James...Jade...you may kiss your spouse!"

-big, sweet kiss-

'WOO!'       'GET IT GIRL!'   'WOOP! WOOP!

'SAVE SOMETHING FOR THE HONEYMOON!'

Jade and Titus pull back from their first kiss as a married couple smiling like idiots and press their heads together, they pant a little but then speak at the same time,

"I love you!" 

"I love you!"

They laugh and share a sweet kiss again before turning to the crowd who continues to woop and hollar at them. They raise their arms to an uproar of cheers and decend into the welcoming throng of congratulations.

When they reach the end of the aisle, Poe announces it is time for the reception party and everyone can get in more time with the bride and groom then! 

But Titus starts shaking his head and interrupts Poe to annouce,

"Nope! Sorry! The bride and groom will be taking some immediate time to..uh...enjoy...marriage...talk...and stuff...ah...forget it. I'm going to go love my wife! Maybe we'll see you later! Thanks for coming!"

Jade gapes at Titus, surprised at his forwardness and very awkward announcment, but also very turned on by her husband's eagerness.

He sweeps her off her feet and takes off running through the villa before people can get over the awkwardness and protest.

They laugh as they leave the chaos behind them. Eventually Titus puts Jade down once they are a safe distance away from everyone, heading toward the newly remodeled section of the house that was a gift from Kylo- they will always have a home on Naboo, if they wanted.

The two newly weds don't make it far walking before their hands and lips are all over eachother. One especially deep kiss, leaves Titus growling, as he once again lifts his wife and runs to their room. 

They never make it to any after party.

\---------------

Sometime later that night...or perhaps early in the morning, Jade has certainly lost track of time...and reality...

She lays in bed with her husband, fully relishing in all the skin to skin contact as she lazily strokes his stomach...very toned stomach...in the afterglow of their most recent..."smooshing".

Titus lays half asleep with a lazy grin, hand casually playing with her hair. Jade watches as his chest rises and falls, counting breaths. 

They made it...and this will be their life from here on out. 

Jade starts to trace the silvery scars across Titus stomach and chest, he twitches and giggles. She loves the little sounds he makes.

She smiles as she settles down on his chest, listening to his heart and breathing. Titus quickly pulling her closer, entwining their bodies, as he falls asleep.

Even though the last five days have been a whirlwind of wedding planning and making arrangments for where they will live and work and scheduling, and so on, every night she has had a moment of panic that this is all a dream. 

That she is going to wake up and be on the floor of the medical center, alone, and Titus will be dead.

She has nightmares of the blood and the bone cracking. Even though Titus has been the one to wake her from those horrors and reassure her that he is alive and well, the panic still lies there somewhere in her brain. 

So Jade breathes deeply, taking in the smells of her man and listens to his breathing and his heart. She presses her hand to his chest and feels everything. Memorizing it, imprinting it on her brain and heart. 

This is real. 

This is real. 

This is the beginning of something new.

Eventually she falls asleep in the saftey of James' arms, and for the first time since his incident Jade doesn't dream. They both sleep peacefully, wrapped up together in one another, in love, in the force, in all things.

(*)>>**>>>@>>>*>*>>*>@>>>(*)

A few years later...

Jade and Titus are on their way to Naboo for Jade's 21st life day celebration.

Leia insisted she let her throw a big party and Jade couldn't resist. She was just as excited to see everyone! 

Not that it had been that long, most gathered for most major holidays  and any reason to celebrate anyway, but life was just different now that they didn't live on Naboo.

Hux gave Jade and Titus a ship (of course) as a wedding gift. It was a larger, luxury cruiser that had some extra security features and made for a great home and transport for all their trips- like to Mirial, and Tardis, and Arkanis, and Yavin (Titus' home). 

Hux made his ship his main home after the wedding, feeling it was unnecessary for him and Kylo to continue to share quarters without Jade. Kylo pouted that everyone was leaving him, but Rey was happy to remimd him her and Max would be there. 

Rose also decided to make space her home, taking a permanent position with Hux's team.

Soon after that Kaydel moved in with Finn and it was definitely not platonic!

Poe and Meri officially announced their relationship and moved in together as well.

But the biggest shock of them all was when Lyra and Zim showed up married at the next holiday! 

Jade was happy to see all her friends be in love or finding their place in all things.

Kylo, Rey, Alto, Lyra and Finn officially opened the temple of Knights of the Force, that accepts and embraces all sides and parts of the force. Max, of course, was the first knighted!

 Jade was so happy and proud of everyone- her family is all growing up and doing good in the galaxy!

\--------------

The party was underway as people were still trickling in.  

Titus kept coming and checking on Jade, making sure she was having fun and feeling alright. She was fine, everything was great. Ok, she was a little nervous.

Most people were there...

Jade was just about to decide to make her announcement, not able to contain it any longer, when Kylo and Rey finally arrived, looking a little disoriented and oddly happy but had been crying.

Jade and Titus both step up to greet them and immediately the force shifts around them...between them...change...

Kylo stares between Jade and Titus, then his eyes flicker down on Jade.

Titus does the same to Kylo and Rey.

Titus and Kylo speak at the same time, a mix of excitement and confusion,

"You're pregnant!"

"You're pregnant."

Rey and Jade hug eachother in congratulations. 

Titus turns to give Kylo a congratulatory clap on the back but Kylo collapses. 

Hux and Leia step over Kylo's unconscious form, mumbling he'll be fine, happy to congratulate the expectant mothers.

The party continues in joyous celebration, Kylo eventually regaining consciousness and joining in too.

So many things were not what was expected and perhaps not even what was deserved, but it was what happened. And it all goes to show that maybe a new way of doing things is just doing the things, despite what was done before. 

\-------------------The End------------------

 Author's note chapter to follow!

Thanks for reading!


	51. Author's Note

I did it. I wrote a multi-chapter story! I'm very proud of myself for finishing it, I was tempted to stop and give up a couple times. I'm not a great writer. The longer it went on the more redundant I sounded and all my writing quirks stood out- repeated phrases, limited vocabularly, story holes and such. But it was fun. And I do like it.

Thank you so much for reading my story! I'd love to hear thoughts and feedback! 

I had thoughts of explaining some things. Maybe it doesn't matter. At one point I had plans for Jade's family to show up, but bailed on that tangent. I toyed with the idea of Finn and Jade dating. Probably could have put more into the politics or the temple. I don't know. Some of it is just bad writing on my part, not spending enough time developing an idea and working it out. But also, sometimes you don't get resolution to all the things and even though this was always going to have a happy - perhaps, too cliche- ending, there were also things that were never meant to really resolve. 

I enjoy stories that "fully redeem" Kylo Ren, but I don't think that will happen. Even if some sort of peace is achieved in episode 9, I don't see Kylo and Leia rekindling some beloved relationship. I don't think Leia was a good mom, even if she's a great leader. 

Now I'm just rambling. 

So seriously, thank you for reading! Happy reading and writing yourselves! If nothing else, leave me some tips or reading recs. Would love to hear from you! :) 

 


End file.
